


The Siren Volume Two

by TheWanderingViolet



Series: The Siren [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Bonding, Singing, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 101,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingViolet/pseuds/TheWanderingViolet
Summary: The golden son and the silver daughter trying to fit their broken pieces together. This may be a love story but it is no romance...
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Siren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750381
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS!! So I have been working on this story for a few years now and have finally decided to woman up and just post the first chapter! Hopefully there is something decent here but I really can't say for sure. I just have had this idea forever and want to see if anyone out here thinks it has potential, so here we go, ALL IN! I already have the vast majority (entirety) of this story planned out but I just don't have it all written into a narrative format yet. I really don't understand why there aren't more fics about either a user of the Water Water fruit or about Rayleigh having a kid for Ace to make friends with?! If you know of one then please shoot it my way because I have yet to find one. Also a few notes about my story before we get started. I will be posting warning at the end of chapters. I don't like having all of the warning up front because I feel that doing so spoils a great deal of the story. So (after chapter 3) I will be putting a reminder that the warnings are in the end notes and then including any warning that may apply in the end notes. Secondly, while I do have this story already planned (I may or may not have a 70+ page document filled with notes on this story) I can not promise that it will be updated on anything resembling a schedule. I will do my best but at the end of the day this is for fun and so it'll get updated when it gets updated. Finally Ariadne's name is pronounced Air-E-add-knee and will frequently be shortened to Ari (Air-E) or Adne (Add-knee). Also this story will be posted on my other account on FanFiction.net under the name "TheWanderingViolet".
> 
> DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE WORK
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of the characters in One Piece. Ariadne and the other original characters are mine however so please don't use them without asking.

“Ugh. I am never going to live this down.” I moaned to myself while I sat alone on the beach of the island that I had just washed up on. Lifting my head from my hands I glared at the ocean that had first swallowed me whole and then spat me back up on this pitiful strip of land. 

“Traitor.” I said before standing. Once on my feet I began the arduous task of brushing off as much sand as possible from myself. I then took off my black leather jacket in order to shake it out a bit better. After realizing that no amount of shaking or brushing would remove all of the sand from it I sighed before I roughly shoved my arms through the wet sleeves and began to pace on the beach.

“Seriously how could I let this happen?” I muttered to myself. “And if anyone back home ever finds out about this I will be the laughing stalk of the whole Grand Line! I can just hear Sera mocking me already.” I continued muttering while I began to roughly run my fingers through my excessively long ponytail. However I quickly stopped once I noticed that I was just tangling my wet mop even more. 

“Ugh great just another thing that is going wrong right now. Lovely. But at least no one else is here to see this.” That one thought was enough to help me keep hold of my sanity until I heard a chipper voice call out to me from further down the beach.

“Hey did you get stuck here too?” Upon hearing this voice I had to physically restrain myself from screaming like a child and instead I turned to look at the person running down the beach towards me. I saw that the person that had called out to me was a young man, he looked to be about 6 feet tall and had shaggy black hair. Once he got closer I was able to appreciate his freckled cheeks, bright silver eyes, and somewhat built body. He was dressed rather colorfully with black boots and cargo shorts, an open yellow button down shirt, and a bright orange hat. He had a huge smile on his face that was more distracting for me than it should have been. After spending a moment staring at his unexpectedly handsome face I had to shake my head before I could respond to his original question.

“Yes, I was caught in a storm and got washed overboard.” I said while trying to hide my reaction to him.

“Oh really? My ship got caught in the super weird currents around the island and sank.” He said while still smiling; apparently he hadn’t noticed my staring, nice. Seriously what is going on here? I’m never fazed by a person’s appearance… But wait why is he still smiling?

“You seem to be rather ok with that?” I said after noticing that his smile didn’t falter at all while he said that he was also stranded on this island. Why was he so happy if he was stuck on an abandoned island?

“Meh I’ll figure somethin out. It’ll be fine.” He said with an even bigger smile. Oh, ok so he’s just crazy then. 

“Right, well is there anyone else here? Any food?” 

“No just us. There is a little fruit around but that is about it. No animals.” He said for once looking rather forlorn. So he doesn't mind being stranded on an island but he does care about not being able to eat meat? Well that obviously makes perfect sense.

“Well, alright then. At least there are trees so a raft can be made.” I said while looking over the small patch of vegetation.

“Yeah I’ve been working on that wanna help me?” He said with his smile once again firmly in place.

Once again I was distracted by his smile and had to focus on speaking before I was able to force out “I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” I might as well take him with me, I might be able to get some information about why I came to this sea in the first place out of him.

“Cool! Oh my name is Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace.” He said with a bow.

“Pleasure, I am Donquixote Ariadne.” I said with only a slight nod. 

_________________________

After our introductions Ace and I were busy working away on our raft when I paused and stretched. Looking up at the sun I noticed that it had started to set.

“I’m starting to get hungry. I'm going to go catch some fish. How many do you want?” I asked while stretching out my back. who knew that building a raft could be so tiring?

Ace just shook his head at me before saying, “I tried fishing the first day I got here and it didn’t work. The currents are messed up around here.” Ace said while continuing his work.

“A fishing pole might not work but I can use my devil fruit to catch some.” I said while walking into the surf.

“But Devil Fruits don’t work in the ocean. And wait, if you have a Devil Fruit then how did you not drown if you were washed overboard of your ship?” Ace looked very confused by this idea. He also seemed to have a suspicious gleam in his eye. Huh, wonder what that was about? 

“It depends on the fruit. Some allow their user to create things that sea water can’t harm. But regardless, the ocean doesn't affect me like most other users.” 

“How does that work? I thought that Devil Fruits affected everyone the same way? Why is yours different?” Ace came to stand near where I was about thigh deep in the ocean. 

"I have a Logia.” I said over my shoulder. I honestly wasn’t paying attention to what the cutie was saying. Did I just call him a cutie? Whatever I need to focus on the fish right now...

“Which means? What exactly?” Ace said while continuing to look confused. 

“You don’t know what a logia is? Seriously? Well I suppose this is the East Blue. I don’t really want to go into it right now but basically a Logia is an elemental fruit that allows the user to turn into, create, and control a specific element. Mine is water.” I really wasn’t paying attention to him by this point. I was more focused on the school of fish I could sense swimming a few hundred feet away from me.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you didn’t drown. Devil Fruit users can’t swim.” When he said this I sat back on my heels with a sigh. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

“Do we really need to go into this right now? I just want dinner, man. But fine, yes Devil Fruits take away the user’s ability to swim but my fruit is special. Happy?” I said while rolling my eyes and going back to what I was doing. Ooh the school had swam closer so I could almost get them now. 

“Not really, what do you mean by special? Does it-” I cut him off by quickly jumping up and pulling a large sphere of water out of the sea that contained the entire school of fish. Ace also jumped back in shock at seeing so much water being lifted from the sea from a seemingly unknown force. 

“Now do you want to stand here talking about Devil Fruits or do you want to help me cook these?” I said while walking back to our pathetic little excuse of a camp.

_________________________

Later that evening after we had eaten. Or rather after Ace had eaten, I was lucky enough to snag a single fish for myself which was honestly quite rude of him seeing as to how I was the one who did all the work but whatever, Ace started right back up with his questions.

“What’s a seastone?”

“You seriously don’t know what seastone is?” At this I turned to stare at Ace with a shocked expression. How did he know about Devil Fruits but not seastone? 

“Never heard of it.” 

“How long ago did you leave your home island?”

“About a week.”

“Ah! Ok so you don’t know a thing about the world then. Ok this is going to be fun.” I ignored Ace’s outraged shout and continued speaking. “Ok so you know that Devil Fruit users can’t swim right? That isn’t because they forget how. It is because the ocean weakens them to the point that they can’t move, it also prevents them from using their powers. Seastone is a special type of stone that has a similar effect on fruit users as the ocean does. Therefore if I ever get captured and they know that I have a fruit then they will put seastone cuffs on me which will prevent me from turning into water and escaping. Now one thing that I might as well tell you about my devil fruit if we are going to have a little information session right now, is that my fruit is severely confused and broken, just so you know.” I said offhandedly while trying to regain some form of control over my hair. Seriously why did the ocean hate me so much today… But it seems like my comment only served to confuse my new companion even more.

“How is it broken? What does that even mean.”

I chucked softly before speaking again, “So you know that water is a devil fruit users weakness right? I just explained all that. But users aren’t just weakened by ocean water, they are weakened by any water. Meaning ice and snow as well as liquid water. So there are 2 other fruit users that have abilities related to water that I know of. One of them is ice and the other is snow. Monet, she is a member of the Donquixote pirates, ate the Snow-Snow fruit and became a snow woman. She does not lose her abilities when she is in snow and she is also not weakened by it. After all what would be the point of her fruit if it weakened her just by her having it? Admiral Aokiji ate the Ice-Ice Fruit and became an ice man and just like Monet he is not affected by ice like a typical fruit user. I ate the Water-Water fruit and became a water woman. Therefore following that train of thought what would happen to me if I were to be submerged in liquid water?”

“It wouldn’t weaken you?”

“Exactly, you can’t be weakened by what you are.”

“But what about the ocean? That has to still affect you right?”

“Yes, and no. While the ocean is unique it is still liquid water, and so it doesn’t weaken me. But I am unable to use my fruit when I am in the water. Unless I coat myself in my own water of course. But then I’m not physically touching the ocean and in which case am completely unaffected. That’s how I was able to catch all those fish earlier, I coated my body in a thin layer of my own water before I put them in the sea so I can use my fruit to look for fish. But anyways getting off topic here. I can swim and control the ocean because my devil fruit is confused. Satisfied?”

“That is crazy so do you just not have any weakness then?”

“Hmm? Oh no I do. Drying, freezing, heat, and electric attacks are extremely dangerous to me and not to mention seastone affects me just like any other fruit user. I’m also very sensitive to drastic temperature changes since I can’t control steam or ice.” My hair was finally starting to behave again so I was more focused on braiding it than listening to Ace by this point.

“Wait but why are you telling me about all of your weaknesses? I mean we did just meet today.” At this I chuckled before glancing at Ace and with a sugar sweet smile and even sweeter voice I said.

“Honey, I have had my devil fruit for 17 years now and I have been a pirate sailing on the Grand Line for 7, I have trained under some of the strongest people in the world. Do you really think that you could beat me in a fight?” 

“Hey! I’m strong!” Ace shouted feeling rather insulted.

“I don’t doubt that you are East Blue strong, but friend, I am Paradise strong. There is a vast difference, trust me.” I said in a placating voice trying only halfheartedly to calm down my companion. Ace just kept getting more annoyed as I kept laughing at him. Oh rookies are so cute and innocent!  
_________________________

The days continued to pass in similar ways, Ace and I would work on our raft, I would fish, and we would talk. It was honestly starting to concern me just how easy it was to talk to him. Why did it feel like I had known him for my whole life rather than just a few days? I needed to be more careful. I had no idea who this guy is or where he came from. Come on Ari, you are smarter than this! But regardless of my determination to keep him at bay I found myself sitting near the fire and talking to him once again. 

“I still can’t believe that this is only the second time that you have ever left the Grand Line. How is that even possible? Why would you leave?” Ace asked me while leaning back on his elbows and staring up at the stars. He was sounding quite confused and more than a little shocked.

“Well I was born and raised on an island in the first half of the Grand Line and then I traveled along the rest of it with various crews. They just happened to never leave while I was with them. But I did go to the North Blue once a while back. And as for why I left now, I'm looking for someone.” I said while admiring, no no no, looking at him.

Upon hearing this Ace looked intrigued and asked “Who are you looking for?”

I paused and considered him for a minute when he asked this. Should I be honest here? He would never know the difference. But somehow I felt bad about even considering lying to him. Oh well, I’ve already told him way to much about myself anyways...

“I’m looking for Gold Roger’s child actually. I think that they might be on an island called Dawn. It should be nearby actually. Do you know it?” I asked while watching Ace. I noticed that as soon as I mentioned Gold Roger he tensed up completely and looked at the fire rather than the stars. Interesting.

“You really think that he had a kid?” He asked through a clenched jaw while ignoring my question. I narrowed my eyes. Someone doesn’t like Roger… 

“Yes I do and I intend to find them.”

“Why? You gonna kill him?” Ace asked while standing up he started walking away from me. ‘Him’ even more interesting. My, my, Ace you are beginning to make me question whether or not Portgas is your real name...

“I expect that while growing up 'he' would have been told over and over again that he was a demon who deserved death. I also expect that to have given him a rather… unique, outlook on life. But no I don’t plan to kill him.” I said in a measured voice while watching him closely for any reaction.

“What do you want then?” Ace said with his back stilled turned to me.

“Someone I can relate to.” I said plainly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ace turned slightly to look at me over his shoulder.

“When I was a child I was often told that I was going to be a monster one day. I was often reminded of the fact that my only option in life was to become a criminal. Simply because of who my father was.”

“Ya, right I doubt that princess why would anyone say something like that to you?” Ace said with a scoff while turning away again.

“Because I am the daughter of the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Notes: (Ao3 is being difficult rn so I had to post this on the chapter text :( sorry)  
Soooooooo what did you think? I know that my writing is rather rough and needs polishing. I just have very little experience writing in this style and need to practice. But regardless hopefully it was mildly enjoyable to read. Also before you come for me about Ari's fruit please know that I have in fact done my research and have come to the conclusion that we will almost certainly never see a true "Water Water Fruit" because that fruit is insane. If you go to the One Piece Wiki it says “Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, like the bubble power of Kalifa or the ice power of Kuzan. In that case the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against others states of water.” Therefore the Water Water Fruit would be crazy broken. But beyond that I hope you stick around to see where this goes :D.


	2. Setting Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone that has given this story a chance! Hopefully you like chapter two!

After our talk last night Ace and I had decided to stick together for the time being. After all, the only reason I came to this sad little sea was to find him. Yep. That’s the only reason I’m sticking around. The only one at all. His smile didn’t factor into this decision in the slightest. Ok, maybe slightly… But regardless, we still needed to eat if we were going to live to get off this island so I had gone to look further inland to see if I could find some of the fruit Ace had mentioned when we first met. Turns out the trees on the island were pear trees, who would’ve guessed? After foraging around for a bit I had managed to find a fair number of pears. When I got back to the beach I started walking over to where Ace was sitting. When I got closer I noticed that he was eating something. Which was strange considering the fact that he had eaten all of the fish that we had stockpiled and there weren’t any fruit near the beach. Once I was next to him I noticed that he was eating a large, bright orange piece of fruit that was covered in swirl patterns. I immediately realized two things upon seeing it. First, that it was a Devil Fruit; and second, judging by the casual way that he was eating it, Ace didn’t know that it was a Devil Fruit.

“Ace, what are you eating.” I asked in a monotone voice. 

He smiled up at me before saying, “I don’t know really I found it on the beach. Guess it just washed up here.” He shrugged nonchalantly before taking another bite.

“It just washed up on the beach, you don’t know what it is and you are eating it?” Was he just stupid? What was he thinking! Even if it wasn’t a Devil Fruit it could have still been toxic! Why is he just sitting there and smiling like this is ok?

“I was hungry. But don’t worry I saved you half.” He said while holding out the untouched half of the fruit.

Did he seriously think that sharing was the problem here? I had to restrain myself from either smacking the fruit out of his hand or smacking him. So instead I decided to ask him the most important question in as calm a voice as I could manage. Come on Ari you can do this. Don’t scream at the guy that you just met even if he is being a huge dumb ass.

“Ace, do you know what kind of fruit that is?”

“A gross one?”

“Yes, but more precisely that is a Devil Fruit.”

“What! No way! Which one is it? It better not be something stupid like rubber!” He said while jumping up and looking more closely at the fruit that he had been eating.

“No, I’m pretty sure it isn’t rubber.” I said while shaking my head at him. But wait, why is rubber the first thing that his mind went to? But more importantly what have I just signed myself up for...

“Huh? How can you tell?”

“Well based upon the fact that you are currently on fire and not freaking out I’m going to guess that you just ate the Flame-Flame Fruit.” I said in an annoyed tone of voice. I couldn’t even be bothered to try and hide my frustration with him at this point. After I finished speaking Ace just stared at me for a second before looking over his shoulder. Once he saw the flames on his back he proceeded to freak out and start rolling around in the sand. “Stop it you idiot! You ARE fire now. It can’t burn you.” I yelled at him finally losing my patience. 

“But I’m on FIRE!” Ace screamed while continuing to roll around. 

“THEN JUST PUT IT OUT!” I shouted back at him.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW!” He yelled back. 

At this I just shook my head and sat down with my head in my  
hands a safe distance away from his flailing limbs. Once I had picked a place to watch my companion freak out I figured I might as well eat the pears that I had just gathered...

\-------------------------

After Ace had eaten his Devil Fruit we went back to working on our raft which was almost done, and by the end of the day it was ready to sail. Which I was extremely grateful for. This island was seriously making me cranky. I needed a hot bath, decent food, and new clothes immediately. But while we were waiting for morning to come we were back in our places sitting next to each other and talking. The only difference that night was that instead of watching a fire burn I was watching Ace practice turning his hand into fire. 

“So what did your Devil Fruit look like?” Ace asked randomly.

“I don’t know actually. I don’t remember ever seeing it.” I said honestly.

“You don’t remember? That seems like something that would be hard to forget.”

“Well sure, but I ate my fruit when I was really young.” I said with a shrug.

“Really? My little brother ate his when he was young too but he still remembers what his looked like.”

“Well how old was he?”

“6 I think. He didn’t know that it was a Devil Fruit either. Stupid kid.” I feel like I should be worried for that kid if Ace is calling him stupid… 

“I’ve got him beat then. I was, I believe, 7 or 8 months old when I ate mine. Or rather I was fed mine.”

“Ok there has got to be a story there. A BABY eating a Devil Fruit?”

“It really isn’t as unusual as you might think. But anyways, I obviously don’t remember it first hand but I do remember what my mother told me. So my mother used to have this old lady that lived on our island watch me whenever she needed to work, apparently she had been looking after me since I was pretty much a newborn, but I don’t remember her at all. One day she decided to give me some watermelon and it turned out to not be a normal fruit. She was really old so she probably was just confused. But either way my mother never let her watch me again after that so I can’t say for sure. But that’s also why I can do so much with my fruit, I don’t remember ever not having it. My fruit and my water is just a part of me and it always has been. Well, as far as I can tell. But anyways, you mentioned a little brother. What is he like? What fruit did he eat?” While I was telling Ace all this I had turned my arms into water which seemed to pique his interest. Huh, maybe just maybe he finds me as distracting as I find him… But as soon as I mentioned his little brother he snapped out of it and his face lit up like the sun.

“You wanna know about Luffy? Well we aren’t related by blood but that doesn’t mean anything. He is 8 years younger than me and he ate the Gum Gum fruit which turned his body into rubber. It’s his dream to…”

WHAT 

HAVE

I 

DONE

I never should have asked about the kid. He has been gushing about the twerp for over an hour now and has barely even paused to breath. Although, it is sweet how much he cares for the little guy. He kind of reminds me of Sera to be honest... But geez why is he so handsome? His hair, his face, and that body! Ugh, and those freckles are just so adorable! Yup it’s official. So long as I can just keep looking at him he can talk about whatever he wants for as long as he wants. Wait what? What is going on here? Come on Ari! You barely even know this guy snap out of it! So he’s a little, ok a lot, attractive. But that doesn’t mean anything and you know that! For all you know he could be- Wait. When did he stop talking? Is he done now? He’s just staring at me. What did he say? Is he waiting for me to respond? Crap, why wasn’t I paying attention? Ugh, his stupid face distracted me it’s not my fault!

“I’m sorry what? I got a little lost in thought there.” I ask while mentally begging him not to notice how flustered I was. Stop staring at me!

“I just asked if Donquixote was your mom’s family name? Your dad’s name is Silvers but you don’t go by that right? So is it like how I chose to go by my mom’s name? Sorry if that’s personal I was just wondering. ” He asked.

“Oh no, it’s fine. But to answer your question, no it isn’t my mother’s name. It’s actually my adoptive father’s family name.”  
“Adoptive father? You weren’t raised by Rayleigh?”

“Raised by him? Please, he couldn’t be bothered to speak to me let alone raise me. But that doesn't matter. Back when I was a little girl I made a friend in school named Seraphina and we became really close. Eventually we just started calling ourselves sisters and so Rosinante, her dad, just took me in basically. He couldn’t adopt me legally because my parents are both still alive but he did what he could and he was the one who actually raised me.” I could feel a smile creep onto my face as soon as I mentioned dad...

“Sounds like a nice guy.”

“I can honestly say that he was the kindest man I have ever met and I am honored to carry his name.” I say proudly. I may be 12 pounds of fucked up in a 10 pound bucket but I know that daddy would still be proud of me for making it this far.

“Then it’s good that you had him. Pirates don’t really make for the best parents do they?”

“No they do not! But you know great men rarely make great fathers. So it was to be expected.” Ace snorted at that but didn’t say anything else. After a moment I asked “Were you close to your father? You must have been what, 6 or 7 when he was executed?”

“I was 5 but no, I never met him. He got my mom pregnant and never came back. Not even when she died.” Ace said with a sneer. Ah, makes sense now why he was touchy about Roger’s name…

“I’m sorry. I doubt it’ll help at all but, if he was anything like Rayleigh then you were better off without him in your life.”

“Yea but enough about them. Tell me about Seraferna.” He said while smiling again. But I could still see sadness behind that smile...

“You mean Seraphina?”

“That’s what I said.”

“No it isn’t. But whatever. Well, she is an Ensign in the Marines, she is extremely smart, and she is amazing. She was our dad’s only child by blood but that never mattered to us. As soon as we met we were inseparable. I actually was just with her and our older sister up until I set out to find you.” I say while smiling again. Talking about my sisters always makes me happy...

“There are three of you?”

“Ya but we didn’t find out about Law until about a year ago. Long story short our dad was a Marine and on his last mission he met Law and decided to take her in as one of his kids, kind of like he did with me. Sera and I found out about that eventually and so we went to go find her. She’s a pirate over in the North Blue actually.”

“Your dad was a Marine? And two of his kids are pirates? How does that happen?”

“Oh come now Ace, are you really saying that we all have to follow in our parents footsteps?”

“Guess not. But why did you become a pirate?”

“I didn’t have a choice. Rayleigh decided that when I turned 10 years old that it was time that I ‘embraced my destiny’ and started learning how to be a pirate. So he shipped me off to apprentice under one of his old friends. All I wanted was to travel the world and be a musician, but I guess I can still do that as a pirate so; so be it. What about you?”

“I’m going to surpass my father. I’m not going to become the pirate king, I am going to be greater than the pirate king.” He said with an almost feral smile. 

My, well he certainly has dreams of grandeur doesn’t he. But still it may be worthwhile to stick around for a bit longer. Just to see where this goes...

“Well. That’s a lofty goal you got there. But then again I suppose mine is as well. So what do you say, would you mind too terribly if I tagged along? I am going to become the greatest musician to ever live after all. So we have similar ambitions.” I say while resting my head on my hand softly. I also throw in a few bats of my eyelashes just for good measure, and I can see him start to blush and gulp.

“Y- you want to come with me? Why?” 

My, my, well would you look at that. I’m not the only one who can be distracting around here now am I?

“Why not? You are going to the top after all and so am I. Face it Ace we are a matching pair in both blood and now in Devil Fruits. Besides you are going to need my knowledge and experience if you are going to have any chance of making it on the Grand Line.”

“Hey! I would make it just fine on my own!”

“What, are you saying that you don’t want me to come along? You don’t want to sail with me?” I said while looking up at him through my lashes and leaning forward slightly more than was necessary. I noticed Ace’s eyes dart down for just a split second and his blush deepen. What? A girl has to use what she’s got if she’s going to get what she wants doesn’t isn’t she?

“I-I didn’t say that…” Got him. But wow that is an impressive blush you’ve got going on there Ace.

“Then it’s settled. You can captain our rag tag bunch of miscreants and I will keep things in check as your first mate. Deal?” I say while snapping back into my normal sitting position.

“Um, uh yea, deal”

\-------------------------

When morning came I was more than ready to escape from this hellish island. I swear I will never understand why people enjoy being outside. The sun had just barely risen above the horizon and I was preparing to use my fruit to get our raft out into the sea when Ace suddenly screeched.

“WAIT!” He screeched suddenly causing me to jump more than I cared to admit to.  
“What! Is your problem now?” I snapped. Boy, do not test me right now!

“We are a pirate crew now right? We can’t set sail without a name or a flag!” He said this as if it was extremely obvious.

“Ace. We don’t even have a ship yet. We can work that stuff out when we do. Getting off of this island is more important right now.” I said as calmly as possible. Is he seriously keeping me from civilization over something as unimportant as a name?

“No! We can’t just set sail on our maiden voyage without a name and a flag! As captain I forbid it!” Ace said while crossing his arms and standing firm. With a groan I moved to sit on the edge of the raft. After that I propped up my right arm on my thigh and slouched to rest my head in my hand. At this point I was just so done with this that I didn’t even care about my poor posture. That was how badly I needed to get off this island.

“Well what do you want us to be called then?” I asked in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

“Huh? Me? Don’t you have any ideas?” Ace asked while tilting his head in a way that I refused to think of as cute. 

Nope, nope, nope I’m mad at him! He is not being cute right now!

“A crew is usually either named after it’s captain’s epithet or is in some way inspired by him. Besides, crews are usually named by the Marines since they are the ones who use the name the most. Do you really not know even the basics of piracy?” I asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this Ace blushed bright red.

“Of course I know how to be a pirate! I was just asking your opinion! Of course I know that crews are named after their captains. But the Marines are not naming my crew! Screw that!”

“Okay then what is your- No of course you wouldn't have an epithet.” The kid just left his hometown a week ago. Why would he have an epithet? 

“Are crews always named after the captain’s epithet?”

“For the most part. But there are a few that aren’t. So if you don’t want to wait to name the crew after you get a bounty then I guess you can name the crew anything you want. So what is a defining characteristic of yours that you want us to be known as?” At this point I didn’t even care. I just wanted to LEAVE.

“Well I always thought that the Spade Pirates sounded cool.” Ok, what?

“Spade? Why spade?”

“You know Ace of Spades, Ace. there’s something there trust me.”

“Ace of Spades? Really? People are going to think that we are just a bunch of gamblers.”

“Nope! It’s cool and I’ve made up my mind. We are now the Spade pirates!” Ace said with a nod and a huge smile on his face. After looking at that smile I knew that I was a goner. Who could say no to a face like that? So with a sigh I agreed to the name. 

“Ok cool can we go now or is there something else that we need to work out before we can get off this shithole of an island?” I asked while standing up from my spot on the raft.

“We need a flag!” Ace said, smiling even wider.

“Ok and where exactly are you going to get the fabric and thread to make said flag?” I asked while looking around at the near barren strip of land that we had spent the last week trapped on.

“Um.”

“We can make our flag when we get to a proper island and town. I am actually fairly handy with a needle so I can embroider it. Does that work for you Captain?” I asked, my last remark was only slightly sarcastic.

“Ya that sounds good I just wish we had a flag now that we have a crew. It just doesn’t feel right.” Ace said without a smile. For some reason his non-smiling face made me feel like a horrible person. This man should never be without a smile I decided.

“Don’t worry Ace, it's just the two of us and we don’t even have a ship yet. I promise that by the time we set sail on an actual ship we’ll have a jolly roger flying overhead. I’ll even try and put it on the mainsail if you want. Does that work for you?” I asked. Wait. Am I comforting him? Did I just try to make him feel better? What the hell is happening to me? The only person that I ever try to make feel better is Sera and even that is rare! After I said this to him his face once again bloomed into a massive smile and I could feel my face reddening with a blush upon seeing that. What was this guy doing to me? Quick to move on I said, “Ok do we need anything else or can we go?”

“Um, no that should be it right?”

“Great! Now get on so you don’t drown trying to get on this thing when it is in the water.” After hearing this Ace jumped up onto the raft. When he was settled I used my devil fruit to bring a large wave rushing up onto the sand. The water rose up to my knees before rapidly beginning to retreat back to the shoreline. Our raft was carried into the ocean quietly smoothly by this wave and I was quick to jump on before it got too far away. Once on I continued to use my fruit to propel our raft out into the open ocean. My fruit made the current that surrounded the island basically pointless, we easily passed over it and continued to sail on.

“That has got to be the most useful fruit ever.” Ace said to me while watching the waves bend to my will.

“Oh you have no idea just how true that statement is my friend.” I said with a chuckle and a smirk.

“Really? Then what is the craziest thing that you can do with it?”

“Hah! Even if I did answer that you wouldn’t believe me.” I said with a smile that some may call demented, but I just call determined. Ace seemed a bit unnerved for some reason though... 

“Remind me never to piss you off.”

“Oh Ace, don’t try to do the impossible. But don’t worry I won’t use any of my more creative skills on you unless you really fuck up some how. So basically just don’t be a complete piece of shit and I won’t kill you. Sound fair?” I said with the perkiest voice and smile I could manage.

“Uh, ya sure. I guess.” For some reason he didn’t look too terribly reassured by my promise. 

Weird.

“Don’t look so nervous Captain, this is the start of our adventure!” I said trying to cheer him up. I could tell that it worked when he smiled and stood up to look out over the waves.

“You’re right!” After looking out at the horizon he softly said “Man this is going to be one hell of an adventure isn’t it?” I looked at his back for a moment before smirking and saying.

“With you involved how could it possibly be anything else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the prologue and next chapter we will be getting into their adventure in earnest. Lemme know what you think and if you have any comments, questions, or concerns! Unfortunately, I don't expect to have chapter three out very soon but I promise that I will do my best to have it out before too long!


	3. In Pursuit of A Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! So as of 6/5/20 this chapter has been updated with the help of my beta Wyrdfyre over on fanfic. net. 
> 
> \-------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \-------------

A CERTAIN ISLAND, EAST BLUE

* * *

_ LAND! _

_ CIVILIZED LAND! _

_ CIVILIZATION! _

_ SANCTUARY!  _

I had absolutely no idea what island Ace and I had just landed on, but then again I also didn’t care in the slightest. After we left Sixis, the trip to our new found paradise proved to be less than ideal. While the raft did float, it was rickety and did absolutely nothing to keep us dry. So, not only was it my responsibility to keep us moving but I also had to deal with keeping Ace alive. Shortly after we’d left, he had taken a full face of sea water and had never been able to get fully dry after that. The same was true for me, but I had never particularly minded getting a little wet. Well, not usually. Given the fact that I had spent the last week in the same clothes and had been completely soaked with sea water multiple times, it was safe to say that I was not enjoying the ocean spray as much as I usually might. But that doesn’t matter now! Because we found land! And there is a city! A big one! That means I can finally take a bath, get new clothes, and most importantly wash my hair! Seriously, I would be able to tolerate my clothes being trashed if the same wasn’t true with my hair!

I had just jumped off our raft and was already heading into town when I realized something. I didn’t have my bag. When I’d left Law and Sera in the North Blue I had packed my bag with things that I needed when traveling, like money. It just now occurred to me that I hadn't had a chance to grab it before the ocean had, oh so kindly ripped me off of my cute little sail boat and spat me out on Sixis. Which meant I was broke.

_ Ok,  _ _ Ok _ _ , it’s ok Ari, don’t scream! Don’t cry! It’s ok, damn it!  _

I was in the middle of breathing deeply in order to try and calm myself down when Ace spoke up behind me.

“Hey Ari, so... What should we do first? We need a ship and all, but I think getting food and cleaning up is a bit more important. So do you wanna go find a restaurant and a hotel in town?” Ace said as if that was not the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes Ace. I would absolutely love to go find a hotel and a restaurant. But you see, those places require you to have money. Which we don’t have. Which means I CAN’T SHOWER AND I CAN’T GET NEW CLOTHES! SO UNLESS YOU HAVE ANY BRIGHT IDEAS THEN WE ARE JUST FUCKED OKAY!” I screamed. 

_ I can not handle this anymore! I was so close to getting my life back together but NOOOOOOOO the world just had to screw me over just a little bit more today! Cause why not!  _

“Um, well I don’t have any other ideas but I do have a couple hundred thousand berri. So we could, you know, go get things in town…” Ace said while shying away from me and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Excuse me?” 

_ What did he just say? _

“Yea, me and Luffy saved up as much money as we could so that we wouldn’t be totally broke when we set sail. So, if you want then we can just go into town. And do stuff… if you want…”

_ Holy shit I think I’m falling in love with this man.  _

_ Huh, was that  _ _ the  _ _ exhaustion speaking just now or was that me? You know what,  _ _ it _ _ doesn’t matter. I can be CLEAN again! _

“Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you.” 

_ Please let me kiss you... _

“Um, alright let’s-let’s go then.” Ace said awkwardly, while turning to walk into town. 

_ I think he's starting to become concerned for my sanity at this point. But then again so am I, so that’s fair… _

* * *

While our little discussion did help immensely, it did leave us with another problem which we were made aware of while walking into town. Honestly, I should have expected it. Because while I was feeling miserable, Ace had actually been stuck on that island for a whole week longer than I had. So it was to be expected that he would also be feeling quite cranky. 

_ But regardless the boy shouldn’t have been trying to stand between me and my shower... _

“We need food first!”

“No, I need a shower! So we need to find a hotel! Food can wait!”

“How can you say that! I’ve been living off pears and fish for 2 weeks now! I need real food!”

“Alright you know what? Just give me some of the money and I’ll go find us a hotel room and you can go eat yourself sick. That work for you Captain?” 

_ I am so done! I have been done with all this bullshit since I got to that fucking island! _

“Fine. Here.” He said, roughly grabbing a large stack of bills out of his weird, little green bag and thrusting it at me.

“Thank you. I’ll come find you when I don’t smell and look like a dumpster.” Ace didn’t even wait to hear what I had to say before stomping away to find food. 

_ Ugh! Men are so infuriating! _

* * *

While I was looking for a hotel, something else caught my eye, and I just couldn’t turn away  from…

_ Beauty _

_ Supply _

_ Store _

_ That means shampoo! And conditioner! And SOAP!  _

I couldn’t have contained my squeal of excitement if I wanted to. I also couldn’t stop my legs from running away with me straight across the street and into the store.

When I got inside I didn’t even bother to glance at the lady sitting behind the register. Nope, I had hair care products to find and no one was going to stand in my way! It took a bit of looking but I was able to find a few products that looked to be decent. Not nearly as high quality as I was used to mind you, but in this situation I was not about to complain. So I grabbed them, along with a few other necessities, and paid as quickly as I could. As I was leaving I could just feel the weight on my shoulders start to lift, the promise of clean hair was enough incentive for me to take a deep breath and begin looking at things more logically.

_Ok, Ari things are going good here! Yes, you look terrible and you smell even worse, but you can fix that soon. You_ _also_ _don’t have to wander around the East Blue anymore! You found what you were looking for and so things are going to be-_

_ CLOTHES! _

_ Ok screw the internal monologue! I NEED to get new clothes right this second! _

Once again I found myself being forced to run into a store. It was a little boutique that might have been cute to some, but for me it was salvation. I think the sales lady on the floor had made an attempt to talk to me, but to be perfectly honest I was far too distracted by the jeans on display. I found a pair that looked like they would fit, and so I grabbed a few pairs along with a handful of crop tops. Normally, I would try everything on, but given the fact that I hadn’t seen the inside of a shower in over a week, I didn’t see the point.

_ Why would I put on nice, new, clean clothes when I was still filthy? _

So I once again bought my items as quickly as possible and left. After that I was able to find a decent looking hotel without being forced to make another detour.

_ I didn’t choose to go into those stores, I was forced okay? I didn't have a choice, honest! _

Regardless , the promise of a shower was more than enough reason for me to suffer through the judge mental and condescending looks that the receptionist gave me.

_ Seriously, what is with people and not being able to understand that I had things that I needed to do? Why does no one understand  _ _ that _ _? I’m dirty! Please just let me take a shower! Please, oh please world! _

* * *

After I had FINALLY gotten into a room I immediately went to the shower and practically fell in. It took an embarrassingly long time to wash out all of the sand and salt that had accumulated in my hair over the last few days , but eventually I was CLEAN.

_ FINALLY! I CAN TOUCH MY HAIR WITHOUT WANTING TO CRY! _

When I got out of the shower with my hair finally clean I couldn’t stop touching it and smiling. So I decided to blow dry my hair, which was something that I can’t usually be bothered to do, given that not only do I have weirdly thick hair, but it also hangs down to my waist. 

_ It takes so long! And it makes my arms tired!  _

_ But come on, Ari suck it up. Do you want nice smooth, luscious hair? Yes? Then get to work! _

After my hair was finally dry, I dressed in my newly purchased clothes, the fit wasn’t perfect, but so be it. After that was all said and done I turned to look at myself in the full body mirror that was in the closet…

_ Not to brag, but I looked good. You can call it vanity if you want to but I prefer to call it being aware of one's assets, and beauty just so happened to be one of mine. _

The clothes I’d bought didn't fit quite right, the jeans were a bit baggy on my legs and the shirt was tight on my chest, but I wasn’t about to complain. At least my hair looked perfect! I couldn’t stop fluffing it up and just appreciating the way it felt, it was so soft! And so CLEAN! I also couldn’t help but smile at the color. It had taken me a while to find the perfect blend of colors, but I had finally found it last month. It was a deep blue, almost purple at the roots which then faded into a sea foam green at the tips. Contrary to popular belief I didn’t hate my natural blonde hair, but I just felt like this complimented my green eyes and tanned skin so much better.

_ Ok _ _ , _ _ stop staring in the mirror! Yes, you look good but shut up! You need to go find Ace! _

Grabbing the only pair of shoes that I had , I  pulled them on. I knew that there was no way that I was going to be able to find replacements for these things, I would just have to make  do with what I had. My boots had been custom made for me about a year ago, they’d been specially designed in order to compliment my tastes, as well as my fighting style. Meaning that while they were 6 inch heels they also had been reinforced in the ankles. So that I wouldn’t roll my ankle or hurt my feet anymore than I already did by fighting. After I had those on I left the room in order to find my new captain.

* * *

_ Ok, what the actual hell have I just walked in on?  _

_ Well, I found him, but why are there so many plates? Did he eat everything that was on them? Is he still eating? How is he still eating? Has he been here this whole time? What is wrong with this dude? Where did it all go? Oh good they’re bringing him more. Alright, I guess I should go see what is going on here... _

“Hey Ace.” I said nervously, walking up to his table. Not gonna lie, I was a bit nervous to be talking to him after our little tiff earlier. I’d been seriously bitchy to him, hopefully he won’t hold it against me but I’ll have to see...

“Hey Ari- whoa you look different!” He said, pausing his rapid eating. His eyes bugged out of his face slightly  when he looked at me .

_ Was that a compliment? _

“What did you expect? That I always looked that greasy and dirty?” I asked.

“No, it’s just- you look different.” Ace said before looking back down at his plate.

_ Ok definitely a compliment but, awh! He’s trying to hide his blush! But honey that doesn’t work when your blush goes up to your ears… and down your neck… What? Stop! Don’t let his cuteness distract you! _

“Anyways, what is the deal with all the plates? Did you seriously eat all this?”

“I told you I was hungry”

_ Right because all hungry people can eat over 50 entrees in one sitting. Obviously... _

“That doesn’t really explain how you have eaten this much. Have you been here since we landed? That was hours ago!”

“No, I haven’t been here the WHOLE time. I was at a different restaurant before I came here.” He said as he started eating again.

_ He did this at another place and he STILL isn’t finished? _

“Where- ok you know what, fine. I’ve seen weirder things. Moving on. I booked us a room in town, so when you would like to stop smelling like a literal dumpster fire then you can go take a shower. If you can stop eating that is...”

_ Ok so the kid has a massive stomach. Not the worst quirk to have. It’s a good thing that I barely eat as it is. _

“No I’m done now actually so we can head there if you want.” He said while stretching back in his chair.

“It would probably be best to discuss our plans in private anyways, so that works. I’ll flag down a waiter so we can go.” I said as I started looking around for an employee.

“Don’t worry about it, I got it.” He said, standing up and looking around. I was expecting him to wave to a waiter so that he could get his check, you know like a normal person. But instead he just broke into a dead sprint towards the door and left me to just stand there blinking dumbly at where he had been standing.

_ Um, alright then guess we’re running! _

“What the hell was that!” I yelled when I finally caught up to him and we had lost the people who had been chasing after us.

“What? Why would I pay when I can run?”

_ Huh? _

“But why would you run when you can just pay? Then people wouldn’t chase you!”

_ Obviously! Why would he draw so much attention to himself when he didn’t have to? _

“But they can’t catch me so it’s fine!”

“That is not how this works but fine, whatever. Let’s just go.”

_ Ugh, this is going to be a hot mess isn’t it? Why did I agree to do this again? _

“Hey Ari, your hair looks nice down.” He smiled.

_ Damn it. _

_ That’s why I’m doing this… _

“Shut up. Just follow me and don’t cause any more trouble.” I said  without blushing while turning away.

_ Nope, I did not blush. Not at all. Not one single bit. _

* * *

When we got back to the hotel I started working on cleaning my jacket as best I could while Ace was in the shower. It wasn’t ideal but a damp cloth was helping to get a lot of the dried salt off of it. Thankfully the embroidery hadn't been damaged at all. My jacket, and the embroidery in particular, was very special to me because it had been given to me by one of my close friends.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, what does that symbol on your jacket mean? Is it a jolly roger?” Ace asked when he walked back into the bedroom while towel drying his hair.

“Sort of. It was my mom’s personal jolly roger way back when she was a pirate. But now it’s more of just a memory of a good friend of mine. He gave this to me when I left his crew. He said that I should give people a warning before they try to start something with me. He has one that matches, well mostly. His doesn’t say Donquixote over the skull of course.” I said while lovingly tracing the threads.

“Cool. So do you want to talk about how we are going to get a ship? I don’t know if we have enough money to buy a fancy one but we should be able to find at least a little one.” He said while sitting down on one of the beds in the room.

“Ace did you forget that we are pirates? Paying for things is optional for us.” I said, smirking up at him from my spot on the floor.

“But I want a nice ship! I don't wanna get stuck with some sad little fishing dinghy.”

“Obviously we’ll find a nice one, but that doesn’t really matter right now. Ships from the blues don’t last very long on the Grand Line. That sea is just far too rough for ships built out here. So we need to find something temporary for now and then we can get a custom made one at Water 7.”

“Why wouldn’t it last? A ship is a ship isn’t it?” He said while tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“Not really. The Grand Line is called the pirate graveyard for reasons other than it just being full of competition. That sea is violent and temperamental in ways that the blues aren’t. Just trust me on this, we should find a decent ship here and get a better one later on.”

“Ok, ok. So tell me about this Water 7 place. Why is it so important to get a ship there?” He said as he laid back on the bed with his legs still hanging off.

“The best shipwrights in the world work there. I have only been there once myself but everyone knows that if you want a sturdy ship then you go to Water 7. That’s where all the best pirates in the world get their ships.”

“Huh. So where exactly are you from on the Grand Line anyways?”

“Sabaody. It’s sort of the last island in the first half of the Grand Line depending on how you look at it.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well you know how the Red Line divides the world in half right? Well you can only get past it in two places which are on opposite sides of the planet. Reverse Mountain is how most people get into the Grand Line and then they have to get to Sabaody in order to get past the wall again so they can continue on their trips. So while Sabaody technically isn’t an island, it’s actually an archipelago, it is the last stop in Paradise for most pirates.”

“Huh, interesting so guess we’ll be heading for your home town then. Cause we’re goin all the way!” When he said that he thrust his fist up towards the ceiling. I couldn’t help but chuckle at that while also grimacing at the thought of going back to Sabaody.

“Can’t wait. But can the rest of this little talk wait until later because I would very much appreciate a nap right about now.”

“A nap does sound nice.” I’m pretty sure he was already half asleep when he said that.

“Lovely.” I said while getting up from the floor and walking over to the unoccupied bed. I climbed in and curled up under the covers. I peaked over at Ace who was already dead to the world and smiled just a tiny bit at his adorable sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No chapter warnings apply  
> \-------------  
> I hope you guys like the updates! Thanks again for reading!


	4. New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided to start putting in warnings for my story. I won't be tagging them or putting warning at the beginnings of chapters because I feel like that just ruins the story so I will be posting them in the end notes. There aren't any warning for this chapter, and probably won't be for a while. But if you have any concerns then just go ahead and check the end notes before reading. Also just so you guys know I am DEEP in the One Piece fandom, meaning I live for theories especially when they involve my favorite characters. But that also means that if you aren't caught up with the story then you might be a tiny bit confused by some of the things that are included. It shouldn't be a problem for you're enjoyment of the story but just thought I'd let you all know. Thank you again for reading! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

A certain island in the East Blue...

Well it turns out that both Ace and I were more tired than we had thought because our “midday nap” quickly turned into a “whole night sleep”. When I finally woke up I noticed that it was morning, and that I was very hungry. I hadn’t eaten since we landed on this island, I still didn’t know the name of it by the way, so the last thing that I had eaten had been a few pears back on Sixis. 

Huh. I should probably eat something.

So I got myself together a bit more and then headed into town in order to hunt down some food. I ended up finding a small bakery near by so I grabbed a few croissants and muffins to take back to Ace. I knew that it probably wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him if yesterday had been an accurate representation of how much he eats regularly. But oh well, he can just be happy that I got him anything at all. Before heading back to our room however I decided to go walk down near the docks in order to see if there was a ship that might suit our needs. I spotted a few marine ships that looked like they could work but with just the two of us it would be difficult to manage anything too big. But then again given Ace’s personality I didn’t really expect it to take long before we had a full crew. After all he got me to follow him which is impressive on it’s own. But hopefully he isn’t going to be one of those idiots that let’s anyone under the sun join him. Eh, if he is then I can always just leave. But hold on, is that a 5th rate I see over there? That might actually work. It’s big but not too big, got a fair number of guns. Yea that one looks good. But let me see if I can’t find out a bit more about that ship...

“Excuse me sir! I couldn’t help but notice that wonderful Marine ship over there It sure is lovely.” I said to a man standing on the docks. Judging by the ledger in his hands I guessed that he was the harbormaster.

“Ah! You’ve got a good eye miss. That right there's the Interceptor, and there isn’t a ship in the sea that can match her for speed.”

“Oh wow really? That’s incredible! Has it been docked here long?” I said while keeping up my ‘dumb civilian’ act, seems like it’s working.

“She got here about a week ago and she’s set to leave tomorrow.”

“Oh? Where is she going?”

“That little lady is going straight to Logue Town.” He said. 

Huh Logue Town, that is a couple weeks trip from here and if it’s leaving tomorrow then it must be fully stocked by now. That paired with the fact that it’s Thursday is making that ship look quite nice. “Wow that sure is impressive! Well have a nice day sir!” I said with a smile and a wave before walking away. Well the name will need a little work but it certainly looks like our best option here. Hopefully Ace listens to me.

\-------------------------

After window shopping down by the dock I headed back to our room. When I got there I saw that Ace was already up. He was sitting cross legged on his bed while writing something on a pad of paper that must have come with the room.

“Oh good you’re already up.” I said as I shut the door behind me. “I got some croissants and muffins in town if you’re hungry.” I set the bag down near him on the bed before moving to sit on my own.

“Oh yea sure that would be great thanks.” He said while stretching out his back. After that he opened the bag and his face fell. “This is all you got?”

“You ate an obscene amount of food last night. How much more could you possibly eat?” What is with this guy? He literally ate over 100 entrees last night and he is STILL hungry?

“But that was last night! I need real food now!” He whined while eating a muffin.

“Ok fine. You can go get real food later but right now we need to talk about our ship situation.” 

“Oh right. But first what do you think of this as our flag?” he said while holding up a rough sketch of what could have been a jolly roger when looked at from certain angles. 

“Is that supposed to be a skull? Why is it wearing a party hat?” I asked why tilting my head side to side in an attempt to make sense of his scribbles.

“It’s not a party hat! It’s my hat! But on fire! You said that flags resemble their captains right?” He said that with such passion that I almost believed him. Almost.

“Yes, but I just can’t figure out what that is supposed to be. Let me try and redraw it.” I said while grabbing the pad of paper that Ace had already drawn on. I flipped to the next page and drew the same thing that he did. Which obviously came out far better than his.

“It looks like you set a horse on fire.” He said in a monotone voice. 

“Excuse me? I drew the same thing you did only better!” Obviously! 

“Mine at least looked like a human skull! That looks like a horse face!” He shouted at me. Oh my gosh why is he being so difficult!

“First of all, no it doesn’t. Second of all, we have more important things to discuss.”

“Ugghhhhhhhh. I don’t want to steal a random ship, I want to buy a great one!” He groaned while flopping on his back.

“But we can’t do that here. Come down to the docks with me and I’ll point out a couple that I think will work just fine for now.”

“Fine but we’re getting food first.”

“If we must.”

\---------------------------------

Ace and I were walking down the street while looking for a place for him to eat when I noticed a person staring at me. Now, I’m no stranger to people staring at me but this guy was just weird. First off, I couldn't see his eyes behind the skull mask that he was wearing, and everything else he was wearing was covered in skull patterns. Well that’s creepy. But so long as he doesn’t do anything weird like try and talk to me then I guess it’s fine. But stop staring at me dude! 

“Hey that’s a nice jacket you got there.” I heard him call out to me.

Damn it.

“Yeah I know.” I said while putting on my best resting bitch face.

“Do you know who’s jolly roger that is though? Gotta say, you’re real bold to wear that in public.” He said while walking up to me. Noooooo don’t come closer!

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I do actually know who this jolly roger belonged to. Doubt you could say the same friend.” When I finished saying that I flipped my hair over my shoulder and started walking away.

“You’re kidding right? That used to be the symbol of the Kuja pirates back when they were part of the Rocks crew.” When he said that I froze and turned to look at him over my shoulder. 

How in the world would he know that? Most people don’t even know who Rocks is, let alone that the Kuja’s used to sail with him. Hell most Marines don’t even know that. There is something going on with this guy. Is he a bounty hunter? No why would he bother bringing up Rocks if he was just after my bounty? Does he work for the government? Fuck, is he from one of the Cipher Pols?

“How do you know about Rocks?” I asked.

“Oh, I know about all the great pirates, I’m a pirate enthusiast. I just love pirates so much!” He said in a chipper voice. 

What is that supposed to mean? Whatever we need to leave. This guy is bad news. I started to walk away but stopped when I noticed that Ace wasn’t next to me. I turned around to see him talking to the guy. Ace no! This is the opposite of smart! We need to go now!

“What do you mean enthusiast? You aren’t a pirate?” Ace asked the guy.

“No but I do everything I can to be close to them. I like to stow away on their ships but they never let me stay for some reason…” The guy responded.

“Hey if you love pirates so much you gotta know a lot about them right?”

“I guess but I’m more of a fan than a researcher or anything like that.”

“Well it’s been great to meet you but Ace dear we need to be going now.” I interrupted through clenched teeth. Seriously does Ace not realize that this guy is bad news? No one just walks around bringing up Rocks.

“Right, hey me and Ari were just about to go get some food you wanna come?” Ace asked in a friendly voice.

Oh no. 

“Ace is that really ness-”

“Sure I’d love to!”

Fuck. 

As we continued walking Ace and the guy just kept talking. Ace was asking about crews in the area while the other dude was just GUSHING about pirates. Geez this guy has a serious hard on for pirates doesn’t he? It’s obvious that he knows a lot but I still don’t trust him. He doesn’t look that strong but I have seen more than enough to know that that means nothing. Does this guy know who we are? Is that why he’s here? If he knows about Rocks then he must know about the rumours...

We eventually found a restaurant in town and they barely even paused in their conversation while they were eating. I had honestly stopped paying attention to what they were saying as soon as we sat down. Sure the dude knows some stuff about the major crews in the world so what? I know more than he does so what is even the point in this. UGH, can we just go already? I seriously just want to get away from this guy, Ace let’s go!

“You gotta join my crew man! I mean it’s just me and Ari right now but we’ll be at the top soon enough! You have to come with us!”

I’m sorry what the actual fuck did he just say? He wants this skulled up weirdo to join us? OH HELL NOOO-

“You really want me to join? Sure I’d love to, I mean yes of course let’s go!” 

Nononononononononononononononononononononono

“Ace are you sure that this is a good idea? We don't really know anything about this guy.” DUMBASS he could be a government operative who was sent here to kill us!

“Yea but I didn’t know anything about you when you joined either. Besides he’s super smart! He knows everything about pirating! Ooohhh Skull you can be our intelligence officer!” He said while ignoring my internal screaming.

“I’ll be the best intelligence officer ever Captain!” The guy said while puffing up his chest.

Oh great he’s committed now. Ugh, alright fine I guess I’ll just have to keep a close eye on him. I can probably take him if he tries anything. But wait why did Ace call him Skull? That can’t be his name.

“What is your name?” I asked harshly.

“Ari weren’t you paying attention? He already introduced himself. It’s bad manners to make him do it again.” Ace said.

Boy you wanna talk to me about manners? Please. 

“Apologies, my mind was elsewhere. But for formality's sake I am Donquixote Ariadne. Pleasure to meet you.” I said in a sickly sweet voice while forcing myself to offer him a handshake.

“Same, I'm Skull.”

“That can’t be your real name.”

“No, it is. I was just a real ugly baby and my parents hated me.”

I’m sorry what? He did not just say that. But Ace is dying so I guess he did just say that. Ok so he’s funny but that still doesn’t mean anything…

\----------------------------------------

After the boys had finished eating and I had made sure that they paid for their meals we went to find a ship. We had found a rooftop that overlooked the harbor that mostly hid us from the people down below. We were all sitting there discussing what ship would be best for our budding crew. 

“That ship looks nice.”

“Ace, that’s a caravel. It wouldn’t last a day in the Grand Line. We need a marine ship. Like that one.” I said while pointing to a smaller Marine ship That I had looked into earlier in the day. It was much smaller than the standard Marine warship but that also meant that it would be much faster.

“Yea that caravel wouldn’t last but do we really need a Marine ship? I don’t really want to start my first pirating adventure on a Marine ship.” Skull chimed in.

“Marine ships are always well built and well stocked. Also once we change the flag it wouldn’t BE a Marine ship anymore.” I pointed out.

“I guess, but it’ll still FEEL like a Marine ship.” Ace said.

“Yea it kind of would.” Skull agreed as he and Ace nodded to each other in agreement.

“Oh my gosh do you guys want to make it in the Grand Line? Or would you two rather we just splash around in this little pond forever. Because unless we take the Marine ship then that is all we will be capable of.” Seriously what do they have against Marine ships? They are some of the best built ships in the world! Besides the flag is literally the only thing that makes it a Marine ship so once we change that then it will be a pirate ship! That one doesn’t even have the typical Marine paint job!

“Damn Air you don’t have to be so harsh about it.” Ace said.

What did he just call me? “Did you just call me Air?”

“Yea it’s shorter than Ari.”

“But Ari is already a nickname, and that is literally the same letters. You just switched two of them, how is that any shorter?” I asked. 

“I don’t know it just is.” Ace said with a shrug as if what he had just said actually made sense.

“Um, guys is this really the time to be discussing this? We kind of need to move if we wanna get a ship today.” Skull said, interrupting my one sided staring contest with Ace.

“Yes, Skull you are quite right. So we are taking the Marine ship, yes?” I said.

“Ugh, fine.” Ace groaned from his seat next to me.

“Oh hush, you’ll be thanking me when we have fully stocked kitchen and treasure hold.”

“Wait treasure?” 

“Yea, Marine ships always carry money so they can pay the sailors on Friday. So seeing as it is Thursday they haven’t paid anyone this week so there is going to be a fair bit of Beris on that ship.” I said.

“How do you know that? I thought you were a pirate?”

“Used to go to school in a Marine base. Long story.” I said while waving off his question.

“Well now I wanna take that ship let’s go!” Ace said while jumping off the roof, Skull quickly followed.

“Wait guys we don’t have a strategy!” I yelled down to them but they were already halfway to the ship.

\-----------------------------

Well that went better than I had expected it to. As it would turn out, Skull is more than just a creepy aura and a rather useful brain. The dude can fight. Not to say that he was the best that I have ever seen but there is certainly potential in him. Not enough to make him a genuine threat to me but, he might actually turn into a formidable foe in the future. The far future but still. Ace on the other hand truly shocked me. I knew from his presence as well as his lineage that he would be a strong fighter, but damn. For just having left his home island he is impressive. He didn’t have much control over his fruit at all but honestly I don’t think he needed it. He did just fine with just his hands. And I sure do love a man who is good with his hands. Wait what? 

Between the two of them there wasn’t much for me to do when we were securing the ship. There weren’t many men on board to begin with and they quickly dealt with the poor souls that had stayed on board. It also turned out that I was right about the ship being well stocked because once we got out of the docks and out onto the open seas we got a chance to actually take a look at our new ship. Ace and I had decided to sit out on the dock of our new ship.

“Ok you were right this ship is pretty nice.” Ace finally admitted to me while looking up at the riggings of the ship.

“Well would you look at that. The woman who has been around ships for her entire life actually picked out a good ship. Fancy that.” I said sarcastically.

“Ok ok I’m sorry! I’ll try not to argue with you next time.” He said while putting his hands up in surrender.

“Gee, thanks Captain.” I replied sarcastically.

“But now that we have our ship and a crew member we really need to figure out our jolly roger.” Ace said while looking at me. 

“I thought that we already did? I drew it back on that island.” Obviously.

“No you scribbled a dying horse. Not a jolly roger.”

Excuse me what? 

“What! Oh my gosh how rude! I am a wonderful artist!” I said loudly.

“Ehhhh I’m pretty sure my little brother could have drawn it better and that’s saying something.” He said while pulling out the pad of paper from his pocket. I was so blown away by what he said about my wonderful drawing that I didn't notice Skull coming up on deck.

“You are so rude! And wrong!”

“Fine we’ll just ask Skull who drew it best.” Ace said while holding out the papers to Skull who was just standing nearby awkwardly.

“Fine.”

Skull took the pages and looked at both of them a couple times. Then he looked at them side by side. Then one at a time again. Before finally saying, “These are both terrible.”

“What!” Ace and I both yelled in unison.

“I mean I can see what you guys were going for but they both suck equally in their own special ways.” Skull said while he started drawing on another piece of paper. “Is this what you wanted Captain?” He said while holding up his drawing. And damn it if it didn’t look good.

“Yea that’s what I wanted! That’s it exactly! Go draw it on the flag! And the mainsail!” Ace shouted at him while pointing excitedly at the little drawing. Well I guess we have a flag now.

A little while later Ace and I were still sitting together on deck while watching Skull paint the Spade Pirate’s jolly roger on the mainsail.

“I actually have a crew.” I heard Ace say quietly while we watched Skull paint.

I turned to look at him before saying, “Yes you do.”

“You’ll make sure I don’t fuck it all up right Ariadne?” He looked worried when he said that.

“Course Captain. You’ll be great.” He’s really worried about that? From what I have seen so far the guy might just be able to make it to the top. And maybe just maybe I could stay by his side while he does, just for a little while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply.
> 
> So what do you think of Skull? I love him and am super excited to write him! Also shout out to MasterQwertster over on .net for translating the Ace light novel. I will be using that as a very rough guide for the rest of this story and I greatly appreciate them translating it! But as always let me know what you think! I would love to heard from some of you guys!


	5. What's With The Masks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Welcome back!  
> Chapter warnings in end notes.

EAST BLUE

* * *

“Good job Skull that looks great!” Ace shouted up to Skull who was finishing up on painting our new jolly roger on the main sail.

“Thanks Captain, glad you like it! Now that the sail is done I can start on the actual flag.” He said back while climbing down from the rigging.

“Sounds great man thanks! Also Air what’s for lunch?” He said after turning to me.

“Since when am I the cook?” I asked in an extremely confused voice. 

When did I tell him that I can cook? Did I ever tell him that? Why would I have told him that?

“Since you’re the only girl! So obviously you are the best cook here.”

Excuse me?

“That statement is problematic in so many different ways.” I said in a highly unimpressed voice.

“Does that mean you won’t make lunch?” Ace said while his face crumbled in a frown. He actually looked a little heart broken.

Damn it. 

“Ugh, fine I’ll go make something. But don’t complain if you don’t like it.” After I said that I turned to go down in the galley to try and make something for lunch. 

As I said I’m by no means a chef but that doesn’t mean that I can’t feed myself and a few others. But this is not going to be my new role! I am not a chef!

A little while later I had finished making a batch of rather basic fried rice when the boys came into the galley. Skull sat down while Ace came over to help me carry a few things out to the table.

When Ace came over to me I said, “Oh by the way Ace I noticed that you put your bag down in the crew quarters. Was there a reason?”

“I just don’t really want to sleep in a room by myself. Never really done that before.” He said with a slight blush while putting the rice down on the table and sitting down. “But you can have the captain’s quarters if you want.” He added.

“Is that your way of offering for me to be captain?”

“No! I just offered you the room!” He shouted.

“Fine, fine, no need to get testy. But you’ll probably want your own space when our crew fills out more and I don’t want to have to move all my stuff so I’ll just take the first mate’s quarters.” I said with my hands raised as I went back to the kitchen to grab some glasses and a pitcher of water.

“That works. Is your stuff already in there?” He asked.

“You say that like I currently own more than the clothes on my back.” I said as I walked back into the main room.

“I thought you bought more stuff back on that last island?” Ace said while piling rice into his bowl.   
  


“Well since you were basically broke I only bought a few essentials.” I said from my seat across from Skull. The fact that it was next to Ace didn’t even cross my mind in the slightest.

“But you spent over half my money!” He said while looking at me in disbelief.

“That’s not my fault! And besides I already paid you back 10 times over with this ship.” 

“Skull and I took the ship!”

“But you wouldn’t have if I hadn’t told you to!”

“So? You didn’t even help us fight!”

“I would have if the fight hadn’t been finished by the time I got to the ship. I tried to strategize with you guys but you ran off before I could. So really my non-involvement is your fault.”

“That’s not how this works! As captain you are supposed to follow me into fights.”

“Which I did. I’m on the ship aren’t I?”

“I mean yea but you didn’t actually fight!”

“Oh my gosh, would you please stop splitting hairs?”   
  


Whatever Ace was about to say in response was cut off my Skull saying, “So uh how long have you too been together?” Ace and I both froze at that. That was also when I noticed just how close Ace and I were now sitting to one another. If either of us had moved forward another inch then we would have been in a truly embarrassing situation. As soon as I noticed this I jumped back before tuning to Skull.

“What do you mean?” I asked while trying to hide the awkwardness in my voice with a smile.

“Just that you guys are obviously a thing. I mean you guys argue like an old married couple.” Skull said while casually eating his rice. I felt my face heat up when he said that.

He thinks Ace and I are together? Like TOGETHER TOGETHER. We most definitely are not, not that I would mind if we were but wait what? STOP THAT ARI! Yes he is ridiculously hot and a really good fighter but so what! You do NOT like this guy! You don’t even KNOW this guy! Ok stop blushing! Stop blushing damn it! Why can’t I stop! Ugh why is it so hot in here!

“AH you’re on fire!” I shouted at Ace.

Ace jumped when I said that before he started slapping his arms to put out the flames. His face and neck were both very red, which made sense considering that he was still on fire. He got most of them out before stammering out, “W-why would you ask something like that Skull? Ha, obviously me and Ari are just friends right?” He said while laughing awkwardly.

“Right of course. We’ve only known each other for a few days so there is no possible way that we could even be interested in each other like THAT.” I said.

“Wait none at all?” Ace said with wide eyes.

“Ace! We met like 2 weeks ago!” 

So obviously we couldn’t like each other like that! Obviously!

“Right, right, of course not. Exactly. ANYWAYS! Skull I saw you looking at some maps earlier. Do you have an idea of where we should go now!” Ace said in a loud voice that was screaming of desperation to change the subject.

“That’s up to you Captain. Where do you want to go?” Skull said as if Ace hadn’t just changed the subject in the most awkward and forced way possible.

“Well obviously the Grand Line.” Ace said as his blush died down. It seemed like he had mostly recovered from Skull’s question.

“And we obviously are not ready for that.” I said before taking a bite of my rice.

Huh, not the worst thing ever but it could definitely be better.

“Then what do we need to be ready?” Ace asked.

“Well more crew members for a start, and it would be best if you two get stronger. You’re strong right now but not strong enough to get very far in the Grand Line.” 

“You say that like you don’t need to get stronger. But you don’t look like you are any older than I am. How old are you anyways?” Ace asked.

“I’ll be 17 in March if you must know. But I don’t really need to get stronger for Paradise. I mean I can obviously GET stronger but I don’t need to in order to get through Paradise.” I said.

“Well that’s conceited of you.” Skull said from across the table.

“Not really, I just know my strengths and honestly if I can get by in the New World on my own then I’m confident that I can handle anything that Paradise can throw at me.” 

“Why do you keep saying Paradise that that means something?” Ace said.

“You don’t know the names for the halves of the Grand Line? Well Paradise is what people call the first half of it when they are in the New World, which is the second half. I’ve spent most of my sailing time in the New World so I never really thought about calling the first half Paradise.”

“Wait you’ve been to the New World? How?” Skull sounded surprised when he asked that.

“My parents were pirates, beyond that it’s a long story that I don’t feel like getting into.” I said while waving my hand at him. “Anyway you were looking at the maps earlier right? Are you a navigator?”

“I wouldn’t call myself a navigator but I know a fair bit about the area and maps aren’t that hard to read so sort of?” Skull answered honestly.

“So then do you have any ideas?”

“I would recommend Mirror Ball island personally. It’s about 2 weeks away from here and it has a big town so we should be able to find some more members there pretty easily.”

“Sounds great let’s go there!” Ace said with a clap before getting up and walking out of the galley. 

* * *

A few days later…

I was stretching out by back while walking out onto the deck. I nodded to Skull and Ace who were sitting near the main mast while walking over to the bow. I stopped when I got to the railing and leaned over the edge just taking in the ocean. I just took a minute to take it all in. The waves, the breeze, the sound of the birds, the feel of the salt on the railing. Watching the sea move has always been one of my favorite things in the world. There is nothing more peaceful than standing on the bow of a ship and just feeling the wind on your face and the ocean move beneath you. I could stand here forever and be perfectly content. Absolutely nothing could ruin this for me...

“Hey Ari come here!”

Except that.

“What do you need, Ace.” I called back without bothering to hide the annoyance in my voice.

“Dude hurry! There’s a person in the water!” He yelled back.   
  


Ok that is cause for mild concern, so I started walking towards him but stopped when I heard a splash. 

What was that splash? Why is Skull standing by himself? Did that dumb ass jump in? 

I ran over to the railing and just saw bubbles rising up from where Ace must have gone in. “Will you be going in after him then?” I asked Skull.

“I can’t swim.” 

Oh for fuck sakes.

I quickly ripped off my jacket and shoes before diving overboard. I swam down for a ways until I saw the dipshit. I grabbed him and swam up as quickly as I could. Thankfully Skull had had the sense to throw the rope ladder down. After I manhandled Ace back on deck I threw him on the deck before smacking his back to get the water out of his lungs. I know that that isn’t the best thing to do in these situations but I honestly just couldn’t be bothered to care at this point.

What was he thinking! He can’t swim! 

Ace started coughing and spitting up water. “What just happened?”

“You jumped in the ocean like an idiot. That’s what happened.”

“The guy! Did you get him out?” Ace asked while jumping up and leaning over the railing.

“Who gives a shit about him you nearly killed yourself!” I yelled back.

“Ari get him out of the water!”

“Why? We don’t even know him.”

“Ugh, don’t be difficult just do it!”

“Fine.” I said before making the water around the floater to rise up and deposit him on the deck of the ship. The floater was obviously a man and was dressed in rags, although to be fair he probably wasn’t wearing rags until after he went for a very long swim. The only article of clothing on him that wasn’t basically destroyed was the black mask that covered the top half of his face. 

What is with all the people wearing masks all of a sudden? Did I miss a new trend?

Ace was the one who went up to the guy and checked for a pulse. “Ok he’s alive but doesn’t look like he’s doing so well. Skull help me get him below deck. Ari can you go find some towels?” Ace asked in a serious voice.

“Sure” I said while going back into the ship. 

* * *

A few days later…

It took awhile for the mystery man to get back on his feet but with Ace’s care he did. I was honestly shocked with Ace’s medical knowledge. He obviously isn’t a doctor but he knows how to keep someone alive better than I do. But then again I’ve always been more skilled at ending lives than preserving them. After he had gotten back on his feet we all gathered in the galley to talk to our mystery man.

“What do you mean you don’t have a name?” Ace asked him.

“I left it behind when I left home.” He said while eating a bowl of soup that I had made earlier at Ace’s request.

“Come on we saved your life! You owe us at least the courtesy of knowing your name.” Ace insisted. He was dead set on befriending his guy for reasons that escaped me. 

“Fine then how about Ace. that would make a good pseudonym for my adventure stories.” The man finally said.

“What no! That’s my name! You can’t have it!” Ace snapped at him. They just stared at each other before Ace suddenly blurted out “You should be Deuce! It sounds like Ace but isn’t.” 

“I mean it isn’t the worst idea out there.” He said, but it was obvious that he wasn’t as excited about the nickname as Ace was.

“Exactly! It sounds just like Ace so you can be Deuce.” Ace said with a huge smile on his face.

“It has more meaning than just sounding similar!” Deuce snapped.

“Sure but that they sound the same is the most important thing right?”

“Not really.”

“Well that’s too bad because Deuce is now your name!” Ace said as his smile grew even wider. 

* * *

Later that day…

The four of us were all scattered around the deck. I was giving Ace some pointers on being a Logia and he was practicing a few new techniques. Skull was looking at a map, and Deuce was watching Ace and I. 

“Ok what are you trying to do right now? Because it looks like you are just flailing around.” I asked Ace.

“I’m trying to make the flames go past my fist when I punch. So I keep turning my hand into fire but it doesn’t do it when I throw the punch.” He said while throwing another punch, but once again the only thing that happened was his hand turned into flames.   
  
“Try shooting a fireball rather than turning your hand into fire. That is easier than trying to change the shape of your body when you are in your elemental form.” I explained. 

“Like this?” Ace asked before throwing another punch. He managed to spit out a tiny fireball that traveled all of 2 feet before puttering out.

“Perfect.” I said while trying to smother my smile.

“Ugh, that’s enough for right now I’m exhausted.” Ace said before sitting down with his back against the main mast. 

I tossed him a water bottle before sitting down near him. While he was chugging the water I turned to Deuce. I said, “So Deuce I’m not sure if anyone has told you yet or not but we’re heading for Mirror Ball island. Obviously you have to go there with us but feel free to leave when we get there.” 

“Oh ok thanks.” He said.

“Hey wait where were you trying to go anyways? We can take you there if you want.” Ace said.

“I didn’t have an exact destination in mind really. I was planning on having an adventure so I could write about it.” He said.

“Oh yea you mention being a writer didn’t you?” Skull chimed in.

“Well if you’re looking for an adventure then why don’t you stick with us? We’re goin on the greatest adventure ever!” Ace said. 

Huh, I don’t suppose taking him along would be that big of a problem. He doesn’t look like much but he also doesn’t look insane which we could use on this ship.

“I don’t really want to be a pirate. I just want a normal adventure.”

“What is a normal adventure? You either go on an adventure or you don’t” Ace took the words right out of my mouth. What the hell is a “normal” adventure?

“Ya and who wouldn’t want to be a pirate? Pirates are the best!” Skull said enthusiastically.

“Come on man we’re friends aren’t we? You gotta join my crew!” Ace said.

“I just don’t want to be a pirate! I don’t want a bounty and I don’t want to attack innocent people!” Deuce yelled.

“Hey who said I would attack people!” Ace shouted at him.

“That’s what pirates do!”   
  
“Well that’s not what I’m doing! I’m-”

Seeing where this was going I interrupted them, “OK I think this is getting a little out of hand. Deuce think about Ace’s offer. Ace stop antagonizing the cabin boy.” I said to both of them.

“I’m not a cabin boy!”

“I’m not antagonizing anyone!” Both Ace and Deuce yelled at the same time.

“Uh huh sure.” I said before sitting down on the deck to work through my stretches.

“Who were you talking to?” They both shouted. 

So I casually looked at both of them from where I was stretching and said, “You of course.”

“That’s not an answer.” Deuce said while Ace just glared. Deuce seemed to have had enough of our antics and so he went back into the ship.

“Uh hey Captain should we be concerned about that Marine warship coming towards us?” I heard Skull say from his spot on the other side of the deck.

“Nah, they’re probably just passing through. What would they want with us?” Ace said.

“Maybe to reclaim their ship.” Skull said. 

Both of them turned to look at me and I said, “Hey it was a good idea and this ship is perfect!” Just as those words left my mouth the ship started firing on us.

“Welp, guess we’re fighting! Skull get us closer to them!” Ace shouted.

“On it Captain!” Skull said while running into the deck house so he could man the rudder.

“Hey Ace we really don’t need to fight them hand to hand. We’re at sea remember so I can just- DAMN IT WILL YOU STOP JUMPING INTO SHIT WHEN I’M TRY TO STRATEGIZE!” Ace had already jumped over to the warship and was punching the poor defenseless Marines in their faces. “Well guess I better go help.” I sighed before jumping after my idiot captain.

When I landed a Marine immediately lunged at me, I quickly responded with a kick to the head. I then whipped around to deal with another who had tried to stab me in the back. He was sent over the side of the ship by a hard kick to his chest. I heard another coming at me from the left and so I threw myself into a back flip while kicking him in the chin at the same time. 

“Air!” I heard Ace yell my name from where he was standing in front of me and immediately fell into my center splits just in time for him to throw a fireball at a Marine over my head. We took a second to smile at each other before we were set upon by more Marines. I was in the middle of taking out a group of them when I noticed that Ace had managed to set the deck house ablaze. The fire was spreading quickly and I knew that it was only a matter of time before the whole ship would be burning. I turned to get Ace’s attention but was interrupted by a person landing right in front of me. I was about to end them when I noticed that it was Skull.

“Damn you two save some for me!” He shouted before running into the fray with his sword drawn. With Skull now in the mix the Marines didn’t last long and so it was only a matter of minutes before they were all either dead or unconscious.

“Ace, It’s done let's go!” I shouted to him while he was standing on deck looking for more Marines. Skull and I jumped back to our ship together and Ace followed soon after. The three of us stood on deck together and watched as the warship was engulfed in flames.

“Well I guess we’re officially pirates now.” Ace said as he shifted his hat to shadow his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No warning apply
> 
> So what do you guys think? Bet you guys were expecting Ari to replace Deuce in this huh? I couldn't just NOT include him! If I did then what would the crew read when they needed a good laugh? This was supposed to be part of chapter 4 but as I was writing that chapter I realized that I couldn't fit everything I wanted into that chapter. So I started writing this chapter and realized that I STILL couldn't fit everything I wanted! So hopefully the next chapter that will have the rest of what was supposed to be chapter 4 will be out before too long. But anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS AT END OF CHAPTER
> 
> Hello friends! Sorry this took a little while to get out but it's the end of the semester so I have a crap ton of school work before finals! Anyways I hope you all brought your tin foil hats cause we are really staring to delve into some theories and head cannon here! I'll explain in more detail at the end!

MIRROR BALL ISLAND, EAST BLUE

\----------------------

About a week after the incident with the Marine ship we made it to Mirror Ball island. From my first glance at the island it became quite clear that when Skull had said that this island had a “big town” he meant to say “city”. The entire island from the docks to the massive ball shaped mountain in the center was covered in buildings. The sprawling buildings looked nicely manicured and almost quaint, but not overly so. It was clear that while this island was well off a person could still find trouble without too much effort.

But quaint often means well off which means high class stores. And wait doesn’t Doskoi Panda have their headquarters here? Well that would certainly be a welcome stop, I can finally get some clothes that actually fit!

“Hey Deuce I’m going shopping.” I yelled to Deuce who was wandering onto the deck.

“Ok? Have fun?” He said in a confused voice.

I rolled my eyes and said “You’re coming too. Who else would carry my bags if you don’t?” 

“Why do I have to carry your bags?”

“Don’t be rude.” I said with a flip of my hair before I started walking down the gangplank, but I froze when I heard Ace call after me.

“Hey Air why don’t you take Skull? That way I can convince Deucy here to join our crew!” Ace said while ignoring Deuce’s outraged shout.

“Ooh and I’d love to hear all about your adventures Ari!” Skull said.

Maybe because I don’t want to talk to that weirdo! But actually this could be useful. Without Ace around then I can try and figure this guy out...

“Fine let's go then.” I said to Skull before turning to Ace, “Also Ace, there are Marines on this island and I’d prefer it if we could avoid a fight. So don’t be stupid.”

Ace actually had the gall to look offended when he said, “What? When have I ever been stupid Air?” 

“Do you want me to answer that question? Whatever, Deuce keep an eye on him.” I said in my most deadpan voice possible.

“Still not a member of the crew!” Deuce yelled.

“Come on man let’s go have an adventure! That’s what you wanted right?” Ace said as he threw his arm around his shoulders and started walking towards the railing.

“I guess s-” Deuce was cut off by Ace grabbing him and jumping over the side of the ship.

“Well we might as well get going.” I said after Deuce’s screams died down and continued walking down the gangplank. 

“After you Ma’am!” Skull said cheerfully.

“Did you just call me ‘Ma’am’?” 

“You’re the First Mate.” He said as if it was obvious.

“Yes but you can just call me Ari. This isn’t a Marine ship.”

“Sure thing Ms. Ari!” He said with a mock salute.

“Ugh, whatever let’s just get this over with.” 

Skull and I headed into town and had found the Doskoi Panda store. Skull had been prattling along about something or another about pirates since we left the ship but I was only vaguely listening. When we got into the massive store I was still barely listening. I was perusing the display of designer jeans when he finally caught my attention.

“So what exactly are you doing in the East Blue?” He asked.

“What do you mean? I'm starting out on a pirate adventure obviously.” I said with a smile.

“I know who you are.” When he said this I stopped pawing at the jeans and turned to give him my full attention.

Oh do you now? Is it time for you to finally show your true colors?

“Really, and what exactly do you know?”

“I know that you are The Siren Donquixote Ariadne with a bounty of 50,000,000 Beris. I didn’t recognize you at first given you aren’t supposed to be in this part of the world but after seeing you fight and talking to you for a bit it’s obvious.”

So he knows my epithet and my bounty but is that all? Does he know about my father? Does he know about Ace’s father?

“So you do actually know who I am. But why does my being here concern you exactly?” I asked.

“You’re a big shot. You might not have the most impressive bounty yet but considering your age and what you have already accomplished it’s obvious that you are going to be a major player in this era.”

“Well on that we agree. But I’m more interested in you actually. Do you really expect me to believe that you are just a ‘pirate enthusiast’? Really?”

“You think I work for the government?”

“Seems like the most obvious explanation for how you know so much about things that you really shouldn’t.”

Like me for example.

“The Marines destroyed my island when I was just a kid. I watched as they slaughtered every one I knew before they set what was left on fire. Only me and a few old folks survived. We would have died of starvation if a crew of pirates hadn’t shown up. They saved us after the Marines tried to wipe us all out. So the way I see it pirates are the ones with the right idea in this world and the Marines are the villains. So no I don’t work for those fuckers.” Skull all but spat out at me.

Well it seems like I hit a nerve. While that may be a nice sob story I still don’t completely believe you dear Skull. Although, maybe he isn’t a spy. I’ll just keep an eye on him. If he gets uppity I can always take care of him...

“Alright alright, no need to get testy.” I said in my most placating voice.

“I don’t enjoy being called a government slave.” Skull snapped.

“I didn’t- ok fair. But you have to admit that knowing about Rocks and about me makes you look a bit suspicious.” I said while turning back to the jeans.

“Rocks is easily my favorite pirate out there. Him and Roger were the only ones to actually fight back.” He said in a more calm voice.

“Well they certainly did fight…”

“But anyways so um… can you tell me what the New World is like? It’s kind of always been my dream to go there.” Skull said in an almost bashful voice.

“Ugh, I suppose. But first you have to tell me what you think about these outfits!” I said in a mock perky voice while holding up a mountain of clothes that I had picked out. 

It is so nice to finally have clothes that fit again! 

\---------------------

A few days later...

We had been on Mirror Ball island for a few days and Ace had surprisingly managed to keep himself out of too much trouble. Well, there was that one street fight but that wasn’t that big of a deal. He had spent most of his time running around the island and dragging Deuce along with him. While I had been mostly staying on the ship and trying to organize all of my new purchases in my room.

“Hey Ari, I'm hungry. Wanna go get some lunch?” Skull asked after he poked his head into my doorway.

That was another development that had occurred since we first got to this island. Turns out that while Skull may dress super weird, and I still think he might be a government spy, he isn’t all that bad. Sure it gets annoying when he starts rambling about random East Blue pirates that will never be relevant in the world, but besides that he’s actually a kind of cool guy.

“Sure let’s go.” I said while I grabbed my backpack that held my wallet and other essentials.

\-------------------

Skull and I ended up finding a small ramen restaurant that had decent food. After we had lunch and were walking back to the ship he stopped and pointed to a store across the street from us. “Hey Ari can we go check out that pawn shop?”

“What why? They’ll just have a bunch of used crap.” I asked with my confusion obvious on my face.

“But they might have used PIRATE crap.” He almost squealed.

“Seriously?”

Is he being serious? 

“Come on we went to all those stores for you the other day! And I’ll be quick. Promise.” He begged.

“Ugh, fine.” I groaned “But then we should head back to the ship it’ll be getting dark soon.”

“WHOO!” Skull yelled before running into the store.

Once inside, I watched as Skull ran around the store oohing and awhing at everything like a child in a toy store. He was in the middle of drooling over a gun in a display case when he gasped and pointed to something next to it. “IS THAT A REAL LOG POSE?” He yelled.

The shopkeeper came over at Skull’s shout and said, “Oh yes indeed it is! This one in particular was once the personal log pose of none other than Gold Roger himself!” 

“No! Really?” Skull gasped.

“Of course I would never lie to a customer!” 

Uh huh sure you wouldn’t. Alright I should deal with this before Skull loses his mind. Although a log pose would actually be quite handy...

“Wow that sure is impressive! You know considering the fact that Roger wasn’t a navigator and all!” I said in the cheeriest voice possible. “But regardless this does look to be a fine piece that we would be happy to take of your hands!” I finished with my biggest show stopping smile plastered on my face.

The shopkeeper just kept smiling and said, “Excellent! Glad you found something that is to your liking! Now this little wonder is going for the humble price of 500,000 Beris! Should I wrap it up for you?” 

Excuse me? 500,000? 

“Oh of course but we won’t be paying that much.” I said with my smile growing a bit wider.

“Well I’m sorry dear I’m afraid this piece isn’t one that I can bargain over.” He said with a smile that almost rivaled mine.

“Oh really? Well either you accept 10,000 Beris for it or I’m afraid that I will bash your skull in and take it.” I said with a giggle.

“10,000? Are you stupid or something? Do you have any idea how rare these things are?” The shopkeeper yelled at me.

Oh good looks like I can drop the school girl act!

“Do you have any idea how thin you are wearing my patience? As I said, either you accept 10,000 Beris and we leave peacefully or you die and we take the pose. Choose wisely friend.” I said.

“I can’t believe this! You come into MY shop and threaten ME? HOW DARE YOU! LEAVE! GET OUT THIS INSTANT!” He screamed at me while pointing at the door.

“Oooooh so you want to do this the hard way. Well fair enough.” I said before grabbing his head and smashing it into the display case, shattering the glass in the process. I reached down past his head and grabbed the log pose before his blood spread to it. Then I turned to Skull and said, “Well did you want anything else in here or are you good?”

“I- uh- I’m good.” Skull said while staring at the motionless shopkeeper.

“Lovely, well let’s get back to the ship.” I said before turning and walking out of the store.

When we got back onto the street we noticed a commotion heading towards us. 

“Huh, wonder what’s going on?” Skull asked before a man slammed into him, throwing both of them to the ground. The man lifted his head and I noticed that it was Deuce.

“Oh hey Deuce. How have you been doin?” Skull asked casually.

“You know pretty good. How bout yourself?” Deuce said while panting slightly.

“Good but we should probably get goin.” Skull said as they both got to their feet.

“Yea” Deuce said before they took off in a dead sprint down the street. I just stood there in confusion for a moment before I saw Ace skid around a corner and continue sprinting towards me. I was trying to figure out what he was carrying in his arms when a few dozen Marines came around the corner a split second later.

Oh

“What did you do?” I shouted to Ace as I started running with him.

“Uh, nothing!” Ace shouted back.

“I kind of doubt that!” I said before glancing back at the Marines chasing us.

“I’ll explain later just get to the ship!” 

We kept running until the port came into view. Thankfully Skull and Deuce had had the foresight to get the ship ready to sail and it was already pulling out of the dock. Ace and I kept running and jumped onto the deck before it got too far away. I quickly used my fruit to pull up a wave that pushed us completely out of the dock and set us on our way into open waters.

Then I turned to Ace and asked, “So would you care to explain why we had to flee that island just now?”

“Um, some guys said some stuff and then some other stuff happened and then we ran into you. But hey we got two new crew members!” Ace said with his huge smile on his face.

No Ari he is not being cute he is being annoying! Stop looking at his smile! Stop staring at the way his cheeks crinkle and his precious little freckles bunch up! STOP IT!

“That is not an answer and what do you mean by ‘two’ new members?” I shouted in an attempt to get back to the topic at hand.

“Deuce joined and I found this little guy!” Ace said while holding up what he was carrying.

“Meow!”

Why is he holding a lynx?

“Ace that is a lynx. Why are you holding a wild animal?” I asked.

“His name is Kotatsu and he’s the newest Spade pirate.” With just that one statement I could practically feel how pleased Ace was with himself over this newest development.

“He’s a wild animal! You can’t just bring an animal on board! And what do you mean ‘his name is Kotatsu’? NO! Deuce what the hell! You were supposed to keep an eye on him!” I shouted at both Ace and Deuce.

“I did!” Deuce shouted back. “I watched as he freed Kotatsu from the trap he was stuck in. It was very sweet of him. He was very gentle.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Since when does ‘watch him’ mean ‘watch as he does stupid shit’?

Whatever I had been about to yell back was cut off by Ace saying, “Ari. He needs me.” As he stared intently at me.

Damn it…

\-------------------

Later that day...

Night had fallen over the East and I was sitting on the railing at the back of the ship enjoying the sound of the waves when I noticed Ace walking over to me, with Kotatsu following him.

“Hey, what are you doin out here?” He asked.

“Just sitting. I love watching the sea at night, it’s the only time that you can truly be alone with the waves.” I said.

“Alone with the waves? What does that mean?”

“Come sit and you’ll see” I said. When he settled himself on the railing next to me I turned my attention back to the sea.

Night truly is the most peaceful time on a ship. Without the light of day the only thing that you can see is the barest hint of the horizon and the faint outline of waves where they break against the ship. Without the crew around the only thing that you can hear is the wind and the waves. At the end of the day nothing will ever bring me peace like the whispers of the sea and the gentle caresses of the wind. 

“Wow. You were right this is incredible.” Ace whispered next to me as if to not upset the calm.

“Yes it is. I have always loved the sea but this has always been my favorite part of sailing. It’s so easy to get caught up in the chaos of life but no matter what happens the sea will always remain the same. She will always be here.”

“I’ve never really looked at it like that.”

“Well the sea isn’t a part of you.” I said with a slight chuckle.

“Yea sure. Pretty sure the majority of people would disagree with you there.” Ace said darkly.

“What do you mean?” I asked as I turned to look at him. Ace kept his eyes on the sea.

“My father?”

“He was a pirate sure, but he didn’t make you set sail.”

“Didn’t he?”

“No, he didn’t. Roger asked a Marine to take care of you. If anything that speaks to him wanting you to avoid a life of piracy.”

“Ok yea that’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you. How the hell did you find me?” Ace asked while turning to look at me.

I sighed before asking, “Do you want the long or the short version?”

“I want the whole version.” Ace said seriously.

Welp, guess it was only a matter of time before this came up.

“Fair. Well it isn’t really a secret either way.” I turned my eyes back to the ocean before continuing. “I didn’t know for certain that you even existed until I talked to an old Marine friend of mine. I had heard the rumors about Roger having a kid as well as what happened on Baterilla. I also knew that if Roger truly did have a kid that he didn’t leave them with any of his old crew, Rayleigh would have said something if he had. So I figured that Roger must have left his kid to a Marine and the only possibilities were Garp or Sengoku. So I took a gamble and headed for Garp’s home island.”

“Why would you think that I was with Garp? Seems like a huge leap in logic there.” Ace asked while turning to face me fully.

“Not really considering I know Garp, and he never shut up about his ‘adorable grandsons’.” I said.

“You know Gramps? How the hell could you possibly know him?”

“Again do you want the long or the short version?” I groaned.

“I want to know what the hell is up with your past. Why does it get more complicated every time I talk to you?”

“Rude, and my history really isn’t all that complicated when you think about it.” I said.

“Then why don’t you explain it to me.”

“Fine, no need to get testy. I told you who my father was but not who my mother was. Her name is Shakky and she used to be a pirate, but she retired long before I was born. Anyways she knew how dangerous being a pirate was and she didn’t want me going down that road so she enrolled me in a school in a Marine base. I think they’ve shut down the program since I was in it but it used to be that kids that lived on Sabaody could go to school for free in Marine headquarters. Basically the only requirement to get a free education was that you would have to enlist in the Marines for the same number of years that you were a student there. It was their way of trying to keep people from becoming pirates, get to them young you know?”

“Wait, they let YOU into HQ? Why?”

“My mom isn’t as well known as my father and he was off gallivanting around the New World with your dad at the time. I didn’t meet Rayleigh until I was nearly 6 years old. But anyways they didn’t know that I was his daughter and they also didn’t know who my mom was so it wasn’t really that big of a deal. They are used to orphans and bastards coming from Sabaody, it isn’t exactly a posh place. Anyways, I was in Marineford for a while and Garp was usually hanging around. I wasn’t close with him or anything like that but he was always talking about his grandsons. I also knew that you weren’t left in Sengoku’s care since he, first of all, would never have agreed to take care of Roger’s kid in the first place, but he also didn’t didn’t have any family outside of Marineford. So since you weren’t on Sabaody with me or in Marineford I figured you must have been on Garp’s home island. Does that answer your question?”

“Sort of but if you went to school in Marine headquarters then why are you a pirate and not a Marine?”

“My father remember? He let me go to school in Marineford for a while but when I turned 10 he sent me to apprentice under one of his old friends so that I could ‘grow up big and strong’ or some bullshit. I still don’t know what the hell he was thinking and I don’t think I ever will.”

“What crew were you with?” Ace asked.

“I doubt you would recognize their name.” I said with a smirk.

“Try me.”

“Ever heard of the Whitebeard Pirates?”

“Who?” Ace asked.

I immediately burst out laughing. Ace’s face went crimson in a second before he said, “What are they a big deal or something?” That only made me laugh harder as I sank down to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mild violence.
> 
> OK so theory and head cannon explanation time! I'll expand more on all of these ideas as the story progresses obviously but I thought it would be a good idea to let you guys know some of the major topics.
> 
> One of the major ideas for the creation of this story was setting up Ari's parents and then asking "what would happen if this character truly existed in the story?" Which quickly spiraled into the fic that it now is. So after studying what little we know about Shakky and Rayleigh I came to a few conclusions...
> 
> 1) In chapter 498 when Hatchan and the Strawhats meet Shakky she says "I see. You quit being a pirate. That's good. Honesty is the best policy!" (quoted for the viz translation) So what I took from this paired with the fact that Shakky quit being a pirate is that she would not want her kid to be a pirate. Therefore she would probably do what she could to prevent her daughter from falling into piracy. Hence the Marineford tie in. This program is actually loosely based on the Reserve Office Training Corp program here in the US where you can get a full ride scholarship so long as you enlist in the military for 5 years after completing a Bachelors degree (basically). As well as the fact that Marineford is super close to Sabaody.
> 
> 2) Rayleigh would not want his kid to be a Marine. Obviously. So he would use his connections to help his kid become a pirate. Since people often stay within their own social circle (for them it just happens to be top tier pirates) and because of the close relationship that we saw between the Whitebeard pirates and the Roger pirates in chapter 966 it made sense to me that Rayleigh would send Ari to train under them. And we have seen Shanks and Buggy as young as 9 years old on the Oro Jackson so 10 didn't seem outrages to me.
> 
> 3) Shakky is a Kuja! This is just a theory, but one that I support. I don't expect it to be cannon but it is for this fic! Basically this is based on Gloriosa living with Rayleigh and Shakky for a while and their connection to the Boa sisters.
> 
> 4) Shakky is a part of Rocks! This has actually been basically confirmed by Oda in an SBS so that is what I will be rolling with.
> 
> Ok you can remove your tinfoil hats now...
> 
> Anyways thanks again for reading!


	7. Le Festin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Guess who is finally out of school! ME! Yay! So I don't want to say that I will have more time to write now since that is apparently a huge jinx for me so I'll just say that we'll see! Also, obligatory shameless Beta request! I am looking for a beta for this story (for obvious reasons I struggle). So if you would be interested then I would say to PM me but since AO3 needs to be difficult then you can PM me over on FF . net :)
> 
> Also we have our very first set list for this chapter! In the future I will be putting the name and artist of the song(s) that Ari will be singing in the chapter in the top note and then the list of the other songs that she sings off camera at the end. Also I suck at poetry so the song lyrics in this chapter are provided courtesy of the lovely AnnaPantsu over on youtube! I will be using a lot of her covers through out this story and I imagine Ari's voice to be similar to Anna's and she is just awesome! So for this chapter our little Siren will be singing:
> 
> Le Festin - English Version, covered by AnnaPantsu (on youtube) 
> 
> WARNINGS AT END OF CHAPTER

EAST BLUE   
\-----------------------------------  
It was another peaceful day at sea. The four of us were hanging out on deck while Kotatsu was lying close to the door that led back into the ship. We had left MirrorBall island about a week ago and it had been mostly smooth sailing since. There was that one minor storm yesterday but it wasn’t a problem for my crew.

Huh. MY crew. I like the sound of that. I can’t believe it’s already been over a month since I left home. I hope Luffy isn’t too lonely with just the bandits around...

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Ari say,“You’re sure that this place is friendly to pirates Skull?” 

Oh yea, Skull said that there was a restaurant around here. I guess it's a boat?

“Yea the owner used to be a pirate actually! This place is also known for feeding anyone who's hungry so we’ll be fine!” Skull said.

“Who cares? They have food so let's just go!” I said while walking up to them and throwing an arm around Ari’s shoulders.

“Calm down we’ll be there soon.” Ari said.

“But not soon enough! Come on Air can’t you just, you know, whoosh us there?” I said.

“‘Whoosh’? What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know whoosh. Like you did back when we were leaving MirrorBall.” I said while aggressively throwing my arm forward to demonstrate what I was talking about. 

Ari sighed before saying, “Do you mean can I create a wave that will propel our ship in the direction of the restaurant faster than the wind is currently pushing it?”

“Exactly!” 

“No. we’re going fast enough as it is. You can wait a few more hours.”

“But Ariiiiiiiiiiiii.” I whined while hugging her tighter.

She’s so soft and she smells good! Is that just a her thing or is that a girl thing? Ok maybe I shouldn’t be hugging her...

“You are exhausting.” She said before pushing me off and walking away.

“Come to think of it you guys never said why we had to whoosh away from that island in the first place.” Skull said from where he was standing next to me.

Whoops, totally did not forget about him. I didn’t! Ari just distracted me...

“Oh right. Ace burned down a Marine base and they didn’t like that.” Deuce said.

Where did he come from? Was I seriously just not paying attention to anything just now?

Ari whipped around to look at us before shouting, “HE WHAT?”

“He burned down the base.” Deuce said casually before starting to climb up to the crows nest.

“WHY?”

“I didn’t mean to burn it down but they had Kotatsu in a cage! I couldn't just leave him there and they wouldn’t give him to me when I asked! So we got into a fight and fire kind of spreads.” I said.

“Yea no shit. But Ace you know what this means right?” Ari said.

“We can’t go back to that island?” 

I mean ya I burned down the base but I don’t think anyone was still in it when it went up so it shouldn't be THAT big of a deal...

“No darling. You attacked the Marines and you didn’t kill them all. There were Marines still alive on the docks when we left.”

“Obviously why would I kill them? I didn’t want to fight them in the first place but they wouldn't let Kotatsu go.” 

I knew setting out that I would end up killing people but I’m not going to go out of my way to do so. Even if they are Marines...

“If you leave witnesses alive then they can come after you. You realize that you are going to get a bounty for this right?” She said.

Damn Air that is cold. Why would I slaughter an entire Marine base just to avoid getting a bounty? Wait, bounty?

“No way really? How much do you think it will be?” I said.

Ari just sighed and started rubbing her forehead before saying, “Probably a couple million. But most likely not more than mine.”

“You have a bounty?” 

Since when does she have a bounty?

“Yes I do. That’s why I didn’t want to draw attention to us when we were in port.” She said.

“How much is yours?” 

“50,000,000.”

“HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO?” 

How the hell does she have a bounty that high? She’s younger than me!

She shrugged and said, “It’s really not that impressive. Pretty much I just got my bounty from associating with people who had high bounties. I told you that I bounced around between a few crew before I ran into you.”

50,000,000 isn’t impressive where she’s from. Geeze how strong must the people that she was with have been if she gets a bounty like that just through associating with them?

“Oh yea Whitebread right?” I asked.

“WhiteBEARD but yes they were one of them.” She said.

“You sure it wasn’t Whitebread? That sounds a lot cooler.” 

“What crew would call themselves the Whitebread pirates?”

“I don’t know one that’s really into bread?” 

“You know what? Yea I sailed with the Whitebread pirates let’s go with that.” She said with a small chuckle.

Why is she so adorable when she laughs like that? Oh no I can feel the blush coming back! Ok ok just don’t look at her! 

I was in the middle of trying to stop myself from blushing over my first mate when Deuce decided to save me. “Hey guys we should furl the sails we are getting pretty close now.” He called down from his spot up in the crows nest.

Thank you!

“Yay! Air come help me with the mainsail.” I said before jogging over to the rigging that led up to it.

“Um ok.” Ari said before she started climbing up the rigging nearest to her.

Where is she going?

“Air you know that that’s the foresail right?”

“Huh? Are you sure?” She called back.

“Yes, I am. The mainsail is the big one.”

“Isn’t it the one in front?”

“No, that’s the foresail. You know the one that is FORWARD on the ship?” I said.

Does she seriously not know even the most basic things about sailing? I’ve been at sea for barely over a month and even I know the difference between the sails.

I heard Deuce and Skull laughing before Ari yelled at them, “Don’t laugh at me! I’m doing my best!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be some super experienced pirate who’s sailed all over the world?” Skull yelled back.

“Yea and she was bragging about how many great pirates she’s trained under too!” Deuce added.

“Firstly, shut up! Secondly, my lack of naval knowledge is directly proportional to my strength in hand to hand combat so if you two assholes wanna keep making fun of me then why don’t you come over here and say it to my fist!” Ari shouted up at them while all three of us kept laughing.

\-----------------------------------

We FINALLY made it to the boat restaurant thing and the only thing that stopped me from just sprinting inside was Ari glaring daggers at me while telling me that we wouldn’t be doing a dine and dash.

I don’t get why she is so against it. We’re pirates! And it's a great way to get some exercise after a good meal...

“Welcome to the Baraite! Table for four?” The perky host asked us as we walked in.

“Um, five actually.” I said.

“Ace you are not bringing that cat into the restaurant.” Ari said without even looking at me.

“Of course I am! Kotatsu is an important member of the crew!”

“He is still a cat!” Ari said before turning to glare at me “Look around, this is a classy place. I’m not even sure that you should be let in here let alone Kotatsu!” 

“What is that supposed to mean? I have manners!” I said.

Makino didn’t just teach me how to talk proper but also how to eat like a fancy fuck. I can fit in here! Just like Kotatsu can!

“We literally just got done discussing the fact that you BURNED DOWN A MARINE BASE and you want to try and tell me that you have manners?” She said.

“You killed a shopkeeper in cold blood!”

“I told him that I would kill him unless he cooperated. He chose death. So that’s on him.”

How does that make it okay? She still killed the dude! I gave the Marines a fighting chance and didn't even kill that many...

“If I could just interject real quick before I incriminate myself further.” The host chimed in.

“What?” Ari and I snapped at the same time.

“Right, well I’m afraid that animals are not allowed in the dining room. But we would be more than happy to prepare a meal for you to take to your pet.” He said.

“But he isn’t a pet!” I shouted back.

“But he is an animal. That would be lovely, thank you.” Ari said.

We had been taken to a table that was basically shoved in a corner, huh guess they don’t want the pirates front and center. But why bother letting us in if they are embarrassed to have us here. Ugh, rich people annoy me…

The waiter had come up to our table and was asking us what we wanted to drink while prattling on about some prissy wines when Ari interrupted him.

“So I heard a little rumor that the owner of this fine establishment used to be a pirate. Is there any truth to that?” She asked.

“Um, I don’t really know if I can answer that. I’m just a waiter.” He replied looking more than a bit enamored with her.

Why is he staring at her like that? Yea she’s pretty but he doesn’t know her he shouldn’t even be talking to her! Why is he STILL staring at her?

“Of course. But you must have heard something? An epithet maybe?” She said to him.

“Um, his name is Zeff if that helps?” He said.

“Not Red Leg Zeff?”

“Maybe? I’m sorry I don’t know more”

“No please, you have been quite helpful.”

“Right, well I’ll be right back with some waters for the table.” He said before starting to walk away. 

Ari stopped him before he got too far away by saying, “Actually! Do you think that it would be possible for me to have a word with the owner?”

That seemed to snap him out of his staring as he paled slightly before saying, “He’s really busy so I don’t know.”

“Surely he could spare just a moment of his time?” Ari said while fluttering her eyelashes and smiling at him.

Why is she looking at him like that? Is she interested in that little dweeb? Is that what girls like her are into? But he’s so weak and annoying...

“I’ll ask.” He said.

WHY IS HE STILL HERE?

“Thank you.” Ari said.

“Care to share with the rest of us?” Deuce asked once Ari stopped smirking at the waiter who was running away.

“We’ll see.” She said.

“Whatever let’s just let Ari be super cryptic over there I need food.” I said while trying to hide my annoyance.

I don’t like this place as much as I thought I would...

\-----------------------------------

Ok never mind annoying wait staff aside this food is AMAZING! This is by far the best food I’ve ever had. Man we need to get one of these chefs to join the crew…

The four of us had been talking and eating when a tall blonde man with a braided mustache came up to us and started talking to Ari.

Why is everyone in this damn place so obsessed with my first mate? But at least this guy doesn’t look like he is already in love with her...

“What are you doing here brat? Should you be off causing havoc in the New World?” He said.

“Oh Zeff! That was years ago! We don’t need to bring that up here. But speaking of here, this is a lovely little restaurant you have! We just happened upon this place but I’m glad that we did! I heard that your ship sank but nothing after that. I’m glad that you’re doing well.” Ari said with a huge smile on her face.

Does she just know everyone? Who even is this dude? I guess he used to be a pirate? But that still doesn't really explain how they know each other...

“Hmph. Cut the bullshit Siren. What are you doing here?” He said.

“Straight to the point as always huh? I finally decided to try out being a rookie and I figured that the East would be a good place to start. What with its tendency for creating strong pirates and all.” 

“You mean people stupid to sail with you?” 

“Excuse me? Who you callin stupid old man?” I said to him.

But they just continued on as if I hadn’t said anything. Ari said, “My, you make it sound like I have no good qualities at all. You really can’t name one good thing about me?”

“Don’t push it brat.” Zeff said.

“Alright alright, no need to get testy. I think we both know what my best trait is anyways.” She said.

“You know what, I’ll make you an offer. Some broad from a nearby island was supposed to come sing for the evening. Rich people needing their entertainment and all that. But she’s a no-show so I’m left with a band and no voice to go with it. You take her place and I won’t tell your little crew here all the shit you’ve done.”

“What makes you think I care about what they know?”

“You care about image.”

“Fair. But throw in comping our meal and I’ll consider it.”

“Consider it my ass I’m shocked you haven’t stormed the stage already. We both know how much you love attention.”

“Rude, but also true. So do we have a deal my dear Red Leg?”

“Fine.” Zeff said before walking away.

“Do you just know everyone?” I asked Ari once she turned back to the rest of us.

“Only people worth knowing and I don’t even know him that well. I only met him a handful of times a couple of years back. Besides, I just got us free dinner.” She said.

“Who even is he? He looks like just a random old dude.” I said

“He was a pirate of some renown a couple of years back. But last I heard his ship sank 3 years ago and no one had seen him since. Apparently he went straight. But he was never all that important in the grand scheme of things.” She said.

“Ya very interesting but, can you even sing? You never have before.” Deuce asked.

“Well maybe that is because none of you never asked me to. But for your information yes, I can sing. As you are about to find out.” Ari said before standing and heading toward the door.

“Where you goin?” I called after her.

“You think I’m going to perform dressed like this? No, I'm going to go put on an outfit that is almost as classy as my voice.” She said before walking out.

\------------------------------------------

After about half an hour later Ari finally strolled back into the dining room. When I saw her I had to do a double take because I almost didn’t recognize her. Up until now she had either been in extremely worn out clothes or plain jeans. But now she was wearing a plain black dress that was very, um, kind, to her figure.

Damn has she always looked that good? I mean those jeans she always wears are mildly criminal but fuck that dress is something else entirely…

I cleared my throat and looked pointedly down at the table while hoping that my face wasn’t looking like a tomato right now. I looked back up at her when I heard her starting talking. She was standing on a small raised platform across the dining room from us with a few musicians behind her.

“Good evening. I would say welcome to the Baratie but I think you were all here before me so that would be a bit pointless.” She paused while the other people around us chuckled. “Also I am sorry to say that I am not the one who was scheduled to have the honor of performing for all of you lovely people tonight, but plans change. I just hope that I can make a satisfactory substitute. Anyways enough of me talking, please enjoy the set that we have prepared for you this evening.” She said before nodding to the band and starting to sing.

The dreams of young lovers are like a good wine,   
Surprised by the richness and sorrows they’ll find.  
Longing for something sweet,   
Come sweep me off my feet.  
Hoping for some change,  
To take me away  
For nothing in life comes free.

Oh, hope is a dish far too quickly consumed  
Pipe dreams on a plate  
I’m simply run through  
All alone, sitting still,  
A table for two  
Bitterness plagues me,  
But what am I to do?  
For nothing in life comes free.

You’ll see   
Never they’ll tell me  
It’s written in the stars;  
I’ll never get that far  
I’ll spread my wings and fly far from here  
Reaching for my best  
Then finally, my heart will be at rest

The party’s about to begin  
So, grab all of the glasses   
And bottles you can  
Dress up the table,  
And cheers to the end.  
Of the sorrows, the sadness,  
All the strife we’ve endured  
A new day is coming,  
Those wishes been heard,  
Oh, sit down and enjoy what’s served.

A new day is coming  
My wish has been heard  
So sit down and enjoy what’s served.

Um. What just happened?

The entire restaurant sat in a stunned silence once she finished the last verse before erupting into applause.

She did say that she was going to be the greatest musician in the world but I didn't think she meant that. But damn with a voice like that why doesn’t she sing everything that she says? And wait she’s a member of MY crew. Holy shit this is gonna be awesome! Why doesn’t she sing more often?

Deuce interrupted my thoughts by leaning over to me and whispering, “Did you know she could sing like that?”

“No I did not.” I said.

Skull paused his furious applause to say, “Seriously? You guys didn’t know? Why do you think she is called The Siren? Her strength in a fight is only rivaled by her singing voice or so I’ve heard. I’ve always wanted to hear her sing.”

“I thought it was just because of her devil fruit.” Deuce said.

“That’s part of it but she really is just like the sirens of legend.”

\-----------------------------------

After Ari finished her performance we left the restaurant and continued on our way. Night had fallen and I was standing out on deck by myself when Skull came out to talk to me.

“Hey Captain, we're gonna have a drink do you want to join us?” He asked.

“Sure sounds fun.” I said before walking with him into the galley.

When we got down there I saw Deuce sitting at the center table with a few mugs and bottles scattered around. Kotatsu was also asleep under the table.

Poor little guy is just so shy and skittish...

“Hey Ace, Ari isn’t with you?” Deuce asked.

I shook my head and said, “No she said she was tired so I think she went to bed already.”

“And you didn’t join her?” He said with a snort.

“What? No! Why would I?” 

What is he talking about? Why would I go to bed with Ari? Why would she WANT me to go to bed with her...

“You’ve obviously got the hots for her.” He said.

“No I don’t! Shut up!”

“Oh really? So we didn’t see you staring at her like a lovesick little puppy the whole time she was singing?” Skull said from where he had taken a seat next to Deuce and already gotten started drinking.

“Guess not, guess we also didn’t see her constantly glancing at him either.” Deuce replied.

“Well damn. I thought we were gonna have us a cute little pirate romance goin on. Oh well.” Skull said.

“Guys knock it off! You can’t make fun of me like this I’m the captain!” I said.

“What so you don’t want to know that the incredible hot pirate bard is into you?” Deuce said.

“If she was actually into me then sure. But she isn’t.” I said.

Obviously. There is just no way that she is interested in me like THAT.

“Why wouldn’t she be? You’re a strong kid and you’ve got a good head on your shoulders. And you aren't too unfortunate looking.” Skull said.

“Yea but she’s Ari. She already has a crazy bounty and she’s super strong and gorgeous and- and she can sing really well and she’s smart. Why would she be interested in me? I’m just, me.”

Right. She’s my friend and that’s good enough. It has to be...

“Oh you youngins and your woes of the heart.” Skull said.

“Why are you talking like an old man all of a sudden. Fuck have you really had that much to drink already?” Deuce said while grabbing Skull’s mug away from him.

Skull made a swipe for it while shouting, “I’m 30 years old thank you very much! I can hold my liquor just as well as my wisdom!” 

Deuce and I both started laughing our asses off at that. While still laughing I went over to the table and poured myself a drink.

After we had been drinking for a little while Deuce, who was the most sober still, brought up a topic of actual relevance.

“I’ve been meaning to ask Captain, are we gonna stay in the East much longer or are we heading for the Grand Line soon?” He asked.

“Depends, I want to head there as soon as possible but Ari doesn’t think that we’re ready yet. What do you guys think?” I said while shaking my head in an attempt to clear the slight haze that had formed.

“Eh, how bad can it be? We’re a strong couple of guys, we can handle it.” Deuce said.

“We are close to the entrance to the Grand Line so it wouldn’t take too long to get there if we wanted to go now.” Skull said.

“Right, but we should probably stock up on a few more things before we head there. Are there any islands on the way?” I asked.

“There’s Logue Town.” Skull offered.

“NOPE! Not goin there. Next.”

“You sure? Logue Town is the place every pirate in the East Blue has to go before heading to the Grand Line.”

“Yea it’s the place of the beginning and the end. Even I know how important of a place it is and I don’t have even half the pirate hard on that this one does.” Deuce said while motioning to Skull.

“I have my reasons. We don’t go to Logue Town. I don’t care how far out of the way we have to go to avoid it. We don’t go there.” I said suddenly feeling a lot more sober.

“Alright, I’ll have to look at a map but I’m sure that there is something else nearby.” Skull said.

“Great. Now that that’s settled you guys want another round?” I asked while grabbing the nearest bottle.

“Hell yea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: No warnings apply  
> \-----------------------------------  
> Full Set List: 
> 
> -Le Festin, AnnaPantsu (english)  
> -It’s Over Isn’t It, AnnaPantsu (2019)  
> -La Vie En Rose, AnnaPantsu (english)  
> -Maybe This Time, Brooke Falls  
> -Beyond The Sea, Brooke Falls
> 
> All of these songs are on youtube.  
> \-----------------------------------  
> So what did you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing from Ace's perspective for this chapter :) Anyways, as always feel free to let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. People Like Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Welcome back! 
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter

EAST BLUE, REVERSE MOUNTAIN

* * *

“We have to turn the ship or else we’re going to crash!” Ace shouted at us over the roar of the waves. 

“I’m working on it damn it! Someone man the rudder!” I screamed back while frantically creating waves to push us away from our imminent death by Red Line.

“The rudder won’t budge!” Skull yelled back.

“Ari! Hurry up!”

“I’m working on it!”

Right before our ship was about to crash into the Red Line I was able to finally get us back into the current going up the mountain. Once that was done I collapsed onto the deck.

“That. Was not fun.” I said while panting.

“But we made it!” Ace said while laughing.

“Hell yea we did!” Deuce said before high fiving Ace.

“To the Grand Line!” Skull shouted.

“To the Grand Line!” They repeated.

“No going back now I guess. So ya to the Grand Line. Yay.” I said while giving a half hearted wave.

“We need to make a toast! Skull mugs! Deuce Booze! Kotatsu keep being adorable! Ari stop crying on the deck!”

“I am not crying! I am trying to breathe after I just SAVED OUR LIVES thank you very much!”

“Yea but we made it! Come on this is the real start of our adventure!” Ace said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Ugh, that is so cheating...

I just groaned and glared at him before picking myself up before walking over to him while Skull and Deuce came back on deck. Drinks were passed around and we all looked to our captain.

“Alright guys it was a little rough but we made it and we’ll be in the Grand Line in a few minutes. So here’s to the Spade Pirates!”

“Yea!”

“Let’s do this!”

“Meow!”

“This is a cluster fuck but let’s do it!”

Just as we all cried out and raised our mugs together we crested the top of Reverse Mountain. The air was suddenly much colder but we were all running on such adrenaline highs that we hardly felt the bite of the wind. And just like that we were hurtling down the other side of the mountain and onto the Grand Line. 

“I can see it! Guys I can see the Grand Line!” Skull said while pointing forward.   
  


Ace just put his hand on his hat and said “Finally.”

Well looks like there’s no turning back now...

I nudged him and said “Hey, let’s go show them who we are.” Ace smiled.

After a few more minutes of riding the current we finally entered the Grand Line proper.

I always thought that crossing Reverse Mountain would take longer. Huh, oh well. But oh my dear sweet Paradise it’s good to be back! Finally I’m back in a place that actually makes sense! I missed you…

I was taking a moment to appreciate the fact that I was finally back into my home sea when Deuce spoke up.

“Um, you guys are also seeing the giant whale right?” Deuce asked.

I looked over to see the guys all gaping at the massive island whale that was floating a ways away. “Oh that must be Laboon. He’s bigger than I thought he would be.”

“The giant whale has a name?”

“Of course he does. I’ve never met him myself but I’ve heard plenty of stories about him.” I said.

“Right. Stories about the giant whale.”

“You seem to be very caught up on the fact that he is a giant whale.”

“Because he’s a giant whale.”

“And? You’ve never seen big animals before?”

Ace decided to join in our little discussion by saying, “Really Deuce? We had a ton of giant animals back home. Not as big as him but big.”

“Right they’re everywhere. Not that weird.” I said while Ace and I nodded to each other.

“So are you guys just going to talk about giant whales and ignore the old dude staring at us?” Skull asked.

“What old dude?” Ace asked.

“That old dude.”

“Oh that old dude. Yea we should probably just ignore him and continue on our way.” I said.

“But that’s rude. He looks like a nice old dude. See he’s waving at us.” Ace said while waving back. “Hello!”

“Come here I want to talk to you!” The old dude yelled at us.

“Ace I wouldn’t.” I warned.

Ace just ignored me and told Skull and Deuce to start steering the ship over toward the old dude that could only be Crocus.

“Hello! My name is Portgas D. Ace but you can call me Ace.” Ace said with a bow once we were close enough to speak comfortably.

“Portgas. Sure. Anyways my name is Crocus and I’m the lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes.” He said. 

Questioning his name now are we? Just what are you playing at old man? 

“You said you had something you wanted to talk to us about. What can we help you with?” Ace asked, being his ever so happy go lucky self.

“It’s better if you come inside. Just you.” Crocus said. 

“It’s a nice day out surely we can talk here.”

“I doubt you want the rest of your crew hearing what I have to say.”

“What makes you say that? I trust my crew.”

“You changed your name.”

“Excuse me?” Ace said darkly.

“Like I said you should come inside.” Crocus said before walking inside his house. 

Ace looked ready to start a fight but after looking at Deuce and Skull, who were talking amongst themselves, he quietly turned to me and asked, “Who is this guy.” 

I stepped close to him while also angling myself away from Deuce and Skull. Then I said, “He used to be Roger’s doctor. He probably knows who you are given his behavior.”

“Should I talk to him or should we leave.” He asked.

“I’ve never met him so I’m afraid that’s up to you Captain.”

“Come with me.” He said before jumping onto the land near the house.

“We’ll be back in a little bit. Watch the ship.” I said to the others before following him.

When we walked inside it was to see Crocus throwing a newspaper on the small table in the center of the room.

“Ok we’re inside so talk.” Ace said harshly.

“You’ve got some nerve coming into my house and using that tone of voice.” Crocus said while digging through an old filing cabinet.

“YOU TOLD US TO-”   
  


“Is that you?” Crocus interrupted while pointing to the newspaper he had thrown on the table. After looking more closely I saw that Ace was on the front page. “Says there that you and your ‘Arrowhead Pirates’ were causing some trouble over in the East.”

“Arrowhead Pirates? What no we’re the Spade Pirates. But when was I in the paper? Did we miss something before we left East Blue?” He asked while picking up the paper.

“Well it has been pretty stormy the last couple of days and I didn’t see any news coos so we probably just missed one.” I said.

“You’ve been pretty busy, haven't you boy? You know you should really be more careful doing things like that with a face like yours.” Crocus said.

“There a problem with my face?” Ace asked.

“Only if you consider being the spitting image of your father a problem.”

“Excuse me?” Ace said darkly.

Come on Ace keep it together we do not need you starting a fight with this man right now...

“Don’t get over feisty now. I used to sail with Roger so I’d recognize that mug of his anywhere. Even if he never had freckles. But that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about. I’m assuming that you didn’t know your dad all that well, right?”

“I never met the dead beat.”

“Watch it boy. The crew might be disbanded but that's my captain you’re talking about.” Crocus snapped. 

“Well you must not have known him very well if you don’t know about all the shit that he put me and my mom through.” Ace snapped back.

Seeing where this was going I decided that it would be best if I intervened. I said, “I think we should all calm down. Crocus, you had something you wanted to tell us. If you would be so kind as to share what that was then we can be on our way.”

Crocus huffed before saying, “Right. Boy, do you know what Roger died of?” 

“Obviously, a sword to the neck.” Ace said.

“He chose to go out that way so that he wouldn’t die of the incurable disease he had.”

Oh, so that’s what this is about...

“He was sick?” Ace asked. 

“Yes he was and I thought you’d like what little information I have about the disease, seeing as it is likely hereditary.”

Ace just sat quietly once he heard what Crocus said. I glanced over at him and saw that he had moved his hat to shadow his eyes. 

“You’ll have to forgive me as biology was never my best subject. But Roger was well into his 50’s when he died so what makes you think that Ace would also contract the disease?” I asked.

“I studied it for years and only scratched the surface of what that disease was. But I do know that Roger would have already had it when this one was born. So there’s a good chance that it could have been passed on. He might never get it, he might not get it for decades, or he might get it tomorrow. Who knows. I can’t do anything about it but give you a warning.” Crocus said before tossing a small journal on the table. “That’s a copy of all the notes I took. Do with them what you will.”

Ace stood up and walked out as soon as Crocus finished speaking. I picked up the journal and newspaper before nodding to Crocus before saying, “Thank you. We’ll be on our way now.” 

“Only did it for Roger. So don’t expect anything else from us.” He said.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” I said before slamming the door behind me.

* * *

When I got outside Ace was nowhere to be seen but I could sense that he was already on the ship. I quickly jumped back onto the ship and walked over to Skull.

“Skull I trust that you understand how the log pose works right?” I asked.

“I’m pretty sure. Doesn’t seem too difficult, and it’s already pointing in a different direction so that means it’s locked onto an island right? But is Captain Ace ok? He seemed upset and didn’t want to talk to us.” He asked.

“He’ll be fine. Just set sail and head for whatever island the pose is pointing toward.” I said before turning to go below deck. I started looking for Ace and had to suppress a shudder when I realized that he was in the cargo hold. I walked over to the stairwell that led down to where he was and froze. 

Ugh why does he have to be down here of all places? 

I heard the waves hit the side of the ship and immediately tensed up.

_ Hahaha good… _

NOPE! NO! WE ARE NOT GOING THERE RIGHT NOW! Stop thinking about that! NO NO NO NO NO NO! Fuck, keep it together it’s just a cargo hold he isn’t here this isn’t even on this ship. You just need to find Ace and then you can get out of there...

I forced myself to walk through the cargo hold until I found Ace sitting in a corner. “Hey Ace I know you probably want to be alone right now but I think we should talk. Come on we can go up to my cabin. I have a bottle of whiskey we could share.” I said quickly while I could hear my blood pounding in my ears.

I need to get out of here.

“I really don’t think we have anything to talk about princess.” He said.

Oh come on do not do this to me right now! 

I took a deep breath before saying, “Don’t be stupid Ace. You’re pissed off because of your dad right? Well who would understand better than me?” I felt myself force a smile as I said that.

Come on dipshit let’s go!

“Damn it guess you’re right but why don’t you bring that bottle down here. I don’t want the others seeing me like this or overhearing anything.” He said.

“They’re busy out on deck right now so they won’t see you and they won’t hear anything. Besides why would you want to hang out in the hold anyways? It’s all dark and damp and musty and the waves are really loud down here! Let’s just go up top. It’s a lot nicer up there!” I said while trying to keep the panic out of my voice even though I could hear my voice getting higher high pitched as I spoke.

Damn it Ari get it together! You are supposed to be over this bullshit! Stop freaking out like a little bitch! COME ON!

“You don’t like the sound of the waves? You were saying how much you loved them the other day.”

“Not down here.” I said quickly.

Ace stared at me for a minute and he must have seen something on my face because all he said was, “Ok.” Before standing up.

Oh thank you.

* * *

If I ended up walking out of the hold at a bit of a rapid pace Ace didn’t comment on it. Once I left the hold and was above the water line I immediately felt better and was able to walk at a more normal pace the rest of the way to my cabin. Once I was calmed down a bit I was able to pay more attention to Ace. More specifically, just how tightly he was holding his shoulders. It was obvious that he was extremely worked up right now. We made it to my cabin and Ace sat down at the small desk in the room while I pulled out the promised bottle of whiskey and two glasses. I poured him a glass before taking a long drink straight from the bottle. Then I poured myself a glass and sat down on my bed.

Figuring that he wouldn’t be the one to start the conversation I said, “So that was a fun little chat.”

That was more than enough to set Ace off as he started ranting, “Just who does that old fart think he is? Going on about how great Roger was. Yea right. Great my ass! After all the shit that he put my mom through! All the shit that I’ve had to deal with because of him! And now I might get some fucking disease becaue of him! As if it wasn’t enough for the bastard to ruin my life now he has to kill me too!”

“I wouldn’t say that he was-”

“I mean it’s not like I give a shit about dying! But I just don’t want to die because of something that asshole passed down to me.”

“I know. But at least Crocus gave you information about the disease. We can find a good doctor and they can try and figure out something that he missed. You also might never even get sick in the first place.”

“Yea he was just SO helpful. I’ll try to restrain my joy. And also why didn’t he have anything to say to you?”

“Probably because I don’t look exactly like either of my parents and the only thing that is truly a copy of either of them is my hair. Which is why I dye it.”

“Right so you can just dye your hair and no one suspects who you are. But what am I supposed to do when it is my face that is giving away who I’m related to?”

Oh I am so not in the mood for your attitude right now my friend...

“Deal with it. Sorry but I don’t have a lot of sympathy for you getting a taste of what the last 7 years of my life has been. Especially when the person calling you out on your heritage is being helpful.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked. 

“Until I left to go find you, everywhere I went, everyone I talked to would say something about Rayleigh. ‘Oh your Silvers’ daughter? Then you must be great with swords! You’ll be a great pirate someday! You want to be a musician? Ha! Like any child of The Dark King could ever be something as useless as that!’ Everywhere. I. Went. Crocus was at least mildly helpful. He was a dick sure but at least he wasn’t mocking your life goals.” Ace looked a bit shocked at my outburst and when he didn’t say anything I sighed and said, “Look I’m sorry about the disease thing and I’m sorry that this is how we are starting our voyage on the Grand Line. But this is the reality of the world for people like us. We don’t get the luxury of starting life with a clean slate. From here on everything we do will be compared to what our fathers did before us. Not everyone in the world will know about our parentage, true. But I can pretty much guarantee that the higher ups all over the world will.”

“You really think that everyone already knows who I am?”

“Not everyone. The rest of the Roger Pirates most likely do because you do look a lot like Roger but once you start making a big enough name for yourself the World Government will start digging into your past and to be perfectly honest it wasn’t that hard to find you. Garp did his best I’m sure, but at the end of the day subtly has never been his strong suit.”

“So they know who you are? Is that why your bounty is so high?”

“They have their suspicions. But I also have friends in high places who are helping to keep the truth under wraps. But I have long since accepted that it is only a matter of time before they know who my parents are. I suggest that you do the same.” I said.

“Great.” He said.

“Ace, I’m not trying to make things worse for you right now but you need to know the risks of what we are doing right now. This isn’t a game-”

“You think I don’t know that? Hell you know what? I want those government ass wipes to compare me to Roger so that they can see just how much stronger I am when I surpass anything he ever accomplished. I’m going to blow his pathetic legacy out of the water.”

“You’ll need to train a lot harder if you want to have any hope of doing that.”

“Oh don’t you worry about my strength Air. I have plenty.”

I hope that’s true. For all of our sakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> -Descriptions of anxiety related to past trauma.   
> -Mild panic attack  
> -Both take place between the only 2 line breaks in the chapter, can be skipped with no problems with chapter enjoyment.  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Welp that wasn't a fun chapter. .-. Sorry. Also if you look at what Roger looked like when he was 47 and replace his mustache with Ace's freckles they would be twins. Therefore I absolutely refuse to believe that the Roger pirates didn't know that Ace was Roger's son. Nope. Not possible. Also I wanted to get into the article about Ace in the paper but it just didn't fit here so I plan to open the next chapter with that. I think that will work much better. Also also, if you were hoping to see Sanji last chapter then we are in agreement! I wanted to include him so badly and had everything planned out for what would happen with them but when I got to writing that part the fic slapped me with a big NOPE. And I just couldn't fit in the interaction that I wanted no matter what I tried it was just awkward :( and I mean more awkward than my writing already is! Finally, in terms of my awkward writing if you would like to help make it less awkward by being my Beta then hit me up :) Anyways thank you again for reading!


	9. How Rude!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This chapter is short and sweet so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter.

PARADISE

* * *

“Oh hey Ace what did that article say about us?” I asked one morning after breakfast.

“Oh yea! I forgot about that! Let me go grab it. I left it in my cabin.” He said before he got up and jogged out of the galley with Kotatsu following him.

“What article?” Deuce asked over his cup of coffee.

“Apparently we made the paper a couple of days back. I’m assuming that we missed it because of the storm around Reverse Mountain” I said.

Ace walked back in holding the paper we had gotten from Crocus before shouting, “Skull you need to fix our jolly roger! Apparently people think that we are the ‘arrowhead’ pirates or something stupid like that. And that old fart must have kept my wanted poster because I don’t see it in here.”

“How do you want me to fix it? If people think that the spade symbol behind the skull is an arrowhead then that is kind of their problem.” Skull said while Kotatsu slinked back in and curled up near Ace’s feet.

“I don’t know, just go write the word spade on it or something!” Ace said.

“You want me to write our crew’s name on our jolly roger?”

“Yup. Sounds like a good idea to me so if you could get on that then that would be great!”

_ Seriously? He wants to- nope not worth it. _

“You know what? I’m just not even going to argue about this. I know there’s no point.” I said.

“Now you’re learning Air!” Ace said with a huge smile.

_ Damn it that smile again! _

“Ugh, shut up. What does the article say?” I asked.

“Right, basically they are calling us horrible criminals for attacking the glorious Marines. Pretty basic but at least they got a good picture of me!” He said while holding up the front page.

_ Damn it he’s right. He looks so hot and not because he’s on fire… _

“Did they give you an epithet yet?” I asked.

“Yea they called me the Fire Fist isn’t that awesome!”

“Fire Fist? Where did they come up with that?” 

“Oh yea you weren’t there. But that’s what I called the move you helped me come up with, you know the one where I throw a punch and a bunch of fire shoots out?”

_ Of course he did. Because the fact that fire is SHOOTING OUT OF HIS FIST doesn’t make it clear enough that he has the power of the flame Logia. I swear I will never understand the instinctual need to put the name of their fruit into attack names that all Devil Fruit users seem to feel. Why is it so hard for people to just come up with original names? I do not understand! _

“Right, the move that I spent days helping you to figure out. You felt the need to gave it the basic bitch name of fucking ‘fire fist’? Seriously?”

“What do you mean basic bitch name? Fire fist is an awesome name!” He said.

“No honey. It really isn’t.” I said.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with the lady here Captain it’s pretty basic.” Deuce added.

“Deuce? You would betray your own Captain like this? The hell man?”

“I’m sorry but it’s true!”

“Don’t worry Captain I think Fire Fist is an awesome name! It’s real piraty!” Skull chimed in.

“Thank you Skull! At least one of you isn’t mutinous. But Ari what are the names of your moves that are _so_ much better than mine?” Ace asked with his arms crossed before he got a slightly confused look on his face and said, “Wait actually I’ve never seen you fight with your fruit. You only ever use it to move the ship and stuff.”

I rolled my eyes at him before saying,“Alright, alright, no need to get testy. Mostly that’s because there haven’t been any enemies that were strong enough to require me to use my fruit. A good rule of thumb for all devil fruit users is to use your fruit as little as possible. But if you must know, Leviathan and Jet Cutter are two of my stronger moves.”

“Ok those do sound pretty cool actually. What do they involve?’ Skull asked.

“Well Jet Cutter is basically just a fancy kick. So what I do is I kick towards my opponent but don’t actually touch them. Instead I just create a tiny stream of water that gets projected toward them and often results in no small amount of slicing and dicing.”

_ Ah it is so satisfying to be able to slice a man in half without getting covered in their blood. _

“Oh shit yea water is actually super strong when it is under pressure isn’t it?” Deuce asked.

“Exactly so not only does it preserve stamina because of how little water I produce but it also means that the attack is more precise and dangerous.”

Ace’s eyes went wide at that before asking, “Whoa do you think I would be able to do something like that?”

“Possibly but it also depends a lot on your element. So since fire kind of needs a lot of itself to be effective I don’t know that subtle techniques would really be possible.” I said.

“Hm, I could probably figure something out. But even if I can't, subtlety has never really been my thing.”

“Really you don’t say?” I said which made Ace glare at me from across the table.

“Anyways what is Leviathan?” Skull asked.

I chuckled a little before saying, “A fun time. That’s what it is. So with that one I jump into the water and basically make the ocean do my bidding. So with that one I can sink a ship in just a few seconds if I want to.”

“Wait if you can sink a ship that easily then why did we have to fight those Marines hand to hand back when they attacked us?” Ace asked.

“Maybe because you ignored me when I tried to tell you?”

“Shit then next time just do that.” Skull said.

“I will, don’t worry. So long as I’m on onboard it’s impossible for a ship to sink.” I said.

“Right unless you’re the one sailing it.” Ace said.

“How rude! I can sail just fine, thank you very much!”

“You literally sank your own ship right before we met.”

“Wait that’s how you two met?” Deuce asked.

“ACE! WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT!”

_ TRAITOR! _

“What? It’s true!”

“But they didn’t need to know about that!” I shouted but the guys just ignored me as they were too busy laughing their asses off.

_ HOW RUDE!  _

* * *

It was the day after we entered the Grand Line and we still had another day until we reached Vira which is apparently where we were heading according to Skull. For the time being the sun was out and the weather was nice so the five of us were once again all hanging out on the deck. Skull was fixing the jolly roger like Ace had asked. Ace and Deuce were discussing something while Kotatsu was snuggled up to Ace’s back. I was enjoying the nice weather by going through some stretches. I had just slid into my left split when Ace and Deuce’s conversation peaked my interest.

“I think it should be pretty easy to make a paddle system that can be powered by your flames so you can propel a little boat. I don’t know if it would be possible to implement into a full sized ship but a little skiff should be no trouble.” Deuce said.

“So we can actually make a rocket boat?” Ace asked.

“I don’t see why not.”

“That is so cool! We have to get on that right now!”

“What are you two talking about now?” I asked while still stretching.

“Deuce is going to make me a rocket boat!” Ace shouted back excitedly.

_ Huh, that actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea... _

“Right. Just be careful and remember that you can’t swim and if you are out at sea by yourself that is kind of a big concern.” 

Ace rolled his eyes and said, “Oh come on Air I’m not an idiot.”

“I didn’t say that you were. I'm just pointing out that you are still very new to being a devil fruit user.”

“I might be new to it but I’m sure that I could still take you on!” He said.

“Oh really? You sure about that?”

“‘Course I am. Want me to prove it to you?”

“Sure Captain, so long as you promise not to be too butt hurt when I swab the deck with your face.” I said before standing up.

“I wouldn’t be too worried about that.”

“Uh huh why don’t you stop talking and try to hit me.”

As soon as I said that Ace lunged at me and quickly started throwing punches. Even though it was obvious that he was actually trying to hit me I easily dodged everything he threw at me.

_ Hmmmm, his strength is decent but his speed could use some work and he could obviously benefit from observation haki… _

Noticing a gap in his punches I quickly ducked and aimed a kick for his head. However what should have been a finishing blow ended up passing right through him as he phased into fire. 

_ He didn’t even try to dodge that! Geeze, it’s been what, a month and he is already this complacent with being a Logia? _

“You know Logia’s who rely too heavily on their elemental form don’t tend to live very long.” I said while still dodging and throwing the occasional kick his way.

“Oh come on what can’t hit me can’t hurt me!” He said with a smirk.

_ Oh ok you play it that way. Alright we can do that. _

I laughed before jumping into a high kick which he again didn’t even attempt to dodge. However this time my kick connected with his head and he was thrown to the floor. He was quick to get back up and came at me once again. But now I was on the offensive. Kick after kick connected with his body as he was thrown around the deck like a bouncy ball. He tried to retaliate with his flames but it was obvious that he was starting to get frustrated which was making him sloppy. After a particularly messy lunge towards me I decided that enough was enough and kicked him solidly in the chest and sent him slamming into the mast. He collapsed onto the deck while coughing and panting. After a few minutes he got himself together enough to speak.

“What the hell was that?” He asked through his pants.

“That was you getting your ass handed to you.” I said with my hands on my hips.

“But how did you hit me?”   
  


“Armament haki.”

“Which is?”   
  


“Something that you should be far more proficient in given that Garp is your guardian.” 

“He wasn’t the teaching sort.”

“Right. Well it’s something that you have to awaken for yourself so I don’t really know what good it would do to try and teach you it if you haven’t found it yet. But basically it makes it possible to grab Logias and to hit things really hard.” I explained.

_ There is so much more to it but something tells me that Ace is a bit more of a hands on learner... _

“How do you awaken it?” He asked while climbing to his feet and wiping away the blood from his split lip.

“I wouldn’t know I don’t remember when I awoke mine.”

“Fine, but how did you dodge everything I threw at you. Did I even hit you once?”

“No, you didn’t. So I suppose I’m just that good.” I said with a smirk.

_ And I have been training my observation haki for years but maybe he doesn’t need to know about that right now… _

“Bullshit. Let’s go again.”

“If we must.” I said before getting into my fighting stance right before he jumped at me again.

* * *

“LAND HO!” Skull suddenly shouted, while pointing out the window.

I jumped and choked on my drink before snapping, “You do NOT need to SCREAM that when we are all sitting right here.”

“Who cares? There’s an island! Let’s go!” Ace shouted before jumping up and running out on deck with Skull and Kotatsu following.

“Why did I decide to join this crew again?” Deuce moaned with his hands over his eyes from where he was sitting next to me.

“Trust me I’m asking myself the exact same thing. But I think it had something to do with captain dipshit having a cute smile.” I said.

“Oh right how could I forget his ‘cute smile’.”

“I don’t know man that sounds like a you problem.”

_ Seriously if I knew how to forget about his smile then I wouldn’t be having as many problems myself right about now... _

Whatever Deuce was about to say was interrupted by Ace shouting, “Ari! Deuce! Get out here there’s an island!”

“It is still over an hour away. I think we can wait in here just as well.” I shouted back.

“But it’s our first island in the Grand Line! Just come out here!”

“Ugh, fine. Come along Deuce you know he won’t leave us alone now.” I said before standing up with Deuce following me.

* * *

After the hour that I said it would take we eventually were close enough to dock on the island. It had a good deal of wooded area along the coast that wasn’t occupied by a city. So we found a secluded spot to leave the ship since we couldn’t head for the formal dock for obvious reasons.

“Ok the ship should be fine here. Also this island is pretty heavily populated but there should be a town not too far from here.” Skull said after we finished securing the ship.

“I would rather go to the big city than a dinky little town though.” Ace said.

“I know but this place is known to be pretty rough from what I’ve heard so we should check out the town before heading further into the island.”

“I agree with Skull. A long time ago this used to be a cute little island but in recent years the government has become mildly tyrannical. So it would be best to keep a low profile if possible.” I said.

“Mildly tyrannical? Just mildly?” Deuce asked.

“Right. So it isn’t a friendly place but trust me in the grand scheme of things this place still has it pretty good.” I said.

Ace groaned quite dramatically before saying, “I don’t give a shit about the government, let's just go!”

“Alright, alright no need to get testy damn. We’re going!” I said.

Once the four of us started heading towards the town, with Kotatsu left to guard the ship, I let my observation haki fan out to try and get a sense of what was going on in the town.

_ Now that we are out of that pathetic little puddle of an ocean I really should be keeping a better eye on those around us. Even though this is really early in Paradise you never know who might be around... _

However once my haki swept over the town I immediately noticed a distinct lack of life forces.

_ That’s weird.  _

Once we left the woods we saw what was left of the town. We stood there stunned for a moment before Ace asked, “What the hell happened here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No warnings apply
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it is shorter than usually and there isn't much plot besides crew bonding. But I wanted to have some relaxed happy time before shit hits the fan next chapter. Let's just say that chapter 10 is going to be where I start earning those tags...


	10. The Things We Carry With Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter
> 
> I repeat
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter

VIRA, PARADISE

* * *

“What the hell happened here?” Ace asked.

What had most likely once been a lively albeit small town had been transformed into a battlefield. Bodies littered the ground in ways that showed that the civilians had obviously been trying to flee their attackers. Nearly all of them showed wounds that must have come from swords and many of them were missing limbs. Many of the buildings had burn marks and shattered windows. Everything was covered in blood. It was also clear from the color of the blood that soaked the ground as well as the scent in the air that these people had been slaughtered a few days ago. 

“Pirates.” I said. While it was clear that this was the first time that the others were seeing anything like this I was more than accustomed to scenes like this.

_ Not like I had a choice after all given all the times that I’ve been on the other side of this situation… _

“Why would pirates do something like this?” Ace asked. I looked over at him and saw that he had gone pale. 

I shrugged before saying, “Why wouldn’t they? Ransacking a village is one of the easiest and most common ways for a pirate to make money.”

“But why would they kill all of these people? It doesn’t make sense.” Ace asked angrily.

“Again, why wouldn’t they? It’s easy and it’s fun for them. And if they kill everyone here then there is no one left alive to tell the Marines who attacked them.”

“She’s right Ace. It’s not pretty but this is the reality of what most pirates in the world do. Pirates like us are actually pretty rare.” Deuce said while looking pointedly away, he was starting to go a bit green.

Ace pulled his hat down so that it shadowed his eyes before saying, “We should go see if there are any survivors. We might be able to help them.”

_ Why bother? If they were too weak to defend themselves then they brought this upon themselves. But somehow I don’t think Ace would see it that way… _

Ace started walking into the town and the three of us followed. Once we made it to the street my eyes started to water from the strength of the scent of death and decay in the air. Skull and Ace were also having a hard time and tried to block out the smell with their shirts.

_ Ugh I will never get over this smell. Seriously if these people had to be this pitiful then the least they could do is have the common decency to not stink up the place after they bit it. _

Our progress through the town was slowed by the need to step carefully over the bodies that littered the ground. We also had to pause when Deuce threw up. We continued on our way through town without seeing anyone left alive. After about half an hour of looking my haki picked up on a single person hiding on the other side of town.

“Hey Ace I think there’s a survivor a half mile west from here.” I said.

“How do you- whatever doesn’t matter. Do you know exactly where they are?” He asked.

“More or less. Once we get closer I should be able to point out where they’re hiding. They’re actually doing a pretty good job of hiding themselves which is why I didn’t sense them until now.”

Ace nodded and we started walking towards where I sensed the person. The side of town that we were walking through was becoming more residential and as such there were a lot less bodies scattered about. Compared to the sea of corpses that the rest of town had become this place looked almost quaint. That was until we turned the final corner to where the person was hiding and were confronted with a school yard. There was a cheerful little picket fence lining a large section of grass that was so green it was almost blinding. There was also a picturesque little school house that was bright red with white trim sitting in the middle of the yard, and surrounding the building were the corpses of dozens of small children. Before I could look away I locked eyes with a little girl who had bloodied blonde hair and was staring unseeingly towards us.

_ No… _

**BOOM**

**“SOMEONE HELP ME!”**

**“NO!”**

**“IT BURNS! PLEASE SOMEONE!”**

**“ANYONE!”**

My heart started racing and my body immediately broke into a cold sweat and all I could hear were the sounds of explosions and scream of agony accented by pleas for help.

**“RUN HE’S COMING!”**

**“DON’T LEAVE ME HERE! HELP ME!”**

**“Oh god where are my legs? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEGS!”**

**_Why is this happening? I want to go home. Mommy please save me. I don’t want to be here. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? Why is everyone dying? I can hear everything. I can feel everything. They’re all dying. Everyone is dying. WHY?_ **

**“YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME! GET OUT HERE AND FACE ME YOU BASTARD!”**

I felt air rip past me as a wave of compressed air sliced through the ground and everyone in its path. I saw the people in its path be turned into nothing but a spray of blood.

**_I have to run. I have to run but I can’t move. Why can’t I move? WHY CAN’T I MOVE?_ **

I felt my body shaking and could feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

**_I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe. Why can’t I breathe. Am I dying? I’M DYING. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I WANT TO GO HOME! MOMMY PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP! ANYONE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ari are you okay?”

I jumped and screamed when I felt something grab my shoulder and immediately whipped around while creating a water whip to fend off my attacker.

**_NO!_ **

“Fuck! Ari what the hell?”

_ Ace? Why would Ace be here? No he can’t be here…  _

“Guys back up she’s having a panic attack and I don’t think she recognizes us. Just give her some space.”

_ Is that Deuce? Wha- _

“Ariadne you’re okay no one is going to hurt you. You’re safe.”

**_Safe? NO I’M NOT! I HAVE TO RUN HE’S COMING! HE’S-_ **

“See? No one here is going to hurt you. You’re here with us. Your crew. It’s okay.” He said in a calm voice.

“Deuce? What happened? No I- I” I stammered out while I felt tears starting to stream down my face.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Deuce said as I felt myself come back to the present. I looked around and saw Deuce standing in front of me and Skull and Ace on the ground a little ways away.

_ What happened? No I was just at- I had a panic attack. Oh fucking course I did. Because I’m pathetic. Fuck they saw that didn’t they? Oh no no no I have to get out of here. _

“I just need a second. I'm going to head back to the ship.” I choked out before I turned and started sprinting back toward the ship. I could hear them calling after me but I ignored them and just kept running.

* * *

As soon as I made it back to the ship I ran to my cabin and slammed the door. Then I immediately collapsed against it with my knees pulled up to my chest and my head buried in them.

_ FUCK! Why am I so weak? I’m supposed to be over this shit! It’s been 11 years already so what the hell Adne? And you lost your shit in front of the whole crew! Nice going there bitch! Now they are going to know how much of a fucking weakling you are! Damn it! You know better! _

_ WEAKNESS IS NOT TOLERATED! _

At that moment I felt myself break and was reduced to sobs.

* * *

I don’t know how long I sat there sobbing but eventually my tears dried and I was left sitting on the floor staring blankly at the wall in front of me. I jumped when I heard a knock at my door.

I ignored it at first but when they knocked again I figured that they wouldn’t be going away.

_ Well guess I should get this over with. Fortunately I don’t have too much to pack so it shouldn’t take me too long to leave. After all why would Ace want someone as worthless as me on his crew after that spectacular meltdown? _

I stood and slowly opened the door to see Ace standing in the hallway.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” I said with a croaky voice.

_ Nice Ari even your voice is pathetic at this point. You just can’t stop being pathetic can you? _

“Yea I don’t buy that. You really had us worried. Do you want to talk about it?” He asked while shuffling awkwardly.

I sighed and said, “Look Ace, I’m sorry alright? I apologize. Just give me half an hour to get my shit together and I’ll be on my way.”

_ I have to get out of here. The sooner the better. It was nice while it lasted but obviously I have worn out my welcome... _

“What? Where are you going?”

“Obviously I need to leave the ship so just let me pack my stuff and I’ll be gone alright?”

“Huh? No! Why would you leave? Fuck Air what is going on?” He asked while pushing his way into the room and shutting the door behind himself.

“Why would I stay? Why would you want me to? Did you not see what I just did? I’m fucking pathetic!” I shouted.

“No you’re not! Ari talk to me! What the hell happened out there?”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“You’re a member of my crew so yes it is.”

“Oh please. Don’t try and act like we’re friends.”

“I thought that we were?”

“Well we aren’t. Because I’m a fucking mess who can’t keep her shit together because of some dead kids. So if you don’t mind I’d like to be alone so that I can pack my things and be on my way.” I said quickly as I felt my breathing speed up and my heart start to race again.

_ DAMN IT NOT AGAIN! STOP IT! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER ALREADY! _

I felt my body turn traitor as tears welled up in my eyes again and I started to shiver. Ace looked panicked for a second before he hugged me. I tried to resist but after a second I grabbed him tightly, buried my head in his shoulder and started sobbing once again. He guided me to sit on the floor with him without letting me go and just let me cry. 

We sat together on the floor for a while before my tears stopped and my breathing evened out. Once that happened I pulled back from him and wiped my eyes on my jacket sleeves.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered.

Ace kept his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer before saying, “It’s okay. Do you want to try and tell me what is going on now? I’m not really good at the whole comforting thing but I’ll do my best.”

I thought about it for a moment before quietly asking, “Do you remember what happened when Roger was arrested? What happened at Marineford?”

“No, not really.”

“Um, well there was this one pirate who really hated Roger and so when he was arrested he went there to try and kill him personally. He ended up attacking the base.”

“And you were there?”

“Yea. Um, I told you about how I went to school in Marineford right? Well I wasn’t really supposed to. Apparently I was a special kid or something I don’t really remember, but basically I was picked special to go to school in HQ instead of in the base on Sabaody. So the school there was having an assembly for the start of the year and to welcome all of the Sabaody kids into the school. I remember me and some other kids were all standing in a little clump laughing and doing stupid little kid stuff. Our teacher kept telling us to be quiet because someone was giving a speech but we didn’t care. We were just happy. But um, while our teacher was telling us to be quiet a galleon crashed into the plaza. I-I don’t mean it hit the docks. I mean it was floating above our heads and then it just dropped into the center of the square. That’s when it started. It’s all pretty hazy but I just remember everyone screaming and running. And there were explosions and things were breaking and there was blood. So much blood. It was everywhere. And I just- I just ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was even going or what to do but I just knew that I had to run. Not that it mattered though because everywhere I went, everywhere I looked people were dying. There were so many cannons firing and gunshots and it was horrible. I found a little crater that I think was created by an explosion actually but I found it and just sat in it trying to keep as quiet as possible. I was just sitting there and I could hear everything. Everywhere people were screaming and crying for help. They just kept screaming.” I finished with another strangled sob.

Ace was quiet for a minute before asking, “How old were you?”

“I’d just turned 5.” I said with a sniffle. “Yea that’s actually when I met Sera. She fell into my crater and we just held onto each other until everything went quiet.” 

“Holy shit. So that pirate just killed a bunch of kids in order to get to Roger?”

“I don’t think that was his plan but that’s what he ended up doing yea. The town on Marineford is actually pretty big so all of the kids that lived there as well as the kids allowed to go to school there made up about 1,000 students, I think. And they were all gathered in the plaza for that stupid fucking assembly.”

“How many kids, you know, made it?” He asked.

“I don’t know how many survived but only 9 of us kept going to school there after the attack. A lot of Marine families moved out after that also.”

“Fuck. So that's why the kids…”

“Yea that’s why I can walk through a field of dead bodies without batting an eye but the second I see a couple of dead kids I lose my shit. Well, that and I’m just a super mature person who has excellent control over her emotions. Of course.” I said while roughly wiping my face.

_ Damn it why can’t I stop crying? _

“I don’t think maturity really matters in situations like that. I mean I’m not a doctor but it makes sense that you would react like that to seeing those kinds of things.”

“Sure.”

“I know it’s not the same thing but for a while my little brother had a hard time being around fire and would get a little freaked out if a fire got bigger than a campfire.”

“Why?”

Ace took a deep breath before saying, “Basically, there used to be this huge garbage dump on the island that I lived on. One day the nobles decided that it was an eyesore or something stupid like that and they decided that they could get rid of it by burning it all. Luffy and I were there at the time along with everyone who lived there and we almost died. Guess it’s kind of funny that I can control fire now after almost being killed by it.” He said.

“Yea funny.”

“But what I mean is it doesn’t make you weak if you have things that bother you even if they make you freak out. Luffy used to freak out but he got over it and now he’s fine. But even before that he wasn’t weak because he was scared of fire. Besides Luffy and I both got a lot stronger after that so you must have gotten way stronger after living through that!”

_ What? He thinks that shit made me stronger? He thinks that after watching me lose my shit? _

“I guess.” I said.

“Great so yea we’ll just avoid dead kids, ugh that better not be hard to do. I mean seriously who just goes around slaughtering kids? That is seriously fucked up. That guy must have had several screws loose.”

“Well he did have a big chunk of a steering wheel lodged in his skull.”

“That explains it!” Ace said.

We both chuckled a bit before I asked, “So you really don’t think I’m super pathetic after seeing that? You don’t want me to leave the crew?”

“Obviously not. You are crazy strong Air. Man I haven’t had my ass handed to me like you did the other day since the last time Garp decided to ‘train’ me. Hey how ‘bout this, you keep helping me with my devil fruit and I’ll try and help you with this.”

_ He doesn’t think I’m weak? He wants to help me? No one has ever said that before. Is he being serious? Why would he be? But then again, why wouldn’t he be? He helped out Kotatsu and Deuce didn’t he? So maybe he could actually... _

“But I- I- thank you.”

“For what?” He asked.

“For not calling me stupid I guess.” I said with a shrug.

_ For wanting to help me. For not kicking me off the crew. For listening to me. For being here... _

“Seriously? Come on Air you are obviously the smartest person on the ship.”

I laughed and asked, “Just on the ship?”

“Well I haven’t been to that many islands so I can't really judge the average intelligence of the whole world but once we conquer the seas I’ll get back to you on that.” Ace said with a huge smile on his face.

_ There he goes with that smile again. Ugh stop it Ari you know you should go down that- wait. Why shouldn’t I go down that path? He’s by far one of the best men I’ve ever met. He saw me freak out and he isn’t laughing at me. He isn’t super weak, stupid, old or gross. So why not? You know what? Fuck it.  _

_ FUCK.  _

_ IT.  _

_ I _ _ am a pirate and I take what I want. And what I want right now is him.  _

_ But how exactly do I get him to be mine? I’ll have to think on that… _

“Ok good talk! I’ll be right back!” Ace said before getting up and running out of the room.

“Okay?” I said to the empty room.

I wasn’t left to wait for too long because a few minutes later Ace kicked the door open with his foot and struggled into the room with his arms full.

“Ok so I’m guessing you don’t want to be around the rest of the crew right now. So here is a bowl of hot soup courtesy of Skull and here is a cat to cuddle with.” He said while handing me the bowl of soup and dropping Kotatsu on the floor.

“Meow.” Kotatsu rubbed his body against Ace’s leg while walking over to head butt my arm. I lightly scratched his head in return.

_ He brought me soup and a cat... _

“So do you want me to stay or do you want some alone time?” Ace asked.

I set the soup down on the floor so that I could hug Kotatsu’s neck tightly before burying my face in his soft fur. “You can stay I guess.” I mumbled.

Ace sat down on the other side of Kotatsu and started petting his back. I had to keep my face in his fur for a few more minutes so that Ace wouldn’t see my blush.

_ Damn it I’ve got it bad don’t I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -PTSD flashbacks  
> -Severe panic attacks  
> -Poor management of panic attacks  
> This is a very dark and intense chapter and there are aspects of panic attacks and self hatred through out. So if you may be effected negatively by those things then it would be best to skip this chapter. If you do skip this chapter then here is a basic summary of the plot points so that you can still follow the story.
> 
> The crew lands on the island of Vira and find that it has been ransacked by pirates. They find the remains of a school and Ari has a very bad panic attack as well as flashbacks to a horrific event that she witnessed when she was younger. She goes back to the ship alone. Then later once the crew returns to the ship Ace goes to talk to her. She tells him that after Roger was arrested Shiki attacked Marineford and she was there. She tells him that she was only 5 when the attack happened and that a lot of her classmates were killed. While he doesn't understand the intricacies of PTSD he is understanding of having a hard time and tells her not to worry about it. Through out the chapter Ari has been hating herself because she had a panic attack as she feels it makes her weak. But Ace tells her that it doesn't. Ari decides that Ace is a sweet cuddle bean and that she is a pirate so she is going to take what she wants and what she wants is him. Then Ace is extra soft and he brings her soup and Kotatsu so that she can have something to eat and a kitty to cuddle to help her feel better.
> 
> Next chapter is warning free and should hopefully be out soon so if you skipped this chapter then you should be able to pick back up there.  
> \-------------------------------------  
> Soooooooooooo that was......... fun? While I do not have PTSD I am very familiar with panic attacks and may have actually given myself one while writing this wHiCh WaS fUn!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it wasn't very cute or fun!


	11. Operation Get That D! (It's A Team Effort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Here is the set list for this chapter. Once again the full list will be in the end notes if you care to listen to what I imagine Ari singing here. As always I did not write the lyrics and all songs referenced are on YouTube
> 
> Set List:   
> Say So, Annapantsu acoustic cover
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter

PARADISE

* * *

“Ok so I FINALLY dig Luffy out of the crocodile’s stomach and he is just covered in mucus and bile and who knows what. But I finally get him out and then he just sat on the river bank for a minute saying how he thought he was going to die. But I turned around for literally a second and the dumb ass jumped back into the water and got swallowed again!” Ace said, finishing the story he had been telling about his little brother.

I laughed and said, “Well he certainly sounds like a handful.”

“That’s putting it mildly! The kid has been a never ending tornado of chaos since the day I met him!”

We both laughed for a little while. After a minute I glanced at the clock on the wall and said, “Oh man is it seriously 3 in the morning?”

“Well you know what they say, time flies when you’re sitting around talking.”

“That- that is not correct.”

“Pretty sure it is.”

“Alright whatever. I need sleep and so do you.” I said.

“Fair yea it has gotten pretty late.” Ace said while standing up and stretching. “Ugh, maybe we shouldn’t have been sitting on the floor for this whole time.”

“I didn’t realize you were such an old man.”

“Hey! Don’t age shame me!” Ace said with a perfectly straight face. That is until I raised a single eyebrow and we both burst out laughing again. “Ok I’ll see you in the morning Air.”

“See you then- Oh shit.” I said, my face falling.

“What?”

“The crew. I really don’t want to have to go through everything with them in the morning.”

Ace shrugged and said, “If you want I can try and talk to them. They are worried about you but I can tell them that you’re ok and not to bring it up. If that would help?”

_ Is it even possible for you to stop being amazing?” _

“I would appreciate that. But please don’t tell them everything that I told you. I don’t like advertising my problems any more than I have too.”

“I get that. So don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to them.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s a captain’s job to look out for his crew right?”

“Yea it is.”

Ace smirked and said, “Night Air.” Before walking out.

“Good night.” I said right before he closed the door. Once I heard his footsteps drift away from the door I flopped back onto my bed.

_ So how the hell am I supposed to get a guy like him to be interested in me? _

* * *

_ Ok so this is it. You got this Ari just walk up to him and tell him you like him. How hard can that be? Right not at all. So just get it over with. Ok go. _

I walked quickly up to Ace before taping him on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I said, “Hey Ace do you have a minute I was hoping to talk to you.”

“‘Course what’s up Air?” He said while smiling.

_ Oh no. Not the smile! Ok keep it together! Just say it! _

“I really like you.” I blurted out.

_ Ok there you did it! _

Ace’s smile widened and he said, “Awh thanks Air. I like you too.”

_ He what? Ok keep it together! Don’t blush!  _

_ STOP BLUSHING DAMN IT! _

“Really? Uh ok then do you want to maybe go out together when we get to the next island?” I asked while feeling my face flame up. That is until Skull rounded the corner and started walking towards us.

“Yea sure that’d be fun! Oh hey Skull do you want to hang out with us on the next island? Oh wait let’s get everyone to go! That would be awesome! Hey great idea Air!” Ace said happily before he jogged off.

“Uh yea…”

_ Ok that did not go as planned… _

* * *

_ Alright last time was just a warm up. Now it’s time for the real deal! Just walk in there and give that boy a piece of your mind! You can do this. _

I nodded to myself before walking into the galley and locking eyes on Ace who was sitting at the table with Deuce and Skull.

_ Ok there he is now just tell him- Who the hell is that? _

“Who the hell are you?” I asked the tall man wearing a top hat who was standing in the middle of the galley.

“I-I-I-I’m Mihar.” He stammered.

“He’s Mihar.” Skull piped up from across the room.

“That’s nice, why is he on our ship?” I asked.

“He joined the crew.” Skull said.

“I um I uh um joined the crew.” Mihar added quietly.

“When the hell did this happen?” I asked.

“Back on Vira. Remember he was the one who was hiding.”

“Uh huh alright whatever.” I said before turning to look at Ace. “Hey can I talk to you?” 

“Sure what do you need?” He asked.

“I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier but I was wondering-”

“Kotatsu! Get off the counter! What are you doing?” Ace interrupted suddenly and jumped up to get Kotatsu off of the counter that he had just jumped up on.

“Meow!”

“Yes you’re adorable but you can’t be up there!” Ace said while grabbing the large cat and putting him back on the floor. “Sorry Air what were you saying?”

“Oh never mind it wasn’t important.”

“You sure?”

“Of course.” I said before walking out of the galley.

* * *

I was standing against one of the railings out on deck rubbing my temples when I sensed Skull walking towards me. I ignored him as he came to stand next to me.

“Well that was painful.” He said.

“What?”

“You trying to ask out Captain Ace. Painfully awkward.”   
  


“Shut up. I’m trying my best here alright?” I groaned.

“If that was your best then we are doomed to have a loveless ship 'cause damn that was pathetic.” He said.

“Leave me alone I’m new to this!”

“Oh please you have got to be one of the hottest women I have ever seen, how new could you possibly be to this?” He asked with a laugh. I just glared at him in silence. “Holy shit you’re being serious. Ari are- are you a… virgin?”

I immediately felt my cheeks explode in blush before harshly whispering, “Why would you ask something like that? Have you no manners whatsoever?” 

“Holy shit you are. Wait, have you ever kissed anyone?” He asked and he must have seen my blush deepen because he continued to say, “Have you ever been on a date before?”

“Why are you even here right now? Did you just come out here to mock me?” I asked.

“NO WAY! Ok don’t worry my sweet innocent Ariadne I will help you through this! I will get you in Captain's pants even if it is the last thing I do!” He shouted while clenching his fists in determination.

“Will you be quiet? Oh my gosh I’m not even trying to get in his pants!” 

“Then what are you trying to do here? I need to know your goals so I know how best to help you.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation… Ok fine. I just thought maybe we could, you know, hold hands?”

“Ok good go on.” He nodded.

“I don’t know maybe it would be nice if he…”

“If he?”

“...kissed me? Maybe?” I said quietly as my cheeks burned.

“You are so adorable!” He shouted.

“FUCK OFF! I CAN SINK AN ENTIRE NAVY FLEET IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES YOU BITCH! I AM NOT ADORABLE!” 

“Oh hoho, but that blush says otherwise!”

“Shut up! You’re stupid!”   
  


“Well obviously. But at least I’m not fumbling around trying to tell a guy that I’m into him.”

“I’m doing my best okay…”

“Alright alright. I know. Ok so fortunately for you I know for a fact that Ace is into you just as much as you are into him. So here’s-”

“Ace likes me? How do you know that?” I shouted.

“Well given the fact that he is just as subtle as you are it wasn’t that hard to figure out. But like I was trying to say, Ace is into you but he doesn’t think that you are into him.”

“But I am.”

“Yes honey. Everyone knows. So what you need to do is not pussy foot around with being subtle. You need to tell him flat out what you want.”

“I tried that! But I don’t know I’m just not good at talking to people who matter I guess.”

“Ok then don’t say it.”

“How am I supposed to get what I want across if I don’t say it?”

“You’re the musician you tell me.”

I gasped before shouting, “SKULL YOU ARE A GENIUS! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“I don’t know why didn’t you?” He said. 

“Ok ok ok ok I gotta go! I have to write!” I said quickly before I started running across the deck towards my cabin.

“You’re welcome!” Skull called after me.

* * *

As soon as Kyuka island appeared on the horizon I grabbed Skull by the neck and dragged him into my cabin so that we could  _ plan. _

“Ok so I wrote a song that should make it abundantly clear what kind of relationship I want with Ace but when am I supposed to sing it. I can handle the performing part but what about everything else?” I asked, feeling only mildly frantic.

“First, relax. It’ll be fine.” He said. “Ok so here’s what we’re going to do, we already are going out as a crew tonight so we just need to find a place that will let you sing. Which honestly shouldn't be that difficult.”

“Right. This island is known as a tourist island so there should be plenty of jazz bars around. Actually, I think I might know the perfect place.”

“Have you been here before?” He asked.

“I used to come here fairly regularly, a long time ago. But I remember that there was one rooftop bar that wasn’t open mic but they always had live music. I sang there occasionally and the owner seemed to like me. But I don’t know if he would remember me.”

“Well it’s worth a shot.”

“Right. Ok so when we dock I’ll go look for that place and try to set it up. But what am I going to do if Ace doesn’t get it?”   
  


“Then we will figure it out! Don’t worry Ari I promise I won’t rest until Ace’s panties have dropped!” He said loudly.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” I shouted while blushing.

“Nothing, I’m just a dedicated wing man.” He said, which just made me blush even more. 

* * *

Once we had docked I quickly jumped off the ship.

“Well bye I guess!” I heard Ace yell to me.

“I’ll see you guys later! I have things I have to do!” I shouted back before turning to walk into town.

While this island wasn’t particularly big it was LIVELY. The town along the shore consisted of several tightly packed multistory buildings. While that made for a fun time what was particularly interesting about this island was the massive tree in the center, whose branches provided shade for the rest of the island. On top of this tree was where the nicest and classiest businesses were situated. Which is where I wished I was heading. However the bar that I was looking for was nowhere near classy enough to claim a spot up there. While I was making my way through the town I spotted a cute little dress shop.

_ Hello there. I will be coming back for you soon. _

I forced myself to keep walking and soon found the building in which the bar was located. I walked in and headed for the stairwell that would take me up to the roof. 

_ Ah, this place hasn’t changed a bit… _

The small rooftop bar was exactly the same as I remembered from when I was last here. While the bulk of the bar was inside there was also a large balcony that had a gorgeous view of the ocean. Inside there was a pretty standard set up of a bar and tables strewn about. There was also a small stage in front of the bar. 

“Hey we aren’t open.” I heard a voice say from over near the bar.

“I can see that. But I wasn’t looking for a drink.” I said while walking over to the bar. Once there I leaned over the edge to see a man kneeling on the floor and arranging bottles in the cabinets.

“Then what do you want, lady?”

“I was looking for Daemeon. Does he still run this place?” I asked.

“Yea I do. What do you want?” He said looking up at me.

“Oh do you not recognize me? That hurts. I thought what we had was special.” I said while resting my head on my palm.

“Look girly I think you have the- wait. Admi?”

_ There it is... _

“Been a while huh?”

“HOLY SHIT! It’s been nearly a decade! Where have you been!” He shouted.

“I’ve been busy. Unlike you given the state of this place. Seriously shouldn’t you have expanded by now?”

“I would have if you had come back. Once people figured out that you weren’t coming back they stopped coming.”

“Right, blame it on me. You know I didn’t have control over where I went back then! I was just a kid.” I said.

“Okay okay. But what brings you here now? Didn’t you become a pirate? Gotta say Admi I was pretty shocked when I heard that rumor going around.” He said.

“I didn’t exactly have a choice. Kid remember? But that’s not why I’m here. My crew just got here and I was wondering if it would be possible for me to steal your stage for a little bit this evening.”

“You want to sing? Shit why are you asking like that’s an actual question? You know there ain’t no one in the world with a voice that compares to yours.”

“Well thanks but that isn’t an answer.”

“Yes you can make me a boat load of money and put my bar back on the map.”

“Oh please. I’m nowhere near as famous as you make me sound.” I said with an eye roll.

He chuckled and said, “I don’t know about that. Even if people don’t remember you they will after they hear you sing.”

“Anyways, I don’t want to do a full set, just a couple of songs.”

“No complaints from me. You sing one and I’ll be happy.”

“Thanks I’ll be back later tonight. Probably around 9? Does that work.”

“9 tonight. See you then.”

I smiled and nodded to him before pushing off the bar and walking out.

* * *

When I got back onto the street I let my haki fan out so that I could find the guys. They had mostly stuck together and were in town but Mihar had apparently decided to stay on the ship with Kotatsu. After finding them I started heading down towards the seedier part of town where my crew was. I found them in a pawn shop where Skull was once again drooling over the vaguely pirate related items. 

“Hey Air! Where have you been?” Ace asked once he saw me.

“I was talking to an old acquaintance of mine.” I said.

“You know people on this island too?”

I rolled my eyes and said, “Yes Ace, I know a lot of people on a lot of different islands. Are you ever going to stop being shocked that I know someone?”

Ace started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and said, “I just- it surprises me alright? Anyways Skull are you almost done here? I want lunch!”

“Why are you asking me? Deuce is looking too!” Skull said while pointing to Deuce who looked to be very engrossed in a book.

Ace groaned loudly which caused Deuce to look up from his book. Looking at Ace he said, “Why don’t you and Ari go get lunch?” 

Ace immediately started blushing and said, “I-I- um I guess we could do that.” While I stood there without even a hint of blush on my cheeks.

Without even a tiny bit of blush I said, “Sure let’s go.”

Then without looking at each other and still without blushing we walked out of the store and went to look for a restaurant. Right before the door to the door shut I saw Skull give Deuce a thumbs up.

* * *

Later that day after Ace and I had had our very awkward lunch which was filled with blushes and a sprint through town after Ace decided against paying, we had all made it to the Daemeon's bar. I had gotten here before the guys so that I could talk to the musicians about the songs that I would be singing, and so that Ace wouldn’t see my dress before I went on. I figured that if I was going to make a scene and force this boy into noticing me then I better look good while doing so. So I had decided to wear the fanciest dress that I had bought back on Mirror Ball. This dress was similar to the one that I had worn back on the Baratie but was a bit more detailed. The dress I had picked was black and covered in lace. The skirt was a high low skirt that was almost a train it was so dramatic. The front of the skirt was a bit short for my tastes, it stopped mid thigh but the back made up for it in that it was long and full. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline and half sleeves. But by far the best part of this dress was that it had POCKETS. Overall this dress was dramatic, gorgeous, and I loved it. I also had decided to leave my hair down but had braided the front section back so that it would be out of my face while still looking fancy. For shoes I picked out some black pumps that I had also bought on Mirror Ball. They were just as tall as my regular boots but were far less clunky. To finish my look I put on some light make up and dangle earrings. 

I could hear the band finishing up the last song before I was supposed to go on and so I decided to take one last look in the mirror.

_ Well no matter what happens tonight at least you will look drop dead sexy while it does… _

I heard the leader of the band introduce me and so I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

The second my foot hit the stage I instantly felt all of the tension and stress I was carrying disappear. Here on this stage I know that I am untouchable. I am strong. I am skilled. I am beautiful. And nothing can stop me. Without greeting the crowd I simply walked up to the snail mic and let the first line of my song roll off my tongue. 

It was effortless to let my thoughts drift away and to give my body over to the music. So I just did what came natural. I sang. 

Throughout my set I hadn’t even looked at the audience. I had simply let the music wash over me and let the world cease to exist around me. However once the last note of Villain I Appear to Be faded I knew that it was time. I finally looked into the audience and saw Ace staring intensely at me from his seat at the bar. 

_ Well here goes nothing... _

I winked at him and started to sing.

  
  


Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so

Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so

It's been a long time since you fell in love

You ain't coming out your shell, you really ain't been yourself

Tell me what must I do (do tell, my love)

'Cause luckily I'm good at reading

I wouldn't love him and he won't stop chasin'

And we can dance all day around it

If you front then I'll be bouncing

If you want it scream and shout it, babe

Before I leave you dry

Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so

Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so (yeah)

Let me check my chest, my breath right quick (ha)

He ain't never seen it in a dress like this (ah)

He ain't never even been impressed like this

Prolly why I got him quiet on the set like zip

Like it, love it, need it bad

Take it, only, steal it, fast

Boy, stop playing, grab my ass

Why you actin' like you shy?

Shut it, save it, keep it, push

Why you beating 'round the bush?

And knowing you want all this woman

Never knock it 'til you try (yeah, yeah)

All of them bitches hating I have you with me

All of my girls saying you mad committed

Realer than anybody you had, and pretty

All of that body, the ass and titties

Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with

You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so

Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment

I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

You want it say so...

After finishing my song I gave a small curtsy and walked off the stage. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked at Ace over my shoulder before walking out onto the balcony. I walked over to the railing and rested my arms on it and waited. He didn’t leave me waiting for long and once I heard the door close I turned around to look at him. He was standing only a few feet in front of me with his hands shoved in his pockets and a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

_ Fuck you are hot... _

“That uh that was some song Air.” He said awkwardly.

“Thanks I wrote it special for tonight.” I said.

“Really? Any- any particular reason?” He asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh no more than usual. Just trying to express something.”

“Did it work then? Whatever you were trying to get across?”   
  


“I don’t know yet. Maybe you can help me find out.” I said while leaning back against the railing and biting my lip. 

_ Come on Ace how long are you going to make me wait? _

“Did you want me to go ask people about it or something?” He seemed genuinely confused.

_ Obviously I need to be more direct. _

I grabbed the collar on his shirt and pulled him closer to me before saying, “No what I want is for you to kiss me.” 

His eyes widened and he gaped for a second before saying, “OH. I- um I think I can manage that.” While lightly resting his hands on my waist.

“Yea?”

“Yea.” He said softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. After kissing me lightly for a few minutes Ace rested his forehead against mine and asked quietly “So does this mean I can stop correcting the guys when they say that we’re together?”   
  


“Yes please.” I said before pulling his face back down so I could kiss him again. This time the kisses weren’t as light as he moved one of his hands up to my hair before brushing his tongue against my lips. I responded in kind as I pulled him closer to me. 

After a few minutes I pulled away to breathe and said, “We- we should go back inside. The guys will come looking for us.” In an incredibly breathy voice.

“I don’t want to go back in there. I’m not ready to share you yet. Especially not in this dress. Come back to the ship with me?” He asked. 

_ When did his voice drop 2 octaves? _

“Ok.” I sighed before whining softly when Ace pulled away from me.

“I’m not goin anywhere.” He said as he grabbed my hand. We started walking back to the ship hand in hand, and if we shared a few more kisses along the way then who could blame us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No warnings
> 
> Full Set List:  
> Blackbird, Annapantsu  
> Villain I Appear To Be, Annapantsu  
> Say So, Annapantsu cover
> 
> Anyways thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I am still looking for a beta so let me know if you would be interested in helping to clean up this mess :)


	12. Wooing the Damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Set list:  
> Going Going Gone, Maddie Poppe (first two verses of the song)  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter

KYUKA ISLAND, PARADISE

* * *

“Oh the islands in the south are warm and their heads get really hot. They grow pineapples. They grow coconuts. And they’re morons! The islands in the north are snowy and their heads get really cold. They’re very chilly-chilly. They’re very willy-nilly. And they’re idiots!” I continued humming to myself as I poured the last of the scrambled eggs into the massive bowl of already made eggs.

“What the hell are you singing?” Deuce asked as he walked into the galley.

“Oh hey! Morning! I made breakfast if you want any.” I said with a smile.

“Did you make anything other than meat this time?”

“Of course! I made eggs too!”

“We really need to find a chef.” He sighed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

_ I can cook! _

“I’m just saying you and Ari do your best I’m sure. But it would still be really nice to have a professional who can actually cook. You know so we could have something other than meat, rice, and pasta now and again.” He said while grabbing a plate of food and going to sit at one of the tables. I looked at what was left and sighed.

_ Ok good point. _

“Yea you’re right.” I said, grabbing my own (much bigger) portion of bacon, eggs, and toast before going to sit with Deuce.

“Speaking of Ari.” He said and I immediately felt my face start to blush. “How did things go last night? After she finished singing you guys went outside and never came back.”

“Oh um. We just felt like going back to the ship.” I said.

“Right for some  _ alone  _ time. I get it.”

_ Alone time? What we just wanted to talk away from everyone- WAIT DOES HE THINK WE DID  _ **_THAT_ ** _? _

“IT WASN’T LIKE THAT! We just talked and stuff.” I shouted as I felt my face get even more red.

Deuce burst out laughing and said, “I didn’t say anything bout sex I just said alone time! You are the one who immediately thought about that.”

“Well I mean yea. Have you seen her? She is ridiculously hot.” I said nervously.

_ Obviously my mind would go to that! But we just got together! It’s way too soon for that! _

“And she’s your girlfriend.”

“Yea she is.” I said with another smile. “But we haven’t really talked about anything like that and I don’t want to push her into anything.”

“Well then get to talking cause damn that girl has got to be fun in bed.”

“Deuce! That’s my girlfriend! And your vice captain so watch it!”   
  


“Ok sorry sorry!” He said, putting his hands up. “So do you guys have any plans today?”

“We didn’t make any but we’ll probably go do something. Didn’t Skull say that we would be stuck here for a few days?”

“Something like that. Man it is so weird that normal compasses don’t work here. Being forced to stay on an island until a device locks onto the next island seems so counterproductive.”

“Right? But that’s how things are here. So, so be it I guess. Also have you heard anything about the pirates that attacked Vira? I want to take care of that as soon as possible.” I said, taking my last bite of eggs.

“Not yet but that is what Skull is looking into while we’re here. He has really thrown himself into the whole information agent gig.”

“Well he’s a smart dude so it suits him. But if he’s on it then I don’t need to worry about it. We’ll catch up to those bastards in no time.” I said before picking up my glass of water and taking a drink.

However I ended up immediately spitting all of that water out when I heard someone whisper, “I would appreciate that Captain.” In my ear.

“What the fuck Mihar! Don’t sneak up on me like that! Shit man.” I shouted as I wiped around to look at him.

“S-s-s-s-sorry.” He stuttered before backing up.

“No it’s fine you just surprised me.” I said as he backed up into the wall. “Anyways. There’s a little more food in the kitchen if you want any. I think me and Deuce ate all the bacon but I think there’s some eggs and toast left.”

“T-t-t-t-t-thank you Captain.” He muttered as he walked quickly into the kitchen.

“Right I think I’m going to go try and find Skull and see if he’s found anything.” I said while standing up.

“You aren’t going to do something with Ari?” Deuce asked.

“She isn’t even up yet. So I’m going to go do the captainly thing and check on one of my men before I go run around with a pretty girl.”

“Well look at you being all professional and what not.”

“Screw you.” I said with a laugh while flipping Deuce off and walking out of the galley.

* * *

_ Where the hell is he?  _

I had been walking around the city for what felt like hours now trying to find Skull. I had been into every bar that I could find, looked down every alley, I even checked all the pawn shops! And I still couldn’t find the dude!

_ Ok what am I missing here? Should I just start asking around? Might not be a bad idea actually… _

I quickly spotted a lady running a vegetable stand. I walked over and said, “Excuse me miss I was wondering if you might have seen a friend of mine. He’s a little taller than I am and wearing a skull mask. Actually everything he wears is covered in skulls now that I think about it…”

“Oh! No sorry I haven’t seen him. But I’m off in a little bit and if you want I could help you look for him? If you aren’t from here then you probably don’t know the island too well.” She said.

“That would be great! Thank you!” I said with a bow.

“Great! My replacement should be here in an hour or so. But when they get here we can go look and maybe grab a bite to eat?”

I was about to reply when I felt someone grab my arm and looked down to see Ari. She smiled at the girl and said, “Thank you but that won’t be necessary. I know where our friend is all ready. But thank you for being  _ so  _ helpful.” Before jerking my arm and walking away. Once we were a few feet away she said, “Geeze Ace. We’ve been together less than a day and you are already flirting with other girls? How rude.”

_ Huh? Flirting? With who? _

“What? I wasn’t flirting with anyone!” I said.

“Oh my gosh do not try and tell me you didn’t notice the way that girl was looking at you.”

“How was she looking at me?”

“Did you not see how much she was batting her eyelashes? How could you have missed that hair flip? It was honestly embarrassing how desperate she was being.” She said while tossing her hair over her shoulder and huffing.

“But you always blink fast and toss your hair around.”

“Yes because I was  _ flirting  _ with you.”

_ Oh. OH. _

“OH! So that’s what that means!”

“You are impossible.”

I felt my neck heat up when I said, “Sorry.”

Ari laughed and said, “Don’t worry that’s one of the reasons I like you.”

“Just one of them?” I asked with a smile creeping onto my face.

“Ace, we're already in a relationship. There’s no need to fish for compliments.”

“I- I wasn’t!”

Ari just laughed more as I sputtered. Eventually I was able to form a coherent sentence again and asked, “So where is Skull? You said you knew where he was. Or was that just an excuse to get me away from the cute shop girl?”

Ari gasped and said, “Excuse me? Cute? OH PUH-LEASE! That little girl was so not cute! Did you see her hair? It was so dry and sad, ugh and it was short. There is nothing cute about short hair! And her outfit! What she was thinking when she-”

I interrupted her by kissing her quickly and when I pulled back I saw that her face was red. I kissed her again and said, “I was joking. And you look beautiful today by the way. I like your hair being up, it looks nice.” Then I stepped back a bit to admire her. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just her standard t-shirt (red today) that showed a bit of her stomach, her jeans, and her jacket. But her hair did look quite nice in the ponytail she had it in. 

Ari glared at me for a minute before saying, “Shut up.”

I laughed as we started walking again. “But do you know where he is?” I asked.

Ari rolled her eyes and said, “Of course I do.” 

* * *

Where Skull was ended up being a pawn shop. Surprise surprise.

_ I swear I came in here like 5 minutes ago… _

“There he is.” Ari said, pointing towards the back of the store. 

We walked over to him and I clapped him on the back saying, “Skull! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!”

“I’ve been here Captain. They have a lot of really nice items here. Look at this knife I found!” He said cheerfully, holding up a knife with a few skulls engraved onto the blade.

“That’s great. But I was hoping that you had found something a bit more… useful.”

“Oh you mean about the pirates that attacked Vira. I haven’t found anything yet but I’m working on it.”

“Ok cool let me know when you find anything alright?”

“Will do Captain.” He said with a mock salute. “So what are you and Ari doing today?”

“I don’t really know yet. I just met up with her a few minutes ago.”

“Well there is a beach on the opposite side of the island that is pretty secluded. Looked like a nice place to sit and relax.”

“Nice we’ll have to check it out. Thanks.”

“Course. Anything to help out our resident lovebirds.”

“We aren’t lovebirds! We just like each other!”

“You sure? ‘Cause you know Sirens were traditionally portrayed as birds in the old folk lore instead of being associated with mermaids and so you know she is kind of a-”

“Yea yea that’s really interesting! Well we need to go so you ready Air? Ari?” I said while I looked around.

_ Where did she go? Wasn’t she right here? _

I walked away from Skull and around the corner of one of the display shelves to see Ari looking at a guitar that was hung up on the wall.

“Wow. You are a pretty one aren’t you…” I heard her whisper as she lightly ran her fingers over the instrument.

“It is pretty.” I said which made her smirk.

“There is a tradition in the Kuja that they name all of their children after flowers. These are mine, Ariadne Butterfly Ranunculus.” She said while touching one of the flower designs on the guitar. “They mean radiant charm. Or something like that.”

“Well you are charming so it fits.”

She laughed before turning to me and asking, “Did you get what you needed from Skull?”

“Kind of he is going to look into some stuff and get back to me.”

“Ok then do you want to go do something? We could go find something to do in town?”

“Sure yea sounds fun.” I said as we walked out of the store. 

_ WAIT! I should go get that guitar for her! She obviously liked it! But wait if she wanted it then wouldn’t she have gotten it herself? Did she want me to get it for her? WAS THAT A TEST? _

When we were a little ways down the street I said, “Wait I forgot something. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll come with you.” She said.

“No it’s fine you wait here I’ll be right back!” I said before jogging back into the pawn shop. 

I quickly walked past Skull who tried to ask me something but I ignored him as I grabbed the guitar off the wall and took it up to the counter. “Good move Captain!” He yelled at me.

I paid for it quickly and ran back to where I had left Ari. She was leaning against the wall of one of the other stores when I got back to her. When she saw what I was holding she groaned and said, “Ace! Why did you buy that?”

“What? A musician needs an instrument! And you even said that this one had your name on it!” I said with a smile on my face.

When I smiled Ari froze for a second and just stared at me. But then she blushed and looked away before saying, “Thank you.” Before she took the guitar and held it gently.

_ She’s so pretty! _

I put my arm around her shoulders and said, “Any time Air.”

“So where are we going anyways?”

“Skull said something about a beach on the other side of the island. It sounded like a nice place if you want to go check it out?”

“So long as there isn’t any sand that sounds great.”

_ She doesn’t like sand? _

“Is there something wrong with sand? I figured you would love the beach given how much you love the ocean.”

“I don’t like sand. It’s coarse, rough, and irritating. And it gets everywhere.” She said.

_ Ok then? _

“Ok then we’ll try and avoid any sand.”

Ari laughed lightly before saying, “If you want somewhere secluded where we can talk then I would recommend the base of the massive tree. People don’t usually go to the back side of it since the only way to the top is on the front.”

“That works.”

* * *

“What’s your favorite color?” I heard Ari ask.

I moved my hat off my face to look up at her from where I was laying on my back and said, “Hmm, either red or orange. What’s yours?”

“Blue” she said.

“I could have guessed that.” I said while I reached up to touch her hair.

She chuckled and said, “The blue hair is actually a new thing.”

“What color was it before this.”

“ _ Yes _ . I have dyed it pretty much every color and even had a rainbow pattern for a while.”

I tried to imagine her with rainbow colored hair and just couldn’t do it. “Well I like the blue.”

“Thanks so do I.” She said before turning her attention back to the guitar in her lap. She had been messing with it for a while now and told me that she was tuning it when I asked what she was doing. 

After a little while of just enjoying the cool breeze I asked, “So have you written any more songs lately?”

“I have been working on a little something actually. But it isn’t finished yet.”

“I wanna hear it.”

“But it isn’t finished!”

“But I still want to hear it!”

“Ugh fine.” She groaned before sitting up a bit more and adjusting her grip on the instrument.

I'm staring at the ceiling

The clock, it won't stop ticking

I feel like I've been sleeping for too long now

It's like my heart stopped beating

And now I'm hardly breathing

And I'm afraid of leaving scared to break down

And what am I waiting for?

'Cause I don't wanna wait no more

And I'm the only soldier in this lonely world

And I don't wanna fight myself no more

Maybe I was meant to run

Maybe I was born to bleed

I don't know who I'll become

But I'll be going going gone

And even if it starts to hurt

I wanna feel it 'til my whole heart bursts

'Cause I will be forever young

So I'll be going going going going

“And that’s all I have so far.” She said with a blush.

_ Wow. How does she sound so much better every time I hear her sing? _

“I like it. What made you want to write it?” I asked.

“I was just thinking about how I’ve never done this before. And it’s new and weird but I want to try it and see where it goes.”

“What exactly is new?”

“Everything we’re doing. I’ve never sailed with a rookie crew before. With a crew that’s, well,  _ mine.  _ I’d actually never crossed Reverse Mountain before I did with you guys. And then there’s everything with  _ us  _ which is completely new for me.”

“Well we’re finally on the same page then, ‘cause all that stuff is new to me too.”

Ari laughed and said, “Guess we’ll have to figure all this out together then huh?”

I sat up and pulled her into my arms before kissing her lightly. Then I smiled at her and said, “Guess so.”

_ But with a girl like her by my side I don't think that’ll be much of a chore... _

* * *

When the sun had started to set Ari and I had decided to go back to the ship. We were sitting on the deck drinking some hot chocolate that she had made with Deuce and Mihar when Skull made it back to the ship.

“Hey Skull! Come join us! Ari made some super good hot chocolate!” I yelled to him.

“Sure sounds good thanks Ari!” Skull said.

Ari just raised her mug and smirked at him.

“So when can we leave this island?” I asked Skull once he sat down in our little circle.

“Log pose should be set by morning. So any time after that.”

“Nice. Were you able to find out anything about those pirates?”

Ari looked confused and asked, “What pirates?” 

“The pirates that attacked Vira.” Skull said. “I found out that it was the Fanged Frog pirates and they passed through here the day before we got here. So if we are quick we should be able to catch up to them.”

“Alright thanks Skull.” I said.

“Why would we want to catch up to them?” Ari asked.

“You saw what they did to Vira. We can’t let that go. They have to pay for what they did.”

_ Obviously. Pirates aren’t supposed to be doing shit like that. Pirates are supposed to go on adventures, drink, and have fun. Not kill innocent people. _

“Why? We’re pirates, why would we give a shit if they ransacked one little village?” She said.

“They didn’t just ransack it they slaughtered everyone there! We can’t-”

“Don’t you get it Ace? That is what pirates DO. That is what EVERY pirate crew does! Hell I wiped out my first island when I was 14! If you don’t want our crew doing that then fine but that doesn’t change the way the world works.”

_ She did what? _

Shaking my head I said, “Look I don’t care what you think is acceptable but I’m not going to stand by and let some assholes slaughter innocent people.”

“Then why are you wasting your time pretending to be a pirate? If you wanted to ‘protect the innocent’ then you should have become a Marine.”

“I’ve made my decision Ariadne. If you don’t like how your captain does things then that’s your problem.”

“Very well then CAPTAIN.” She said with a sneer before walking off the deck.

I was about to follow her but was stopped when I heard someone on the beach yelling at us. They said, “Portgas D. Ace we’ve come for you and that hefty bounty you’ve got!”

_ Oh they should not have bothered me right now. _

I snarled before running and jumping off the deck of the ship in a ball of fire. They immediately swarmed me but I was able to fend them off easily with a combination of punches and flames. Things were going well until I felt something hit me in the head. Hard. I heard someone scream my name as I fell to the ground and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No warnings apply  
> \----------------------------------------  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I finally found a way to mention the meaning of Ari's name so that was fun :) Also props to anyone who notices the quote from a certain movie that I just HAD to include ;)  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Obligatory beta plug! I am still looking for a beta so if you would be interested then drop a comment and let me know!


	13. Beautiful Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Sorry this one took a little while to get out! And sadly that will probably be a trend for the rest of this month since I'm back in school now. But I'm back on break at the beginning of July so hopefully the updates will pick up then. But if this is the last chapter of June (it shouldn't be but idk how much work this class is going to have) then just gimme till July and I should be back at it :)
> 
> Also! I'm sure that you will notice that this chapter includes the use of COMAS! I may be a third year in a writing intensive program of study but does that mean that I know how to use comas? Nope it sure doesn't. But you know who does? My lovely new beta! The awesome Wyrdfyre has agreed to help me out! So they have looked over this chapter and have made it better than I ever could! They have also gone over chapter 3 which has been updated. We will probably not being going over the already posted chapters until this story is finished. But hey the upcoming chapters should be better so that is cause for celebration!
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Set list:
> 
> Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwall
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter
> 
> \---------------

"Ace!" I screamed as I watched him get hit in the back of the head with a pole.

I immediately jumped off the ship and started running towards the mob of bounty hunters. The second I started sprinting towards the mad as they closed in on Ace's lifeless body. Without breaking my stride I closed my eyes and let my haki and fruit take over. I threw myself into a front flip and grabbed the blood inside the men closest to me. As my body continued it's graceful arc through the air I ripped the blood out of their bodies and used it as a spear to impale the leader, effectively killing the bulk of the bounty hunters. I opened my eyes to see the few men left alive running away and Ace was clumsily climbing to his feet. I walked over to him and he stumbled.

_Well at least he isn't dead. But fuck that was close!_

I stood in front of him while he mumbled "What the hell just happened?" While holding his head in his hands.

I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked a hip before saying, "You got your cherry popped is what happened."

He looked around as he swayed on his feet and said, "Huh? Why's everything spinning? Wait- why's everyone dead?"

"Well you decided to take a nap so I took care of it."

_I told you not to rely too much on your fruit you idiot! Just a few months in and I already have to clean up after him. UGH!_

Ace nodded a bit before stumbling over to the side of the docks and throwing up. I sighed before walking over and helping him to stumble back to the ship.

* * *

Once we arrived, Ace passed out again and was having a hard time staying awake after he regained consciousness. Deuce looked him over and found that while he had a concussion, he should be fine in a few days.

So a day later, Ace and I were sitting on the deck and he seemed fine.

_I will never understand the anatomy of some people I swear. But he isn't trying to train or anything so he'll be fine._

"Huh, so this is seastone?" Ace asked while looking over the staff that the bounty hunter had used to knock him out. "I didn't think it would be so…"

"Effective? Dangerous? Painful?" I offered.

"Strong. I thought it would be looser? More like sand I guess. But this is harder than steel. What's with this stuff?"

I shrugged.

"Seastone is one of if not the strongest materials in the world. It's basically indestructible."

"And how common is this stuff?" He asked.

"Depends on the area. But from here on out, you should expect pretty much every enemy we face to have some form of sea stone weapon."

_Not that everyone will of course but he doesn't need to know that…_

_Then again if he thinks that they do then maybe he will actually_ _**think** _ _before he jumps into situations..._

"Is there any way to defend against it?"

"Haki is one." I said crossing my arms and leaning back against the railing.

"How do you get that?" He asked.

"Pretty much you just have to wait until it awakens on it's own. Sorry I never had any trouble awakening mine."

"When did you get yours?"

"I don't remember exactly but I was probably around 3. But remember, I ate my fruit when I was really young. So the only way that my mother could take care of me as an infant was to use haki, since it makes it possible to grab logias. Because of that I was pretty much constantly exposed to armament haki, which gave me an edge in awakening it I suppose."

_Because feeding devil fruits to babies is_ _**such** _ _a good idea. But hey, at least I got a leg up in combat because of it..._

"So then I need to be around someone who uses haki?" He asked looking up at me.

"I can beat the shit out of you if you want to see if that works? In my experience you can't force it. It has to occur on it's own."

_And I wouldn't mind reminding you why fighting like a dumbass is a bad idea._

Ace smirked as if he got what I was getting at and asked, "How common is this stuff?"

"Again it depends on the sea. In the New World, pretty much everyone is a master of at least one of the three forms. But here in Paradise it's more of a crap shoot." I said with another shrug.

"Three types?"

"Right, armament, observation, and conqueror's."

"Conqueror's what's that?"

_Fucking bullshit is what it is._

"It's an extremely rare form of haki that can't be learned. You are either born with it or you aren't. So I wouldn't bother worrying about it. Besides, even if you do have it, I don't, so I can't help you train it."

He nodded and asked, "Ok, so what about observation?"

_Why so many questions all of a sudden? I want to work on my song already!_

Instead of whining like a child I said, "That would've also helped you to not get your skull cracked like an egg. Basically it gives you enhanced senses. Ever wonder how I always know where people are?"

"So that's how you do that? I thought you just had really good intuition."

"Well I do have that as well. But it was mostly my haki. My observation isn't as good as my armament, but I'm still better than pretty much any person you can find sailing around Paradise." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Careful Air, you're sounding a little arrogant there."

"Oh please, given how long and how hard I've trained, I think I've earned the right to be a bit arrogant."

Ace smirked and shook his head before saying, "Ok, ok. So how do you get that? Or is that another 'it'll happen when it happens' kind of deal?"

"Pretty much. Only advice I can give there is to go through a really stressful event? That's how I got mine."

"Right. Ok, well, my head was already killing me and this info dump hasn't really helped at all. I'm going to go take a nap."

"You asked."

"Yea I know but I'm just exhausted all of a sudden." Ace said before falling backwards onto the deck. I leaned over to check on him and he was snoring lightly.

_Well that can't be good. But he's just asleep so I'm sure he's fine._

So I shrugged, sat down near him, and pulled out my guitar.

* * *

I was working on the melody for Going, Going Gone when I heard Mihar call out from the crows nest, "Marines off the Starboard bow!"

My head snapped up and I got up to go look. I saw a Marine galleon heading towards us but I couldn't see any identifiable traits on the ship.

_Who is that? Since the ship is customized then it probably isn't anyone above the rank of Lieutenant._

"Should we attack or wait for them?" Ace asked, suddenly standing next to me.

"Oh good you're awake. It would probably be best to be proactive, but it's up to you." I said.

"Right. Hey Skull, Kotatsu, Deuce - whoever's closest to the wheel bring us around. I don't want to let them get the drop on us. But don't fire first! We don't need to attack them unless they attack us!"

"Did you just tell the cat to take the wheel?"

"Maybe." He said quietly while blushing and rubbing his neck. "My head still kind of hurts."

We were watching the Marine ship grow closer to us as we slowly maneuvered out of it's way when I heard a voice yell at us.

"ADMI!"

_No way, was that?_

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'M COMING OVER!" The voice yelled again.

_It can't be._

"Sera?" I yelled back as a person jumped from the Marine ship.

When they landed I saw that it was a young woman in a standard female Marine officer's uniform, justice coat and everything. When I saw her shoulder length blonde hair and huge smile I squealed, "SERA!" And ran to hug her.

She hugged me back just as tightly while joining me in squealing happily.

"Oh my gosh it's been so long! I missed you!" I said.

"I know! But look at you! You look great! Did you do something different to your hair?"

"I finally found the right gradient of blue if that is what you mean. But me? You are looking damn sexy in that uniform! When did you get promoted to lieutenant?" I asked.

"After I got back to HQ from the North." She said waving her hand before hugging me again, "Ugh I did miss you little sis."

I hugged her back.

"I missed you too."

"Uh Ari, do you want to tell us what's going on here?" Ace asked.

I pulled back from Sera to see the guys all standing there, weapons drawn. I quickly said, "Guys this is my sister Seraphina. Don't worry she isn't here to arrest us."

"Hi! I already know all of your names!" She said with a wave.

"Dude! Is that your way of flexing your intel on us?" I asked.

"I mean _no,_ but also _yes,_ but also no _._ Come on Admi! You're my baby sister I have to keep tabs on who you are dealing with!"

_Oh she did not just play that card!_

"You're only 2 weeks older than me!"

"But that still means I have 2 weeks more life time experience than you!"

"Bullshit!" I shouted before rolling my eyes and saying. "But whatever we can argue about that later you need to come see the rest of the ship! It's so cute!" As I started pulling her towards the door leading down into the ship.

"This is a MARINE ship! I know what it looks like! But good call taking a 5th rate. They're such nice ships." She said looking up at the rigging.

"Right? Like, I don't know why they aren't used more. Everyone has to have massive galleons these days."

"It's the fucking admirals! They keep saying that 'bigger ships means more intimidation' but um, Hello! Speed is helpful too!"

"Seriously!" I said, nodding in agreement as we walked into the ship.

* * *

Sera and I had just finished our tour of the ship and were sitting in my cabin when she said, "In all seriousness, you do look good, Admi. You look happy."

I nodded a bit and said, "I am. Well as happy as I can be, I suppose. But the guys are good people."

"That's good. But how did you even find them? You and that Ace guy founded the crew back in the East right? I thought you said you would never join a rookie crew?"

"I wasn't planning on forming a rookie crew, not really. But after you left, me and Law were talking and I told her about some rumors I had heard about another notorious pirate having a kid. Someone from _his_ crew."

"No shit- really?" She asked.

"Yea, so I figured that, since I didn't have anywhere else to go, I might as well try and find someone that I would be able to relate to in some way. And I did. I wasn't planning on him being so…"

"So?"

I felt my cheeks reden as I said, "Cute?"

"Admi, do my eyes deceive me or do you have a crush on that boy?"

"Well, I mean, I probably should have a crush on my boyfriend."

"ARIADNE! I never thought I'd see the day!" She shouted while slapping my shoulder in excitement.

I pushed her away before saying, "Oh shut up! You have a boyfriend I could just as easily make fun of!"

"NO! I don't! We aren't even friends! Besides, he's a criminal! You know I can't be associated with wanted people- Family being the only exception of course…"

"Well, if you married him then he would be family. Just sayin." I said before bursting out laughing at Sera's expression.

She sputtered and shouted, "SHUT UP!" While she punched me in the arm and I laughed. "Ugh, you are such a little shit. But, I guess that's why I love you."

I tried to tone down my laughing as I leaned over to hug Sera again and she hugged me back.

Once things quieted down again I sat back and Sera hesitantly said, "But how is that going being in a relationship after… you know... "

" _Him_?" I supplied.

"I don't want to bring it up, but I worry about you."

"I know and I don't want to go into _that_ right now. But so far things have been okay. Ace hasn't tried to take things any further than kissing. So for now, it's fine."

"That's good." She said.

"Yea and if that changes then I'll deal with it." I said with a sure nod.

_Right. I can handle that. Besides, if things get too bad then I can always leave. It's not like they would care anyways. Not really..._

"You know you can always come find me right? I may be a Marine but you're my sister first and foremost."

"I know, and thank you."

_But we both know that I can't take that offer. I can't drag you down with me Sera…_

Sera gave me a sad smile before looking around my cabin and spotting the guitar that Ace had gotten me. She picked it up before saying, "Ooh this sure is a pretty little instrument. Did your man get it for you?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes before saying, "Ugh he isn't my man. But yes as a matter a fact he did. Because he's sweet like that."

"Well it's pretty but not really your style. You're not much of a flowers person - you know?"

"I know but those are my flowers so they fit."

"Oh right that stupid Kuja thing right?" She asked.

"Yea,"

"Either way it still looks like a nice guitar. Which means you should sing-"

"No." I interrupted her.

"Oh come on Admi! Just sing my song!"

"No."

"Once? Please?" She begged.

"Why do you like that song so much? It is so awkward!"

"No it isn't! It's the song my precious baby sister wrote for me! So of course I love it!"

"Ugh fine!" I groaned.

I glared at Sera and took a breath before I started singing…

You think that you know my heart

And you probably do

So I'm always with you

I could stay with you for hours

In an empty room

And never get bored

Never have nothing to do

You're my other half

You're what makes me me

What makes me smile

When I fall down and can't get back, get back, get back up

On my feet

Without you here I am boring

Something inside you is triggering

It makes me myself

Makes me funny, you're a beautiful thing

We're a beautiful thing together

Even when the weather is low

You're a beautiful thing

We're a beautiful thing together

Even when the weather is low

We find the rainbow

Up in the sky

You'd say don't you cry, it's all gonna be alright

If we ever gone through a fight oh that would be bad

'Cause you know all of my secrets

But I know all of yours

We make hours turn into seconds together

The weight of the world feel like a feather

'Cause we're holding it right in our hands

You're my other half

You're what makes me me

What makes me smile

When I fall down and can't get back up, get back, get back up

On my feet

Without you here I am boring

Something inside you is triggering

It makes me myself

Makes me funny

You're a beautiful thing

We're a beautiful thing together

Even when the weather is low

You're a beautiful thing

We're a beautiful thing together

Even when the weather is low

You and me

Together, we'll forget what we have been told

We'll live in our own dream world

You and me, forever

We'll forget what we have been told

We will take on the whole world

Without you here I am boring

Something inside you is triggering

It makes me myself, it makes me funny

You're a beautiful thing

We're a beautiful thing together

Even when the weather is low

And that's a beautiful thing

I finished with one last cord before Sera threw her arms around me. She was tightly grabbing my head and squealing, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ugh! Get off!" I said, trying to push her off of me before giving up and saying, "But I'm glad you liked it…"

"Of course I do!" She said with a huge smile on her face. But then she looked at the clock and her smile dimmed a bit. "But I should probably get going soon. I need to get back to HQ."

"Right, don't want to keep the old men waiting!" I said with a smirk.

"No of course not!" She said as we both stood up and left my cabin.

We had just walked back onto the deck when Sera said, "I don't get why you don't like that song. It's always been one of my favorites."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because it's about you?"

"Not just that! I think it's one of your best!"

"Then you haven't heard any of my new stuff."

"I haven't seen you in months! But sing one of your new ones then." She said planting herself in front of me with her arms crossed.

"I haven't written much lately. I lost my journal and I haven't gotten a new one yet." I said with a shrug.

"OH! That reminds me! I'll be right back!" Sera said before running and jumping back over to her ship which was moored a little ways away.

I was left standing there in confusion for a few minutes until she jumped back. Once she landed she tossed what she was holding at me.

"My bag!" I shouted when I caught it. I immediately started digging through it to find a thick leather bound journal. I flipped through a couple of pages and sighed with relief when I saw that it wasn't water damaged. "Ok good it's not ruined. But where did you find this thing?"

"It was just floating in the calm belt. I have no idea how it got there."

"Huh, well good thing I bought a waterproof bag!"

"Yea but I don't think those things are supposed to last for weeks in the ocean."

"But it was the East Blue." I said with an eye roll.

Sera just nodded and said, "True. But that's the main reason I wanted to stop by. I knew that you would want that stuff."

"Mostly just my journal." I said as I kept digging through the bag. "The rest of this stuff is replaceable, mostly clothes and money. But thank you. I really appreciate you bringing it."

"'Course, anything for you." She said while giving me another hug. "But I have to go now."

"Right. It was great getting to see you!" I said.

"You too! I'll see you around Admi!" She said before jumping away.

I was watching her ship set the sails when Ace walked up to me.

"Well she seems like fun." He said.

"She is. She's always been the nice and happy one out of the two of us." I said with a small smile.

_My sister is the best!_

"What are you then?"

"I'm the scary one. Obviously."

Ace just laughed and said, "I don't know about scary, but you are definitely the prettiest out of the two of you."

"Are you saying that my sister isn't pretty?" I asked while raising one of my eyebrows.

_Tread carefully Ace..._

"Uh no? Just you're prettier?" He said, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden before I started laughing.

"It's fine. I don't agree, but thank you for the compliment."

He laughed awkwardly before saying. "So um, she calls you Admi is there a reason for that?"

_Ugh that..._

"Oh- you caught that did you?" I asked while rolling my eyes. "It's just a really stupid nickname from when we were kids that _refuses_ to die."

"Wait didn't the bartender back on Kyuka call you that too?"

"Like I said. It refuses to die. So pretty much everyone who met me back when I was with the Marines calls me Admi. It was cute when I was little but now, not so much."

"Why do they call you that?"

I blushed slightly before saying, "Because I was an overachieving loudmouthed little kid. I used to run around when I was _really_ little, like 6 saying that I was going to be an Admiral when I got older. So that paired with the fact that most people shortened my name to Adne back then led to them calling me Admi."

"Huh, so it's just short for admiral right?" He asked and I nodded. "Then it's probably because you are so short then, cause you'd be a _short_ admiral."

_Oh he did_ _**not** _ _just go there!_

"Ex-excuse me? I'm not that short!" I said.

"You are to me!" He said while laughing.

"You're an inch taller than me!"

"Ya when you're in those massive heels."

I punched him in the arm before saying, "I'll have you know that these shoes are a critical part of my fighting style!" I then flipped my hair and walked off the deck with a huff as Ace kept laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> No chapter warnings apply
> 
> \--------------
> 
> So how did you all like Sera? She is the only other truly original character in this fic and I'm so happy that I finally got to introduce her! Hopefully you guys enjoyed :) And thanks again for reading!


	14. Hippity Hoppity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Whoo! Not only am I posting another chapter this month but it is before midnight! This is a pretty big accomplishment for me lol. Also shout out to my awesome beta Wyrdfyre who not only went through this beast of a chapter but did so ON HER PHONE because her computer decided to peace out just as I finished this. So thanks again friend!  
> \-----------------------  
> Warning at end of chapter  
> \-----------------------

* * *

PARADISE

* * *

"98...99...100!" I panted, flopping on to my back. Letting the bo staff roll away from me as I tried to catch my breath.

I had been training with the new staff for a few hours now. Since Ari has been constantly bugging me about relying too much on my fruit, and after what had happened on Kyaku, I've been trying to get back into the swing of using a staff.

_Still weird though. I stopped using the pipe to fight years ago. But it was always really helpful back then so maybe it still will be. I might be able to come up with some cool combo moves with my flames?_

Fortunately the staff was made of regular metal in the middle and only the ends were seastone so I could use it without dropping like an anchor. I sat up and was about to get back to it when Ari walked on deck. She was wearing her usual outfit of a crop top and jeans, no jacket today but…

_Damn she is beautiful..._

"I come bearing food. You didn't come down for lunch so I decided to bring it to you. But I brought a normal portion so if you want more then you'll have to go get it yourself." She said.

_Food? Ok- she is extra, super beautiful!_

I smiled up at her as she handed the plate to me. It was a few pork sandwiches (with extra pork) and they smelled heavenly. I may have moaned lightly as I took a bite of one.

"Thank you Air." I said with my mouth full.

She laughed before sitting down near me. While I was eating, Ari sat there with her eyes closed, smiling slightly. With the wind playing with her hair, she was truly gorgeous. A strong gust of wind came by and pushed her hair off of her back, enough for me to see a bit of ink on her back.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked, having finished my last sandwich.

"What? Oh- my tattoo, yea. I got it last year." She said, moving her hair off of her back and turning so that I could see it. "My sister did it for me."

The back of her shirt had a cut out in it, revealing a collection of bold black lines that swept over her shoulder blades. They spread out to cover the majority of her upper back forming the shape of a heart in the center.

"Nice. Sera didn't strike me as an artistic person."

"Sera didn't do it Law did."

"Law? Oh right you mentioned her. Isn't she a pirate?" I asked.

"Yea over in the North Blue but you wouldn't know her she's more of a covert kind of person." She said with a smirk while turning back to face me.

"Cool. So does it mean anything?"

"Yea, it's for my dad. All three of us have a heart tattoo."

"That's cool." I said nodding.

"Yea. It is." She said with a smile before looking at me and asking, "So are you going to tell me about yours?"

"My tattoo?"

_Why does she want to know about that? Fuck. I even went out of the way to make it look like a standard name tattoo that just got a little messed up._

"It obviously has a meaning. I'm assuming the S is the symbolic part and the 'Ace' around it is just to disguise it."

"You can tell all that just from looking at it?" I said with an awkward laugh.

_How did she know?_

"Well that paired with the fact that I've spent months with you. You're impulsive, but you aren't stupid. I know that you know what you are doing even if it doesn't look like it."

"Thanks I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I've just been wondering about it is all."

_She already figured it out so might as well just tell her._

"No, it's fine. I uh, I had another brother besides Luffy, and he died. So I got this tattoo so I can keep him with me I guess."

Ari nodded and said,"That's why I have mine."

"You're dad's dead?"

_But I thought he was a Marine?_

"For over 6 years now yea."

"Oh. That sucks." I said awkwardly.

_What the hell am I supposed to say here?_

Ari just shrugged and said, "It happens. You obviously know that. So all I can do now is fulfill my promise to him and remember him."

"Right."

Ari smiled at that before standing up. "I'm going to go check in with Skull and see how far we are from Lulusia. Have fun training."

I called out a thanks before getting up and picking up the staff again.

* * *

"Hey Deuce, how's it goin up here?" I asked as I swung myself up into the crows nest.

"Oh hey Captain I was about to go find you. I just spotted Lulusia." He said.

"Nice. Let's get everyone together so we can figure out what we're doing."

Deuce looked at me with a confused expression before saying, "You want to plan?"

"No. But Ari will get pissy if I don't at least pretend to think of how to go about this." I said.

"Fair enough." He laughed before we both jumped down to the deck.

When I got the galley I took a deep breath and shouted, "HEY YOU GUYS! GET IN HERE WE GOT SHIT TO DO!" Making Ari jump and whip around to glare at me from where she had been sitting.

"WHY are you screaming?" She asked in a highly annoyed voice.

"So everyone can hear me. Obviously." I said as I took a seat in front of her.

"Oh trust me hon, no one has _any_ trouble hearing you. Ever."

"Exactly. So that means I have an appropriate volume." I said with a smile as Ari sighed.

The door opened revealing Skull, who walked in, closely followed by Mihar. Kotatsu also darted in between them before jumping onto the table and curling up in a ball. Which made Ari whine and quickly pick up her nail… supplies?

_How many tiny little files does she need?_

"What do you need Captain?" Skull asked.

"I need to know how to get rid of those Froggie pirates." I told him as everyone found their seats around the table.

"You mean the Fanged Frog pirates?"

"Exactly. That's what I said."

_Obviously._

"Oh- ok then." Skull said with a nod before continuing "Well I don't know why I didn't recognize the name before but they are actually pretty infamous. They're rather new to the Grand Line but they've still been here for a little while. Their captain is a guy named Guentheri and he has a 70,000,000 Beri bounty. Handful of other members also have bounties but they're not that high. They're known for causing a lot of death and destruction. So basically - they're certified dicks."

"Any devil fruits?" Deuce asked.

"Guentheri has a frog zoan. Go figure right?"

"Yes they are just oozing originality, but remind me again why we are even bothering with them?" Ari chimed in.

"Why are you so against this?" I asked her with a groan.

"Because it's pointless. Taking out one crew isn't going to change anything in the world. It's not going to erase what they did, and it won't mean anything to the people they already killed. So why bother?"

"Taking them out isn't meaningless to Mihar now is it?" I turned to look at Mihar.

"I-i-i-i-it wasn't my home island. B-b-b-b-b-b-but they killed my students. I can't let that go." Mihar said.

Ari sighed and rubbed her forehead before saying, "Then why didn't you say that to begin with? Revenge is something I can get behind. Playing the savior isn't."

"What, so just like that you're cool with this?" Deuce asked.

"No. But if we must do this then I want a good reason. Which is what revenge is."

"Alright whatever." I said, getting everyone's attention again before turning back to Skull and asking, "Any ideas about how we can find these dicks?"

"We should circle the island when we get close enough in order to try and find their ship. They probably wouldn't be that far from it. It's likely that they haven't attacked yet since they can't leave, and there's a moderately strong Marine presence on the island." He said.

"How do we know they're still there?" Ari asked.

"That island takes 2 weeks for the pose to set and they only left Kyuaku a day before us. So that still leaves a few days until they should be able to leave."

"Unless they have an eternal pose." She said.

Skull nodded in agreement and said, "Right unless they have an eternal pose."

_An eternal what now?_

_"What is that?" Deuce asked before I could._

"Oh, it's a log pose that permanently points to one island." Ari said.

"That sounds handy. Why doesn't everyone just use them. Sounds like that would be a lot less of a hassle, instead of waiting for these regular ones to set on every island." I said.

"They're expensive to make, and unless you have multiple then they aren't all that useful." Ari said and Skull nodded.

"But either way it would be best if we all stuck together when we make landfall. These guys know what they're doing and we don't want to get caught with our pants down." Skull said.

"We'll be fine!" I said with a smile.

"No Skull's right. We don't need to take any unnecessary risks. We have a smaller crew than I would like already. So we can't really afford to lose anyone. Also don't even pretend like you aren't going to immediately go looking for a fight Ace." She said, causing everyone to turn to look at me.

I felt a blush climb up my neck as I sputter, "I-I can be stealthy! When-when I want… Sometimes..."

Which set all of them into fits of laughter as my face got even redder.

* * *

Lulusia turned out to be a huge island. While we were securing the ship I could see mountains in the distance and a vast forest closer to the shore.

"Ok guys, let's get goin!" I shouted before jumping off the ship. I turned back to watch my crew jump down after me.

_They're so cool!_

"Alright we got some asses to kick so let's get to it!" I yelled while throwing a fist in the air.

"Yea!"

"Meow!"

"Let's do it!"

"ya…"

"You got that right Kotatsu! You're coming with us this time! Mihar, are you sure you'll be alright coming with us? I know you don't really like leaving the ship. Or being outside. Or interacting with people." I asked looking up at where Mihar was standing oddly close to Deuce.

"O-o-o-o-of course Captain. I need to do this. For my students." He said quietly.

"Alright then. Let's get a move on." I said before turning to walk into the forest.

While we were walking I turned to Ari and asked, "Hey Air can you sense those guys?"

She shook her head and said, "No. I don't know their personal signatures so I can't differentiate between them and the townsfolk."

"That sucks. But oh well. We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!"

We kept walking for a while until I spotted something on the ground ahead of us.

_What is that?_

"Hey I'll be right back." I told them before I started jogging over to the thing on the ground.

As I got closer I noticed that the thing had legs.

_Oh shit it's a person!_

"Hey you alright there?" I asked as I leaned down to check on the person

_Well they're still breathing so that's good._

I picked up the person and saw that it was an old man. He groaned as I tried to lift him.

"Wha- who- what's going on?" He said in a daze when I got him to sit against a tree.

"Hey take it easy old timer you were passed out."

_What is an old man doing out here by himself?_

"Oh. I-I have to get home."

"Sure where is that? I'll help you get there."

"That's quite alright young man, I can manage." He said before heaving himself up and panting from his efforts. But as soon as he took a step he started to fall again.

I rushed to catch him and said, "Come on you can't make it alone, just let me help."

"Oh alright. Fine." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Great! Ok, hop up on my back." I said, crouching down in front of him.

"I don't need to be carried like a child! I can walk just fine!" He shouted before he smacked me on the head with his walking stick.

"I'm trying to help you here you shitty old geezer - quit your yappin and get on!" I shouted back.

The old man grumbled for a bit before looking faint and giving in. He wrapped his frail arms around my neck so I could carry him on my back.

_His grip is really weak. And his breathing is pretty ragged. This dude is even sicker than I thought. I need to get him back home fast. Maybe Deuce can do something to help…_

With the old man secure I started walking back towards my crew. Once Ari saw me she rolled her eyes and said, "What are we, a daycare for old people now?"

I rolled my eyes back at her and said, "He's sick and we need to get him home. So stop complaining and let's go."

"Alright, alright no need to get testy. I'm going see?" She said as she turned to walk ahead of us.

"Hey Deuce, think you can give this guy a check up when we get to his place?"

"Sure but it would probably be best if his own doctor looked him over. They would know his medical history." He said.

I nodded and kept on walking.

Before too long we came to the outskirts of the town. I glanced over my shoulder to check on the old man and asked, "Ok we're here where is your house?"

He lifted his head and looked around for a minute before directing us to a side street and then to a small house. The house was in decent repair, not opulent by any means, but it wasn't a shack. It was also on the border of the woods and the rest of the town. Walking up to the front door I knocked a bit before letting myself in at the old man's insistence.

"My sons aren't home so if you keep knocking like a dumbass we'll be out here all day." He said.

"You know you're being pretty rude to the people who saved your life old man." I said as he huffed in response. Rolling my eyes, I set him down in the living room.

"I didn't ask to be saved, you runt!" He said before he started coughing.

"Ok old timer, where's your doctor's office in town? You need someone to check you out." Deuce asked.

"Don't need no doctor, I'm fine. Just old is all. But I guess I have to repay you somehow for helping me home."

"You can repay us by giving us some information." Ari said walking up to the man.

"What do you want to know?"

"Have you heard of a crew of pirates calling themselves the Fanged Frogs? We know that they came to this island recently and that they should still be here."

The old man coughed and said, "The who? No, I haven't heard anything. But I don't go into town much anymore. My sons would know more. But why are you looking for a pirate crew in the first place?"

"That's not really any of your concern now is it?"

The old man's eyes swept over all of us before he asked, "You guys pirates or bounty hunters?"

"Like I said-" Ari started to say before I jumped in.

"Those wanna be pirates attacked a village on another island. They also killed a bunch of people who meant a great deal to one of my crew members. So I intend to make them pay for it." I said.

The old man nodded and said, "While I respect that I still don't know anything but like I said my sons can help you out."

"Where can we find them?" Ari asked.

"Oh they're probably around... somewhere. But you can just wait for them here. They should be back soon enough."

Ari looked ready to protest, but I quickly responded in her place,

"Sounds like a plan! You got anything to eat here?"

_How could I turn down free food?_

* * *

I woke up with a jerk and groaned, rubbing my face.

_When did I fall asleep?_

I looked around and saw that I was laying on a couch, with my head in Ari's lap.

_I was laying in her lap?_

_AND I MISSED IT?_

"Nice you see back in the land of the living Ace." Ari said as I shot up from her lap and blinked at her...

_I WAS LAYING IN HER LAP!_

_But wait- when did I fall asleep?_

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked her.

"Right after you asked if the old dude had any food. Which was a few hours ago now."

_Why do I keep doing that?_

"Huh weird. I didn't even feel tired." I said while Ari looked at me with her sharp eyes narrowed.

"Right. Well you haven't missed any except for the old man's absolutely _riveting_ story about being a lumber trader. Well that and Skull getting in a-" Ari broke off what she was saying and whipped her head around to look out one of the windows.

"What is it Air?"

"There's a fight. A big one. It's gotta be them Ace."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said before jumping up and running out of the house without waiting for my crew to follow.

As I was running through the town I could hear the faint sounds of a fight in the distance and headed towards it. All the while people were running the opposite direction past me. Eventually I made it to the massive town square. Or rather what had once been the town square but had now been reduced to a massacre. All over the square people were running in terror, only to be cut down by the attacking pirates. But even through all the chaos, it was easy to see who was in charge of this. On the far side of the square there was a massive greenish-brown frog that was lunging at the townsfolk, ripping off their limbs with it's massive teeth.

_That must be the captain. But he's so far away…_

_Oh well guess I'll just have to beat up all of his minions to get there. Not that I wasn't going to do that anyways._

I jumped into the fray and started punching and kicking my way towards the frog.

"Who the hell is this jackass?" I heard someone shout from my left.

Before anyone could answer him I swung around and threw a column of fire at him with a cry of "Fire Fist!"

The men that were surrounding the one who had yelled immediately started screaming as their clothes and bodies caught fire. The street and surrounding buildings also caught fire and quickly started to crumble as bits of them had been blown off by my attack.

_Oh shit! I didn't mean to do that much damage… Maybe I should have trained with this a bit more…_

But I didn't have time to think about the burning men any longer as another group of men bore down on me from all sides.

_Ok let's try this one._

I threw out my arm and summoned a circle of flames around me which rapidly grew in both strength and size and I called out, "Flame Commandment!"

All of the surrounding men caught fire and were clearly burned but not to the extent as the others. After they fell, I took a second to reassess the battle. While looking around, I glanced behind me to see a hulking man with a sword headed for my face.

"Jet Cutter!" The sound of Ari's voice ripped through the air only seconds before a razor thin stream of water whipped over my head and sliced the man in half... Along with the building behind him.

_Holy shit. She's never done that before!_

"What the hell was that Air!" I asked while also punching another attacker with a flamed up fist.

"Something we can talk about after we deal with these degenerates!" She said, jumping over multiple people and kicking others hard enough to break bones.

As Ari was jumping and kicking her way through the crowd the rest of my crew charged into the square joining in on the fight. Deuce joined Ari in kicking in the faces of the attackers while Skulled followed with his sword. Kotatsu headed towards me, biting and clawing at anyone who had the misfortune of getting between us. People were also falling from bullets all over the square, but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from.

_Is that Mihar? Where is he?_

_Oh well, I have a frog to deal with._

Now that I had my crew backing me up I could head for the frog much easier. The vast majority of townspeople had taken the opportunity to escape once I had joined the fight, now only the dead and dying remained. I tried my best to avoid them, but also knew that the best way to help them was to take out the one who started this. Breaking into a sprint, I turned into fire and started charging through the rest of the battle without bothering to dodge any of the attacks thrown at me.

"The hell are you doing here? What did I ever do to you? Fuck off!" The frog yelled as I got closer.

"You fucked with one of my crew and you slaughtered innocent people. That means you get to deal with me." I said with a growl before throwing another fire fist at him.

But the frog was more agile than I had anticipated. He quickly jumped out of the way and started jumping off of the surrounding buildings with ease.

"I'm just doin what comes natural ya bleedin heart. If you can't handle that then maybe you should go back to your mommy kid." He taunted before jumping at me and trying to take a chunk out of my side. I changed my body into fire just in time to avoid losing an arm as he landed hard on the ground, howling in pain.

"Or maybe you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew." I said cracking my knuckles and walking towards the downed frog.

As I approached he started to shift his body so that he had human-like arms and legs but still had the greenish-brown skin. He picked himself up and wiped his mouth of the blood that had started to dribble out from his burned mouth.

"Alright. You wanna play this game? Fine kid, we'll play." He said in a croaky voice before raising his fists in preparation for the coming fight.

* * *

After trading numerous blows he fell. The rest of his crew were also quick to flee after the defeat of their captain. I looked around to check that my own crewmates were alright and found that all of them were still standing with only minor wounds. Skull had a few cuts and one on his shoulder that looked like it would need a bit more than a bandage, Deuce also had a few cuts and bruises but was mostly fine. Kotatsu was covered in dirt and blood but didn't look hurt, while Mihar had finally come out of hiding and was also unharmed. I looked around a bit more and found Ari standing off on the edge of the town square looking intently at something in the distance. But unlike the others she looked… Perfect. No wounds, no dirt, no blood, not even a single hair was out of place.

_Did she even fight? The hell did she stay that clean?_

She turned around and looked straight at me and said, "Ace we have to go, the Marines are on their way."

"Great- they can collect these asswipes. But we should check on the townspeople before we go" I said looking at the few townspeople that were still in the square.

"No we need to go now."

"Why? We are the ones who beat those guys."

"And we are both wanted pirates. They'll think we were working with them." She said as she quickly started walking the opposite direction of where she had been looking. She picked up Kotatsu before jogging out of the square on her own.

"Ugh! Ok fine." I said as I headed over to where the other guys were gathering. "Are you guys alright? Skull that gash looks nasty."

"I'll be fine but Ari is right we gotta go." Skull said just as Marines started flooding the square.

"Get them! Don't let those pirate scum escape!" The Marines cried as they charged towards us.

"Oh shit." I said. "Ok, time to go!"

The guys all started running after Ari. I looked to make sure they were all out of the square before I turned to the Marines setting off one last attack.

"Flame Fence!" I called out as I put up a wall of flames so that my crew would have more time to escape. Once I was certain that the Marines couldn't get through I turned and ran after my crew.

* * *

"Hey! Hey pirates hold up for a second!" A man called to us while him and the other two people with him ran out into the middle of the road, waving their arms in the air.

Ari stopped and asked, "What business do you have with us? We weren't the ones who attacked this island."

"Yea we know. You guys helped out our dad when he was in the woods. That was you guys- right?"

"The old man? Yea that was us. But we really don't have time to talk. We need to get out of here the Marines are coming after us." Deuce said from his spot next to Ari.

"No, exactly, that's why we're here our dad figured that you all would have to leave right away, since the Marines on this island are so incompetent, that they can't recognize the difference between someone helping and attacking. Anyways he gave us his old eternal pose from when he was still working. So you don't need to wait for your log pose to set."

"Ari didn't you say that those things were really expensive? Why would your old man give it to us?" I asked.

"You saved his life and our island." The man said.

"Ace we really don't have time to discuss this, we need to go. Just take it." Deuce said.

"Ok fine. Tell the old man thanks for us." I said taking the eternal pose from the man.

"Actually we want to come with you." The man said.

"Huh? Why?"

_Shouldn't they stay with the old guy?_

"Again you saved our father's life and our island. We want to make it up to you and the best way to do that is to sail with you." He said as the other two nodded along.

"Ace, the Marines are coming." Ari said.

"Alright fine come on then." I said as we ran towards the ship with three more people in tow.

Before long the ship came into sight and we all jumped onboard. We immediately went to work readying the ship to sail, after a few frantic moments we were out to sea. However before we could get too far, Skull called out to me.

"Ace, we got Marines comin up fast on us!" I heard Skull warn.

"For fucks sakes! We were helping! Why are they still coming after us?" I shouted.

_Seriously, what is their problem? I get that I have a bounty but can't they just look the other way after we gift wrapped those frog fucks for them?_

"Get the cannons ready, this is going to be a rough fight boys." I called.

"There's like four ships Captain, how are we supposed to fight them off with this tiny little tugboat?" Deuce asked, looking a little panicked.

_Ok don't panic. Our ship is fast, maybe we can out run them? Or we could-_

"Don't bother I got this." Ari said, walking over to the railing and calmly diving into the water.

"What the hell? Isn't she a devil fruit user?" Deuce shouted as we all ran over to the railing to see where she had gone.

"Yea- but apparently she can swim? I don't really get it but she wouldn't have just jumped overboard for no reason right?" I said.

_Please have a plan here Air._

_I just found you..._

Once we got to the railing Ari was nowhere to be seen, not even a single bubble came up to the surface. We all stood there waiting for something, anything to happen. We all jumped and covered our ears when suddenly an ear piercing screech tore through the air. At the same time the ocean exploded into several massive water spouts which wrapped themselves around the Marine ships.

_Not spouts, arms._

The massive arms quickly wrapped themselves around the Marine ships and crushed them, dragging them under the waves. After what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, all of the pursuing ships were gone with nothing more than a single stray board to prove that they ever existed.

We all stood there with our jaws dropped watching the waves return to normal as Ari calmly jumped back over the railing.

Skull was the first one to get himself under control.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

Ari just smirked and said, "That was the product of 16 years of arduous training. Why? You impressed?"

"What the hell is wrong with your devil fruit?" Deuce asked.

"'Fraid I can't answer that one. You'll just have to take that up with the sea herself." Ari said before tossing her hair and walking away.

We watched her walk away in stunned silence before one of the new guys whispered, "She scares me."

We all nodded in agreement.

_But damn she is sexy..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Violence: Not much more graphic than in canon but if you would like to skip then go ahead and skip the chunk between the 4th and 5th line breaks. The section that starts with "As I was running through the town..." All that happens here is the crew finds the Fanged Frog pirates and they fight.  
> \----------------------  
> Whoop that's another chapter down! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed!


	15. Under The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! This chapter has now been betaed by the lovely Wyrdfyre! Thanks again bro! Chapter 16 will be updated in the coming days.
> 
> Also if you are interested in how I came up with the number of sailors and cannons on the Marine ships they are VERY loosely based on the British Navy from roughly the 1700's. Also I got all of that information from Wikipedia so 100% for historical accuracy.
> 
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> Hey so did y'all see where I said that there were warnings at the end of the chapter? Maybe go give those a read.

* * *

PARADISE

* * *

“Ace, I love you man!” A random bounty hunter called out before I jump kicked him over the railing of the ship.

  


“Ugh! Why do these assholes just keep coming?” I shouted to no one in particular as more of the hunters surrounded me and were swiftly dealt with.

  


“Probably because you and Ace keep getting into trouble!” Skull shouted back, while dispatching his own group of marauders.

  


“Oh PUH-LEASE! You know that Ace is the one getting into trouble! I just follow behind to clean up after him!”

  


“You still encourage him!”   
  


“HOW?” I screeched, whipping around to glare at him. 

  


“Guys, is this really the best time for you to be discussing this?” Deuce shouted over to where Skull and I were arguing, while also fighting off more of the bounty hunters that were swarming the deck.

  


“It’s fine man. Look it’s almost over anyways.” Skull said, gesturing over to where Ace was standing in a clump of bounty hunters in the center of the deck.

  


Right as Skull said that Ace called out his newest combination attack of, “Flame Commandment! Fire Pillar!” Which resulted in a massive pillar of flames shooting up into the sky and a wave of heat washing over the rest of the deck.

  


I immediately recoiled and created a thick bubble of water around me before shouting to Ace, “Watch where you throw that shit! Water and fire don’t exactly mix you know!” 

  


Ace laughed and said, “Sorry Air! But you’re fine, you know I wouldn’t burn you!”

  


“Even if you don’t burn me, evaporation is still a thing!” I shouted back.

  


“You’re fine.” He said with a smirk before turning to the rest of the bounty hunters still on the deck. “All right you guys lost. So go get the rest of your friends off my ship!” 

  


The attackers were quick to gather up their wounded and flee back to their own vessel. I walked over to where Ace was stretching out his back and said, “Geeze, what is with these bounty hunters? Is it just me or are we getting attacked every day?”

  


Ace put his arm around my shoulders before saying, “Well that’s what happens when you form a kickass pirate crew right?” His smile left me a bit dazed as he called out to the crew, “But we beat them so you guys know that that means right? Time for a party!” The rest of the crew burst out in cheers and started to hurry around to gather supplies.

  


Rather than going to help them, I wrapped my arms around Ace’s middle and rested my head on his chest. He hugged me back and said, “We really did form a pretty great crew didn’t we?” 

  


I smirked before saying, “For only having been at sea for a few months I’d have to agree.”

  


After we left Lulusia things had been increasingly hectic. The Marines had decided to blame our crew for not only that attack on Lulusia, but the one on Vira as well. As a result, they raised both mine and Ace’s bounties. But for some reason had neglected to issue bounties for anyone else on the crew. Which in turn made us a prime target for every bounty hunter this side of the Red Line, or so it seemed. Although our new found infamy wasn’t all bad as it had also led to another 10 men joining our crew over the weeks since we had left Lulusia. Which led to our now 18 strong crew preparing for a party. 

  


“Yea well we may not be the strongest yet but we do have one thing over all those old farts in the New World.” Ace said with a smirk.

  


“Oh? And just what would that be?” I asked.

  


“You.” He said before leaning in to kiss me. I laughed a bit into his kiss, but we quickly fell into a rhythm as our kiss deepened. His hand had just moved up into my hair before we were interrupted by Deuce.

  


“Hey Captain, are you gonna keep making out with your girlfriend or are you gonna come drink with us?” he called out. 

  


Ace groaned a bit and said, “I forgot they were here.” before pulling away and saying, “Yea, yea I’m coming.”

  


Within minutes of Ace saying that, the deck was consumed with booze, food, and laugher. While he was enjoying himself; I stood off to the side looking through my journal. I was making a few revisions to an old song when Ace called out to me.

  


“Hey Air what are you doing over there? Come party with us!” He said.

  


“Parties aren’t really my thing but thanks.” I said as I looked up from my journal. As I did however, I noticed something in the distance.

  


_ Is that a ship? Did the bounty hunters come back? _

  


“But even if they were, I don’t think we have time. Looks like we’ve got company.” I said, pointing to where multiple ships were emerging from a fog that had swept over the sea.

  


“Looks like Navy, Captain. And a lot of them, there's got to be at least 10 of em.” Saber, one of the newbies, said while looking through a spyglass.

  


“For shit’s sakes! Can we just have one afternoon without SOMEONE hunting us down? Just one? Is that too much to ask or something?” Ace moaned as he put down his drink and came to stand at the railing with me and Saber.

  


“It is when you become an infamous pirate babe.” I said.

  


“Yea, yea, you keep sayin that.”

  


“Maybe that’s because I know what I’m talking about. You might wanna try listening to me in the future.”

  


“I listen to you plenty! Like back when-” Ace started to say, but was interrupted when Skull shouted.

  


“Oh shit, is that the Nailer?” 

  


_ Excuse me? _

  


“The who?” I asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

  


_ What self respecting Marine in their right mind would call themselves “The Nailer”? Obviously not anyone I know. _

  


Skull ignored me and said, “Marine Lieutenant Isuka. She isn’t someone we want chasing us.”

  


“Why? And what’s with that nickname? Is she a shipwright or something?” Ace asked.

  


_ That’s where his mind went? Oh Ace, you are so innocent. _

  
“She uses a rapier to stab people and leave them full of holes. So, that paired with the fact that she’s known for being ridiculously persistent makes her someone I would prefer to avoid.”

  


“Something tells me she isn’t too concerned with your preferences, given the fact that she is currently coming at us with an entire fleet.” I said.

  


“Can’t you deal with it Air? You know - like you did back on Lulusia?” Ace asked.

  


“I can’t take out 10 ships on my own! 4 yes, 5 maybe. But no, not 10.” I said.

  


_ What does he think I am? Immortal?  _

  


Deuce ran up to us from out of nowhere and said, “You don’t have to, there is a reef up ahead. If we can lure them into it and you keep us from running aground, then we can get away.” 

  


“That might work. I can gather water under our ship so we’ll float over the rocks but that will also lower the water level around us which will make it even harder for them to avoid crashing.” I said.

  


“Perfect. Then we need to-” He was interrupted, however, by someone landing on the deck.

  


I looked over to see that it was a Marine woman who looked to be slightly older than me. She had chin length red hair and was wearing a justice cape. Instead of attacking right away, she instead looked around and said, “This is a nice ship you have here. Looks a lot like mine.”

  


Ace was the one to step forward and addressed her by saying, “Thanks you must have good taste to have one just like it.”

  


“Right. But I think we both know who has the ‘good taste’ here. Isn’t that right, Ariadne? Tell me, how does it feel to turn your back on the people who raised you? Does it feel good to be nothing more than a traitor?”

  


_ Well, this conversation took a turn. Just who the hell does this bitch think she is? _

  


I put on my sickly sweet smile and said. “Wow, I’m honored. To think that a no name rookie like you would know who I am. I mean, it’s  _ obvious _ that you aren’t from headquarters. So you must have taken the time to look me up. Tell me, are you a fan?”

  


“Where I’m from doesn’t matter. Everyone knows who you are and how you betrayed the Marines. The Hero himself took you under his wing and you stabbed him in the back.” She said with a sneer.

  


_ Oh ho ho you want to go there do you? _

  


“What I did or didn’t do is none of your concern  _ darling _ . So, why don’t you run along before I show you just how much I learned from your  _ precious _ Hero.” I said while cracking my knuckles. 

  


_ I am going to  _ **_ destroy  _ ** _ this bitch. _

  


I was about to take a step towards the Marine when Ace stepped in instead. While walking up to her he said, “If you have a problem with one of my crew then you have a problem with me.” 

  


“I have nothing against you personally, but I do have to take you in so I can get to that sea witch you call a crew mate.” She said before taking out her sword and lunging at Ace. 

  


“Ari we need to get into that reef now.” Deuce said, distracting me from the fight.

  


“Uh, right.” I said before jogging up to the quarterdeck. 

  


_ Ace should be able to handle her, right? _

  


Once I was up there, I quickly tied a rope to the railing before grabbing it tight and jumping overboard. Rather than diving into the water, I planted my feet against the hull just above the waterline and let one of my hands drag in the water.

  


“Search.” I whispered, while closing my eyes and letting my fruit take over.

  


With all of my attention focused on my fruit, I was able to see the ocean and the way that it moved. So I felt my way through the waves until I could feel the hulls of the Marine ships coming after us.

  


_ Ok, so there are a total of 14 ships approaching from the west. Looks like 7 3rd rates, 6 2nd rates, and only 1 first rate. Ok so, that makes a total of roughly 2,125 men and 482 cannons heading straight for us.  _

  


_ Ok yea we need to deal with this now. They do not need to get any closer to us. _

  


Once I’d catalogued the oncoming threat I turned my attention to the sea ahead to see what reef Deuce had mentioned.

  


_ Ok - that looks like it should work… _

  


The reef, for the most part, was made up of rocks that sat just below the surface of the water. While some of them looked small enough to break against the hull of a ship, the vast majority were tall, thick, and could easily wreck a ship. 

  


After figuring out everything that I needed, I jumped back up to the deck and immediately went to work calling the sea to our aid. While I was going through the large sweeping motions necessary to bend the ocean to my will I could hear that Ace was still dealing with the Marine on deck.

  


_ Why is he playing with her so much? Just kill her already… _

  


I rolled my eyes as I could hear him bantering with the girl about her name sounding like a bird or something equally pointless. But by this point our ship was safely on a raised wave sailing above the rocks in the water as the Marine ships began their attempt at surrounding us. 

  


_ Maybe I’ll just pull a little extra water under us to be safe. Well, safe for us at least… _

  


I had just raised our ship up a bit more when I heard the first scream of a ship having hit the rocks. The fight down on deck came to a standstill as Deuce pointed out the situation of the fleet to Isuka.

  


“What, are you running away now?” Ace called to her as she broke away from their fight and started running to the railing.

  


“No! I’m saving my men!” She responded before diving off the ship.

  


_ Idiot, she does realize that if the rocks are enough to sink a ship then they are definitely enough to kill a person, right? Especially one as pathetic as her… _

  


I didn’t bother to look to see where she was as I continued to protect my ship. That is until I heard Skull say, “Wow, she’s incredible!”

  


_ What? _

  


At that my head snapped up, and I looked to see Isuka struggling in the waves and making a desperate attempt to help the men she had lead to their deaths.

  


_ What’s so incredible about flailing around in the ocean like a toddler? Honestly, what does she think she is even doing? Oh wow! She got a Marine to a floating barrel! He’s saved! Even though the only ship left undamaged for miles around is ours. Besides, I’m the one who saved our asses here! Seriously, don’t they- _

  


_ WHAT THE HELL IS ACE DOING? _

  


Ace had just thrown a life persevere to Isuka, who was close to drowning.

  


“Why did you save me?” She screamed back at him.

  


Ace shrugged and said, “Felt like it.” before turning his back on her.

  


_ Why would he even bother? Although I suppose pitying the weak isn’t the worst thing to do. Besides it’s not like we’ll be seeing her again anytime soon. But still…  _

  


* * *

  


After the mini fight with the Marines, we carried on our course as well as our party. But this time I didn’t keep to the sidelines and went to sit with Ace instead. Then I was quickly reminded of why I prefer to avoid drinking as I fell face first into the bottle.

  


“Ugh that little bitch was so annoying! I mean just who did she think she was? Coming over here and spouting all that bullshit like she actually knows what the fuck she was talking about!” I said loudly from my spot next to Ace with only minimal slurring.

  


_ Geeze why is the world spinning all of a sudden? Ok maybe I’ve had a little much to drink… _

  


“She was a nice person!” Ace said.

  


“Nice? She’s a dumbass!”

  


“I don’t know about her being a dumbass, but I have no idea why she would say that you had anything to do with Vice Admiral Garp.” Skull said.

  


“Garp? Who said anything about him?” Ace said, as he immediately started sweating from something other than the booze.

  


“She said that Ari was under the wing of ‘The Hero’, which is what the Marines all Vice Admiral Garp.”

  


“Wait, what?” Ace shouted as he and everyone else turned to stare at me. 

  


“Ugh! How are you still sober enough to give a shit about this?” I moaned as I slumped over onto Ace’s lap.

  


_ Mmm so warm and comfy… _

  


Ace stabbed me in the ribs with his finger and said, “What the hell Air! You mentioned that you knew him not that you were trained by him!”

  


“It was years ago! I haven’t seen him in forever! Who gives a shit!” I whined.

  


“We give a shit!” The majority of the crew shouted.

  


“UGH! FINE! He was just my mentor when I went to school in Marineford. So he just taught me how to throw a punch and all that bullshit. There, happy?”

  


“HOLY SHIT! THAT IS INSANE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT?” 

  


“I don’t know I was just a kid! Besides Garp’s a D, who the hell knows what he was thinking! Like you!” I said sitting up quickly and pointing at Ace. “You are so damn confusing! How can you be so stupid, but also be so strong? How can you be such an ass most of the time, but still be kinda sweet… and cute… and really, really, really sexy all the time... I don’t like D's, they hurt my brain!” I shook my head before having to stop as the world suddenly switched to the spin cycle.

  


“I don’t know if that was a complement or not?” Ace said.

  


“I don’t know either. But what I do know is that I need something to drink!” I shouted before grabbing a bottle of whiskey, breaking it open and then downing the whole thing. “Come on boys let’s get drunk!” 

  


“You already are!”

  


“Oh… Then let's get double drunk!” 

  


* * *

  
  


As the evening wore on, Ace and I found ourselves at the back of the ship. At some point, he had decided that i’d had enough to drink, so we sat down somewhere quiet watching the waves as the salty air cleared my head. Originally, we’d sat on the railing talking to each other, but we eventually moved onto communicating in a more… physical… way. Sat in his lap, our innocent kisses turned deeper as he sat against the deck house.

  


“You are so beautiful.” Ace said as he pulled back from our kiss and ran his fingers through my hair.

  


I panted lightly, stroking his face as Isaid, “So are you.”

  


“Don’t you mean that I’m ‘really really really sexy’?”

  


“Shut up.” I said before leaning in to kiss him again. 

  


“Mmm so good.” He whispered quietly against my lips.

  


** “Such a good girl.” **

  


I jerked back from Ace as I heard  _ his  _ voice in my head.

  


_ NO shut up! Stop it! We aren’t going there! Nope! _

  


“Ari?” Ace asked hesitantly.

  


“Nothing. It’s nothing.” I quickly leaned in and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could.

  


_ Just don’t think about it. Focus on Ace. You’re fine. See? You’re just fine.  _

  


I forced my body to loosen up after it had tensed as Ace and I settled back into a comfortable rhythm.My momentary distraction was soon forgotten as we kept holding each other and kissing. Ace moved his hand from my upper back to hold my hip as I settled closer to his chest. Another moment passed, and he moved his hand up my side. Again he held it there before moving it a bit higher. However, the moment I felt his fingertips slide under my shirt, the world came crashing down around me as my mind was sent into a memory from a time I have always fought to forget...

  


** “That’s a good girl…” **

  


** “Such pretty blonde hair…” **

  


I immediately flew away from Ace, my mind flooding with nightmares that I could never truly escape from. 

  


I could feel the hard floor boards under my knees. I could hear the waves crashing against the wall next to me. I could smell the damp musty air mixing with his scent. 

  


I could feel his hands on me.

  


_ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO _

  


**_ NO _ **

  


Scrambling to my feet, as I tried, unsuccessfully, to shove the memories from my mind. Ace reached out for me, but as he did I recoiled and sprinted to the railing. Without pausing I threw myself over it and dove into the water below, turning my body into water seconds before I hit the surface of the sea and just let the waves carry me away into their depths.

  


* * *

  


A school of bright red fish darted in front of my face and startled me out of my daze. I blinked my water eyelids while I looked around. I was sitting on the ocean floor, having not moved from the place I’d sunk to when I jumped overboard. Fish flitted around, uncaring of my presence as they swam around a seaking that passed by. I ran my transparent fingers through the sand under me, using it to ground my thoughts into reality, rather than the horrors of my past that over run my mind. 

  


_ What am I supposed to do now?  _

  


_ Why am I so incapable of holding my shit together around Ace? _

  


_ Sure, when I had that meltdown on Vira Ace didn’t mind my spectacular display of weakness. But maybe he just doesn’t mind having weak people on his crew? After all he has let everyone else onto the crew without figuring out if they could fight beforehand. _

  


_ But this is different.  _

  


_ This isn’t about being able to fight this is about being able to be intimate. FUCK! He barely even touched me and I completely lost it. Seriously, just how pathetic do you have to be to completely lose your shit and run away just because your BOYFRIEND touched you Ari? Why am I even still bothered by this! It was years ago! Just forget about it and move on! You aren’t a weak little kid anymore, so just get over it!  _

  


_ But I’m not strong enough yet. Am I? _

  


_ I’m not good enough. _

  


_ And I never will be… _

  


_ Because no matter what,  _ **_ HE  _ ** _ will always be in my mind… I can never escape… Not really... _

  


_ So what do I do now? Are you just going to let that asshole control your life even more than he already does? Are you going to let him take away the best thing you’ve found in years?  _

  


_ No? _

  


_ Then grow the fuck up and get it over with. _

  
  


With my mind made up I kicked off the ocean floor and started to leisurely propel myself towards the surface. But before I could reach it another thought occurred to me and so I grabbed onto a nearby whale to pull me along while I got lost in my thoughts once again.

  


_ Wait… _

  


_ If I’m going to do this then I’m going to have to tell him, aren’t I? _

  


_ But if I do, then he’ll know just how fucked up I really am… _

  


_ Spoiled goods right? _

  


_ But if I don’t then will I really be able to go through with this? _

  


_ Guess I’m just going to have to go for it... _

  


Having come to that conclusion I let go of the whale and used my fruit to propel myself towards the surface in search of the ship. By the time that I eventually found the ship and had heaved myself over the railing my body felt like it was made of lead. I had been under the waves for longer than I usually would be and as a result my body and mind were exhausted. My slow progress across the deck was halted by Ace running up to stand in my way.

  


“Ari, what the hell is going on?” He asked.

  


“I’m fine.” I said weakly.

  


“No, you’re not. Fuck, did I do something? What happened?”

  


“Nothing.”

  


“Air just talk to me.” 

  


“I can’t.”

  


_ If I do, then you’ll leave me... _

  


“Fine then.” Ace snapped before walking away.

  


After watching Ace walk away, I stumbled to my cabin, falling into bed still soaking wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Memories of childhood sexual assault. While it is not graphically depicted there are some lines of what was said while Ariadne was being assaulted. Also there is a good deal of self deprecating thoughts regarding the aftermath of being assaulted. Should you choose to skip this section of the chapter then it would be best to stop reading after the page break starting with "The evening wore on until night had fallen and I found Ace and I at the back of the ship having a party of our own." Which starts under the second line break. So from that point down to the end of the chapter is what contains the potentially triggering material. 
> 
> Summary of skip-able part: After the party the crew has Ari and Ace are chilling on the back of the ship making out and being a cute couple. Ace touches Ari is a seemingly innocent way which causes her to have a flashback to a time when she was assaulted. She then jumps overboard and sits on the ocean floor to try and figure out what she is going to do. She decides that she doesn't want to let the man who abused her "control her life" and so she makes up her mind to sleep with Ace despite her unresolved trauma. 
> 
> Also I just want to say that Ariadne is an extremely unhealthy person. She has gone through a lot of traumatic events in her life and has done next to nothing to cope with the aftermath. So please please please do not think that she is setting a good example of how to deal with abuse or anything else that she has gone through. The point of this story is a character study into the effects of a more realistic look at the One Piece world and how that world would shape a more realistic person (not a D.) when they are thrown into the deep end. And then how they would overcome those hardships and attempt to become a happy, healthy person. Also I am not a psychologist so I am not qualified to provide a how to guide for over coming trauma.
> 
> Also also please know that I will NOT be writing out a detailed description of what happened to Ariadne at any point in this story and this is the most graphic of a depiction I will be including. I simply refuse to describe a little girl being violated. Exploring the aftermath and recovery of such an event, yes but putting that kind of vile horror into the world, absolutely not.


	16. You Matter To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Here is the revised version of chapter 16! Thanks again to WyrdFyre for being my beta :)  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Set List:  
> You Matter To Me, Waitress  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter

WATER 7

* * *

“Come ON guys! I know this thing can move faster!” I shouted at the crew as they casually tended to the sails.

_Seriously Water 7 is RIGHT THERE, and they’re just moseying around the deck like there is no rush._

“What is going on with you? It’s usually Ace who is dying to get to the next island.” Skull said, walking over to where I was standing near the fore deck railing.

“Water 7 is an island that I actually enjoy being on, so excuse me if I am eager to be there, rather than on this tub with all you stinking men.” I said with a hair flip.

“Stinking? That’s so mean Ari! I bathe regularly!”

“You might, but can you honestly say that the same is true for the rest of the rag-tag bunch of degenerates that Ace has collected?”

Skull looked ready to argue more, but thought better of it and just said, “Ok, fair enough.”

“Exactly so-” I started to say before I was interrupted.

“What’s goin’ on Air? The boys said you were getting a bit antsy up here.” Ace said, walking up to the foredeck where Skull and I were.

_Oh shit, I am so not ready to deal with him yet…_

“Um- nothing really, I just want to get to the next island is all.” I said, trying not to let my eyes fall to the floor or my shoulders to hunch inward.

“Ari really likes this island!” Skull interjected helpfully.

_Shut up you asshole! Just let him walk away!_

“Oh yea? What makes this place special? I’ve never even seen you care when we’ve made landfall before.” Ace said while putting his hand on his hat.

_Why are you still here! Leave me alone!_

“This place is just kind of fun is all.” I said with a half shrug.

“Huh. But isn’t this the place you said we could get a new ship made?”

Skull decided to jump back into the conversation then by saying, “Yes Captain! Water 7 is renowned for their shipwrights and engineering! So if you want to get a new ship- which I would suggest- then we should do it here.”

“Right.” Ace said while nodding. Then he turned to me and said, “You’ve been here before Air, do you know any good ship builders?”

_Oh shit, he’s talking to me again! Ok, just be cool Ari! You’re fine!_

“Um, well Tom’s workers were the best on the island, but last I heard Tom was killed a few years back. Maybe we could find one of his apprentices? But honestly anything built here will be better than this ship.” I said.

“She has taken a bit of a beating, hasn’t she?” Ace said, turning to look over the rest of the ship.

The ship was still in relatively good repair. Meaning that it still had all of its sails and could still float. But not much could be said besides that. 

“I told you, ships built in the east don’t last here. But this one has at least stood up better than the caravel ship you wanted to take would have.” 

“I know, I know! But it doesn’t matter now. We can just get a better one here.” 

Skull stepped up once again and said, “I’ll handle finding a new ship Captain! Don’t worry, I’ve heard a lot about Water 7, so I should be able to find us a fine vessel.”

“That’d be great! Thanks, Skull! Then if you’re handling that, then you can show me what makes this place so special Air!” Ace said with a blinding smile.

_Oh no, not the smile!_

_I’m not ready yet!_

“Oh um, sure. I- I- I- um, I guess I could do that.” I stammered out.

“Are you ok? You’ve been acting a little weird these last few days.” Ace said, looking intently at me.

“I’M fine! I just wanna- you know- I’ll see you on the island!” I said before tuning and diving over the railing.

* * *

_Ugh, that was so awkward._

After swimming quickly to the wooden shore of Scrap Heap Island, I had made my way toward the back streets. 

_You seriously need to get it together Ari. You know what you have to do. You know what you want to do. And it’ll be fine. You trust Ace, right?_

_Well - not all that much_ **_really,_ ** _but he hasn’t given you any reason to distrust him has he?_

_No, he hasn’t._

_So it’ll be fine, you just have to put on your big girl pants, or take them off rather, and get it over with._

I was walking along the side of a canal, lost in my own thoughts, when something grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. I whipped around to deal with the person who would dare to touch me when I came face to grinning face with a yagara. It was a bright green fish with a tall white fin going down the back of its head and neck. When I turned to look at it, it smiled even wider and gave its signature whiny-squeal at me.

_Oh no._

_OH NO._

_I can’t stop it!_

_No!!_

“YOU ARE THE CUTEST LITTLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!” I absolutely _screeched._ The adorable yagara responded with its own delighted squeal.

I reached out to pet the precious little baby and ended up hugging its tall neck.

“You are so cute!” I giggled while the fish licked up the side of my face, which caused me to squeal right along with it. “Do you wanna be my new friend baby? We can go on adventures together and I’ll feed you lots of water water meat and I’ll give you all the pets you could ever want!” 

As I was cooing over the yagara a few more came over to see what the first one was getting. I was quickly surrounded by about five yagaras all squealing for pets.

“Oh! You have friends! Hi babies! Don’t worry, I can give all of you scritches!” I said with a cheek splitting smile on my face as I pet and hugged all the yagaras. 

_Oh Water 7 you are the greatest island to ever exist! Not only is there water EVERYWHERE but you have blessed this world with endless amounts of the sweetest, most amazing animals to ever exist!_

_I love you Water 7!_

The yagaras were all licking my face while giving their adorable whinny, squeal sounds. I kept on petting the adorable creatures and over all, enjoying my little slice of heaven. That is until I heard a voice from behind me.

“What the hell are you doing?” 

When I heard that I jumped away from the smiling yagaras and turned to see Ace, Skull, and Deuce all staring at me as if I had lost my mind.

“Oh, hi guys! I didn’t see you there! Eh... how long have you been standing there?” I asked with a nervous chuckle.

_Damn it, they saw!_

“Long enough to see you losing it over the fish.” Deuce said. 

“Well, um… They needed pets. Not that I wanted to pet them or anything… They- they NEEDED it. Like to live and stuff.” I awkwardly cleared my throat as the yagaras nipped at me for more pets. “Right. So were you guys able to find a new ship for us?”

“Um- yea.” Deuce said, awkwardly eyeing the yagaras. 

“There’s this new ship-building company that covers pretty much all the docks and, apparently, they’re the best now. Anyways, they have a nice new ship all ready to go so we are just getting a new figurehead and a few more adjustments made.” Skull said as he walked over to pet one of the yagaras.

_See? It’s not just me. The fishies need pets to live..._

“I didn’t know that the shipwrights had been unified. When did that happen?” I said.

“Late last year. Have you heard of a guy named Iceberg?” 

“Heard of him but never met him. I think he used to be one of Tom’s apprentices. But if he’s in charge, then things must be going pretty good here. I was never too concerned with the ship building aspects of this island, but as far as I know he was more than competent.”

“Yea you must have been more concerned with these fishy things.” Ace said, causing me to blush bright red all the way down my neck. “What are these things anyways?”

“They’re called yagaras. They are the main mode of transportation here in Water 7. Pretty much everyone has one.” Skull said from his spot near the yagaras.

“That’s cool.” He said while petting the one that had originally nipped at me.

_Ace petting a yagara…_

_I think I might actually swoon!_

“Yea they’re really cute too.” I said absentmindedly.

“Oh yea? So do you think they’re cuter than me Air?” He asked with his devilish smirk firmly in place.

“What? I- um, how am I supposed to compare you to a fish?” I stammered while looking at the ground as I felt my face burn even brighter.

_Obviously he is, but I can’t just say that!_

Ace burst out laughing, and then asked, “So what are you doing Air? You know this island best, so you must know all the good spots to eat.”

“I was kind of just wandering around-”

“And petting random fish.” Skull interjected.

“BUT, if you want I know of a good little hole in the wall place if you’re- who am I kidding? Of course you’re hungry. Anyways, I don’t know if the old fart that runs it will be able to make enough to satisfy you or if he is even still alive. But his food is really good.” I said.

“That works for me! Alright Skull, Deuce get lost.” Ace said with an even bigger smile.

“What! Captain! We want food too!” Skull whined.

“No! I finally get to be alone with Ari so you guys can’t be third wheeling!” 

“But there’s 2 of us so technically we would be the third and fourth wheels which would make a full cart.” Deuce said while rubbing his chin.

“Ugh just go away!” Ace said with a dramatic groan.

“Alright, alright, no need to get testy. They’re going.” I said with a smirk.

_He does make a good point though..._

“Yea ok fine, we’ll let you two go do your annoying couple things.” Deuce said.

Ace smirked and said, “You’re just jealous that I don’t have to pay for the company of a beautiful woman.”

“ACE!” I shouted as he turned to walk away.

_But I guess it is nice to hear him call be beautiful even if it was in a bit of a roundabout way..._

* * *

“Hey old man, are you still alive down there?” I shouted down to the small boat bobbing in the canal. 

Ace and I jumped down from the retaining wall and looked around for a second before I spotted the old man in question passed out on the deck of his tiny restaurant boat. 

“You sure this old guy can cook? Doesn’t look like he can do much more than drink.” Ace said.

“Well he could when I was here about 6 years ago. But let me try something.” I said before I used my fruit to pick up a large bubble of water from the canal and dropping it on the passed out drunk. 

“WHat- wha- what’s going on? What happened? Where am I? Who are you? WHERE’S MY BOOZE?” The old man shouted in rapid succession as he flailed around looking for the bottle in his hand.

“Take it easy old timer. We just wanted some lunch.” Ace said in a placating voice.

“Huh? What do you want?”

“Food. But if you can’t handle that, then we can go elsewhere.” I said with a smile.

  
“Oh-ho I didn’t see you there miss! Please have a seat, what can I get for you?” The old man said with a lecherous grin on his face.

_Oh? So this is how he wants to play it? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play it up a bit if it might mean free food. After all, paying to keep Ace fed is seriously killing my wallet..._

“Whatever you recommend. And a hefty discount if you wouldn’t mind.” I said as I batted my eyelashes.

The man’s face went even redder than it had been as he said, “WHOO! How could I ever even think to charge a lady as lovely as you! It’s on the house of course.”

“Awh thanks gramps, you’re a peach.” I said as Ace and I both climbed into the boat and took a seat. 

“Old man better watch his wandering eyes before I decide to take care of them for him.” Ace said under his breath.

I lightly smacked his chest and said, “Oh hush you. We’re getting free food out of him.”

“Yea but we could have free food anywhere we want if you could just keep up with me!”

“It’s not a matter of keeping up, it's a matter of not drawing unnecessary attention to ourselves!” I said.

“Ugh I can’t help it! Paying for food is just so stupid.” Ace whined.

“Paying for- how else would you get food?”

_Ok I know that he loves to run out on the bill but has he seriously never paid for food before?_

“You just take it. If you want regular food then you just find some wild animals and if you want fancy food, then you find a fat cook. It’s as easy as that.”

I stared at him with narrowed eyes for a minute before saying, “Ok, I have questions about your upbringing. Because that is NOT how the world works honeybun.”

“Why not? If that’s what you do then that is how the world works right?” He said as if what he just said had made any sense at all.

“I... guess?” I said just as the old man set down a few bowls of fried rice.

Ace immediately dug in and after finishing one bowl he said, “This stuff is good, but not as good as your cooking Air.”

“Well thanks, but we still need to find an actual chef for our crew.”

“I thought you were the chef?”

“I hate cooking.”

“But you’re so good at it?” He said with confusion written all over his stuffed cheeks.

_Fuck, he is adorable! Just look at those freckles!!_

“Yea but that doesn’t mean I enjoy it. I just always find myself around chefs out of happenstance, not because I seek them out.” I said with a slight eye roll.

“You always find yourself around chefs? How does that work?”

“I don’t really know, it just kind of happened once and then kept happening. So back when I was sailing with Whitebeard I made friends with their head chef and so I spent most of my time around him. So I was in the kitchen helping out a lot. Then after I left their ship I went to apprentice under another crew that was absolutely _obsessed_ with food. Literally OBSESSED.”

“‘Obsessed’ seems like a strong word.”

_Like you can talk mister 5 bowls of rice before I’ve even eaten half of one._

“Yes, but it’s also fitting. Their crew rules over a huge archipelago and all the islands are themed after certain types of food.” I said.

Ace’s jaw dropped and he said, “Ok, that sounds awesome. We need to go.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Why not? If you sailed with them then they must like you, right? Besides, even if they don’t we can just beat them up.”

_Just beat up Big Mom. Yea ok, that would go over_ **_so_ ** _well._

“Yea no. They _did_ like me, but I wasn’t exactly on the best terms with the captain when I left, and she kind of hates me as a result. So because I would rather avoid being killed, we should steer very clear of that archipelago.”

_And you would most definitely die if you ever ran into her._

“If the captain wants to kill you - then why did she let you sail with them.”

“Long story very short, she used to sail with my mother and I may have spun a little white lie about her sending me to train there as a favor to her. ANYWAYS, enough about me I would much rather dig through your past. I feel like all I ever do is talk about myself. Which isn’t something I usually mind, but we’ve been sailing together for months now and I still feel like I barely know you.”

_And I would very much like to get off this topic._

Ace swallowed his bite, before looking over to the old chef who had once again passed out. Then he looked back to me and asked, “What do you want to know?”

“Just the general stuff. I know ALL about your little brother Luffy so feel free to skip that little monologue, but what about the rest of your family? How did you end up in the care of Garp? I know about your dad and Luffy, but that is pretty much it.”

“Oh, um- well. I was born in the South Blue, not the East, and I lived there until I was 5. Then Garp picked me up one day and took me to Dawn Island. That’s pretty much it.” He said with a shrug.

“Really? You expect me to believe that that is all there is to your backstory? What about your mom? You mentioned that she died, but that’s all.”

“That’s pretty much it. She was always pretty sickly from what little I remember of her, something about it being a rough pregnancy. But then she died about a week after we heard about that asshole Roger being executed.”

“So your mom died, and then Garp took you to Dawn.”

“Pretty much.”

“How much do you remember about your mom?”

“Not much, but I do remember that she had really long hair. I think it was reddish blonde? But it might have just been regular blonde. She always had a hibiscus flower in her hair though. Every day. It’s funny, I don’t remember her face or the sound of her voice, but I can remember the way she smelled. I can’t really put it into words, but I can perfectly recall how her dress would smell on a summer day when she would give me a hug.” Ace said with a small smile.

“Sounds like you really loved her.”

“Yea… I did…”

“I’m guessing that Portgas is her maiden name?”

“It was her only name. Roger never married her. But she died for me, so the least I can do is honor her by taking her name.”

“Guess that’s just one more thing that we have in common then.”

Ace chuckled “Guess so.” 

_And on that note, we should probably move this along so I can stop stressing about what I have to do._

I smiled back at him for a minute before I said, “Well if you are done eating do you want to get out of here? I was planning on staying in town if you would like to join me.”

_It’s now or never, so we might as well just get this out of the way..._

* * *

Ace and I’d found a hotel in the backstreets that had a nice view of the shopping district. We had gone up to the room and as Ace was heading for the door when I called out to him, “Uh hey Ace could we maybe stay here for a little bit?”

_No going back now..._

He stopped and turned back to me and said, “Why do you want to stay here? Isn’t this your favorite island?”

“Yea it is. But there’s something that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about for a while now.” I said, looking down and wringing my hands. 

Ace walked over and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chin, lifting my face gently to look at him. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting pretty weird ever since those bounty hunters attacked us.”

“I- I- um, I’m fine. You know I’m not good with words when it comes to things like this, so I wrote a song. If you don’t mind I’d like to sing it for you.”

“Course Air, you know I always love your singing.” He said before kissing me softly

I smiled weakly and pulled away from him. Then I picked up my guitar and sat on the foot of the bed. Ace sat next to me and put one of his hands on the bed behind me. I looked at him and smiled again before I started to sing.

-

I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes

They've seen things you never quite say, but I hear

-

Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you

And I'll stay there as long as you'll let me

-

Because you matter to me

Simple and plain 

and not much to ask from somebody

-

You matter to me

I promise you do, you, you matter too

I promise you do, you'll see

You matter to me

-

It's addictive the minute you let yourself think

The things that I say just might matter to someone

-

All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away

And for the first time, I think I'd consider the stay

Because you matter to me

-

Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody

You matter to me

I promise you do, you, you matter too

I promise you do, you'll see?

You matter to me…

-

As the last note left my lips Ace leaned in and kissed me softly. He rested his forehead on mine and whispered, “You matter to me too.”

I laughed lightly but felt a tear fall down my cheek as I reached up to hold his face in my hands. I kissed him again but fiercely this time. He just held me and kissed me back. 

When he picked me up so I was sitting on his lap with one of my legs on either side of his, I froze. “Wait, wait. There’s something else I need to say.”

He let his hands fall off of me and leaned back on his elbows. Then he looked up at me and said, “Ok.”

I carefully stood up and leaned against the wall in front of him. I took a shaky breath before saying, “Ace, you matter more to me than anyone has in a very, very long time. I-”

_I love you_

“- I trust you. An- and I- I _want_ to- I want to do more with you.” I paused and took a shuddering breath. “I want to- have sex with you. But it’s not that easy for me. And I’m terrified that I’ll lose you if I don’t- if I don’t do something about this.”

Ace sat up and leaned forward on his knees. Then he said, “Ok. Do you want to tell me what’s going on? You don’t have to, Ari. I don’t have a problem-”

“NO! I’m sick and tired of hiding from this! I hate letting that fucker have so much control over my life! I’M SICK OF IT! I-”

_I love you_

“-I want to do this. And in order to do that, I have to tell you why I have such a problem with you touching me. Why I freeze up the second you touch my bare skin. Why I can’t stand going into the cargo hold of a ship. I have to get this out of me before it strangles me and ruins what we have together.” 

“Alright.”

“I- I- I’ve only ever told my sisters about this. They’re the only ones in the whole world who know. And they don’t even know the full story. I’m going to tell you what I am going to tell you, and that’s it. Please don’t ask questions or for anything else. Please Ace. Don’t.”

“Ari you’re starting to scare me.”

“Just promise me you won’t ask any questions. Please.”

“Ari I-”

“Ace please.”

“Alright. No questions.” He said.

I looked in his eyes for a minute before nodding slightly. Then I took a deep breath.

_I can’t believe I’m saying this._

“When I was younger, I sailed on a ship. That ship had only a very few women on it and- it would often be at sea for a very long time. There also was one man on that ship who- he-” I had to pause and look up at the ceiling to stop my tears from falling. “He didn’t like any of the other women on the ship. But he thought I was pretty. So- so- so- he- he- um- he would _use_ me instead. I- I said no. I ALWAYS said no. But he- he didn’t care. He didn’t care that I was too young, and he didn’t care that I said no. He- he- just- he just _took_ what he wanted. But I said no.” I broke off with a gasping sob. My knees gave out, and I felt myself falling, but Ace caught me. He held me in my arms and let me sob against him. I could feel him shaking slightly, but he just rubbed my back and held me. 

After a minute, I got myself together enough to pull away from him. I wiped my face on my shirt sleeves and then hesitantly looked up at him. His jaw was clenched, and he was looking away from me. 

“A- A- Ace?”

“Tell me he’s dead.”

“Ace-”

“Ariadne he better be fucking dead or so help me I will slaughter everyone in my path to get to him.”

“Ace you promised.” I whispered.

Ace jumped up and started pacing while shouting, “THAT WAS BEFORE YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE- THAT- THAT-” He roared and punched the wall near the door, leaving a large hole.

“Don’t you think I want to kill him? Why do you think I have been training so much for all these years? Why do you think I’m so _obsessed_ with getting stronger? With not having a single weakness?” I shouted before pausing. Then I took a breath and said, “I told you so that I can forget. That piece of shit doesn’t deserve to have me think about him anymore. **I hate him** . But more than that, I just want to forget. I **hate** that any time someone touches me, his hands are the ones that I feel. I **hate** that I hear his laugh **every time** I hear waves hit the sides of a ship. **I HATE IT.** And trust me **I WILL** get my revenge. But for right now, what I want is new memories. I’m tired of letting him control my life.”

I stood up shakily and walked over to Ace. I rested my hands and forehead on his back and whispered, “I’m scared. I’m always so scared. I don’t want to be scared anymore. I- I want to live. I want to feel alive. I want you to give me new memories. Better ones.”

_I don’t want to lose you..._

I pressed a kiss to his back as more tears slid down my cheeks. I felt Ace take a deep breath before he turned around and hugged me to him. He buried his hand and face in my hair and whispered, “Ok.”

* * *

When I woke up, night had fallen and Ace was still asleep. I carefully moved out from under his arm and climbed out of the bed. I picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on to cover my body. Then I walked across the floor to sit in the window sill. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on my knees and looked out the window just talking in the scene of Water 7.

_Well Ari you did it. You actually did it. And it was…_

_Awkward_

_Messy_

_Uncomfortable_

_And…_

I paused in my thoughts to look over at Ace’s sleeping form.

_And it was perfect._

I smiled to myself and just watched Ace sleep.

_He is so beautiful…_

_He’s so kind, generous, caring, loving-_

_Oh right._

_I guess this is called love isn’t it?_

_I love him…_

_I really love him…_

_Never thought that would happen…_

I watched Ace for a little while longer before he started to stir. He reached around the spot that I had been laying in before jerking up and looking around the room. Once he spotted me in the window sill he looked at me and said, “Hey.”

I couldn’t hold in my laugh as I said, “Hey.”

He sat up fully and pulled the blankets up to cover himself as he tried to rub the sleep from his face. Then he asked, “Have you been up long?”

“Not too long.”

“Mm mkay. Whatcha doin?” He asked sleepily.

“Just thinkin about stuff.”

“Wha kinda stuff.” He yawned.

_How much I love you…_

“Just stuff.”

_I love you_

“Are you feeling ok?”

_I love you_

I smiled and got up from my spot. I walked back over to the bed and sat next to him. “I’m good. Not perfect. But good. Happy.” I said.

_I love you_

Ace lifted his hand to seemingly touch my hair before lowering it again and saying, “That’s good.”

_I love you_

“Yea it is.” I said while putting my arms around his shoulders and kissing him. “Do you want to cuddle?”

_I love you_

“Sure. Just let me grab my shorts.” He said awkwardly before standing up and looking around the floor. Once he found his underwear he pulled them on and climbed back onto the bed. We got under the covers and snuggled up in each other’s arms.

_I love you_

“This is nice.” I whispered against his chest.

_I love you_

“Yea it is.” He whispered back.

_I love you_

“Thank you Ace.”

_I love you_

“Any time Air.” He said.

_I love you so much…_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Please don’t leave me…_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_I need you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Again there are memories of childhood sexual assault and their aftermath being discussed in this chapter. Should you wish to skip this section then you'll want to stop reading a little ways after the third line break when it says "When he picked me up so that I was sitting on his lap with one of my legs on either side of his I froze. “Wait wait. There’s something else I need to say.”" Then if you wish you can start reading again at the next line break which starts with "When I woke up, night had fallen and Ace was still asleep. I carefully moved out from under his arm and climbed out of the bed."
> 
> Summary of skip-able section: Basically here Ari tells Ace about what happened to her in very vague terms. All she says is that she was assaulted in the past but nothing more than that. She does not say by who or where or how old she was when it happened. Then she tells him that she wants to sleep with him and he agrees.
> 
> Also sorry if you were looking forward to some smut but for obvious reasons it didn't feel right to write it out here. Maybe I'll write some later but I don't know.


	17. The City of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Here is the next chapter that has been edited by beta Wyrdfyre! Thanks again!  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------

WATER 7

* * *

I yawned so hard that tiny tears welled up in my eyes as I followed Ari through the hotel lobby.

_ Ugh, why are we up so early again? It’s like… 10 in the morning… _

“Hey Air, what are we doing again?” I asked with another yawn.

She glanced at me over her shoulder, “I thought you wanted breakfast?”

_ Oh right! Food! _

“Oh yea. I am pretty hungry. So where are we going?”

“The back streets. There’s a lot of food stalls down there.” She said as we walked out onto the bustling sidewalk.

_ This place sure is weird. But the canals instead of roads do make for a pretty cool looking city, not gonna lie. _

Ari and I kept on walking down the sidewalk for a little ways until a voice called out to us.

“Hey there strangers.” I looked around to see who was talking when I saw Ari rush past me to hug the speaker. 

_ Oh hey it’s Ari’s sister. Kinda weird that we keep running into her. _

“Hey! We just keep running into each other don’t we?” Ari said, pulling back from the hug.

“Guess so. But I’m surprised you guys made it here so quickly.” She said while smiling at both of us.

_ Ok what was her name again?  _

“Well we picked up an eternal pose here back on Lulusia so that helped. What brings you here?” Ari said.

“I’m on leave today. I was taking care of some business over on Enies Lobby and I thought I’d drop in here for old times sakes.”

_ What did it start with? Was it an F? There was an F in her name somewhere... _

“But you never liked Water 7 as much as I did.” Ari and her sister just kept talking and laughing. Which I was more than fine with as it gave me more time to try and figure out her name.

“No one likes Water 7 as much as you, Admi. I’m pretty sure that’s impossible.” The mystery woman said with her arms crossed.

“Hey! That’s not- actually, no you’re right.” Ari said, causing both her and the other woman to burst out laughing.

_ Why can I not remember her name? It has something to do with ferns right? _

_ Fernadete?  _

_ Fernina? _

_ No that’s not right… Didn’t Ari call her something with an S? _

_ Sssss...Ferna? _

_ I know there’s a fern in there somewhere... _

“Ace you remember my sister Seraphina right?” Ari said while turning back to me with a huge smile on her face.

_ That’s it! Sera! That’s what she called her! _

“Sure do. I definitely didn’t forget her name. Hi! How’s it going?” I said confidently.

_ Fake it till you make it right? _

Sera smirked and said, “Don’t worry about it, most days I forget that my given name isn’t ‘Lieutenant’”

_ Damn it she knows!  _

“Hey Sera is that your yagara?” Ari asked, changing the topic, while pointing to the bright blue horse/fish/thing staring at us.

_ Man those things are weird lookin. _

_ But it is really adorable how much Ari likes them… _

“Yes. But don’t get carried away.” Sera said sternly while glaring lightly at Ari.

“Psh! Why would I get carried away? It’s just a fish. A mildly  _ adorable  _ fish. But still just a fish.” Ari said with an awkward laugh before tackling the poor fish in a bear hug with a squeal.

“Do you know what’s going on with these fishy things?” I asked her as we both watched Ari fawn over the poor creature.

“They’re her favorite animal. Meaning she’s obsessed with them to the point where the only things she loves more than yagaras in  _ the whole world _ is music, and the ocean. But she can’t exactly fangirl over those things every minute of every day.” She said with a fond smile on her face.

“Right.” I said before realizing something. “Oh! I never properly introduced myself! My name is Portgas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace.” I said as I gave my best imitation of the bow Makino told me that the fancy people do when being polite.

_ Look at me remembering my manners and shit! _

“I suppose I should properly introduce myself as well then. I am Marine Lieutenant Donquixote Seraphina. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” I said with a smile. “Hey where did Ari go?” We looked around for a minute before noticing that both Ari and the yagara were nowhere to be seen on the whole street.

“Damn it. I should have known. She probably ran away with the yagara to explore the city.” She said with a sigh.

“Should we go look for her?”

Sera looked at me like I was crazy before saying, “Look for Ariadne? In the City of Water? Good luck. But I wouldn’t worry about her, I seriously doubt anything on this side of the Red Line could pose a serious threat to her.”

_ Ain’t that the truth. _

“Yea, I’m kinda noticing that.”

“What, the astronomical difference in strength between you and her? Don’t take it personal.” She said with a smirk before a darker look came over her face. “Ever since she left Ari has been down right obsessive in her pursuit of power.”

_ Huh? _

“Since she left? Left where?”

“Marineford. Geeze that feels like a lifetime ago but it was only six- no seven years ago.”

“But you said that she only became super strong after she left right? But wasn’t that old fart Garp training her?”

She let out a laugh at that and said, “She told you about that, did she? But I didn’t say that she became strong after she left. I said that she became obsessive about gaining strength. She has always had a knack for training, and haki, and things like that. However, back when we were kids, Garp would always have to tear her away from her instruments and force her to train.”

_ Ok what?  _

“Ari didn’t want to train? You sure we’re talking about the same Ariadne? The only thing she does besided cook and write in her journal is train.”

_ And yell at the rest of the crew for not training enough. _

_ Wait, maybe she’s only yelling at me... _

“Yes sir I am. Back in the day all Ari cared about was her music. Sure she was  _ talented  _ when it came to fighting. But she was an absolute  _ prodigy  _ when it came to anything even remotely musical. Hell by the time she was 9 she got a standing ovation at the Sabao Dome! Do you have any idea how many musicians work for their entire lives just for a chance to perform there? Let alone get a  _ standing ovation? _ ”

_ Is that a big deal or something? I guess it must be if she’s this worked up about it. _

“Huh, I knew that she was good at singing and stuff, but I had no idea she was that talented.”

“Talented doesn’t even begin to cover it! Right before she left the government requested the rights to play her symphonies at the Revery ball. They wanted to play the waltzes of a 10 year old kid for the most powerful people in the world over those of established musicians! She was so close to making it out. So close.” She said while shaking her head and frowning.

“Out of what?” I asked. 

“This” She said gesturing to the surrounding area. “She could have been the greatest musician in history. But instead she’s just another pirate.”

_ What’s wrong with being a pirate? And what does being a pirate have to do with her dream? _

“She said that she was going to be the best musician or something like that when we first met.”

“Yes, I don’t doubt that she still dreams about it, but even if she does manage to write music like she used to... She would never be able to share it with the world. Not as a pirate.”

“Like she used to? What does that mean?”

“Have you seen her write any operas or full orchestral compositions recently?”

“Um…”

_ The hell is an opera? _

“Exactly. Not to say that what she writes now isn’t  _ good _ . I haven’t seen her most recent work after all. But we spent a good few months together a while back and everything that she wrote was just so…”

“So?” I prompted

“Strangled.” She said after thinking for a minute.

“Which means?” 

“What she writes now isn’t as free as it used to be. She doesn’t write for herself anymore, she writes for a promise that she made to a dead man. And sure she can still write fun songs but nothing like the heights that she used to be able to achieve without even trying.”

“But wouldn’t that make her even more motivated to write good music? I know that I fight a whole lot better when I have someone to fight for.”

“It’s not that simple. When you’re writing music or something else artistic, it has to come from your soul, it has to happen naturally. When you try and force it, it just doesn't work the same way. Sure when you have someone at your back depending on you you might fight harder. But with music, if you aren’t doing it for yourself, it just gets… warped.”

“But what I don’t get is is she was such a great musician and had such a promising future, why did her dad send her to be a pirate? I know that it wasn’t exactly her choice to become one in the first place, but she must have tried to say no.”

Sera snarled before spitting out, “Right, like he ever gave a shit about her music or her future. All that selfish asshole and that ignorant whore who gave birth to her ever cared about was themselves.”

_ Whoa. Ok, there’s something going on there. I know that Ari doesn’t like her parents but she never said anything like this about them. _

“Were they that bad?” I asked. “Wait, now that I think about it, I don’t think Ari’s said anything about her parents besides a passing comment.”

_ Yea no. Now that I think about it the only time she ever brought up her parents was when she was talking about the people that she was sent to train with because of them. That and how everyone always compared her to them. But she never talks about what they were like as people...... _

“Well, why would she? I’ve never met them personally, but I do know that they were pretty abusive. I don’t mean that they didn’t encourage her dreams or were mean to her or anything like that. I mean that more often than not, Admi would come back to base covered in bruises that I  _ know  _ didn’t come from training. . She never said anything about it but I’m fairly certain that her parents were hurting her. I know that her bitch of a mother beat her at least once. But that is a wound that I would rather not go picking at right now, if it’s all the same to you.” She said angrily.

_ Sounds like how it used to be with me and Garp. _

“She never said anything about that.”

“She hates to seem ‘weak’ which is bullshit because she’s one of the strongest people I know.”

“Yea she is.” I said. “I think I’m gonna go look for her. But thanks for the talk, it was… informative.”

_ I guess that’s the right word? I don’t even know - all of this stuff is way out of my comfort zone. I’m just gonna go find Ari and get some food. _

_ Mmmm yea, food sounds nice right about now... _

“Sure thing.” She said, but as I turned to walk away she called out, “Ace! Wait! I hate to say this but be careful.”

“Careful? Of what? You just said that I have one of the strongest women in the world on my crew!”

“Exactly. I just- be careful with Ariadne. Be careful  _ around  _ Ariadne.”   
  


“What do you mean?”

“Look, Admi is my little sister in everything except blood. I would kill for her, I would die for her. But that doesn’t make me blind to her faults. Mainly the fact that she is dangerously unstable and I’m sure you’ve seen how blood thirsty she can be by now.”

_ Where is she going with this? _

“What are you saying.”

“If you betray her or if she  _ thinks _ that you betrayed her, she will kill you. That’s not a threat, that’s a warning. Be careful around her.”

_ What the fuck did she just say about my Ari? _

“I think I can trust my own crew but  _ thanks.  _ I’m going to go find my girlfriend now. But don’t worry, I won’t tell her that her beloved sister thinks that she is nothing more than a bloodthirsty murderer.” I said with a sneer as I turned my back to her.

_ Some sister Ari has. And here I was actually starting to like her... _

* * *

After wandering through town for a good long while, I finally found Ari. She was, unsurprisingly, cooing over the yagara yet again.

“You really love those things don’t you?” I asked, walking up to her.

“Of course! How could you not love this face?” She said before planting a kiss on the yagara’s nose.

_ Well she sure seems happy. _

“Oh right, how silly of me to not realize. My apologies horse fish. Anyways, what are you doing?”

“I was kind of just wandering the town, I love the atmosphere here so much. But I was going to go to the shopping district if you wanted to come? It’s a really fun part of town.”

“Sure let's go. But we should probably check on the ship at some point.” I said.

“Don’t worry about that. It takes the pose a whole week to set, so we still have 6 days before we can even think about leaving. OH! While we’re here, we should take the sea train to the nearby islands! There’s always a huge party on San Faldo, and then there’s Pucci which is world famous for its gourmet cuisine.”

_ Gourmet Cuisine?  _

“An island famous for food? Ok, we’re going.”

Ari laughed and said, “I figured that would be the one you’d be most interested in. But we can head there tomorrow. For now, let's go explore the glorious island that is Water 7!”

“Sounds good. So how exactly do you ride this thing?” I asked, looking at the fish… thing…

_ What are you just supposed to sit in the thing on its back? Can this thing even carry two people? _

Ari laughed, jumping into the front seat section of the saddle and reaching out a hand to pull me in behind her. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you drown.”

“I feel so safe.” I said while eyeing the fish suspiciously who was still nuzzling Ari.

_ Am I seriously getting jealous of a fish?  _

“So, is there food where we’re going?” I asked while sitting down in the saddle. 

“Of course! Only the best food in the whole world! Well, maybe not that good… But it’s all MY food so it’s the best!” She said as she snapped the reins on the fish to get it to start swimming through the canal. 

“Your food is it?”

“They name all of their signature dishes here ‘water water, whatever’ like water water meat or water water candy. So given I am the user of the water water fruit, yes all of the food here was named after me, and is therefore mine!” She said with a huge smile.

_ I’ve never seen her this happy before… _

“Sounds good. Take me to the meat!” I said with a cheer as we continued down the canal.

_ This is going to be a fun island. I can just feel it... _

* * *

“How the hell is this thing floating? Isn’t it all metal?” I asked while looking at the huge, boxy, metal ship floating in front of us.

_ Ok, Luffy and I tried to make metal ships before and that never ended well. So what makes this thing different? _   
  


“It’s the Sea Train! I don’t entirely get how it works, but trust me it works just fine. Besides, why are you worried about a little water when you’ve got me?” Ari said with a smile. “Come on The Carnival City awaits!” 

Ari started pulling me towards the metal contraption by the hand as I said, “Wait, I thought you said we were going to the gourmet town! I want fancy food!”

“Alright, alright, no need to get testy! Pucci is the next stop after San Faldo, so we’ll go spend a day on Faldo and then head to Pucci tomorrow.”

“But I was getting excited.”

“What makes you think they don’t have food on San Faldo? Besides, are you saying that you would rather have a bunch of random food, or see me in a super sexy and  _ revealing _ carnival outfit?”

_ Carnival outfit?  _

“Maybe San Faldo wouldn't be such a bad stop.”

“Exactly. So come on! The train’s leaving soon!” She said before grabbing my hand and running towards the train. 

_ She really is pretty when she’s excited… _

* * *

Confetti rained down on the street we were standing on as countless fireworks lit up the night sky so bright that it might have been mistaken for day. All around us the air was filled with music and laughter. I looked over to Ari, watching as her face bloomed with more happiness than I ever would have thought possible.

“You having fun?” I had to shout over the crowd around us even though she was right next to me.

“Are you?” She asked, her smile growing even more.

“Definitely.” I said.

Ari giggled and then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely. When I wrapped my arms around her back she melted into me. After a minute she pulled back and grabbed me by my hands. Then she led me deeper into the crowd with a whisper of “Come with me.”

* * *

“The island is the best island ever.” I said while surrounded by all kinds of food.

“Um huh. But, um, how do you plan to pay for all that food?” Ari asked.

“When does the next sea train leave?”

“‘Bout five minutes.”

“We can make it.”

Ari lightly glared at me before smirking and said, “Probably. But can you get there before me?” Before turning around and sprinting towards the train station.

“Oh, that is so cheating!” I shouted as I chased after her, leaving the shouting chefs behind.

* * *

“Why is the figurehead a horse on fire?” Ari asked as we stood in front of our new ship with our crew gathered around us.

“Isn’t that what you wanted the jolly roger to be?” Skull asked.

“What? No, why would I want that?”

“Well didn’t you draw this flaming horse jolly roger?” He said as he dug Ari’s original attempt at drawing our jolly roger out of his pocket.

“Skull. Did you seriously keep my attempt at drawing our flag and then use it as a template for the figurehead?”

“I thought you would want to be included in the design of our crew’s aesthetic.”

At that Ari just sighed as the rest of the crew couldn’t hold in their laughter any more. I felt tears start to leak out of my eyes because of how hard I was laughing and Deuce collapsed to his hands and knees with laughter.

“Whatever.” Ari said with a hair flip and slightly red cheeks as she walked up the gangplank of our new ship.

I quickly tried to get myself together so I could follow her, and when I finally did I walked up to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. “Come on Air you gotta admit it is pretty funny. And the ship looks great, so really we should be thanking you.”

“Yea yea, I suppose.” She said, as her cheeks reddened a bit more. She shook her head slightly before saying, “But whatever. Have you decided what room you’re going to take yet? Are you planning on bunking with the men again?”

_ Ok come on Ace you can do this! Be smooth! _

“I was thinking of taking the captain quarters this time. But I don’t know, the bed in there is pretty big. I might get lonely sleeping in there all by myself.” I said, moving my arm from her shoulder and wrapping it around her waist before I pulled her closer to me.

Ari tensed up for a second before she smirked and said, “Well, we can’t have that now can we?”

_ Ok she looks like she’s into it! Just go for it! _

“Nope, and since I don’t want you to be lonely all by yourself in a different room, it only makes sense that we share one.”

“Oh wow, so kind of you to worry about little old me.” She said with an eye roll.

“I know, I’m such a giver aren’t I?” I said as I leaned in to kiss her. 

But right before I did Ari pulled away and said, “Right, well I’m going to go find my clothes and stuff, I’ll see you in a little bit.” Then she walked off towards the deck house.

_ YES! _

“So what was that about?” Deuce asked, walking up to me.

“What’s it to you? Aren’t you the one who’s always complaining about me and Ari? Why is that anyways? You jealous?” I asked with a smirk.

_ He damn well should be! _

“Of what you have with Ariadne? Not at all. She may be super hot, but that girl’s brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on her.”

“Hey!”

“You’re gonna look at me and tell me that I’m wrong? Am I wrong?”

“She’s not crazy! She’s just… determined.”

“Determined. Right. I mean she’s a good first mate and all, but let’s just say I’m glad she isn’t in my bed.” 

“Yea, well I never minded a little crazy in my bed.”

“I thought you just said she wasn’t crazy?”

“You haven’t seen her in bed.”

Deuce and all the other men in earshot all burst out laughing at that.

_ Man having friends is the best! _

After the laughter died down the crew and I got to work moving into our new ship. Not only was our new ship significantly larger than the last one, but this ship actually felt like a pirate ship. Although that probably was helped more by the lack of seagulls painted all over it, rather than the actual design. But the black sails and flaming figurehead helped as well.

“Well, I think we’re ready to set sail Captain.” Ari said walking up to me.

“Yea? Well then.” I said before looking at my crew who had all gathered on deck, ready to set sail. “Set the sails!” I shouted.

_ Let’s go! This island was fun and all, but I am more than ready to get out of here. Fishman Island here I come! _

“WAIT! We can’t leave yet!” Skull shouted over me.

“What? Why not?”

“We haven’t named the new ship yet!”

“Oh shit, you right! Men! Start thinking of names!” I shouted to the men. 

“Full House!”

“Royal Flush!”

“Meow!”

“High Card!”

“Why are you all so obsessed with gambling?” Ari asked.

“We aren’t obsessed, it's just our theme!” Skull said.

“The theme right. When exactly was that established?”

“Before I joined, so we should really be asking you that.” 

“Isn’t it because of Captain Ace and Deuce’s names? You know since Ace is the captain and Deuce is the first mate? I thought it was obvious.” Leonero, one of the newer members, asked.

“But Deuce isn’t the first mate, I am.” Ari said, looking extremely confused.

_ Yea why would he think that Deuce is the first mate? _

“Really? You sure? Pretty sure you’re just Ace’s girlfriend.”

Ari scoffed and then said, “Did you seriously just ask me if I was sure about what my position on the ship was? I think I would know that better than-”

“Spadille!” Deuce shouted over everyone else, effectively ending what was sure to become an argument.

“Huh?” I asked.

“Spadille!” Deuce said again as if we hadn’t heard him the first time. “It’s perfect! We’re already following the ‘Ace of Spades’ thing with our crew name so why not continue it with our ship?”

“What exactly does spadille mean? I have never heard that before and I’ve played more than a few card games.”

_ Yea I was basically raised by gamblers and I have no idea what that means. But then again the bandits weren’t exactly the brightest... _

“It’s another name for the ace of spades card.” He said.

_ Oh cool! _

“Oh! I like it, we're going with that!” I said with a smile.

“Do we get a say in this?” Ari asked.

“Do you have a problem with it?” 

“It’s just-” She started to say before raising her hands and saying, “You know what. No it’s not worth it. It’s a lovely name for a ship.”

“Great. Now is there anything else we need to take care of before we leave or are we-”

“PORTGAS D. ACE! YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!” A voice shouted.

_ Who the hell? _

I looked over the railing to see who was shouting at us and saw Isuka standing down on the docks. “Oh hey! It’s you! How’ve you been? Good to see you made it out of that sticky situation we left you in a few weeks ago I was worried you drowned!”

“I can fix that.”

“Ari no.” Skull said.

“My well being is none of your concern you pirate! I’m here to take you and the rest of your crew down!” Isuka shouted up at us.

_ And what? Does she think I’ll just get off my ship and let her do that? _

“Right well, I don’t feel like letting you do that right now so sorry. But it’s good to see you again!” I said with a wave to her before turning to my crew and shouting, “Men set sail for Fishman island!”

“Actually we have to go to Sabaody first.” Skull said.

“Set sail for Sabaody!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> no warnings apply


	18. Cold Blooded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Once again thanks are due to WyrdFyre for her lovely betaing skills!
> 
> Warnings at end of chapter

PARADISE

* * *

I groaned as the sun streamed in through the shutters that I forgot to shut before going to bed last night.

_ Ugh, why does the sun have to be so bright first thing in the morning? _

I rolled over in an attempt to hide from it and buried my face in Ace’s chest.

_ Ok this sun isn’t so bad… _

I took a deep breath of Ace’s skin and let myself be lulled back to sleep by the rocking of the waves. That is until someone shouted from the deck.

“Sail ho!” 

_ I am going to kill them. _

I wasn’t sure if I was referring to the people approaching our ship, or the imbecile that interrupted my early morning snuggles, but the fact remained that someone was going to die. 

“Ace get up. There’s somethin goin’ on outside.” I said, slapping his chest.

“Mmmm you deal with it. ‘M sleepin.” He mumbled back. 

“You’re so lazy.” I said with a pout before getting up and dressing quickly in my standard shirt and jeans combo.

When I got on deck, I stood there blinking for a minute before my eyes finished adjusting to the piercing morning sun. Once my eyes had decided to start working again I weaved my way through the crew members lounging around on the deck over to Deuce. He was standing near the port railing with a spyglass in hand and asked, 

“So what’s going on? The crew isn’t acting like we’re under attack.”

_ So you better have a damn good reason for making me get out of bed. _

“Eh, I mean we kind of are. It’s Isuka again.” He said with a shrug and a highly annoyed voice.

“Again? What is with this bitch? She’s been tailing us ever since we left Water 7. Didn’t we lose her in the Floridian triangle?”

“We did, but she must have found her way out. And then found her way back to us. She’s nothing if not persistent.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “Persistent isn’t the word I would use.”

“I mean, I would say she’s like a dog after a bone, but maybe calling her a bitch in heat would be better. Cause she obviously has the hots for the captain.” He said with a smirk.

_ Oh yes, real clever there Deuce. _

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ace would never even look twice at someone like her.” I snapped at him.

“I didn’t say he would. Oh no, Ariadne you wouldn’t happen to be jealous now would you?”

I glared fiercely at him as I turned to walk towards the aft railing. Once there, I shooed the few men who were lazing there away. Once they were out of the way, I sent a quick attack towards the approaching ship with a half hearted shout of “Jet Cutter.” Once I regained my footing, I turned to watch my stream of water fly through the air and slice cleanly through the masts on Isuka’s ship.

_ Let that be a lesson to you bitch. Stay away from Ace. _

* * *

After I dealt with Isuka, and watched her crew flail about in an attempt to deal with their felled masts, I went back to Ace and I’s cabin in hopes of more cuddles. But once I got there I found that not only was Ace up and about, but Deuce, Skull, and Kotatsu had all gathered as well.

_ Well, so much for my morning. _

“Did I miss a memo about a meeting or something?” I asked.

“Oh hey Air.” Ace said.

“We were talking about what we need to do to get to the next island.” Deuce said.

“Right, we’re just a few days away from Sabaody, so we need to make a plan for how we’re going to get the ship coated, so we can get down to Fishman island. I already have my eye on a good coater.” Skull said.

_ Yea, not going to happen. Skull, the dude who has never been to Sabaody, knows a “good” coater? No thanks. Besides, if Papa Smog heard that I set sail on a ship he didn't coat? Yea no thanks, I’m not trying to die today.  _

“Thanks, but I’ll handle the coating. No offence Skull, but I know this island and it’s residents better than you ever could.” I said.

“Oh yea, this is your home island isn’t it?” Ace asked.

“I was born here if that’s what you mean. I wouldn't go so far as to call this place my home though. Regardless, it’ll take 3-4 days to get the ship coated, so we’ll have to make plans for what all we’ll be doing for that time.”

“A three day delay?” Ace said. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Ace’s use of the word ‘delay’ over ‘stay’. “Is the food good at least?”

“It’s a major tourist stop, so yes there is a ton of good food. And if you behave, I’ll even show you where it is.” I said with a smirk.

“Great.” He said before looking down at the map that was spread out on the table we had all gathered around. “But ok, what is the deal with that skull on the map? Is that a place we should avoid?”

Skull did his best to express his offence through his body language and said, “What do you mean Captain Ace? That’s  _ my  _ symbol. In other words, that’s the place I want to go. The destination. That’s where we’re heading now.”

“Oh… But… Am I the only one who’s a little uneasy about it being a skull?”

“What? Really? Fine, then…” Skull said in a shocked voice. Then he pulled out a pen, dipped it in red ink, and drew a large heart around the skull.

_ Oh Skull... _

While Ace and Deuce shared a skeptical look, I giggled before saying, “Skull, that right there is exactly why you are my second favorite member of the crew.” 

“Awh, thanks Ari! Wait, what do you mean second favorite?” 

I just turned and walked out while laughing as the boys shouted behind me.

* * *

“Whoa… This place is insane!” One of the crew men said and was echoed by the rest as we sailed deeper into the archipelago. 

_ Sabaody… I’d like to say I missed you, but I think we both know that would be a lie… _

“You never said this place was this was so…” Ace said, his face growing more and more excited.

“So…?” I prompted.

“Pretty?” 

“Are you calling it pretty, or asking if it is?”

“I don’t even know anymore. This place is just crazy. I keep thinking that I understand the Grandline and then we get to a place like this.” Ace said. 

_ Rookie… _

I smirked and said, “Trust me, you will never understand the Grandline. I’ve lived here my whole life and this sea still finds ways to surprise and confuse me.”

“Yea, I’m seeing that.”

“But, Sabaody is beautiful. Which means it of course has a dark underbelly.”

“Are you saying that because the underside of the roots is super dark?” Deuce said helpfully.

_ Oh for fuck sakes... _

“No. I wasn’t. I was saying that because this island is famous for its tourism, as well as it’s slave market. Pretty much no one on this island is safe, so watch your step and don’t go anywhere by yourself.” I said.

“Yea, there are also a lot of world nobles hanging around. So make sure to stay out of trouble until the coating is done!” Skull added. “Especially you Captain!”

“Why are you singling me out?” Ace said. 

“Because you’re the one always causing trouble babe.” I said.

“Yea yea. Hey Air are those Graman things good?” Ace asked while pointing to one of the souvenir shops on one of the roots.

_ Looks like I’ll be playing babysitter again. Not that that’s a bad thing. I really don’t want to be alone while we’re here anyways. In case I run into one of  _ **_them_ ** _... _

“They are pretty good actually. We can go get some later.”

“Please keep an eye on him Ari.” Skull said. “Please. If he runs into a world noble or something...”

  
“Alright, alright. No need to get testy. It’ll be fine! And besides, even if something does happen I know all the best hiding spots on the island.”

“Why does that not make me feel better?” He asked as our ship finally came to a stop near grove 20.

“I don’t know but that sounds like a you problem. I suggest you-”

“THERE YOU ARE FIRE FIST!  _ THIS  _ TIME YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!” A voice called out which was met with the groan of the entire crew. I walked over to the railing and looked down to see the one and only Isuka.

Again. 

_ Can this bitch just not take a hint? Does she seriously not see how out classed she is by our crew? _

_ By me? _

Ace walked over to my side and looked down at her as well and said, “Hey it’s Isuka. What are you doin here? You on vacation?”

When he said that I noticed that she, for once, was out of her marine uniform and was instead wearing a flowery shirt and shorts. 

“Of course I’m not on vacation! I’m here to fight you!” She yelled back.

_ Well, in that case, someone really should have told her that there is only one Marine out there who can make a floral print shirt look intimidating, and it really isn’t her. _

“Oh yea? Hey, what kind of local specialties do they have around here, you know besides the Graman things?” He asked.

Isuka blushed slightly before saying, “You want souvenir recommendations? I bought Grasen rice crackers for my subordinates. They do keep pretty well… Wait, I just said I wasn’t on vacation!” 

_ Does she really think anyone believes that?  _

_ Why can’t she just leave us alone? _

“Well, at least she didn’t bring her men along with her.” Skull said as he walked over to take Ace’s place at the railing as he walked away. I watched as Ace walked to the other side of the ship and jumped over. 

_ I’ll follow him in a minute. I should probably make sure things don’t escalate here. _

“True, but does it really matter? She’s a lieutenant, so it’s not like her men are all that impressive regardless.” I said with an eye roll.

“Come down here and fight me Fire Fist! Surrender yourself if you know what’s good for you!” She yelled up at us again.

_ She didn’t notice him leave? Seriously? _

Deuce sighed from his place on the deck and said, “Don’t think we’ll be able to get off the ship for a while.”

“She’s stubborn. I’m jealous. Wish there was a stubborn woman chasing after  _ me  _ like that.” One of the crew men said.

“It’s not like that.” I snapped at them.

_ Idiots. Why would they think it was anything like that? Ace doesn’t give a shit about her! _

“You’re getting your ship coated aren’t you? You won’t escape!” Isuka shouted again.

_ How has she not lost her voice yet? All this shouting is ruining her vocal cords, and her voice is rather pathetic to begin with.  _

“Hey Skull-” I started to say before I was interrupted by Deuce shouting in the center of the deck.

“Damnit!” He shouted.

_ The hell? _

“What?” I snapped at him.

“Ace’s gone!” He whispered as loud as he could.

_ Am I the only one who noticed? _

“Yea he left a while ago.” I said

“Hah! Have you gone silent because you’re terrified, know there’s no escape, Fire Fist? At long last, your reckoning has come! Fire Fist! Are you listening to me? Answer me! What’s wrong with you? Have you fallen asleep? Fire Fist!”

_ For fuck sakes will she just stop already? _

“Oh will you just shut up you infuriating waste of space! Maybe no one is responding because they know that you aren’t even worth looking at, let alone speaking to! Fuck! I can’t think with all this incessant yapping in my ear!” I shouted, finally losing my patience.

_ Fuck, I might just kill that little shit just so I can have some peace and quite.  _

_ But Ace wouldn’t like that, so I’ll just have to deal I suppose… _

“You ok Ari?” Skull asked, looking rather stunned by my outburst.

“I’m fine. I’m going into town to look for Ace. Don’t worry about getting the ship coated. I'll handle that. Just take the ship over to grove 15 and leave it there.”

“O-ok. Will do.” He said.

And so with a fierce hair flip I turned to strut off the ship with my heels clicking loudly against the deck. Isuka continued to scream about how she was going to defeat me and Ace both as I leapt over the railing of the ship and landed on the nearest root. 

* * *

It only took a few minutes for my haki to locate Ace. He had covered a surprisingly large distance. Since he’d left the ship he had made it all the way to Sabaody Park. As I walked through the main arch way to the park I was hit by countless sights, sounds, and smells that all reminded me of my childhood.

_ Oh man this place takes me back. Reminds me of Sera and Daddy… _

_ But now isn’t the time for that, I need to find Ace. _

After looking around for a minute, I found him passed out on a bench under the ferris wheel, his cheeks stuffed with food even as he slept.

_ And those adorable puffed out cheeks right there are why I put up with this! _

Walking up to him I ran my fingers through his hair and softly said, “Hey you wanna wake up? You’re gonna choke if you sleep with your mouth full like that.”

He jumped slightly as he woke and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, “Those were good! Man I sure did run and eat a lot. Actually, I ran so much I’m hungry again…”

_ Of course that would be the first thing out of his mouth. It’s not like he just took a nap in a public place or anything like that... _

“I swear I will never understand how your body works.” I said with a fond chuckle.

“Yea… Anyways, what’s this place? I was so focused on the food I didn’t get a chance to look around properly.” He said, standing up and looking around.

“Oh, this is Sabaody Park. There’s a lot of rides, games, food, and stuff like that.”

“Oh yea? What about that one?” He asked, pointing to the gleaming wheel that was slowly spinning. “I bet you could see the whole ocean from up there.”

“The ferris wheel? The view is pretty nice from up there. But I hear it’s even better if you go on it with someone you like.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because when it stops at the top we’ll be up there all by ourselves, and we can make out as much as we want without an audience.”

Ace smirked and grabbed me by the waist before leaning down to whisper in my ear, “Just make out? Or could we do a little… more?”

I tensed for a second before smirking and saying, “I could be persuaded to do a bit more.” 

_ If that’s what he wants. _

“Great! Let’s go!” He said before grabbing my hand and running towards the ferris wheel.

_ Ok, this place is a lot more fun with him. _

Ace and I quickly made our way to the short line for the ride, and were perhaps a bit more handsy with each other than was proper, but no one was brave enough to comment on it. Before long we made it to the front of the line and waited as the bubble gondola slowly came to a stop in front of us. The attendant opened the door and said, “There you go! Do enjoy the wonderful sights of Sabaody Archipelago!” as we walked in.

“This is going to be so much fun!” I squealed as I pulled Ace to sit down next to me. But right before he did a certain bitch in heat just had to shove her way into the gondola.

_ You have got to be kidding me. _

“I’ve found you at last, Fire Fist!” She shouted. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Go away!” I said but she ignored me and continued to shout at Ace.

“I’ve had enough of your sneaking and running around! Why didn’t you just come out the front of the ship?”

“Because you were there.” He said with a shrug.

“What? So… so you should do it anyways! You’re a man aren’t you?”

_ And now she’s insulting his manhood? This bitch is seriously starting to piss me off. _

“Don’t be crazy!” Ace said.

“Just go away!” I shouted just as the door to the gondola swung shut behind her. 

The ferris wheel began it’s slow turn as the three of us sat in silence. Ace was looking happily out the window next to the door as I glared daggers at Isuka. She sat across from me with her hands awkwardly sat on her knees. She looked at Ace for a moment before the slightest tint of red crossed her cheeks.

_ Oh no you  _ **_fucking_ ** _ don’t. _

Noticing a burn on the back of one of her hands I sneered and said, “Nice burn. What happened? Did you play with fire a little too much?”

She turned to glare at me with pure hatred in her eyes before she said, “This happened when I was a kid. Pirates attacked my village. Within moments it was a sea of flames and death. The fire took my parents…”

_ Oh boo fucking who. Just who is she trying to impress with that little sob story? _

“I was trapped by the flames and smoke. It was a Navy officer who raced to the scene and actually saved me. That was Lieutenant Commander Draw, although he’s been promoted- he’s Vice Admiral Draw now. He’s the reason I wanted to join the Navy.”

_ Oh? I wonder if she means the same Draw I went to school with? Not that it matters. _

“Every time I look at this hand, I remember my youth, I don’t want any other children to have to go through what I did. That’s why I swore an oath to lock up all the villainous pirates.”

_ Wow so noble. _

“Good for you, but I don’t recall asking for your whole life story.” I said with an eye roll.

Isuka ignored me and instead turned to look at Ace and said, “Listen to me Fire Fist. Quit the pirate life.”

_ Excuse me? _

“From what I can tell, you don’t seem like a bad person.” She continued.

I stared at her in mild shock at the pure audacity of this woman. 

_ She thinks that Ace would quit being a pirate? And she thinks that SHE would be able to convince him of that? _

“If you have nowhere else to go, come to the Navy. I can give you a personal recommendation!” She was staring at Ace with passionate and pleading eyes by this point. “I’m sure you would look good in a Navy uniform! We can take care of all of your friends together! What do you think? It’s not a bad deal, is it?” She  _ begged.  _

_ Oh that is it! _

I felt my body begin to quiver with rage and just as I opened my mouth, ready to scream at this woman Ace said, “Hey the door’s open.” The door was indeed swinging wide open, and it was then that I noticed that we had reached the peak of the ferris wheel. “I’m getting hungry, so I’m gonna jump down first.” He said, standing up.

“W- wait! You haven’t given me an answer yet!” Isuka shouted, desperation soaking her voice. 

Ace put his hand on his hat and said, “Quit pirating to be a Marine? Afraid I can’t do that.” Before turning and jumping out of the gondola. I watched as he jumped from one gondola to another and eventually made it safely to the ground. 

With Ace gone, I turned to Isuka with my face painfully blank and said, “What now?”

“What?” She snapped with her face crumpled in disappointment.

“Ace isn’t going to quit being a pirate. He is far too dedicated to himself and his dream for that.”

“You think I don’t know that? That’s exactly why I want him by- on, my side.” She said with a blush creeping back onto her cheeks before she shook her head and said, “Unlike you, he knows the meaning of loyalty and what it is to be a good person. You are nothing more than a traitor and a murderer. You don’t deserve him and you know it.”

Chuckling darkly, I slowly raised from my seat. I stalked across the gondola to tower over Isuka. Leaning down, my hands rested on either side of her head rest. Easily trapping her in front of me. I could feel her breath on my face as I drew closer, watching her shrink back and gulp.

“Well you see it isn’t about deserving now is it? It’s about  _ ownership _ . And Ace? He’s mine. And so help me if you decide to ignore my warning. If you EVER look at him like that again, or if you ever even  _ think _ of speaking to him like that again, simply killing you would be far too great of a mercy. If you ignore me I will not only kill you. Oh no, not just you. I will find every survivor from your island and I will slaughter every last one of them. Then I will hunt down every person who so much as even  _ remembers  _ your pitiful little island and I will slaughter Every. Last. One. After that I will find every Marine to have ever served with you and I will slaughter  **EVERY SINGLE ONE** . Then, and only then will I come for you. And trust me when I say that I will send you to a world of agony that you have no way of comprehending with your feeble little mind. If you test me, I will erase every last trace of your existence from this world. Do you understand me?” 

Isuka had gone deathly pale and seemed to have lost the ability to speak as she just shakily nodded. I smirked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, “Good that’s all I wanted. But I’m glad we had this little chat. It was a long time coming, and I think we got to know each other  _ so _ much better now. Don’t you? But in all seriousness, I think we both know just how much experience I have with exterminating troublesome people right? Right.”

Her eyes screamed with silent terror as she stared up at me. I laughed lightly, shaking my head before I turned to follow Ace to the ground

_ Oh how easily the weak crumble. _

Once I was on the ground I jogged to catch up to Ace, and quickly hugged his arm to my chest. 

“Well the ferris wheel was a bust be we can go find a bar to hang out in if you want?” I said, giggling as I smiled up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No warnings apply


	19. Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Freinds! Shout out to WyrdFyre for editing!  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------

* * *

SABAODY

* * *

“Hey Ace, I need to go talk to a coater about taking care of our ship. Would you mind coming with me?” Ari asked as we walked out of Sabaody Park.

“Sure. Where are they?” I asked.

“His wife runs a little bar and general store hybrid over on grove 15. If he isn’t there then his wife should be.”

“Sounds good, let’s- Wait! I need to get some of those Graman things!”

“Don’t worry, there are plenty of Graman stalls all over this island.” She said before leading the way out of the amusement park.

* * *

“Ok, I know I was excited about the Graman things, but these Grasen things are really good!” I said while munching on a few of the rice crackers.

“You look so much like Garp right now. He used to make me come down here to pick up a shit ton of boxes for him.” She said with a smirk.

_Why the hell is she bringing him up so suddenly?_

“Ari! Why would you compare me to that shitty geezer? I thought we were friends!”

“Maybe because you are currently stuffing your face with as much of his favorite food as possible?”

_These are his favorite? Huh, never knew that…_

_But oh well, they’re good so who cares._

“Eh, whatever. I should have bought more. This isn’t going to be enough to fill me up.” I said before biting down on another.

“You are so difficult.” She said with a chuckle, a hair flip, and an eye roll.

_Well that was sexy._

“Yea, you keep saying that, yet you keep sticking around.” I said with a smirk.

“Well what can I say? Maybe I like a challenge.” 

While we were walking I looked around and realized that we had come to an area that was far different than the amusement park area we had just been in. Rather than being surrounded by cheerful food stalls and bright signs, now there were only decrepit buildings. We were also the only people walking around.

_Geez this place is almost like Grey Terminal, just without all the thugs._

I was about to ask Ari what the deal was with this place when I noticed that we were being watched by several pairs of eyes. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that rather than being followed by bounty hunters we were being watched by a group of cautious children. 

_If those kids are out here then it can only mean that they don’t have anywhere else to go..._

“Hey come over here.” I called out to them. They were hesitant to come out of hiding, but once one of the braver ones did, the rest followed. About 10 kids started to walk forward hesitantly, I noticed that they all looked to be around 6 years old. Their clothes hung in tatters and their little faces were smeared with grime.

_Now this place reminds me of the Terminal._

“Here, take these.” I said, handing out my remaining Gasen boxes. The kids smiled and said thank you, before quickly grabbing them and scampering back into the ruined buildings. Once they got closer to their hiding spot, I noticed another dozen or so even younger kids peeking out to meet them. 

Ari watched as I handed out the boxes, waiting till they were back in their hidey hole to say, “I thought you were still hungry.”

“Nah, I just realized I’m full.”

“You big softy.” She said, elbowing me softly in the side.

“Yea I know. But why are there so many kids out here Air? Shouldn’t someone be doing something about them? I get that some kids will always end up on the streets but that many?”

She shrugged and said, “This is just how Sabaody is. Pirates and sailors come through here, stay a few days, and then leave without caring about what they leave behind. It’s gotten worse since I left, but it’s always been a problem. I was one of the lucky ones that had a home to go back to, even if it was pretty shitty. Most of these kids will be sold into slavery before they hit 10 years old. Those that aren’t will probably become slavers themselves or turn to bounty hunting.”

“And the Marines just don’t give a damn.” I said with a snarl.

_Why would they right? All they care about is ruining peoples lives._

“They used to. That program I was a part of? The one that let me live in Marineford and be trained by Garp? It was created for kids like them. So they could have a chance at life beyond one in chains or a shallow grave. But because of… what happened… it wasn’t safe to have young kids on base anymore and they had to shut it down.”

“You say that like you almost like the Marines.”

She shrugged again and said, “I have a lot of friends who are Marines if that is what you mean. But even if I didn’t I wouldn’t hate the Marines as a whole. The flag a person chooses to live by doesn't mean shit. Everyone is capable of the same amount of evil. A piece of cloth doesn’t mean anything.” She paused to look around before continuing, “But regardless, we’re almost to where we’re heading.”

“Right.” I said as we kept walking. “So, what is this place again?”

“It’s a shop run by the parents of an old friend of mine.”

“One of your Marine friends?”

“We went to school together and he happens to be a Marine now so I suppose. But his parents have always been very kind to me.”

“Right.” I said.

_I should probably at least try to be polite if Ari likes these people. But I doubt they are anything other than assholes if they live here and leave those kids to fend for themselves..._

As we kept walking, we came up to a small building that was bit run down and covered in vines. But the sign reading “Smoke Shop” was still readable from its place on the front. Ari walked up to the door and opened it while calling out, “Hey Mama Kemmy you home?”

From inside heard the voice of an old woman call out, “Is that my baby Adne?”

Ariadne ran over and gently hugged a short woman who looked to be in her 80’s. She was shorter than Ari, with an endless amount of wrinkles and long snow white hair pulled back into a messy braid.

_Well, she doesn’t look like an ass at least..._

“Oh let me look at you.” The old woman said, pulling back from the hug and putting her hands on Ari’s face. “You are getting more beautiful by the day, baby girl. And you’re so tall! When did that happen? But you got even thinner than the last time you were here! You look like a twig! Do you even eat anymore?”

Ari huffed and said, “Of course I eat. I’ve just been traveling and training a lot.”

“Don’t remind me! I outta put you over my knee for making me wait this long to see you again! Seriously Ariadne I’ve only seen you once in the last 7 years!”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. I’ve been… busy.” 

_Ari apologizing? MY Ari? Who the hell is this lady?_

The old woman shook a knobby finger in Ari’s face and said, “Don’t say another word. We both know why you had to leave and that it wasn’t your fault! I’m just happy that I get to see you again at all.”

“Thanks,” Ari said while looking down and blushing. “Oh right! This is Ace! He’s my captain.” 

_Oh, she’s talking about me!_

I walked up to the woman before bowing quickly and saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am, my name is Portgas D. Ace but please call me Ace.”

The woman grabbed me by the cheeks with her extremely wrinkled and frail hands before staring intensely at me for a minute. Then once she had finished making her judgment, she smiled and said, “Oh you’ll do just fine. But don’t you bother with that ma’am nonsense, you call me Mama Kemmy just like everyone else ‘round here.”

“Oh- ok. Will do…” I said awkwardly.

“Mama Kemmy, do you know where Papa Smog is? We were hoping to get our ship coated.” Ari said from her spot at the bar where she had made herself quite comfortable.

“Oh he’s around and he should be back before too long. But don’t you worry about that now. Are you kiddos hungry? I’ll make some lunch.” Mama Kemmy said while slowly making her way behind the bar. 

_Yes, food! I’m starving! Maybe this lady isn’t too bad..._

Ari took off her jacket and settled in a bit more as she said, “Hey Mama Kemmy, we ran into a bunch of kids on the way here and there seemed to be a lot more than usual. Did something happen? There must have been at least 30 of them all clumped together.”

“Yes, terrible business that. One of the brothels over on grove 10 decided that there were too many mouths to feed and so they just threw all of those sweet babies out on the street. I try and take care of as many as I can, but there are just too many these days.” She said in a weary voice. 

_So she does try to help those kids..._

“Right, and with the school shut down you aren’t getting any help either.”

“No I’m not.” Mama Kemmy said angrily, “While the Marines didn’t do much for us out here, I’m just thankful that they helped to get you and Smokey on a better path. Even if you were torn away from it.”

Ari smiled weakly and said, “Speaking of, how’s Smoker doing? It’s hard for me to find news about him.”

“Oh he’s doing good from what I can tell. He’s even worse than you about keeping in touch! But last I heard he had been promoted to Ensign and sent out to the East Blue.”

“He was in the East? I was just there and I never saw him.”

“Adne, honey, the East Blue is a big place.” Mama Kemmy said with a warm exasperation slipping into her tone, similar to that of a parent repeating something for the millionth time to their child. 

“Yes, I know. But-” Ari said in an annoyed tone before being cut off.

“Watch that cheek of yours baby girl. Don’t you go thinking you’re too old for me to put over my knee now.” She said while pointing her spoon at Ari.

Ari paled and quickly said, “I apologize, Mama Kemmy.”

_Ok, what the hell is going on with Ari being this respectful?_

“Thank you. Now, enough talk. Eat up.” She said, putting two big bowls of chunky stew in front of us. It smelled mildly putrid and obviously had a lot of meat in it.

Ari recoiled at the sight of it and immediately started whining, “But Mama Kemmyyyyyy! There’s meat in this!”

“Oh hush you.” The old woman snapped. “You need to put some meat on those bones of yours. I swear a strong breeze would be enough to snap you in half.”

“But you know I don’t like meat!”

_And this has got to be the grossest smelling and looking stew I have ever seen. But hey food is food right?_

I picked up my spoon and took a bite, hoping that it would taste better than it smelled. And had to struggle to not spit it out.

_Ok, how the hell did this woman make meat taste_ **_this_ ** _bad?_

“Well now, that’s just too bad. Eat it. And don’t you let me catch you leaving even a drop of that stew behind baby girl!”

Ari just sighed heavily before eating the tiniest spoonful of stew possible with a sour expression on her face. Mama Kemmy just smiled and nodded at her before walking away into the pantry behind the bar.

“Well she seems… nice.” I said in between bites.

_Ok yea, this stuff is gross. But at least there’s plenty of meat in it? Even if it does taste like it’s been sitting on the forest floor for a few months._

Ari looked almost ready to cry from the horrible stew, but she kept eating it regardless. Eventually she said, “She is. Her and her husband are basically the grandparents of all of the kids in the lawless area. She’s very… forceful in her generosity.”

“Yea I can see that. But hey she gave us food so I’m not mad.” As I said that Mama Kemmy walked back in and plopped down a thick slice of bread into Ari’s bowl.

“NO! I hate bread!” Ari immediately screeched when she saw what had been put in her bowl.

_Since when does she hate bread? Actually come to think of it I don’t think I’ve ever seen her eat any bread? Or meat for that matter..._

Mama Kemmy looked Ari dead in the eye and said, “Ariadne so help me girl! Eat it! Your stomach is flatter than this countertop! You need to plump up or you’ll waste away!”

“It’s called being in shape! I have to fight a lot so I can’t be ‘plump’.”

“Fine, fine, no need to get testy baby girl. And while that’s all well and good, I’m not letting you walk out of here looking like you haven’t seen a good meal in your entire life. So eat.” She said, planting herself infront of Ari with her hands on her wide hips. 

“Alright, alright, no need to get testy. I’m eating see?” She said before taking a bite quite dramatically and then fighting to not gag on the stew.

_Wait… is this where she gets that “testy” thing she likes to say all the time?_

“I swear, I just don’t know what’s gotten into you girls.” Mama Kemmy said while shaking her head.

“Which girls?” Ari asked.

“All of you class S girls. You, Sera, Domi, Sadi, Gion, and Hina all act like eating is such a chore. All of you look like twigs these days.”

_Ooh now we’re getting into the drama. This is entertaining enough for me to not even care about how shitty this stew is._

“Have you heard from them lately? I’ve seen Sera a few times but that’s it.” Ari asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“I haven’t heard much, because apparently you kiddos are all too good for your Mama Kemmy these days. But as far as I know they are all still in the Marines. Sadi and Domino just got sent to Impel Down though. The poor dears.”

“Why were they sent there?”

“Heaven only knows what those fools up top were thinking, sending those sweet little things down there.”

“Well Sadi certainly deserves it-” Ari interjected before being cut off by the old woman’s sharp glare.

_So that’s what people mean when they say “if looks could kill”_

“Adne. Manners. You don’t need to talk mean about someone who isn’t here.”

“She hates me! And honestly the feeling is more than mutual. But all I was saying was that I’m sure Impel Down is a perfect fit for her.”

Whatever Mama Kemmy was about to say was interrupted by the sound of my spoon hitting the bottom of my bowl. I looked down to see that it was empty.

_When did I finish it?_

“Oh Ace, I’m so sorry hun! I just got so caught up in talking to this one that I forgot all about you!” She said before looking down at my bowl. “Oh you’re done. I’ll get you some more. A growing boy like you needs to keep his strength up after all. Adne, I’ll get you some more as well.” 

“Please don’t!” 

Ari’s protests were cut short by the sound of the door banging open and a deep voice cutting through the air.

“Kemuri, are you force feeding the kids again?” A voice came from the doorway. I looked over to see a tall, older man with white hair and a gruff face.

_Now who the hell is this dude? Geez he’s intimidating..._

“I am not force feeding anyone! I am just trying to keep this baby girl from wasting away! Look at her, she's all skin and bones!” Mama Kemmy said while pointing at Ari.

The old man turned to look at Ari before scoffing and saying, “Been a while since you were here Adne.”

Ari didn’t turn to look at the man and just said, “Believe it or not, I’m aware of that Papa Smog.”

He chuckled and said, “Well it’s just good that you found your way back home. Better late than never right? But I take it you aren’t here to stay.”

_Wait so he’s actually nice? This dude looks like he would crush me just for breathing wrong._

“No, I’m not. I was hoping that you would coat our ship so we could get to Fishman island.”

“Obviously. I’m not letting you sail out of here with anyone else’s coating on your ship.”

“Great! It should be docked nearby. I told the boys to dock it here.” Ari said, jumping up from her seat and pulling with her.

The man walked over to the bar and took a seat. He took out a cigar and lit it before saying, “Right I’ll get started on it in the morning, and have it done in three days.”

“Lovely. I’ll have Skull keep the crew out of your way and he’ll have your money.”

He grunted as he took a puff off his cigar.

“Right, well we should be on our way. It was great getting to see you guys again!” Ari said while pulling me towards the door.

“Wait Adne you didn’t finish your stew! And you didn’t touch your bread!” Mama Kemmy said when she noticed Ari slowly backing towards the door.

“Run!” She shouted before darting out of the bar.

_Oh shit- guess we’re running!_

“Thanks for the food!” I called out behind me as Mama Kemmy hobbled out to the doorway to keep yelling at Ari.

Once we couldn't hear Mama Kemmy’s voice anymore we stopped running.

“Well that was fun.” I said while panting.

_Why does she have to be so damn fast?_

“Yea she’s great. But fuck me that woman does not know how to cook.”

“I have no idea how she messed up meat that badly. Even I can cook meat better than her and I was raised in a jungle!”

_Hell Luffy probably could have done better than that woman..._

“I know but she tries.” Ari said. “Or at least I think she does. But who knows maybe that is her method of population control around here.” 

We both burst out laughing at tha. “Ok so what do we do now? Skull was whining about us keeping a low profile so what should we do for the next few days?”

Ari grabbed the string to my hat and started dragging me behind her, “Come on I’ll show you all the best parts of Sabaody.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No chapter warnings apply


	20. The Meaning of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Here's the new chapter and my next shoutout to WyrdFyre for making sure this chapter isn't a complete dumpster fire! Seriously thank you friend this chapter was so horrible when I first sent it to you an I'm sorry :( But with her help it is no longer the worst thing ever written so enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------

Sabaody

* * *

The days that followed our visit to Mama Kemmy’s place were spent by wandering around the archipelago. Ari was more than happy to show me all of her favorite restaurants, shops, and music halls. Which as it turned out, were all over the place and impossible to keep track of how many we went to. We were currently on our way back to the ship, which should have been finished getting coated, from one of her favorite bars/theaters on the island.

“But aren’t the performers there amazing?” She said while talking about the show that we had just seen. “When I was little all I wanted to be one of them. Ugh, burlesque is just _so_

much fun! Their costumes are always so pretty and the music is amazing!”

I laughed, “Yea they were really good but there is no way you would be happy sharing the stage with so many other girls Air. I think we both know how much you love the spotlight.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, “Well that’s obviously because I’m the only one with the skills to be in the spotlight. But a few back up dancers never hurt I suppose.”

_She is so hot when she is being condescending..._

_Wait what?_

“You are so cocky babe.”

“Really? Huh, it must be because of how much time I’ve been spending with you. You’re starting to rub off on me Mr. Fire Fist.”

I grabbed her around her waist and started kissing her neck when she said that. She had just wrapped her arms around my neck and was about to kiss me when a voice stopped her.

“As much as I just _hate_ to interrupt, I have business with you Fire Fist.” A voice called out.

Ari pulled away from me as we both turned to look at the speaker. A ways in front of us was a tall man in a suit with a Marine justice coat hanging off his shoulders. Behind him stood another Marine with red hair who was much more familiar to me. I was just about to call out to Isuka when Ari spoke up with all hints of playfulness leaving her voice, “Well, well. It’s been a while Draw.”

“Indeed it has, Admi. Or should I call you Siren? That is what you go by these days isn’t it?”

_Who the hell is this guy? Ari obviously knows him from somewhere..._

“What you call me is of no consequence.” Ari said with her arms crossed and her back rigid. “I’m much more interested in how you’ve been. I see that you made it to Vice Admiral which is funny seeing as Kuzan was just made an Admiral. Weren’t you the one always going on about how weak he was and how you were going to surpass him?”

“Oh don’t you worry about my rank _traitor._ I will surpass that lazy buffoon. But for now I have another matter to attend to which, regrettably, doesn’t involve executing you. This is for you Fire Fist.” He said while taking a letter out of his pocket and throwing it to me.

_What the hell does he want with me?_

I caught the letter and slowly opened it and let out a laugh when I saw the words ‘Seven Warlords’ written on it. 

_They have got to be joking..._

“The Marines think I would join the warlords? Seriously?”

“Isn’t that good news! Now you don’t have to quit being a pirate!” Isuka said with a huge smile on her face.

_Why does she think that’s a good thing?_

“Warlord? No thanks?” I said, lighting the letter on fire.

“What? But if you accept then the Marines will stop chasing you!” Isuka said.

_Again that’s a good thing? Exchange getting into a few fights for a boot on my neck?_

“Sorry, I just don’t like the whole Seven Warlords system.” I said.

_And there is no way in hell I would ever work for those assholes._

The guy Ari had called Draw started laughing at that and said, “What a coincidence, Ace. Turns out I’ve been thinking the exact same thing. What’s the point of a trained, servile pirate? Better to get rid of them altogether. Isn’t that right, _Admi_?”

Ari scoffed and said, “I’m afraid I don’t agree, old friend. I think we both know that you are just as evil as the Marines say that pirates are. The fact that you call yourself a man of Justice means nothing.”

“Ooh, strong words for someone without a loyal bone in her body. You can call me evil but atleast I stand for something. You care for nothing more than your own selfish interests. You really should have picked your crew better Ace. That one will turn on you the second you outlive your usefulness. But I suppose you won’t have to worry about that for much longer.” He said before raising his fist and immediately firing off an attack.

Both Ari and I jumped in opposite directions, the spot that we had been standing in had burst into flames. I looked back at the Marines when Isuka cried out, “Vice Admiral! We were only supposed to be talking about the offer today! We weren’t supposed to fight them!”

_Wait… How the hell did he do that?_

He laughed and fired off another attack at me.

“Talking? Haven’t we finished talking, _Lieutenant_? Ace doesn’t like the warlords. Coincidentally I don’t like them either. And whether he’s a warlord or not, I just don’t like pirates, and because he’s allied with that traitorous bitch - it makes me want to kill him even more! I’m glad that he turned down the offer in my presence. It gives me the perfect opportunity to destroy Fire Fist Ace and Ariadne The Siren right here and now!” 

Draw threw off his coat, revealing a large tank strapped to his back with a bunch of tubes connecting it to the two cylinders attached to his arms. He cocked the weapon and yelled, 

“Let’s run a test and find out which is stronger, my flame thrower, or the Flame-Flame Fruit.” Streams of fire shot out of the cylinders, effectively cutting off all paths around him… and setting the surrounding buildings on fire.

I saw Ari go deathly pale as the screams of the young children could be heard from the crumbling buildings that Draw had just set ablaze.

_Is he insane?_

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I shouted at him as both Ari and I rushed to try and help the children. But before I could reach them Draw fired again. I turned my body into fire as the attack was about to hit, rendering it useless. 

However, Ari kept running for the kids and started to use her water to put out as many of the flames as possible. All the while she was working to make a pathway out of the inferno for the trapped children. 

As Ari worked Isuka yelled, “Please, Vice Admiral! Stop this! The children!” 

Draw laughed maniacally as he shouted back, “Children? What are you talking about Lieutenant? I’m just attacking pirates, making sure they cannot escape. If you let pirates run free, _that_ is what causes misery to so many children out there. Am I wrong Lieutenant?”

“Oh fuck OFF Draw!” Ari screamed, “You of all people should know how it feels to hide from pirates as a child! Because while Kuzan was fighting to save our lives you were busy hiding to save your own skin, even though you were the oldest one there! You know exactly what you’re doing you sadistic bastard. Don’t hide behind some bullshit excuse of this ‘being the right thing to do’!” She was off to the side helping a small child to their feet. The fires around her continued to rage despite her efforts, but the children were beginning to escape. 

“Oh really _Siren,_ you’re telling me that I should have gotten myself killed as a child? If I did that then there would be no one to kill all of you disgusting pirates. I was born to slaughter every last one of your kind, and I don’t give a damn how many pathetic civilians I have to go through to achieve that goal! I will burn the entire world to the ground if it means killing even one of you bastards!”

“No…” Isuka said as she fell to her knees. “Vice Admiral no tell me that isn’t true… My parents… You said that pirates set fire to my village!”

“Oh who gives a damn who started the fire Lieutenant? I killed the pirates didn’t I?”

While Draw was distracted by the girls, I took the opportunity to rush him and attempted to kick him in the side. He dodged at the last second, just enough so that instead of my foot landing on his side, it ended up hitting the tank on his back. It got tangled in the tubes connecting the tank to the equipment on his arms and I stumbled. Draw used that opportunity to grab me by my neck, and he picked me up, ripping both my foot and the tubing free causing the fuel to start leaking onto his clothes.

_Why can’t I get away? I can’t turn into fire. Does he have Haki?_

I clawed at his hand, kicking him in the stomach, flames coating my foot, but he didn’t even flinch. Scowling, he said, “Fire Fist Ace… do not trifle with me. Your cheap little flames cannot stop me. Pirates like you are a dime a dozen in the New World. You don’t have what it takes to go on from here. Your fun little days in the pirate business are over, I’ll see to that. The strength of justice will be the end of you.”

“You put children in harm’s way and you talk about justice?” I grunted out as he continued to tighten his grip on my neck.

_Why is this fucker so strong?_

“No, you’re wrong. I didn’t put the children in harm’s way. _You_ did that Ace. This only happened because there were pirates here! Don’t you understand that Ace? The children suffered because you were here. I am only doing my job, capturing pirates, to the best of my ability. But you can’t say the same. You’re not supposed to be alive. Your very existence causes people who have committed no sin to live in fear. You are the reason these children suffer. You shouldn’t even be alive.”

_No…_

**_If Roger had a son? He’d be a demon just like his dad. Off with his head!_ **

_I’ve come this far just to be told the same things haven’t I? He’s right…_

**_Devil’s child has the devil’s luck!_ **

_I shouldn’t be alive…_

I let my grip loosen until my hands eventually fell from where I had been fighting Draw’s hold.

**_He should just die._ **

_There’s no point in fighting…_

_It doesn’t matter what I do or where I go…_

_They all still say the same things…_

Ari looked up from where she had finished ushering the last of the children away and shouted, “Ace! Don’t you dare give up now! If I can keep fighting after everything that I’ve been through then don’t you dare throw away everything that we’ve built just because one deranged lunatic says you should!” Ari’s voice was muffled by the grief and fear she must have been feeling, but the words cut straight to my heart regardless.

_Ari._

_That’s right. Ari at least thinks that I should be alive. She believes in me. Even if the whole world is against me, even if everyone thinks I should die..._

_I still have her._

_Fuck what anyone else says. Ari believes in me._

Having made up my mind I kicked Draw in the stomach again, but this time with more fire. When I did that the fuel that had soaked into his clothes ignited and he exploded in a massive burst of flames. 

“My flames might not hurt you because you can use Haki. But,” I said, raising a fist. “Haki can’t extinguish the flames of rage.”

_I am going to destroy this bastard._

Draw jumped back up and we immediately started exchanging blows, our fire fight devolving into a fist fight. 

“Damn it! Why won’t you go down?” He grunted as he began to fatigue. My punches were starting to do more and more damage each time I made contact. 

“You mocked him and underestimated him.” Ari said from where she stood off to the side. I spared a quick glance in her direction, and saw that all of the flames in the area had been extinguished and the children were nowhere to be seen. Only Isuka remained where she had collapsed on the ground.

After landing a particularly strong punch to Draw’s face he stumbled back and panted as he said, “How can _you_ use Haki?”

“How should I know?” I shouted before throwing one more punch, strengthened by my flames, at his face. I watched as he fell to the ground, unconscious. I swayed a bit on my feet, but Ari was quick to rush to my side to steady me.

“You took down a Vice Admiral. Nice.” She said nonchalantly.

“Who, that guy? He was nothing. Could’ve done it in my sleep.” I said with a small painful grunt.

_Ok yea, I need a nap after that._

_But first I have to deal with Isuka..._

“Yea yea, I’m sure. But come on, we need to get back to the ship.” She said as she turned to lead me away from the battle scene.

I stopped her and looked back at Isuka before calling out, “Isuka! Come and stay on my ship! I’m not going to make you into a pirate, of course. You can be a bounty hunter! You’re tough and the job’s just right for you isn’t it? You can keep chasing after me. And we’ll be on the same ship!” I reached out my hand to her and smiled.

_She might be annoying but she can’t possibly want to stay in the Marines after learning what they’re really like._

Isuka wiped the tears from her eyes and said, “You idiot… Why would a bounty hunter and her target join hands?”

“Good point.” I said letting my hand drop. “But we still need to get out of here. Let’s go.” 

Once Isuka was back on her feet the three of us rushed off towards where the ship was docked, as we were running I didn’t pay any mind to Ari’s sudden silence. When we reached where we had left the ship, we saw that there was an entire Marine fleet waiting for us. 

_Ah shit. They must have known this was going to blow up. Was this whole thing a trap?_

_Who am I kidding of course it was. They knew I would refuse and they thought I would let my guard down, make myself an easy target._

_Well fuck that._

“Follow me, I know where the men would have taken the ship.” Ari said shortly before she took off running in a different direction. 

I had a bit of a hard time keeping up with her as she darted through the foliage and around buildings, but eventually we came to a small cape.

“This is where Skull marked the map. This is where they should be.” She said. But as we looked out all we could see was the open ocean, and no ships.

That is until I saw our ship come around the root of one of the massive trees.

_They started sailing without us. They knew we’d be in trouble._

_Man my crew is the best!_

Ari didn’t wait for me to tell her to go ahead and instead got a running start and leapt onto the deck of the ship.

“Come on Ace!” Deuce called from the deck.

I looked back at Isuka and said, “All right let’s go!” and with a running start I jumped onto the ship. Once I landed I looked around for Isuka, before I realized she hadn’t jumped with me. I turned back to look at the shore and called out, “Why?” 

She stood on the edge of one of the tree roots and called back, “I’m a Marine Lieutenant I can’t go with you!”

“How come?” I shouted back.

“Don’t die out there Ace. Thank you!”

_‘Thank you’? What for? Why didn’t she come with me?_

The ship sailed onward, and the distance between us kept growing.

_Should I have grabbed her hand? But I couldn't… Not when I’m a pirate and it turns into fire anyways… It burns everything it touches…_

_Right… I’m still a demon child after all..._

I put my hand on my hat and pulled it forwards to shadow my eyes. Deuce tried to talk to me but I ignored him, walking towards the bow of the ship and away from Isuka. I watched as Marine ships started to close in infront of us. With a rage filled voice I called out “Fire Fist!” effectively clearing the way forward for my crew. I watched as the water level began to rise and our ship started to slip beneath the waves. 

_To Fishman Island..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Minor scene involving feelings of self hatred in line with Ace's backstory. If you wish to skip it then stop reading when Ace thinks "Why is this fucker so strong?" and then you should be able to pick it back up when he thinks "Ari. That's right." You shouldn’t miss anything plot wise if you skip this little part.


	21. Where We Go From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! As always thanks WyrdFyre for being my beta!   
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------

* * *

FISHMAN ISLAND

* * *

I stood near the bow of the ship with the rest of the crew, watching in awe as fish and all kinds of sea critters swam past our ship.

“This is incredible.” Deuce said as a particularly colorful school of fish swam past us.

“Yea it is. I think I get why you love the ocean so much now Air.” I said. When she didn’t respond I looked around and couldn’t find her.

_ Where is she? Wasn’t she on deck just a minute ago? _

“Hey do you guys know where Ari went?” I asked the guys who were all still staring at the fish.

“Think she went inside Cap.” One of them said.

“Ok thanks.”

I went into the ship and first headed to the galley. When I found that empty I headed up to our cabin.

_ Why would she go inside?  _

“Hey Air you in here?” I called out before poking my head in. “Oh hey there you are.” Once I had walked in fully, I found her sitting cross legged on our bed, writing furiously in her journal.

When she didn’t acknowledge me I said, “What are you doing in here? I thought you would have wanted to be out on deck watching the fish and stuff. It sure is pretty down here.”

“Don’t feel like it.” She said without pausing in her writings.

_ Well that can’t be good. _

“You ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Well I am. So if that is all you wanted then you can go back outside.” She snapped.

“Whoa, Ari what’s going on? You never get this cold with me.”

_ Everyone else sure but not with me... _

“Yea, well things change.”

I felt my stomach drop at that and hesitantly asked, “What changed.”

_ Did she change her mind about us? Does she want to leave? But... no, if she did then why did she get on the ship again at Sabaody? _

Ari sighed and looked up at me finally. But then she just shook her head, went back to writing.

“Nothing. Forget it.”

_ Ok what the hell? I need to figure this out. If she wants to leave then ok, I guess I can deal with that, but I need to know what happened first. _

Figuring that this would take more than a simple ‘tell me what’s wrong’ I went and sat in front of her on the bed. When she still refused to look at me I grabbed the journal out of her hands and said, “You obviously have a problem, so tell me what it is.”

Ari glared at me, but didn’t make a grab for her journal. Instead she just said, “Is that an order  _ Captain _ ?”

“If it needs to be.”

_ Why is she acting like this all of a sudden? _

Ari’s face changed from a glare to enraged to blank in a matter of seconds before she jumped up from the bed and started angrily putting on her jacket. While she was doing that she said, “My  _ problem  _ is that you asked Isuka to join the crew.”

_ Wait that’s what she’s mad about? Why? It can’t be because she’s a Marine. She even said that she didn’t hate Marines! So what’s the big deal? _

“Why are you so pissed off about that? Come on Air it’s not a big deal.”

She barked out a harsh laugh and said, “The fact that you don’t see what the problem is. IS the problem Ace.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I asked while standing up. When she turned to leave I grabbed her shoulder to stop her and said, “Will you just calm down and talk to me?”

_ If you’re going to leave then at least look me in the eye and tell me. _

“Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me? Ace! You asked ISUKA to join the crew. FUCKING ISUKA!” 

“Yea so what? What are you pissed that I didn’t ask your  _ permission  _ first? Well sorry but last I checked this was MY crew.”

“You IDIOT! This has nothing to do with my role on the crew!”

“Then what the hell is the problem?” 

“She’s in love with you!” She shouted. “She’s in love with you and you asked her to join the crew!”

“Oh for fucks sakes. Isuka is not in love with me!” 

“Yes. She is.”

“No she isn’t! And how the hell would you know that even if she was?”

“How could I not? You think I haven’t noticed how she stares at you? The way she talks to you? Ace open your eyes! She was clearly flirting with you and begging you to stay with her everytime she tracked us down! Why do you think she was so hell bent on following us in the first place?”

_ Bullshit. None of that means that she is in love with me. Who the hell would love me in the first place? _

“Alright fine whatever. She doesn’t fucking love me but fine believe what you want. But why would that even matter in the first place?”

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!” She screamed. “I’m in love with you and you wanted to bring someone who was trying to take you away from me onto the crew! She was trying to get rid of me so she could have you. But she can’t because I love you. I love you Ace.” 

_ What? _

“Yea. Sure you do.” I said as I turned to look out the porthole in the cabin.

_ There is no fucking way that anyone, let alone Ariadne, would love me... _

Ari looked like she had been punched in the stomach as she let her hands fall to her sides. “W-what?” she whimpered. But as I refused to look at her she just turned and walked out the door.

_ You don’t love me Ari. No one does... _

* * *

_ Ariadne in love with me? Yea right. Like that would ever happen. _

I was walking around fishman island and mulling over my fight(?) with Ari. I didn’t want to call it a fight because she was being ridiculous but she was obviously upset. After she had stormed out of our room she had apparently dove out of the bubble and swam down to Fishman Island on her own. But we also made it down here safely so I’m assuming she had something to do with that as well.

_ Well whatever. There’s no point in dwelling on it. I guess I might as well go find something to eat.  _

I had been planning on going to the mermaid cafe with the rest of the guys but hadn’t really felt up to being around them right now. So now I was wandering around an area that was apparently called Fishverly Hills. 

_ Oh hey look a restaurant. That’ll work. _

After walking in it wasn’t long before I had been seated, had my order taken, and was served. But after a little while of eating I felt this sudden wave of exhaustion come over me. I fought as hard as I could but it wasn’t enough to stop me from face planting into my meal.

_ Why the hell does this keep happening? Ever since that one fight on Kyu… _

* * *

“What’s up with him?”

“Did he die?”

_ Wha? What’s going on? Someone died? _

“Die? Maybe he’s just sleeping.”

“Who the hell falls asleep like that? HIs arms are both still raised and his face is in his food!”

_ Oh they’re probably talking about me... _   
  


“He’s human! Maybe this is just how humans do it sometimes?”

“What? Have you never seen a human before? They do not sleep like that!”

“Then go poke him and find out if he is dead or not!”

“Why me? You do it!”

“Fine I will!” The stranger said before they walked over. “Um… Sir?”

I quickly jerked my head up out of my plate and blinked at the mermaid waitress standing next to me looking stunned.

_ Oh I probably have food on my face. Whoops. _

I grabbed her apron and quickly wiped my face before asking “So what kind of fishman are you?”

The waitress screamed and ran? swam? away without answering.

_ Well that was weird. _

I looked around a bit more and saw that I now had the attention of everyone in the restaurant. “Sorry for disturbing your meals, folk!” I said before going back to my food.

After a few more bites another plate was set down in front of me. I looked up to see a burly fishman with a long ponytail. “Oh hey thanks mister. Also, what kind of fishman are you?”

“I’m a goatsbeard brotula  _ merman _ , actually.” He said.

I nodded and just kept on eating until he crossed his arms and said, “You’re a bold young pirate to be here all alone.”

“Oh yea? Why’s that?”

“Haven’t you heard about the recent attacks at Fishman Island? Happens to human pirates, and some fishmen who work with humans.”

“Sounds pretty violent.” I said while I kept eating.

“Hey listen to me-”

“So who’s attacking who?”

_ Might as well learn a little bit about this place if he’s feeling talkative. _

“It started years ago. Queen Otohime of Ryugu Kingdom lost her life. She wanted us to find harmony with you humans. But someone who didn’t take kindly to that idea assassinated her.”

I nodded again and glanced over at the board of wanted posters on the side of the dining room. Most of the posters were from the Navy but one of them was from the Ryugu Kingdom. “Is that the guy who did it?”

“No. That one is something different.” He said. He sneered before he kept talking, “He’s an idiot of a fishman who ate a devil fruit and has been harassing the Princess.”

I snorted at that and said, “A Devil Fruit huh?”

“Something funny about that?”   
  


“You have to admit that a fishman eating a devil fruit is pretty funny. But if this guy is messing with the princess then what has the king done about it? He has to be pretty tough to be king right? But if he can’t keep his own daughter safe then it sounds like he’s just asking to be overthrown.”

The man glared and said, “Watch what you say around here kid.”

_ Looks like I touched a nerve there. _

_ Even if I am right. _

“Sorry. My bad.” I said trying to placate the guy. “I’m a pirate, an outsider. I don’t care what happens to the places I’m just passing through. Just sharing my thoughts on the matter is all.”

I went back to eating as the guy fell silent for a little while. But after a bit he said, “You mentioned a coup. But that’s not going to happen. There are two men who would quickly attend to any such attempts.”

“Two?” I asked.

“The man you humans call Jimbei, First Son of the Sea. He works as one of the Seven Warlords.”

“The Warlords…”

“Oh yea, there was a big story about some wild rookie who just turned down the offer to join them just the other day. Anyways, the only reason Jinbei is so important is-”

_ Ugh history... _

I rolled my eyes and said, “I don’t care about the past old man. Who’s the other one protecting the king?”

“Edward Newgate.” 

I felt my blood turn cold as soon as he said that name.

_ Oh I know who that is alright. _

“Fishman Island is in the territory of Whitebeard. King Neptune’s an old friend of Whitebeard’s. So no one will be looking to try and overthrow him any time soon.”

I picked up my mug and quickly drained what was left in it before slamming it down on the counter, gathering the attention of everyone in the restaurant. “Thanks for the meal!” I said before standing up. 

Before I could reach the door the man called out to me, “What’s your name young man?”

“I’m Portgas D. Ace. Even here at the bottom of the sea, you’re going to be hearing my name a lot, whether you want to or not.” I tipped my hat and walked out of the restaurant. 

* * *

_ So this island belongs to Whitebeard then? _

I had set off to explore the island, ending up on a tall rooftop while I stared at Whitebeard’s flag as it waved lazily on several of the rooftops below me.

_ Everyone always says that Newgate was the only one who could stand up to Roger… _

_ But why would he bother protecting this place? Why does he care what happens to these people? They aren’t members of his crew, so why bother? _

_ Regardless… _

_ Whitebeard isn’t on this island and it would take days to get down here, yet it looks like no one even tries to attack…  _

_ His flag alone is enough of a deterrent to make people not even want to try and pillage this place. _

_ I wonder what it’s like to have a name that powerful… _

I layed back on the roof and stared up into the deep ocean, the only thing holding it back was a bubble. 

_ What am I even doing out here? I don’t want to be the next pirate king. No, fuck that. But what else am I going to do then? _

_ Sure we’ve been making a name for our crew, but we are nowhere near strong enough to deter people from attacking just by saying not to. Hell, bounty hunters still attack me every chance they get. Ok, so I obviously need to do something bigger. More drastic. But what?  _

* * *

“So here’s where you’ve been hiding.” I heard Ari say as she jumped up onto the rooftop and came to stand next to me.

_ Oh fuck, I forgot about her. I really don’t want to go into this shit right now. _

“Yup. Been right here.” I said hoping that my tone would be enough to make her go away.

“Right… Well, um about earlier-”

_ For fuck sakes. _

“I really don’t want to get into it right now Ariadne so if that’s all you came here to talk about then just leave it.” I said while sitting up and glaring at her over my shoulder.

_ The last thing I need right now is Ariadne and her delusions…  _

“Right, right. No um, Deuce was getting a little twitchy since you went off on your own and since I’ve been here before I said that I would come find you.” She said while fiddling with her jacket.

I scoffed and said, “I’m not a fucking child I don’t need a baby sitter all the time.”

“Yea... I know that…” She said before coughing awkwardly and continuing. “So is there a reason you’re up here by yourself?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Oh dear. What trouble are you getting us into now?” She said with a forced laugh.

When I didn’t respond she came over and sat next to me and asked, “What’s going on?”

I pulled out my dagger from my belt and started fiddling with it as I thought. After a bit I finally said, “I didn’t realize that Whitebeard and Edward Newgate were the same guy. Not until a little while ago.”

“Seriously?”

“Yea. I remember Garp talking about Newgate sometimes when he would actually talk about Roger. And I vaguely recall the name coming up a time or two with my mom. So I knew that he was a powerful pirate… But no one ever called him Whitebeard.”

“But I’ve talked about him before.”

“Yea once. But I just thought he was another pirate that your dad knew. Not that he was…” I trailed off.

“Was what?”

“The only man who could stand up to Roger.”

She shrugged and said, “I mean I guess you could say that.”

I rolled my eyes again. “The hell does that mean?”

_ Why does she always have to be so damn cryptic? _

“I just wouldn’t say that Newgate stood up to Roger. They were equals. I would even go so far as to say that Newgate was stronger.”

“Why?”

“Newgate’s still standing. Roger isn’t.”

“Yea I noticed that…”

Ari pulled her jacket closer around herself before asking, “But what’s with the sudden interest in him?”

I thought about that for a minute before saying, “Whitebeard protects this island right?”

“Of course. That’s why his flag is everywhere.”

“Yea but he isn’t here now is he?” I ask before glancing at her. “It took us 3 days to get our ship coated and then the better part of another day to get down here. So that means that it would take at least 4 days for Whiteberd to get down here is someone decided to attack, right? And that’s assuming that he is at the Red Line with a coater right now.”

“I suppose, but what does that matter.”

“Look around Ari. Whitebeard is days away at best and yet no one is attacking this island. Everyone knows that it would take him forever to get here, and still. Nothing. Why?”

“Because everyone knows how powerful he is. They know that while they might be able to flee for a little while Whitebeard will find them.”

“Oh please you mean to tell me that all the dipshit pirates who come here are thinking that far ahead? No they don’t attack because they fear the name of Whitebeard. They don’t know him, hell I don’t know him. But just the mention of his name is enough to keep this island safe.”

“Where are you going with this Ace?”

I thought about that again before saying. “What are we doing out here Ari? I mean really?”

“I thought you wanted to surpass Roger.”

“Yea I do but what have I actually done to make that happen? Sure I fought a few pirates in Paradise but who gives a shit?”

“You were offered a Warlord position within 4 months of setting sail.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s another thing that’s been bothering me.” I said, jumping up from where I had been sitting and started pacing. “Why the hell would the Marines offer me that? Don’t they only offer those spots to people who are super strong? What have I done to make them think I have that kind of power?”

“Do you want my honest opinion?” She asked without looking at me.

“Do I have a choice?” I stopped pacing and looked at her back.

_ You never hesitate to say whatever you want anyways. _

“If you don’t want me to say it then I won’t but I think you already know the answer.”

“Just spit it out already.”

“Roger.” She said. “They likely suspect that you are the son of Roger and want to get you under their control before you become too much of a threat. That’s probably why your bounty is as high as it is considering how little we’ve done in terms of actual piracy.”

“Son of Roger. Fuck that.” I snarled, staring out over the island. “Before I die people won’t call me the ‘son of Roger’. No, they’ll be calling that bastard the ‘father of Ace.’”

“While that’s all well in good, what are you going to do to make that happen?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. So any suggestions you got would be just great.” I said as I sat down next to her again.

Ari shrugged and said, “Just give it some time. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but we need to get stronger. We need-”

“To train? You’ve been saying that shit non stop since we were in the East Blue. I’m plenty strong. I can do this. I will do this.” I clenched my dagger in my hand.

“What, exactly?” She asked.

_ If I want to be the strongest in the world and make people stop thinking of me as “the son of Roger” and instead have people think of Roger as “the father of Ace” then I can’t keep doing what I’ve been doing. I need to get serious in the New World and make sure that no one ever thinks to overlook me ever again. I need to be the strongest on the sea. _

_ So I guess I should start by taking down the strongest on the seas. Right?  _

“I’m going to kill Whitebeard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No warnings apply.


	22. Arrogance or Ambition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Thank you as always to Wyrdfyre for editing!  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter.  
> \----------------------------------------

* * *

FISHMAN ISLAND

* * *

“Ship’s ready to set sail, Captain.” Deuce said as he and Skull walked up behind me.

“Yea ok, great thanks. I just need to take care of something and then we can go.” I said as I stood on the dock, staring up at Whitebeard’s flag as it waved overhead. I took a step towards it and Deuce grabbed my arm. 

“Don’t you idiot!” He said. “Don’t go picking fights for no reason. Why would you make us more enemies?”

“If you can’t keep up, you can stay behind.” I said without taking my eyes off the flag.

“Wha-”

“Stay here and chase mermaids. I won’t turn away anyone who wants to be here, hell I’ve even taken on people who aren’t pirates. But not anymore. This voyage is headed for the pinnacle of piracy. So I can only use people with the will to fight. If we can’t surpass the emperors, then why aim for the top at all.” I gathered a small flame in the palm of my hand.

Deuce looked stunned and took a step back. “Fine ok I get it. No weakness. But still… don’t burn the flag.”

“Captain, if you burn that flag just know that there are over 1,600 men on Whitebeard's flag ship alone. Then he has his massive fleet of allies at his back as well. His entire force is well into the tens of thousands.” Skull said from his spot next to Deuce.

“So that’s the top huh?” I let the fire grow up my arm. “I’m going to raise the flag of the Spade Pirates and my name along with it! This is the New World!” Then I threw the fireball at the Whitebeard Pirates jolly roger. 

I watched as the fabric was quickly swallowed up by the flames before putting my hand on my hat and turning away from it.

_ Just try and stop me old man. _

* * *

After I had burned the flag the crew was quick to get underway and we left Fishman island without incident. 

_ Interesting how those people claim to love Whitebeard  _ **_so_ ** _ much, yet they didn’t say a damn thing when I burned their flag. Guess that just proves how much love is really worth… _

I was sitting in my cabin flipping through the medical notes that the old man Crocus had given me when Ari walked in.

“Hey Skull and Deuce wanted to talk to you to try and figure out what we’re doing next.” She said. 

“Yea sure fine.”

“Are you alright?”

“Why did he give me this?” I asked, holding up the notebook. 

“Likely as a favor to Roger. They were good friends after all.”

“Right.” I said before turning my hand into fire and letting the notebook burn. “I don’t need anything from that bastard.”

Ari watched it burn and crumble before saying, “While I agree with you, you do realize that that notebook could have been the key to saving your life later on right?”

“No it wasn’t. I’m too strong to catch some disease. I won’t die to the same thing he did.”

_ I won’t let that bastard decide how I die. _

“I hope you’re right.” She said before there was a knock at the door. 

Ari went to open it and Skull and Deuce walked in.

“Hey Captain you have a minute? We were hoping to talk to you.” Skull said cheerfully.

“Yea sure, come on in guys.” I said, moving to sit at the small table in the room.

“So what’s the first thing we’re going to do in the New World Captain?” Skull asked from his spot at the table.

“There’s someone I need to pay my respects to out here.” I said.

“Alright who?” Deuce asked.

“Red Haired Shanks.”

Skull choked and started coughing while Ari and Deuce stared at me. “You can’t be serious Captain.” Deuce said after a minute.

_ Oh great here we go. Another lecture about how I’m too damn weak. _

“Well I am, so how do we find him?” I said.

“No... Ace he’s right. Deliberately hunting down Red Hair is not a good idea, regardless of your intentions.” Ari said.

“Why not? What do you know about him?”

_ Because you obviously know everyone in the whole damn world right? _

“Have you met him?” Deuce asked her.

“Not quite. I’ve never spoken to him but I’ve seen him fight. Which is exactly why I know that this is a bad idea.”

“What? Did you see him swing a sword around? Big deal.” I said with an eye roll.

“Yes he does use a sword, but he did far more than just swing it around. He dueled with Dracule Mihawk for 7 days straight. The island they were fighting on was completely destroyed. It’s literally an endless whirlpool now.”

_ Is this Mihawk guy supposed to be strong? I mean if they destroyed an island, well that it’s something to totally shrug off.  _

_ But eh I’m sure we could still take him.  _

“I heard about that fight.” Skull said. “Hell- everyone’s heard about that fight. Red Hair was the only one who could actually fight Mihawk.”

“Who the hell is Mihawk?” I asked, getting impatient.

“He’s the strongest swordsman in the world! The title went back and forth between the two of them dozens of times but that last fight was the one when Shanks finally beat Mihawk down. Everyone thought that he was going to keep the title for life but then he lost his arm.” Skull said.

“Exactly. So the fact that he is pretty much the second strongest swordsman in the world should be reason enough as to why we should leave him alone. But there is also the matter of his crew.” Ari added.

“What’s wrong with his crew.” I asked with a sigh.

_ I really wish we could skip this lecture and just get to how we find the dude. _

“I don’t know.” She said.

_ Wait what?  _

“You don’t know?”

“No I don’t. All I know is that Shanks is an incredibly powerful man who has surrounded himself with other powerful men. They rarely get into fights, but when they do… Let’s just say that survivors are far rarer than the fights themselves. And even then those who survive are usually so distraught that they lose all mental capabilities. They only survive in body alone.”

I turned to Skull and asked, “Skull do you know anything about his crew?”

“Nothing more than what Ari said. All I know is that while Red Hair isn’t an emperor that is only because he doesn’t want to be one. His status has nothing to do with the strength of him or his crew.”

I started rubbing my temples as I said, “Ok but what does his strength even matter? We aren’t looking for a fight.”

“No but Shank’s doesn’t like strangers. I know that much. If we ran into him on accident that would be one thing but hunting him down? Deliberately tracking him? I doubt he’ll take too kindly to that.” Ari said.

“And there's also the matter of how the hell we would even find him.” Skull added.

“Right well I’ll leave that to you and Ari.” I said before standing up and heading for the door.

“Wait Ace.” Ari called after me. “Why do you even want to meet with Red Hair? You never said.”

“I did actually. I need to pay my respects. For my little brother.”

* * *

“Sail ho! We’re under attack Captain!” Leonero shouted down from the crows nest.

“Again? Who is it?” I shouted back.

_ That’s the third time this week!  _

_ And we’ve only been in the New World for a week! _

“Pirates. But I don’t recognize their flag. Their ship is badly damaged too.”

“For fuck sakes why do they keep attacking us?” I said as I looked through my own spyglass at the damaged ship limping towards us.

“Seriously. This is getting old.” Deuce said next to me.

“Well let’s just get this over with I guess.” I said before jumping up into the air and shouting “Fire Fist!”

* * *

“Come on! Give us a break please! We’re just trying to get out of here!” The captain of the ship that had attacked us whimpered. He and the rest of his crew were cowering on the deck of their ship, which was barely floating after our fight.

“If you’re trying to go back to Paradise then why did you attack us? Didn’t you think to look at our flag first? Didn’t you realize that you were attacking the Spade Pirates?” I asked.

“We didn't know! We just wanted your ship!” 

_ What a bunch of idiots…  _

Skull walked onto the deck from below and said, “They’ve got nothing down there Captain! The hold’s completely empty.”

“Not surprised. What’s with the pirate ships in the New World? They’re all cheapskates.” Deuce said.

“It’s really not that surprising. It’s pretty much impossible for a rookie crew to survive out here if you don’t have the protection of one of the emperors.” Ari said.

“Or you’re as strong as us.” I said.

“Or that.” 

The pathetic captain tried to grab my arm but I quickly turned it into flames before he could. He fell onto his hand and knees and said, “We were just trying to take your ship to escape! We want to go back to Paradise! Please!”

“Fine, fine. Whatever I don’t have a use for you so do whatever you want.” I said while shooting him some finger guns and turning to walk away. “Alright boys there’s nothing here for us so let's get going!”

“Please! We could be your underlings. Let us ride on your ship. We’ll do whatever you say! Just take us with you! But seriously, turn back now! You can’t-”

I quickly shot a fire ball at their flag and watched as it quickly burned. “Sorry, I’m not interested in your flag. And I don’t have a use for weaklings like you where I’m going.”

The other captain tried to say something but was interrupted by Ducky jogging up to me and saying, “Hey Captain wait up! I found some maps in their navigation room!” 

“Ooh nice. Are they actually good ones?” I asked him.

“Seem to be.”

“Great. We’ll need them to find Red Hair. You’d think that someone as famous as him would be easier to find.”

“I know where Red Haired Shanks is.” The other captain said.

_ Excuse me? _

I turned back to him and said, “Oh really?”

“Yea, he’s really hard to find. Harder than the other big name pirates out here, but there are rumors that he’s been holed up on Snowy Island.”

“Oh hey thanks.” I said with a tip of my hat before walking away again.

“Wait! I told you what you wanted to know so take us with you!”

“When was that agreement made? Sorry friend, I’m afraid you’ll have to find your own way out of the mess you made. But thanks again!” I smiled and jumped back onto the deck of the Spadille along with the rest of my crew mates.

We quickly set sail and left the other pirate ship behind. 

“Hey Air! Got a question for you!” At my call her head perked up and she started walking over from where she had been talking to Skull.

“What do you need?”

“What do you know about Snowy Island?”

“Snowy Island? Not much really.”

“So you don’t know anything?”

“No, I just know enough to know that there isn’t much worth knowing about it.”

_ Wait… Huh? _

I blinked at her for a second. “Why did that sentence just give me a headache? Ok whatever, what do you know?”

“It’s an uninhabited winter island that is under a constant blanket of snow.”

“Do you know where it is?”

“Roughly. I’ve never been there in person but it’s a fair distance from here. We’re still at the entrance to the New World and Raijin island is pretty close right now. So it will probably take a good while to get there.”

“How far is it?”

“You’ll have to ask Skull for the specifics but it’s around the center of the New World.”

“Alright thanks. Hey Skull!” 

* * *

“Why is this taking so long?” I asked while repeatedly hitting my forehead on the table in the galley.

“I told you that it was a long ways away.” Ari said from her seat on the other side of the table. 

“I know that! But I didn’t think it would take over a month!”

_ It’s been forever since anything happened! We just keep stopping at islands for supplies and nothing happens! _

“We’re actually making pretty good time. It took us 3 months to cross Paradise and we’ve crossed nearly half the New World in just over a month.”

“Doesn’t feel like we’re making good time.”

“Well then, I don’t know what to tell you.”

I sighed and crossed my arm on the table to cushion my chin instead. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ari asked, finally looking up from where she had been writing in her journal. I tried to see what she was writing in it but she was quick to close it before I could.

_ Why is she always so secretive about that thing? _

“Just trying to figure out what I’m going to say to Red Hair.” I said.

“What do you want to say?”

“I need to thank him but I want to make a good impression.”

“What do you want to thank him for?”

“I told you. For Luffy.”

Ari rolled her eyes and said, “But what about Luffy? You always leave that part out.”

_ I do? Whoops. _

“Oh right. He saved Luffy from drowning when he was a kid. He spent about a year or so on our island back before me and Luffy met. They were really close, well Luffy says that they were. But one day this bandit came into the bar that a friend of mine ran and started trying to pick a fight with Shanks. Bastard even poured a bottle of booze all over him.”

“And Shanks killed him right?”

“Nope. He just laughed it off.”

  
“Seriously?”

“Yea, then the bandits left without a fight and it was all good. Until they came back a few weeks later when Shanks and his men were gone. They were apparently talking shit about him in the same bar and Luffy got a bit mouthy. So the bandits kidnapped him and were going to kill him, but Shanks showed up and stopped them.”

“So that’s why you need to do all this? He beat up some bandits?”

“Not quite. The bandit managed to escape into a little dingy with Luffy and threw him into the ocean. Luffy had just eaten his Devil Fruit by the way. So he would have drowned if Shanks hadn’t shown up. But also the stupid Lord of the Coast showed up at the same time. I think it’s a sea king actually, but we always called it the Lord of The Coast. Anyways the bandit got eaten and right before Luffy was as well Shanks showed up and scared off the monster. Cost him his arm, but he saved Luffy’s life.”

Ari looked up from her journal at that and said, “Wait… Shanks sacrificed his arm for a little kid in the East Blue?”

“Yea, he’s a nice guy like that.”

“No, he really isn't. Shanks has a reputation of being kind to his friends, but he’s a pirate through and through. Sure he doesn’t pillage as many villages as other pirates but there is no way he would give up his dominant arm for a kid. There’s just no way.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you cause that’s what happened.” I said with a shrug.

“Huh, interesting.”

“Right, so that’s the full story of why I need to pay him my respects.”

“That does make more sense now. But I still don’t think that this is a good idea.”

“Trust me. I’m well aware of your opinion on the matter, Ari.”

“Well I’m just doing my job Captain. Trying to keep you out of trouble and all.” She said before biting her lip and saying. “Well if you’re still bored then do you wanna go… take a nap… with me?”

_ Feeling saucy are we? _

I smirked, “Thanks for the offer but I think I’m going to talk to Skull about how much further we have to go.”

“Oh right yea. Of course.” She said while backing up and starting to fidget with her jacket.

Just as I stood up to go find Skull the door to the galley was thrown open and Deuce ran in. “Captain! We need you out here! I don’t know what happened but the currents are out of control!”

_ Whoa wait what? Wasn’t it supposed to be smooth sailing for today? The currents don’t usually change out here... _

I quickly ran to follow him to see what was going on and left Ari in the galley. When I got out on deck I was immediately soaked by the pouring rain. I also saw that Deuce hadn’t been lying and we were indeed caught in a powerful current as well as being surrounded by whirlpools. 

“What the hell happened?” I shouted to Skull who was nearby.

  
“I don’t know Captain! We were just heading towards the next island and then this happened!”

“What island were we going to?” Ari asked after she came out on deck.

“I don’t know! It isn’t on the map but it had the steadiest needle! I didn’t expect this shit to happen!” Skull shouted.

“Ari can’t you do something? Change the currents? Anything?” Deuce asked.

“No! Even if I change the current that we’re on right now I can't stop all of those whirlpools! We’d just be sucked in if I tried!” She shouted back. She walked over to the railing and looked down into the water. “Is that a carp?”

As she said that she went deathly pale and started to back away from the railing before stumbling and falling on her butt. 

“What now?” I shouted.

She sat on the deck while shaking and said, “I know where we’re going.”

“Where?” Skull asked.

“This is the entrance to Wano.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means we are heading straight into the den of the strongest creature in the world, and there is nothing that can be done to save us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> No chapter warnings apply.


	23. Spiraling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! So this chapter since been updated with the revisions made by my lovely beta WyrdFyre :) So here it is: My longest chapter to date. Whoo.  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Set List:
> 
> This Is The End, Catie Turner ("Hashtag Catie" on Youtube)
> 
> (Seriously go check her out she is amazing and she is the best songwriter I have ever heard. Catie I love you!)  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------

* * *

THE NEW WORLD

* * *

“Ace we just escaped from Wano! Which, in case you have forgotten, is ruled by Kaido. The Emperor Kaido. Strongest Creature in the world. We barely made it out of there with our lives and you still want to try and take on Whitebeard?” I called after him as Ace walked quickly through the town we had arrived in a few days ago.

He groaned before turning around and saying, “Yes! I do Ari. I told you that my mind was made up!”

“Then unmake it! Because Whitebeard is stronger than even Kaido! And we couldn't touch him!” I said in a hushed voice while watching the people stream around us.

_ The last thing we need is one of these idiots reporting us to the Marines... _

“It’ll be different with Whitebeard. I know it.”

I rolled my eyes, sighed, and said. “Alright fine. So be it. You’re the captain, you make the decisions.”

“Exactly. Which is why I need you to tell me what you know about Whitebeard. You sailed with him for years so you must know of a weak spot on him.”

_ Wait, he wants me to what? _

I took a step back. “Ace, you know I can’t tell you anything like that.”

“Why not?” He asked while crossing his arms and staring me dead in the eye.

I started fidgeting with my jacket and said. “Because I was his apprentice! He trusted me! I can’t just go around blabbing his secrets to anyone who asks!”

_ And if I started spilling intel on the people I sailed with then the entire world would be after me. _

_ Whitebeard _

_ Big Mom _

_ Kaido _

_ The Marines _

_ The Government _

_ There is no way I would survive that…  _

“But I’m not just anyone Ariadne! I’m your captain!” He shouted.

“That doesn’t change anything!” I yelled back before taking a deep breath and looking at the people walking around us. “Look, he may be a senile old piece of shit, with delusions of godhood, and an extremely overdeveloped daddy kink who is desperately trying to hold on to power, but that doesn’t mean that I can betray him.”

Ace groaned and took a step closer to me before shouting. “Yes it does Ariadne! Yes it does!”

“No it doesn’t! You and everyone else in the world might think that I’m just a disloyal bitch, but I don’t betray the trust of those who help me. I may not like Whitebeard but that doesn’t give me the right to stab him in the back.”

“No it just gives you the right to not help the crew you say you’re loyal to.” He said while turning to walk away.

I grabbed his arm and tried to keep up with him as I said. “Why are you so worked up about this? You said you wanted to defeat him right? YOU wanted to defeat him. With your own strength? So why do you need my help if you can do it by yourself?”

“Whatever, just forget it.” He said, shaking his arm free and walking away.

As I watched Ace walk down the road away from me. My heart started to race and tears welled up in my eyes. I started shaking as I broke out in a cold sweat.

_ No... _

_ Ace I’m sorry! Please don’t leave! _

I took a step towards him before hesitating.

_ No, he just needs to calm down. It’s ok. He isn’t leaving for good, he's just mad.  _

_ It’ll be okay. _

I took a deep breath and glanced at the people walking around me. They had started to stare while Ace and I were shouting at each other, but now they were mostly going about their own business.

_ Ok, just go find somewhere to be alone for a minute and get yourself under control. _

I nodded slightly to myself and turned to walk out of the town. After walking for a bit, I found a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean that was a ways outside of town. I sat down with my legs dangling over the edge. As I looked out over the waves I took several deep breaths to try and get myself back under control. After a few minutes I pulled my guitar from my back and started plucking at the strings as I let my mind wander. 

_ Ever since we left Sabaody things haven’t been the same between Ace and I. After we left Fishman island he changed. It’s like he doesn’t even see me anymore...  _

_ Idiot. _

_He hasn’t changed, you_ _have…_

_ This is all your fault... _

_ Maybe I was too harsh about the whole Isuka thing, and maybe he’s just getting bored with me…  _

_ But either way, I can feel him drift further and further away from me each day. He never asks me to sing for him anymore and even when we're alone together he doesn’t touch me. I can’t help but wonder what I did… _

_ Am I doing something wrong? _

_ Supid.  _

_ Why bother asking that?  _

_ Of course I did.  _

_ Fucking things up is what I do best… _

_ Why wouldn’t he get tired of me? Why would he want me around? I’m just the fucked up kid from Sabaody after all… _

_ I don’t deserve happiness… _

_ I don’t deserve someone like Ace…  _

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away and started to play a new melody that I had been working on as the words to the song soon followed.

.

our relationship is fraught

split down the middle

the past of us put down to sleep

lying awake to the sound of your breathing

but I fear I hear nothing but creaks

.

and does it trouble you to know, trouble you to know

we would never grow, we would never grow

don't take this personal, love

oh I write so i'm free from my head

don't worry, you can trust me

I'll envision you as a protagonist

there's no need to dread

so I guess

this is the end,

this is the end

.

silence comes creeping in and it makes my skin itch

I trusted more in fate than I ever trusted you,

but look where that got us, he took us both like fools

.

I wanted to be better

for you

but with my self-deprecating manners

I'd wanna leave me too

.

and does it trouble you to know, trouble you to know

the seeds have been ransacked

there's no way to grow

oh don't take this personal, love

oh I write so I'm free from my head

don't worry, this time it's no joke

this will be my last poem about heartbreak

then I'll let you go

I want you to know

.

please don't let this be the end

I don't want this to end

used to treat silence as my only friend,

now he makes my skin itch

.

I'll beg if you want

I'll beg if you want me to

I'll beg if you want

I'll beg if you want

.

_ Exactly.  _

_ I need to just be thankful for the time I had with him and any more time that he is willing to give me. I was just lucky that he kept me around for as long as he did… _

I let my hands fall from my guitar and watched as my tears dripped onto the polished wood. I reached my hand down to trace the beautiful inlaid design of the flowers on the instrument.

_ We were so happy when he gave this to me… _

_ And look at us now… _

Another tear fell onto the neck of the guitar and I jerked my hand up to wipe it away but as I did that it slipped from my hands. I scrambled to catch it but was too late and could only watch as it fell from the cliff just to be crushed by the waves below. 

_ No… _

A sob ripped out of my chest as I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed for all that I had lost.

* * *

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the one and only Donquixote Sibella Ariadne. Who would have thought I’d run into you in a place like this.” A voice from behind me said.

I jumped and immediately whipped around to see the imposing form of Charlotte Cracker standing behind me. I turned back around and roughly whipped at my eyes with my jacket sleeves and said, “What are you doing here?”

_ Why is he here? Did Mama send him? But this isn’t in Big Mom’s territory. Damn it! I SPECIFICALLY avoided all of her islands for this exact reason! _

“I was in the area and heard that you were too. So I thought I’d drop by and say hi.” He said as he came over and sat next to me. He looked at my face and sneered before saying, “Damn Adne ugly crying does not suit you. Here have a biscuit and knock it off.” 

I tried to smile as he clapped his hands in that ridiculously flamboyant way of his before a small soft biscuit formed. I took a small bite of it before saying, “What? Are you shocked that I actually have emotions besides being pissed off?”

“Come to think of it. Yea, I am.”

I laughed softly at that before we lapsed into silence as I ate and my tears dried. I looked out over the ocean once more and noticed that the sun had drooped considerably from last I remembered.

_ How long have I been out here? _

Once I finished the biscuit I looked at my companion for the first time. He wasn't all that different from the last time I had seen him. He still wore his standard outfit of pants, no shirt, and that weird shoulder cape. Even his lavender hair was still pretty much the same, although he did look a bit taller. But beyond that the only thing worth nothing was the lack of armor.

“So where’s your armor? I thought you never left home without it so you could ‘protect your delicate flesh’.” I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, “Ok first, I have never called my skin delicate-”

“Everyone else does.” I interjected. 

“SECOND” He said loudly while glaring at me. “I’m not here on official business so I don’t need to hide my face.”

“‘Not on official business’? You’re a Charlotte. You’re always on official business.”

“Ok yea, fair. Should have known you wouldn't buy that.” He said with a chuckle. “But I’m not here for a fight and I don’t want people staring at me. So this way no one knows that I’m the highly valuable and beloved son of the great Charlotte Linlin!”

_ So then he isn’t here to drag me back to Totto with him. But still he’s here for a reason. But do I even care at this point?  _

_ I can’t be bothered to try and dig the truth out of him… _

“Yea ok sure. Those sparklers in your hair must really help to keep people from staring.” I said before smirking. “I see your scar healed up nicely.”

He scoffed and punched me in the arm for that and said, “Yea, no thanks to you! Seriously Adne it was just training why did you have to get so damn serious about it! Now I’m gonna look like a hoodlum for the rest of my life!”

_ Oh please. But still I guess it’s nice to see he’s still as dramatic as he used to be... _

I rolled my eyes at that. “A hoodlum? I’m sorry but did you forget that you’re a pirate? I don’t think a scar is really going to change how people see you. And what do you mean ‘why did you have to take it so seriously’? Katakuri was watching! He would have beat the shit out of both of us if I didn’t! Hell he still beat the shit out of me for hurting you!”

He laughed and said, “Ok fair.” Once he stopped laughing he turned serious and said, “Actually… I am sort of here on business. Mama sent me.”

_ And here it comes... _

I tensed and said. “I figured. What does she want?”

“She wanted me to remind you of your agreement. You know she still wants you to marry Peros right?”

_ Of course... _

“Well I didn’t think she forgot.” I said with a bitter smile.

_ After all, why would she let me go? Why would anyone let me live my own fucking life? _

“Are you going to? You agreed to come back when you turned 20 right? So that’s what 3 years away?”

“I know what I agreed to but… That doesn’t matter anymore. I’m with Ace now so she’ll just have to deal with it. Besides me and Peros as a couple? Yea no thanks. He’s a cool guy and all but he’s old enough to be my dad.”

Cracker shook his head. “Mama won’t like that. She tolerates you playing rookie for now but if you actually try and defy her? Your entire crew will be killed.”

“You think I haven’t considered that?” I snapped while glaring at him. “But that doesn’t matter now. We’ll be joining the Whitebeard pirates soon enough. So unless she wants to go to war with him then she can’t really touch me.”

HI jaw dropped. “Wha- Why the hell would you join the Whitebeards? You hate them. I remember you saying you did. Loudly. Explicitly. Repeatedly.”

“You think I want to? Don’t be a dumbass Cracker. But Ace got it in his head that he can take him out and is hell bent on trying. He obviously isn’t strong enough to kill him. Hell he isn’t even strong enough to be a threat to him! But does he listen to me? No of course not. What the hell would I know? I only sailed with the jackass for 4 years.”

“Yea I get that but Adne… betraying Mama is not something you should do lightly. No, you  _ can’t _ betray her. You made a deal with her and you  _ have _ to honor it. Just come back to Totto with me now. I know you don’t want to marry Peros but maybe we could convince her to-”

I rolled my eyes and said, “To what Cracker? To let me marry you instead?”

“Yes! Why not? I’m only 5 years older than you instead of the 25 Peros has on you.”

“That’s not the point! Even if it was you know that she will never change her mind! And to be perfectly honest I don’t want to become a breeder for Big Mom.” I snapped. “Look, I’m grateful for everything that you guys did for me, truly I am. But I can’t go back. Not now. I can’t leave Ace. He needs me. And I love him.”

_ I love him. _

“You love him. Really. So you weren’t up here sobbing like someone had just died because of him?”

“You don’t know him!” I shouted before taking a deep breath. “Things are rough right now but we’ll figure it out. We always do.” 

_ Right. It’ll be hard for a little while but it’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I love him so I just have to fight for him. _

_ I can’t give up. _

_ Not if I can still help him…  _

Cracker shook his head and stood up. “Right, well you made your choice. I wish you the best Ariadne but know that I can’t protect you from her if you go through with this. She will come for you. Either for your head or your body, you know Mama doesn’t give up what she wants.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“Ok then. Guess I’ll see you around Adne. Hopefully you’ll rethink this so that our next meeting doesn’t have to be at sword point.” He said before turning and walking away.

Before he got too far I called out to him, “Hey Cracker tell Mama that Zeff is still alive.”

“Who?”

“Red Leg Zeff? Remember him from a few years ago? He’s still alive in the East Blue. He lost a leg but trust me he’s still kicking. Well sort of.”

“I’ll let her know.”

_ Hopefully that will be enough to get her to leave me alone until we join up with the old man… _

_ Although at this point I’m not sure which fate is worse…  _

* * *

“The hell have you been Ari?” Deuce called out to me when I climbed back up the gangplank.

“That’s none of your concern. But is the ship ready to sail? There’s a member of Big Mom’s crew on this island so we need to get out of here.” I said.

“Big Mom’s crew is here?” Skull shouted. “What the hell is she doing here?”

I rolled my eyes. “Stop freaking out. Just one of her sons is here, not the whole crew. But we still need to get moving if we’re ready.”

_ Cracker has probably already called her and told her about my disloyalty to the family. We need to get moving  _ **_now_ ** _. _

“We’re almost ready we’re just waiting on Captain Ace to get back-”

“No you’re not I’m here!” Ace said as he jumped up onto the deck. “Set the sails!”

“Where exactly are we going Ace?” I asked while following him into the deck house.

“To meet with Red Hair. Obviously.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes I know that but do you know where he is?”

“That one winter island those idiot wannabe pirates mentioned.”

“But that was months ago. Surely they’ve moved on since then.”

_ We really don’t have time for this. We need to get to Whitebeard now. _

“Well then what do you suggest Ari?” Ace asked with an eye roll and a sigh. “I’m assuming you know Shanks just as well as every other pirate around here right?”

“I’ve already told you everything I know about him which isn’t much!”

“Will you stop nagging already? It’ll be fine. Besides, if Red Hair gets uppity we can just kill him! Simple as that.” He said before patting me on the shoulder and walking away.

_ Or maybe Red Hair will just kill all of us and save the rest of the world the trouble. _

* * *

I felt my whole body shudder from the cold as I stood on the deck of the ship looking at the winter island that we had just arrived at. I pulled my multiple coats tighter around my body which still couldn’t keep out the cold.

_ Damn it this is why I never go to winter islands! _

“You ready to go, Ari? Ace asked, walking up to me in his shorts and light cape. He looked at what I was wearing and laughed. “You cold?”

“I told you that I don’t do well in extreme temperatures.” I forced out through my stiff jaw.

_ Fuck I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it. I can already feel my body starting to freeze. _

“You’ll be fine! The walk will help warm you up!” He said cheerfully before jumping onto the snowy shore.

I spared one last glance at the dragon headed ship anchored a little ways away before I turned to jump off the ship and stumbled a bit upon landing. “Ace do you really need me to go with you? I’m sure Skull or Deuce would love to go.”

“It’ll be fun Air! Besides you can talk anyone into listening to you right? So I need you there in case Red Hair doesn’t want to hear me out.” He said before he started walking quickly inland.

“You say that like it’s possible.” I grumbled before starting the trek to follow him.

_ But I guess I should just be thankful that Shanks did stay on this island for so long. Now we won’t have to start over in looking for him. _

After walking for a while in the freezing wind Ace spoke up again. “Hey at least it isn’t snowing right now right?”

“Sleet isn’t any better!” I shouted back.

_ Why is he not covered in snow and ice? _

I looked down at my body and saw that I was slowly but surely being covered in ice crystals.

_ This is really bad we need to get to Red Hair soon or else I might not be able to make it back to the ship… _

“Hey who the hell are you?” A voice called out to us. 

Ace and I paused and looked up to see a man standing on a hill that overlooked where we were standing. He looked to be a bit taller than Ace and was wearing rather unremarkable clothes with a thick cape around his shoulders. The most noteworthy thing about him was perhaps his blonde hair and the long sword he had drawn.

Ace was the first to speak up when he said, “My name’s Ace and I’m looking for Red Haired Shanks. I heard he was on this island.”

“And what do you want with my captain, boy?”

“Boy? This dude doesn’t look any older than me!” Ace said under his breath before shouting back. “I want to pay him my respects! I brought booze!” He lifted the large jug of alcohol he had over his shoulder to show the man.

“Fine. I’ll take you to where we’re camping but just know that if you try anything that you won’t live to regret it.” He shouted down before turning to lead us.

The two men walked quickly up the mountain as I stumbled along, doing my best not to be left behind. After a few more minutes of walking/struggling we finally came to a cave that was set into the peak of the tallest mountain on the island.

_ I really hope it is warm in there because if it isn’t then this is going to end very badly. _

There was a jolly roger flying over the cave with 3 slashes over the skull so it was clear that we had found the right crew. We followed the lookout in as he shouted, “Hey Boss, this guy just showed up and said he wanted to pay his respects.”

“Pay respects… to me?” A voice came from inside the cave that was followed by a strong wave of haki.

_ That has to be Shanks. No one else out here has haki that powerful… _

“No, I don’t mean it that way!” Ace replied while walking forward as if Shanks wasn’t exuding incredibly powerful Conqueror’s Haki. “It’s just an introduction. Pardon me, sir, I just want to introduce myself. It’s an honor to make your acquaintance.” He extended out both of his hands palms up towards Shanks.

_ Wait. He’s planning on doing this the formal way? Wouldn’t have thought Ace knew about the intricacies of the code since no one in our generation uses it. _

Shanks shared a few confused looks with the men closest to him who must have been his officers before he also extended his hand palm up. “In that case I return your greeting.”

“Right. I- uh- I am of birth of Baterilla, South Blue. I was raised in the East Blue. My name is Ace. Though I am newly started on this path in life, I am known as Fire Fist by the world at large. My humble bounty is… um… how much is it again?”

“The hell should I know?”

“This guy can barely keep his sentences straight.” The other crew members scattered around the cave all started to murmur and poke fun at Ace as he stumbled through his words.

_ Oh Ace what the hell are you saying? _

“For I am such a simple country boy, I may have committed some errors of the tongue. I pleadificate for your generous forgivivation.”

_ Why the fuck is he talking like that? _

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, you know that?” Shanks said with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

_ Oh please don’t try and kill us because Ace is an awkward idiot. _ _  
  
_

“So what exactly was the point in that little speech there?” He continued.

Ace looked a bit flustered as he said, “Damn it, I practiced just like Makino told me to! I’m just not good with all this fancy stuff.”

“Makino?” One of the crew members asked.

Ace pulled the big jug off of his back and offered it to Shanks as he said, “This is a fine libation from the East Blue, where I grew up. Makino told me that this is how pirates offer a proper greeting.” 

The man with dreadlocks picked up his rifle and said, “Boy either you stop talking like a pompous idiot or I’m going to shoot you in the shin.”

“Take it easy Yasopp the kid brought us booze.” Shanks said before uncorking the jug and smelling it. “Now that brings back memories!”

The crew started passing around the jug and they all commented on how familiar it was as Shanks said, “Did you know that I spent some time in East Blue.”

“Yes I know! I grew up near Windmill Village.” Ace said with a smile.

“Windmill Village? Now that takes me back. How’s the mayor doing? Is this booze from Makino’s place? It sure smells and tastes like it is.”

“No, I bought it at another island in the East.”

“So you just had me reminiscing for no reason?”

“No, well yes, no- I did get some from Makino’s place when I first set sail. But then I shipwrecked and washed up on a deserted island. You know, stuff happens.” Ace said with a shrug.

“You mean stuff that’s so stereotypical for rookie pirates that it never actually happens?”

“I’m getting embarrassed for him just listening to this.” 

“Well, if Makino’s doing well, that’s all that matters.”

“Yea I bet she’s grown into a fine woman by now, eh, Captain?”

“I’d like to see that.” Shanks said with a smirk.

Ace looked at them all for a minute before saying, “Anyways, my little brother says you saved his life, and all he does is talk about you so, I wanted to meet you and give you my thanks.”

“Brother?”

“His name’s Luffy.”

“YOU KNOW LUFFY!”

“WHY DIDN’T YOU START WITH THAT?” All of the crew immediately started shouting.

“You’re Luffy’s brother? I didn’t even know he had a brother! Welcome, welcome! Come sit and tell me how he’s doing!” Shanks said before tuning to shout at his crew. “Get the booze we’re throwing a party!”

“Hey boy where’s the rest of your crew?” The round man who could only be the infamous Lucky Roux asked.

_ Geeze people said he was fat but I wasn’t expecting him to be so damn huge... _

“Oh I left them at the ship. I didn’t want to bother you guys with all of them.” Ace said.

“Well go get them! We’re throwing a party!” 

“Great!” Ace said with a smile before saying over his shoulder, “Hey Ari can you go get the guys?”

_ Wait… Walk all the way back down the mountain? But I only just now started to warm up! _

Before I could say anything Shanks spoke up instead. “You’re crew mate’s looking a little worse for wear there friend. You sure it’s a good idea to make her climb all the way down this mountain just to have to climb back up?”

Ace looked at me over his shoulder and his eyebrows shot up as he said, “What the hell happened to you?”

I stood there still covered in ice and snow while shivering more than should be possible and snapped. “I told you that I don’t like the cold!”

_ Sure I’m starting to warm up but if I have to climb all the way back down the mountain right now then I definitely won’t make it… _

“Don’t worry boy she’ll be safe here. We’re pirates not cannibals.” One of the Red Hairs called out causing the rest of them to laugh.

“Just go get the others I’ll be fine here.” I said.

“Ok I’ll be quick.” He said before turning and jogging out of the cave. I stood there awkwardly as all of the Red Hairs stared at me before Shanks spoke up.

“Come sit by the fire. You’re obviously cold.”

I hesitated for a minute before giving in and walking over to sit close to the flames. Or rather I stumbled over and collapsed onto the ground right in front of the fire.

“You alright there?” Beckman asked.

“I’m fine.” I snapped “Water and freezing temperatures just don’t mix well is all.”

_ And given my body’s refusal to stay in a solid state for any length of time, regulating my body temperature is pretty much impossible. _

Shanks laughed and handed me a tankard full of something alcoholic. “That’s why we don’t have any devil fruit users. All that weirdness is just too much trouble.”

I took a sip before asking. “You don’t have any devil fruit users? At all?”

“You didn’t know that?”

“Believe it or not you’re rather hard to gather intel about.”

“Is that your way of saying that I’m not as famous as I think I am?”

“No, of course not.” I said looking down.

“Well. You might not know much about us but we know plenty about you.” He said with a smirk.

  
“Is that right? And what exactly do you know?”

“Beyond the fact that you’re the protege of Garp who managed to worm your way into Whitebeard’s crew, then Big Mom’s, and then disappeared only to reappear nearly a year later in the East Blue? A bit.”

“Well then that makes us about even as I know you sailed with Gold Roger before starting your own crew. And then a bit more I suppose.” I said before drinking a bit more from my tankard. 

_ Even if you are still a massive unknown to me. _

_ Seriously why is it so hard to find any information about this crew? _

I sat there quietly nursing my drink as the Red Hairs quickly fell into their own rhythm and seemed to forget about me entirely.

_ I would have thought that this crew would have been a lot more disorganized… _

I watched as the majority of the members of the crew ran round the cave helping to set up a buffet of food. Lucky Roux was directing them a bit but it seemed like everyone simply knew what to do, where to go, and how to not get in the way. Even though there were over a dozen men running around no one ever seemed to get in anyone’s way. Not only was the crew highly efficient but they were all so… happy… Everyone was talking and laughing while working.

_ The Red Hairs are famous for their loyalty to Shanks but I never expected them to seem so much like a… _

_ Family... _

_ I wonder what it’s like to be so sure of the fact that those around you care about you and would do anything to protect you... _ _  
  
_

_ I wonder if I could ever- _

I chuckled and shook my head slightly.

_ Yea right Ariadne.  _

_ You’ll never have people who care about you that much. _

_ You don’t deserve to be as happy as them. _

_ And you never will be… _

I lowered my head, closed my eyes, and tried to tune out their laughter.

* * *

“So what exactly are you doing on a rookie crew?” Beckman asked after he had walked over to my secluded spot away from the bulk of the party.

I glanced at him before looking back at Ace where he was happily sitting in the center of the party. Naturally, everyone had gathered around him to listen to him talk and joke. 

_ He really is like a sun… _

Looking back to Beckman I asked. “What do you mean?”

“We both know that you could join any of the emperor crews if you wanted. Hell you could become a Vice Admiral tomorrow if you put your mind to it. So why are you running around with someone like Ace.”

I eyed him for a minute before saying, “Why do you care?”

“I think we both know why.” He said.

_ Worried about what I might do in the future? Don’t be. I likely won’t be around much longer... _

I shrugged. “Well it’s really nothing special. I love him. And I believe in his dream, I want to help him achieve it”

He snorted into his drink. “Right. You expect me to believe that someone with your life experience truly believes that that brat is going to surpass the pirate king?”

“You don’t?”

“He’s strong. I'll give him that but he has the wrong temperament for it. He’s too angry. He won’t ever achieve more than captaining a single ship.”

_ Bold claim to make for someone who doesn’t know him. _

“Why not?”

“He’s too naive. He thinks he’s stronger than he is and that is going to put him in for a very rude awakening one of these days.”

I thought about that before shrugging. “Well you might be right about that. But as his first mate isn’t it my job to pick up the pieces after that happens?”

_ If I can do even that much for him then it’ll be worth it... _

He looked at me in mild disbelief. “Since when do you ‘pick up the pieces’ for some random kid from the East Blue? The Marines might not draw that much attention to you but anyone with a brain knows that you are the strongest rookie in a good long while. Hell just for a pirate you’re impressive.”

_ Oh yes I am just so impressive now aren’t I? Is that why I have absolutely no control over my life? _

“Oh please Beckman. What makes you think that Ace is just a random kid? You just said that I have the best pedigree of this generation so why exactly do you think I would drop my standards for Ace? Think about it, I've survived for so long because I used my parent’s connections right? Well what makes you think that I am the only one with connections to the old guard?” I said with an eye roll.

He snorted and said, “So he is his son then.”

_ Well well, Beckman really is as smart as they say. _

“Yea he is. He may look a hell of a lot like his father but that is where the similarities end.”

“Well that and his temper. From what I’ve heard he’s got a fiery one.”

_ Wait… Did he just? _

“Was that a fire pun?”

He chuckled, “Wasn’t meant to be. It just sorta happened.”

I rolled my eyes. “Well regardless. You’re right. Ace has a fiery temper that will burn down this world.”

“Well let's just hope that he doesn’t drag the rest of us down with him when he does.” He said before walking away.

_ How could the sun drag people down? No, the sun is the thing that gives life to the world…  _

_ The ocean is the one that drowns all who dare to go near it... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:
> 
> Lots of mentions of being suicidal as well as self depreciating comments. Basically there is just a lot of Ari being depressed and realizing that she is a lot more depressed than she likes to believe. Unfortunately I don't think it is really possible to skip those parts this chapter as they are a lot of one liners sprinkled through out the chapter. But here is the gist if you would rather skip this chapter:
> 
> Ari and Ace get into a fight over her giving Ace intel about Whitebeard. Ari says no. Then she goes and sits on a hill and is angsty while singing "To The Boy I Fell In Love With". Then Charlotte Cracker shows up and tells Ari that Big Mom still wants her to marry Perospero. She says that she isn't going to and BM can suck it since they'll be joining the WB pirates soon. The Spades go find Shanks and they talk a bit. Then Beckman talks to Ari about her pedigree as a pirate and says that Ace isn't going to achieve his dream. So yea that is the quick and dirty version of this chapter so you can skip and pick up in the next one but I don't know how enjoyable that will be as we are reaching the climax of this story and so pretty much every chapter after this is going to be getting darker and deeper into Ari and Ace's psychological issues.
> 
> (Also all of Ace's weird as shit lines to Shanks are direct quotes from Vol 2 of his light novel. And yes the author really did use the words "Pledificate" and "Forgivivation" XD)


	24. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! So this chapter hasn't been edited yet so I'll probably be updating it again with revisions in a few days. Anyways here it is! I just posted the longest chapter of the fic so why not post the shortest now right? What even is consistency at this point XD.  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \----------------------------------------

* * *

THE NEW WORLD

* * *

I sat in the low light of the galley with Deuce and Skull nearby as we discussed our plans. There was no way I was turning away from my plans to take Whitebeard's head so now the only question left was how exactly I was supposed to do that. Since Ari had refused to help us we had to rely on Skull’s intel and Deuce’s wit. Fortunately, both of them were more than up to the task.

“Whitebeard’s dangerous if you break the code. If you attack one of his crew mates he will never rest until you are dead. You understand that right?” Skull said.

“Obviously. Who wouldn’t be pissed if one of his friends got hurt? The same goes for the emperors, and for me of course.” I said.

_ There is no way I would let anyone get away with hurting one of my crew mates.  _

_ Never. _

Deuce shrugged, “I mean yea. But it’s a bit more serious with Whitebeard. I heard that he thinks of his crew mates as family. So he really will come after us if we attack his underlings.”

“Family? What is that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“Apparently all of his crew members call him ‘Pops’”.

_ Yea there is no way that is possible. No one is that close to their crew, especially one as huge as the old fart’s. _

I turned to look at the figure across the galley. “Hey Ari I know you are refusing to help us but does this old fart really think of his crew mates as kids?”

Ari looked up from where she was sitting at another table. “He thinks of the majority of his crew as his sons, yes. Pretty much everyone on his crew even goes so far as to call him ‘Pops’, like Deuce said.”

“What so you're one of his kids then?” Deuce asked with a laugh.

_ Of course she is.  _

I narrowed my eyes at her from across the room.

_ Why wouldn’t she be considered one of the kids of an- _

“I said he thinks of them as sons. He doesn’t extend the same care to the women on his ship. But even if he did I was never an official member of his crew. I was just an apprentice.” Ari said, breaking off my train of thought.

_ Oh. Well that’s good then. _

Skull looked between us before getting back to the matter at hand. “Right. But I have an idea for how we can have even a chance at taking them down.” 

“Let’s hear it.” I said.

_ About damn time someone figured something out. How many months have I been at this now? To many.  _

_ I need to kill Whitebeard and I need to do it NOW. _

“Ok so there’s been a bit of chaos in his territory lately. Apparently, Bohemian Knight Doma, The A.O. Pirates, and a few others are trying to steal islands from the old man. They aren’t working together per se, but they are all attacking at the same time, on different islands. They are probably backed by the other Emperors to be honest but who cares.” Skull said with a shrug. “The point is Whitebeard is going to be missing a good number of his commanders in the coming weeks. Four of Whitebeard’s main ships are out on assignment right now. The Moby Dick is as good as defenceless.”

I felt a smile spread across my face as he spoke. “Skull you’re a genius!” 

_ It’s finally my time to show this damned world what I can do.  _

_ It might even be helping me out for once with this golden opportunity... _

“That’s great and all but we still have to find the damn boat.” Deuce said.

_ Oh yea that is a minor detail we should probably look into… _

Skull perked up again. “Yes I’ve thought of that! There is a major resupply island that belongs to Whitebeard nearby! We can just head there and wait for him to come to us!”

“Doesn’t the island itself have defenses?”

“Not really. It’s just a bunch of farmers apparently. They always assume that Whitebeard’s flag is all they need to keep the island safe so they don’t have a military or anything like that.”

“Great then get us to that island. I want to end this as soon as possible.” I said while standing up.

“Of course Captain!” Skull said as I walked out of the galley.

_ No…  _

_ I am  _ **_going_ ** _ to end this  _ **_now_ ** _. _

* * *

As I stood near the bow of my ship I watched as we sailed through a dense fog. Apparently the island Whitebeard was heading towards was right in front of us and I wanted to be the first to see it.

_ I can’t believe I made it this far. I’m so close now… _

I looked up once more and could just barely make out the shadow of an island coming closer.

_ There it is… _

_ What I’ve been waiting for all my life. Finally I’ll have my answer… _

I raised a hand to my hat to pull it to shadow my eyes as I clenched my other fist tightly.

_ Let’s end this. _

* * *

“Why do we have to sneak around? No one’s here.” Wallace, our one and only fishman crew member, asked as we walked through mist covered woods.

“Just be on guard. We’re in Whitebeard’s territory now.” Deuce said. “But Captain, is Whitebeard really coming here? Like now?”

_ When did he become such a wimp? _

I rolled my eyes, “Don’t chicken out Deuce. You knew we were going to be doing this and I gave you the option to stay behind.”

“Ye-yea I know it’s just a little intimidating you know?”

I shrugged. “Not really.”

“But how do we even know when he’ll get here?”

I gave a huge sigh and turned to look at him. “Don’t worry about it! If he doesn’t show up soon then we’ll just claim this island. That would have to ruffle a few feathers and get him to show his face right?”

“I don't think I want to ruffle the strongest man in the world’s feathers…” He said under his breath.

_ Well then maybe you should have stayed behind like I told you too…  _

We kept on walking for a ways until we came to a small cape that was mostly free of trees and had a clear view of the ocean. All while still being shrouded from the rest of the island.

“Ok cool this should work. We can set up camp here and wait it out.” I said while looking around. “I’m going to take a few men and check out the area. See if I can find some animals or something.”

Deuce, still looking a little twitchy, said, “Be careful Ace! Whitebeard might have left some of his crew here to protect it.”

“It’s fine. We’re prepping for war anyways aren’t we? If they find us then we’ll just attack and draw Whitebeard here. Actually that might be a good idea…”

“No! It isn’t!” He screeched.

Skull decided to chime in by saying. “It really isn’t Captain. We don’t want Whitebeard to come here looking for a fight. The whole point was to catch him when his defenses are weak. If they know we’re here then they could call for backup.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get pissy!’ I said before turning to Ari. “Did I say it right Air?”

“Was that you making fun of me?”

“No definitely not. Not at all.” I said with a smile. “Come on you can help me look for dinner.”

Her face immediately wrinkled in disgust and she said, “I mean I guess I can. But forests aren’t really my thing.”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes I’m aware of how you feel about being outside but come on I could use your help.”

“Ok then.” She said softly.

* * *

After hunting with Ari and a few hours which was really her following me through the trees while trying not to complain about the bugs and animals, we came back to camp. While we had been gone the rest of the crew had actually managed to set up a half decent camp with fires, tents, and all that. We had cooked up the meat of the few animals I had managed to catch with Ari’s help? Maybe despite her help would be a better phrasing. But night had eventually fallen and I found myself sitting as close to the incoming waves as I dared down on the beach. I was just staring out over the sea when Ari came over and sat with me.

“You alright?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” I said. “I just want to get this over with.”

_ 17 years is more than enough waiting... _

She smiled weakly. “Yea me too.”

I glanced at her. “Are you excited to see your old friends again?”

She shrugged. “I am hoping to have a chance to see Thatch, he’s the main chef, but I wouldn’t call the rest of them my friends. So no. Not particularly.”

“Good then you won’t have a problem fighting them. Right?” I asked. “You refused to give me any information about them. Not that it matters now of course. But you have to help us fight.”

“I know.” She said softly before taking a deep breath and looking at me. “But Ace just please remember whose side I’m on.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“It means I’m your first mate and your… girlfriend… before anything else. And I will do whatever I have to to protect you and our crew.”

_ Well duh. I don’t know why she had to be so dramatic about something so obvious but whatever. _

“Glad to hear it.” I said. 

We sat in the quiet watching the wave for a little while. I glanced at her for just a moment but immediately my eyes were drawn back to her. Her features were highlighted by the moonlight and her hair softly swayed in the light sea breeze.

_ She is so gorgeous. _

_ Not just physically either. She is the only person to actually understand what I’ve been through, what I am, and to not… care. She’s been with me for all of this. She never gave up on me. She actually cares about me. But still... _

_ How long has it been since I really looked at her? Since I actually talked to her? _

_ Guess that’s just another good thing I fucked up. _

She turned to see me staring at her. “What?”

I looked down. “Nothing. It’s just- I really do appreciate how much you’ve helped me.”

She stared.

“I mean I still would have made it of course. But it would have been a lot harder without you.” I said with a smile that was trying to be cocky.

_ But would I have made it? Or is all of this just because of her? _

“I- of course. I’d do anything for you. I love you.” She said softly.

“Yea… I know.” I said looking back out over the ocean.

_ No you don’t.  _

Our conversation died out after that. As we sat there in silence after a minute a shape appeared in the waves and it looked like it was heading towards us.

“Do you see that thing?” I asked.

“What thi-” She was interrupted by a fishman leaping out of the surf and landing a few feet in front of us.

We both jumped to our feet as he stalked towards us before throwing a piece of fabric at our feet.

_ Wait that’s our jolly roger! _

_ This bastard! _

“Do you have any idea what you just did?” I sneered.

“Do you have any idea what you did on Fishman Island?” The fisherman roared. 

_ Just who does this asshole think he is?  _

“Oh shit.” I heard a voice behind me squeak.

The fishman turned his attention to whoever had said that and said. “Oh so you have a fishman as well. Do you know who I am little fry?”

“Boss!” Wallace said. 

I stepped in front of the stranger and crossed my arms. “I’m the one who burned that flag so you need to leave my crew alone. You’re Jinbei right? The one who is supposed to be  _ protecting _ Fishman Island? Well maybe if you had been doing your job I wouldn't have had the chance to burn that pathetic little flag.”

“What did you just say?” He asked, turning his attention back to me.

“Oh I’m sorry you must be hard of hearing.” I said with a smirk. “You. Not. On. Fishman Island. I. Burn. Flag. Got it? Now get out of here you're not the one I want to fight.”

“You brat! Do you have any idea how serious your actions were? Not only did you endanger the entirety of my people but you disrespected one of the greatest men alive! And now you have the audacity to mock me to my face!”

I crossed my arms and stood my ground. “I know exactly what I did. Now I suggest you go run back to Whitebeard and tell him to come fight me himself if he is  _ so _ insulted _. _ ”

He shook his head and fell into a fighting stance. “No. I refuse to let someone as volatile as you near Pops. I’ll deal with you myself.”

“Come and try it.” I said with a smirk.

_ You’ll make a nice warm up. _

* * *

I struggled to blink blood out of my eyes as I could just barely make out Jinbe’s huge form falling to the ground. I raised a shaky hand to wipe my eyes clear but as soon as I touched my face I felt myself start to pitch forward. I couldn’t do anything to stop myself as I collapsed.

_ Well at least I beat him right? _

_ Bastard was tougher than he looked but he’s down now…  _

_ I won. _

As I lay there I felt someone patting me on my back while talking to me.

_ Who is that?  _

I struggled to open my eyes and saw Deuce kneeling on the ground in front of me.

“Come one man we have to get out of here!” He said before looking to his right. “I’m going to pick you up alright? We really have to go.”

_ Go where? _

I brushed him away as I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. I shook my head and felt a bit of clarity come back to me. 

_ What is he freaking out about?  _

As I lifted my head I saw the head of a massive whale bobbing in the waves in front of me. On top of the whale was the form of a massive man staring down at me. I felt as his deep laugh rumbled out over the island followed by an overpowering wave of haki.

_ Oh so he actually showed up.  _

“Who is it that’s come to take my head? Well go ahead and try! I’ll take you all on.” He said before jumping onto the island and landing with enough force to shake the entire island. 

_ I should probably deal with this…  _

I leapt to my feet and pushed Deuce away before throwing up as big of a Flame Fence as I could behind me. I may have taken a few hits from Jinbe but nothing was going to keep me down with my target finally,  _ finally,  _ in front of me.

_ Let’s end this old man. _

“Get out of here you guys!” I called to my crew behind me.

_ This is my fight. I won't let them die because of me. _

“What? Are you running away now?” Whitebeard asked.

I sneered before shouting. “I’m the only one here who wants to kill you. Leave my crew alone you asshole.”

I brought my fists up, ready to fight. But just as I was about to lunge at the man I was stopped by a booted foot crashing into my stomach. I collapsed to the ground and heaved as I watched Ariadne step in front of me.

_ What the hell is she doing? _

“Been a while Old Man.” She said casually.

Whitebeard laughed. “Indeed it has.”

I coughed and my breath came in heaves. “Ari- what… what are you-”

She said nothing as she turned to look at me with dead eyes. She tilted her head before raising a foot and coating it in haki. Her face was completely blank as she brought it crashing down onto my back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Standard Ace angst and self loathing through out the chapter.


	25. The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! So we are quickly nearing the end of this story and I just finished the last chapter last night! This has been a lot of fun and I can't wait to see your guy's reactions to the rest of it! So please enjoy this one off chapter that is from neither Ari or Ace's perspectives! Hopefully I did my boy Thatch justice XD
> 
> This chapter has also been edited by WyrdFyre. Thanks again!  
> .----------------------------------------  
> Set List:  
> Next Right Thing, Kristen Bell (It's only one line please don't kill me Disney)  
> .----------------------------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> .----------------------------------------

* * *

THE NEW WORLD

* * *

I watched as Ariadne calmly walked through the wall of flames. She held her head up high as she moved confidently across the charred battlefield and up to her captain. She kept her eyes on Pops as she kicked the shouting teen in the stomach. She then casually stepped in front of him, crossed her arms, and stared straight up at Pops. A few words passed between the two of them before she turned around and swiftly kicked her captain once more, finally knocking him unconscious.

_Well someone isn’t a scared little girl anymore. But still, I wonder what that all was about?_

“Looks like someone grew a spine.” Marco said for his spot next to me.

I glanced at him, before looking back to where Adne was talking to Pops. “Well you couldn’t expect her to stay a little kid forever now could you?”

“No but last time we saw her the kid could barely get a sentence out when talking to ME and now she can stand her ground in front of Pops? That’s almost impressive.”

“She’s always been strong willed.” I said with a smile.

He shrugged. “If you say so.”

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

Our conversation was interrupted by Pops walking back up onto the ship and calling out to Marco. “Marco. Take your boys and go round up the rest of the Spades. They’re coming with us.”

“Sure thing Pops.” Marco said before starting on gathering his division and a few nurses as well.

Once Pops was back on board, I noticed Adne standing on the edge of the gangplank, staring at the deck. She looked nervously from the deck to the men moving around, and then she took a few deep breaths, pulling her jacket around herself tightly. It looked like she was trying to psych herself up to set foot on the ship.

_Well that won’t do. I mean sure it’s been a few years and she didn’t leave on the best terms, but she’s still family._

I walked over to her and lightly flicked her on the forehead. Her head popped up and her eyes went wide. 

“Thatch…”

I only had a second to see her eyes start to tear up before she launched herself at me and hugged me tightly.

_Guess she missed me._

I laughed before hugging her back. “I missed you too shortstack.”

Her arms tightened and I patted her head lightly while she mumbled into my chest. “You know I can’t hear you right?” I asked with a chuckle.

She took a step back before smiling up at me wetly. “I just really missed you.” 

She stood there wiping her eyes and I took the moment to actually look at her for the first time in 3 years. Physically she didn’t look all that different. Sure her hair was blue and her frame had filled out a bit more, but she still looked like the same Ariadne who had walked off the ship all those years ago. But when I looked at her eyes I could tell just how much she had changed. Where her eyes had once shone with the hope for a better, kinder life, they were now dulled by the truth of the world. Those eyes belonged in the face of a grizzled old man who had spent decades suffering through the hardships of the world, not in the youthful face of a teenage girl.

_What the hell happened to you Ariadne?_

I pasted on a smile and threw an arm around her shoulders before leading her onto the ship.

“Well you’re back now. So let's go get you settled in.” I said in as chipper of a voice as I could manage. “It’s been _forever_ since you were last here so we have lots of catching up to do.”

She hesitated and turned to look back at the island.

_Oh right she came here with her crew._

“Your crew will be fine. Marco is taking care of them so even if they get a little beaten up he’ll be there to patch them right up.”

“I know I just-” She looked down. “I don’t want Ace to wake up without me.”

“He’ll be fine!” I said.

She just stared up at me with big wet eyes. 

_Ok, now those are the kind of eyes a teenager should have. Damn she looks like a lovesick puppy._

I sighed. “Ok fine let's go wait near the infirmary. That way you can be there when they finish getting everyone patched up and situated. The boy looks like Jinbe gave him more than a few good smacks.”

_After all there is no way in hell that kid could have given Jinbe a serious fight. He’s probably lucky to have been able to keep up._

She looked down. “They were fighting for 5 days straight.”

_Wait… 5 days? THAT KID? Against Jinbe?_

I looked back at the island where I could see a few of the nurses helping said kid onto a stretcher. “Huh, I heard the kid was strong but damn that’s impressive.”

“It only ended when they both passed out from exhaustion. So yea, Ace is really strong.”

I looked back at her. “Stronger than you?”

She didn’t say anything and just shrugged.

“Oh come on don’t get all bashful on me now! I know you’ve been training like crazy over the last few years.”

_You wouldn't have been able to keep up with the Charlottes if you hadn’t. You also wouldn’t have that bounty on your head._

“I mean… I guess.” She said as she started fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket again.

_Actually, now that I think about it there is no way she left Totto without learning a shit ton of new techniques. Not that she wasn’t strong when she left, but she has to be a serious threat now. Hell she is probably the reason her crew made it this far this quick..._

“Actually. Why don’t we go spar?” I asked suddenly. When she moved to protest I kept talking. “Come on it’ll take forever for Marco to get everyone rounded up and then it’ll take him even longer to get everyone checked out. We have plenty of time. Besides that kick you gave the fire brat looked pretty mean.”

_And a hell of a lot like Katakuri’s if I’m being honest..._

“I uh- I don’t know. I really should stick with Ace.” She said, looking around the deck nervously.

“Adne he’ll be fine. Trust-” I was interrupted by a booming voice from across the deck.

“Did I hear you mention sparing?” Vista said loudly while walking over to us. “I’ve been following your exploits little Adne, and I’ve noticed a distinct lack of sword play from you.”

_Oh great, here we go with the swords… Come on man - I was trying to help her relax!_

She fidgeted. “Well, it’s not really my strongest skill.”

“Nonsense! I didn’t spend all those years training you just for you to give up! Besides, swordplay runs in your blood!”

Her spine stiffened and she just looked down silently. 

“Now come along, I need to see just how your skills have changed. After all, I know you’ve been busy these last few years.” He said as his eyes narrowed.

_Oh right, Vista still holds that grudge against Big Mom from all those years ago..._

_I should probably make sure this doesn’t get to ugly._

* * *

“Watch your damn feet! Stop lagging behind so much!” Vista shouted before swinging his sword down on Adne again. 

She rolled out of the way and fell onto her hands and knees as her sword clattered to the ground, out of reach. I winced as she knelt on the floor panting.

_Ok, she is being a bit sloppy but come on Vista you know you’re one of the strongest ones on the ship! Give the kid a break!_

“I- I’m trying damn it!” She huffed out.

“You’ve gotten sloppy, try harder.” He said before going in for another attack.

I was about to intervene and block the attack, as a razor thin stream of water appeared and deflected the blade. Just as that happened, Adne jumped up and disappeared with a splash of water on the floor. 

“You realize turning into your elemental form just makes you a bigger target, right?” Vista taunted while looking around.

_Yea, but where the hell did she go?_

Just then, Adne appeared in the air behind him and swung a haki coated leg down towards his head. “But only if you can find me!”

But instead of landing the attack, Vista whipped around and grabbed her leg before throwing her onto her back on the floor. 

I winced as she was slammed on the floor boards. She didn’t move for a minute before rolling over onto her stomach, gasping for breath. Just as I was about to walk over to make sure she was okay Marco walked in.

“Well that looks like it almost could have worked Adne. Maybe in another 15 years you’ll be able to land a hit on one of us.” He said, causing everyone else in the room to start laughing.

_Did he seriously not see what just happened? Ariadne, 17 year old Ariadne nearly landed a solid hit on Vista. One of the strongest commanders of an EMPEROR CREW, and she almost kicked him in the back of the head._

_Does he really not notice how strong she’s become?_

I rolled my eyes and went to help Adne up from the floor. She stood and brushed herself off with a huff.

“You did good shortstack. You really have gotten a lot stronger.” I said with a smile. 

A weak smile rose on her face and she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by one of the other crew members in the room who had been spectating.

“I mean yea, but to be fair she was fighting Vista. There is just no way someone like her could ever so much as scratch him!”

“Seriously!” Another said with a laugh while shaking his head. “But wait isn’t she the daughter of Silvers Rayleigh?”

“Oh shit, yea she is! Hey girl why are you so shit with a sword if the former greatest swordsman in the world is your dad?”

“Don’t you remember? She’s the one who was dead set on being a musician. I mean I don’t get why, always seemed pretty pointless to me. Like come on girl, there is no way in hell the daughter of THE Dark King is going to be fucking musician.” 

“Exactly! Which is why you should really spend more time training. You’ve grown a bit stronger but you have a long ways to go in order to live up to your potential.” Vista said.

“I mean. Sure but she’s still just a girl.” The first one called out with a laugh.

The others burst out laughing but it only took one glance to see that Adne didn’t find the joke funny. She stood there with her head down, her fists balled up, and her back quivering with the amount of restraint needed to keep the tears at bay. The others started to disperse as she stood there trying to make herself invisible.

I put an arm around her shoulders and leaned down to whisper. “You want to go hang out in my room and have some hot chocolate? It’ll be just like the old days.”

She didn’t speak but she did nod her head stiffly without easing her tense pose.

As we were walking towards the door Marco called out. “Oh right Adne, I wanted to let you know that most of your crew is fine. But Ace is going to be out for a couple of days.”

She nodded again and then kept on walking.

* * *

After getting settled in my cabin I quickly whipped up some hot chocolate in the small kitchenette.

“And here you are my lady.” I said as I handed her the mug with a flourish. “My gourmet hot chocolate. Complete with double the sugar and vanilla.”

Her eyes widened at the mug and a smile lit up her face. “You remember how I like my hot chocolate?”

“What can I say? I’m just that good.” I gave a small bow. “Well, that and it’s hard to forget a sweet tooth as big as yours Adne.”

She giggled and took a sip.

_Well, that was adorable._

Grabbing my own mug I went to sit on the other side of the table from Adne. After a minute I set my mug down and looked up at her.

“Ok so Adne. It’s been 3 years since I last saw you and you look like a completely different person. You have to tell me what the hell happened to you after you left. You’ve definitely been busy but I can’t keep track of what’s real and what’s rumor at this point.” I asked while watching her closely.

_Are you going to work with me or am I going to have to force the truth out of you like the old days?_

She shrugged and averted her eyes as she sipped her hot chocolate. “Well where do you want me to start?”

“Big Mom? You somehow managed to get into her good graces? Which gotta say, is incredibly impressive.”

_And dangerous. What the fuck was she thinking going there?_

“It really wasn’t that hard.” She said with a shrug. “You remember how my mother used to be a member of Rocks at the same time as Linlin?”

“Obviously.”  
  


“Well they were really close for a while there. She was also really close to Linlin’s kids, mostly Katakuri and Perospero but still. So pretty much I just walked up, made my relationship to Shakky known, and they started calling me ‘Little Cousin’.”

I narrowed my eyes. “Right. The family known for executing their own fathers because they aren’t a ‘blood relation’ just accepted you?”

_There is no way it was that easy._

“Well not the whole family of course.” She said with a smile that was trying to be coy. Trying, but not succeeding. 

I nodded. “No of course not. Just the important ones.”

“The ones who knew my mother.” She corrected.

“Uh huh. Right. Well that’s all well and good but Adne, she must have known that you sailed with us. There’s no way she would trust you after that.”

She sank back in her chair and pulled her jacket close. “It never came up actually.”

_Bullshit._

I sat back in my own chair and lightly glared at her. “Really. She never asked you for intel on us? Never asked-”

“I don’t betray the trust of those who help me.” She snapped, glaring at me. 

I crossed my arms. “You may not have given them information on us but you certainly threw yourself into helping her crew. They say you wiped out entire islands on your own. You slaughtered thousands of innocents. The Adne I remember hated anything to do with fighting and didn’t even want to cut meat in the kitchen. You-”

“It’s not like it was that big of a deal. They were too weak to survive the New World, and they had no one to blame for their demise but themselves.” She said with an eye roll.

“I don’t buy it. I’ve known you too long and too well to believe that.” I asked. “What the hell happened to you?”

She shook her head. “It’s not like I had a choice. I-I thought that I belonged there. I _wanted_ to belong there. And if I had to kill a few worthless people then so be it.” 

_What the fuck made her into this?_

“But all that blood. Just to fit in?”

“You say that like I had a choice.” She scoffed. “If I didn’t kill them then Big Mom would have killed me.”

“Then why didn’t you come back here? Why would you stay? Why would you do that?”

“You think that was an option? The crew _hates_ me! They have never liked me! Hell, they don’t even bother to pretend otherwise anymore!”

“Ok first of all, they don’t hate you. And even if you didn’t want to join the crew we could have taken you somewhere safe. One of our islands-”

“Oh shut up Thatch! You know damn well I would never be allowed to live out my life on a peaceful little island. That has, never and will never be, an option for me.” She shouted.

I slammed my fist on the table. “Well maybe if you had given us the chance to actually try and help you then it could have been!”

“NO! When has this world EVER let me rest? When have I EVER been able to be at peace? I have never been allowed to do what I wanted with my life. And I never will be.” 

I sat back in my chair and I brought my hands up to rub at my temples as we lapsed into silence.

I was the first one to break the silence. “So then why did you leave?”

_If it was so damn wonderful there why would you leave?_

“Linlin wanted me to marry Peros.” She said quietly.

“And you said no?”

She bit her lip and looked down. “No… He did.”

_Excuse me?_

“Wait. You wanted to marry him?” I asked in disbelief.

_What the fuck?_

“No! Yes? Maybe I- I don’t know.” She shook her head. “I just knew that I wanted to stay there and I was willing to do anything to make that happen.”

“Then what the fuck happened? Why aren’t you Mrs. Perospero now?”

She looked down at her lap. “He said that I didn’t belong there. And that I was ‘trying to erase everything good about myself just to be accepted by people who didn’t give a shit about me’. So he somehow convinced Linlin to let us wait until I was 20 to get married. I still don’t know how he managed that but he did.”

“Ok so then you still have 3 years before you have to go back. Are you going back?”

“I don’t have a choice anymore do I? We’re here and we both know that Ace won’t give up on trying to kill the old man.” She said with an eye roll.

“You could still leave.”

“No. Not as long as Ace will let me stay.”

“And why wait on him? Your crew is all but dissolved anyways.”

She lifted her head and looked me straight in the eye as she said. “I love him.”

I looked into her eyes as she said that.

_Oh Adne, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

“So are you joining the crew?” I asked with a sigh.

Adne immediately tensed up at that. “I- uh- I don’t know. That depends on Ace.”

“So if Ace decides to join, you’ll follow?”

“Of course.”

“Because you want to or because you think you have to?”

“Because I love him.”

“That doesn’t mean you want to join the crew.”

“Does that matter?”

“Why wouldn’t it?”

“Because I’m not the kind of person who gets what they want.” She said with a shrug. “I never have been and I never will be. Therefore my own wants and desires do not matter. All that does matters now is Ace.”

“So you’d join the Whitebeard pirates as a fully fledged member? Take our mark and sail under it for the rest of your life? Just so Ace would be happy?”

“That’s what I said isn’t it?”

“So even though you hate the entire crew and Pops you would join us for Ace?”  
  


“I don’t hate the crew! I just- we just don’t… understand each other.”

I roughly pushed back from the table and got up to cross the room to my closet. There I started digging around until I found a box. I opened it and reached down into the bottom of it. From there I pulled out a small worn journal. 

I dropped the journal on the table in front of Adne and said. “You forgot that I’ve known you since you were 10 years old shortstack.”

She hesitantly opened it and drew in a sharp breath when she saw what was written in it. “So you still have my old songs. So what?”

I crossed my arms and stood in front of her. “So that is a preserved record of just how miserable you were on this ship for all 4 years you were here, written in your own words.”

She rolled her eyes and threw the journal on the table. “I was a stupid little kid. That doesn’t mean anything anymore.”

I reached over and picked up the journal before flipping to a specific page. The words on it were barely legible due to the shaky handwriting and countless tear stains on it. “I’ve seen dark before but not like this. This is cold, this is empty, this is numb. The life I knew is over. The lights are out. Hello darkness I’m ready to succumb.” I read aloud. 

Adne rolled her eyes. “What can I say I was an angsty kid.”

“10 year olds don’t write something like that while crying so much that the words are all smudged out of _angst_.”

“Well then, what do you want me to say?” She said with a fake smile on her face. But the smile couldn’t hide the soul crushing sorrow and misery hiding in her eyes.

“Nothing. I just want you to think this through before you make a decision that I know you’ll regret.” I said before moving to walk out of the room. But not before leaving the journal on the table next to her.

* * *

I was whistling a random tune while wandering around the deck in the warm afternoon sun. 

_Days off are seriously the best!_

I had been spending the majority of my time with Adne for the last few days. Even though she had been off the ship for over 3 years it was almost like she had never left with how close she stuck to my side. The few times that she wasn’t with me she was sitting with that Ace kid in the infirmary.

_I wonder if the other twerp on board is up yet? It’s been a few days now so the boy has to be up right? Yea I should go check. I wonder if he is as obsessed with Adne as she is with him?_

_I wonder if he deserves her devotion..._

With my mind made up I made my way across the ship, heading towards the infirmary where Ace had been unconscious since he was brought on board. Once I got to the railing in front of the door to said room, it burst open and the kid I was looking for rushed out. He paused at the railing just staring out at the sea before he turned around and sat down. He pulled his knees up and buried his hands in his hair.

_Huh, well at least he’s up I suppose._

“Hey you alright there?” I called out to the kid as I came to stand next to him.

“Who are you?” He asked attempting to stand but he ended up failing, so he stayed put on the deck. 

I jumped to sit on the railing and pulled my leg up to rest on my knee while I watched the kid struggle. After a moment he gave up and put his face back into his hands. 

“Hey are you still asleep?” I asked, nudging him with my foot.

“Where am I?” He asked after a minute.

“Oh, you’re on our ship. The Moby Dick. But anyways, I’m Thatch, the leader of the 4th division. If you’re going to be sailing with us let's try and get along shall we?” I said with a smile on my face.

_Might as well try and play nice with the kid._

His reaction was instantaneous and he whipped around to shout. “Shut up!”

_Or not._

I laughed as his face turned red. “Guess you’re not a morning person. But do you want to know what happened after you passed out?”

“I didn’t pass out.” He said with the glare on his face deepening.

“No? So Marco didn’t carry you back onto the ship because you were so out of it that you were completely unresponsive?”

“No, I mean I didn’t pass out. Ariadne betrayed me.”

“Wait what? How do you figure that?”

“Didn’t you see what she did? I was going to finally get my chance to kill Whitebeard and she stole it from me.”

I shook my head. “I hate to break this to you kid but if Adne was enough to knock you out then you don’t have a chance in hell of taking out Pops. Adne likely saved you a month of recovery time.”

“Shut up! You don’t know a damn thing!” He shouted.

I shrugged. “Maybe not. But I know Ariadne and I know Pops. So I know that you would have gotten your ass severely beat, just like the rest of your crew, if Adne hadn’t intervened.”

“Wait what did you say about my crew?”

“Oh yea that part. Well they proved their loyalty and came to get you back after we brought you on board. So of course we beat the hell out of them.”

“You bastard!”

“Relax kid. They aren’t dead. In fact they’re all on board right now.”

“Where are they?”

I shrugged. “Around. You’ve been out for a few days now but they’ve been settling in pretty nicely from what I hear.”

“Yea, I’m sure they are.” He said before forcing himself to his feet and stalking away.

As the kid walked away I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

_Well that went well. But I still don’t see what Adne sees in that boy._

_Sure he seems like a decent captain but he seems more like a dick than decent._

I sighed again and turned to walk the other way. As I turned I saw Marco walking towards me. “Oh hey man, what’s up?”

He nodded to me. “Hey. Was that the new kid I just saw.”

“Sure was. He’s a feisty little one. Not the brightest, but he’s definitely got spirit.”

_If you can call being an arrogant ass ‘spirit’._

“Yea, but you should have known that just from what the papers say about him.” He said with a smirk. “But I want you to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t cause too much trouble.”

I groaned. “What? Why do I keep getting stuck with all the newbies?”

“Why are you complaining? You are the one who adopted Adne back when she first got here.”

“It was different with Adne. You remember how miserable she was back then.”

_Kid was nearly starving herself; she was so depressed._

He wrinkled an eyebrow. “Not really. She’s always been shy and quiet.”

“No, she really isn’t. She was just going through a lot of shit back then.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. But you’ve always had a soft spot for her. What’s with that?”

I shrugged. “I just know what it’s like being the odd one out here.”

He put a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well you remember how it was when I first got here right?” I asked.

“How could I forget the scrawny little kid with a kitchen knife trying to rob us?” He said with a laugh.

_Wouldn’t call starving on the street and getting desperate enough to attempt murder just for a scrap of bread funny but oh well._

I grimaced. “Yea, well it’s just that it can be hard to tell when everyone is joking or not. Especially when you’re that young.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Thatch everyone was joking and you know that.”

“I do now. But back then?” I shrugged.

“So what, you think Adne doesn’t like us because she can’t take a _joke_?”

I put my hands up and said. “All I’m saying is that the shit the crew says about her doesn’t always sound like a joke. Hell I’m not even sure they are jokes half the time.”

“Like what?”

“You know as well as I do that if she joined Adne would only be the second girl to join the crew after Whitey Bay. And that didn’t exactly end on a happy note.”

“We have the nurses.” He said.

“Who aren’t even real members of the crew. Hell they might as well be prostitutes who know how to give stitches.”

“What does it matter if they sleep around? They’re pirates, that's what we all do.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Oh come on Marco do not try and tell me that you don’t hear how the crew talks about them. Even Pops doesn’t respect them.”

“Pops respects them plenty.”

“Then why does he only call us his kids? We’re his _sons_ Marco. Not his kids. He purposely uses the male term.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that we shouldn’t let Ariadne join the crew. She doesn’t belong here.”

“No, she doesn’t. But that isn’t up to us. Pops has made up his mind already. She’s joining.” He shook his head. “But whatever we need to go Pops called a meeting.”

“Yea ok, fine let’s go.” I said as we started walking towards the meeting room. 

Inside was a massive table surrounded by 17 chairs. All but three of them were filled, the only empty ones were for Marco, me and the unfilled 2nd division position. 

_We really need to find someone to lead that division. I mean I get that no one wants to replace that Oden dude but come on now it’s been years!_

I just shrugged and took by seat between Jozu and Vista. 

“Well now that we’re all here we can get down to business.” Pops said after taking a drink from his keg of sake. “Alright, I think you know what this all is about.”

“Ariadne?” Vista suggested.

“Well yes, but also the other little brat we picked up. What are your thoughts on Ace?”

“He seems like an arrogant little shit.” Jozu said.

Izo nodded. “That’s for sure. But then again he did let his crew at least try and escape when we showed up.” 

“And he stayed to fight himself.” Marco said.

“How bad are Ace’s injuries?” Pops asked.

“He was pretty beaten up. Given Jinbe’s fishman karate, the kid obviously took some serious damage. But he’s already up and complaining so he’s fine.”

Vista interjected. “But I want to know why he would attack us in the first place? Surely Ariadne told him that he wasn’t strong enough to take us down.”

“I think she did. Why else would she have knocked him out? She knew he couldn’t win but she couldn’t stop him from trying. The kid is a D after all.” I said, chiming in for the first time with a shrug.

“Well that, and she could have just seen how things were going and knocked him out to try and get on our good side.”

“Why would she do that?” I asked.

“Oh come on Thatch.” He said with an eye roll. “I know you have a soft spot for the girl but you can’t deny the fact that she doesn’t have even a hint of an idea of what it means to be loyal to anything other than herself.”

“Well why should she be loyal to us?” 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well none of you guys have exactly been nice to her. You all sit there saying that it doesn’t matter who your parents are and then you turn around and constantly compare Adne to her father. Don’t you think that’s a little hypocritical?” I said.

Haruta popped up and said. “But Rayleigh asked us to train her!”

“Exactly! She didn’t want to come here. It wasn’t her choice and when she finally did have the authority to make her own decisiond she is mocked and belittled for them.”

“I think we’re getting a little off topic here.” Pops interrupted. “Ace remember. I want him to join the crew. Do any of you have any thoughts on the matter.”

Most of them shook their heads but it was Namur who spoke up. “He could have really hurt my people. I won’t oppose him joining the crew but he’ll need to prove he isn’t a threat or a racist if he wants my approval.”

Pops nodded. “That’s fair. If the brat really does have a problem with fishmen then he isn’t welcome here anyways. But I get the feeling that wasn’t why he burned our flag on Fishman island.”

I moved to stand up. “Ok cool is that all? I need to get started on dinner.”

“Not quite we have one more matter to discuss.” Pops said.

“You want Ariadne to join the crew right?” Marco was the first to speak up.

Pops nodded. “Yes I do. And I want her to take over the 2nd division before too long.”

We all stared at him in shock for a minute before nearly everyone burst out in shouts.

_He wants her to not only join but he wants her to be a commander?_

“You can’t be serious Pops!”

“Did you forget she sailed with Big Mom’s crew?”

“She can’t be trusted!”

“Alright, alright, enough.” Pops said, quieting everyone down. “Why do you brats not trust her?”

“She sailed with Big Mom. Who knows what information she gave them on us. Hell she still wears the same jacket as Kata-fucking-kuri!” 

Pops shook his head. “Then why haven’t the attacks on our territory been better prepared? Ariadne could have told Linlin exactly where to attack to cause serious damage to our islands. But no such attacks have come.”

“Ok but if she didn’t give them information on us then how did she manage to get them to take her in?”

“Don’t you think having someone that resourceful on the crew would be an asset?” Pops asked. Then he turned to me. “Thatch, you’ve always been closest to her. Do you think she should join us?”

_No fucking way!_

_But I can’t exactly tell Pops that..._

I shrugged. “Adne’s strong, smart, and resourceful. She would be a good member of the crew and an outstanding commander.”

“But?” He prompted.

“But, I don’t think she should join the crew.”

“Why not? She said she would when she left.”

“Yes, but that was over 3 years ago. I know that she doesn’t exactly love the crew. And to be perfectly honest she just doesn’t belong here.”

“What, we aren’t good enough for her?” Marco asked with an eye roll.

I turned to lightly glare at him across the table. “Because you guys haven’t exactly been nice to her. Like ever. Pretty much the entire crew talks down to her whenever she’s around.”

“We’re joking!”

“It doesn’t always feel that way.” I said before shrugging again. “But that’s just what I’ve seen. I still think if we can get her to join then she would be a great member. I don’t think we have to worry about her loyalty if she does join.”

_As much as I hate to admit it she is likely only loyal to herself. And that kid Ace._

_For some reason..._

“Ok, but even if her loyalty wasn’t in question she’s still a girl.” Jozu said.

Haruta rolled his eyes dramatically and said. “Oh come on who gives a shit? She nearly knocked Vista on his ass! She’s more than strong enough to keep up with the rest of us.”

“While I agree I don’t think it would be that hard to keep her off the front lines. We could make an exception for Ariadne, after all she wouldn't be the first woman on the crew.” Pops said.

Vista shook his head and crossed his arms. “I still do not trust her but I will agree with whatever it is you decide on Pops.” 

Everyone else around the table nodded in agreement. Some in full agreement, while others more begrudgingly.

“Good. With that settled, Marco can you go find her and bring her here?”

“Sure.” He said before getting up and walking out.

We weren’t left waiting for long before Marco returned with Ariadne in tow. Marco returned to his seat while Adne was left standing at the end of the table awkwardly.

Pops watched her from the head of the table. “Ariadne, do you remember the promise you made to me when you left the ship 3 years ago?”

She nodded. “I do. But I’m afraid that doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m the first mate of the Spade pirates.” She said while looking straight at Pops.

“Your crew was defeated.”

“But not disbanded. And until that happens I can not join you.” She said.

“So let me make sure I have this right.” He said leaning forward to rest his elbow on the table. “You followed that kid Ace when he came to challenge us even though you _knew_ there was no way you would win. But you still came. Now after your crew has been defeated you still won’t leave them? Even though you have the option to join the strongest crew in the world and become a commander? Why?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Because I don’t betray the trust of those who help me.”

Pops burst out laughing. “Well then thank you.”

“For what?”

“For proving to the rest of these brats why you’ll make a perfect commander one day.”

She froze and gulped before saying “I- I um I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Discussions of depression and self hatred through out the chapter. Adne is a sad bean and she needs to talk about her feelings sometimes.


	26. Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Only one more chapter! I can't believe this fic is almost done! But anyways enjoy this last little look into our boy Ace!  
> 1/25/21 This chapter has been edited by WyrdFyre! No major changes really but it now has commas and proper spelling lol!  
> \-------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter  
> \-------------------

* * *

THE NEW WORLD

* * *

_ Ok don’t wimp out. Just keep low and wait for the right moment. Yea, yea this’ll be easy. _

I crouched down as low as possible as I slowly crept along the deck of the Mody Dick. I did my best to stick to the shadows, but it wasn’t as if it mattered much. The vast majority of the crew had gathered on the main deck for a party. I hadn’t bothered with trying to figure out what they were celebrating. I didn’t care. I was only here for one reason and one reason alone.

Finally, I paused in my sneaking as I came to stand just a hair behind Whitebeard’s massive chair. I pulled my knife from its sheath and took one last look across the deck to make sure that no one had seen me. But as I was ensuring that no one would alert the old man to his impending doom, something across the deck caught my eye.

Thatch was standing with a group of the commanders as he talked and joked with Marco. Ariadne stood close by him as the other commanders talked and laughed with her as well.

_ Well she’s clearly at home here. They all love her… _

_ So why the fuck was she on my ship for so long if this is where she really wanted to be? _

I rolled my eyes.

_ Whatever if she wants to join these assholes then I don’t give a shit. _

_ It’s not like she was ever going to stick around anyways... _

Just as I was about to look away from her, she caught my eye and raised a hand to wave. Realizing that there was no point in continuing with my plan I just glared at her before standing up and walking away. 

If I hadn't been so preoccupied with myself then I might have noticed just how tense and uncomfortable Ari actually was… 

* * *

“Get your head out of your ass and actually dodge!”

“Oof that must have hurt.”

“Come on you’re better than this stop screwing around!”

_ What is that? _

I had been wandering the ship while trying to figure out another way to attempt killing the old man when I heard a bunch of shouts coming from a doorway. Most of the shouts were corrections on what sounded like a fight but others were simply comments on one person or another getting their ass kicked.

_ Is this the training room or something? _

I cautiously slipped into the room while trying to go unnoticed. However, my caution wasn’t really needed as everyone was intently focused on the sparring match going on in the center of the room. In the open space in the center of the massive room Ariadne was sparring with Thatch. 

_ Oh great now she’s fighting with them too. Just like the good old pals they are. Wait… isn’t he the one she was  _ **_so_ ** _ excited to see again? _

_ And wasn’t he defending her the other day? _

_ Is there something going on between them? _

I pushed my way into the crowd so I could watch and glared at the two of them exchanging blows.

Thatch was using his sword that honestly just looked like an overgrown kitchen knife while Ari was fighting with her standard kicks. He swung his sword down and Ari jumped out of the way so quickly that I couldn’t follow her movement. Thatch followed just a fast and they both disappeared. The only proof that the fight was even still happening was the sound of boots hitting steel. 

_ Wa- what the hell? Since when is Ari this damn fast? Sure she’s always been faster than me but damn, I’ve never seen her do this... _

“You know I’m disappointed little Adne. I thought your devil fruit was just  _ so  _ useful, but you haven’t used it a single time!” Thatch said in a lull in the fight. 

I rolled my eyes as he said that.

_ No one is good enough for Ari to use her water. Obviously. I figured this guy would know her well enough to know that. _

Ari stood with her hands on her knees as she panted lightly. She straightened up and said. “Well if you insist.  _ Kraken _ .” 

_ Wait what? _

_ Is she actually going to use her water to fight him? But she never fights with her fruit? She’s always bitching about how fighting with a logia is too big of a weakness. _

As soon as the word left her mouth 8 tentacles of water formed behind her and were immediately coated in haki. They clashed again but this time instead of disappearing in a flurry of attacks Ari moved in slow, powerful, fluid motions and blocked Thatch’s every attack with her water. After a flip which had kicked away his sword Ari sent a tentacle to wrap around his ankle and tried to rip his leg out from under him. But he was still quicker and countered with his sword which left Ari sprawled out on the floor instead. 

_ What the hell just happened? _

“Impressive. But you’ve still got a lot to learn Shortstack.” Thatch said slightly out of breath, with his sword pointed at her neck. 

All I could do was stare in shock as the fight came to an end and a random person near me started talking. “Damn that girl is scary.” 

I glanced at him before shrugging and saying. “What, is Thatch one of the strongest commanders or something? She still lost.”

_ Sure it was impressive but Thatch has to be the best on the ship second only to the old man right? That’s why Ari lost? I mean she was even using her fruit so he has to be one of the strongest here to have beaten her so easily…  _

“Oh hey you’re the new kid aren’t you?” He asked, turning into face me.

“I’m not-”

He interrupted me with a shake of his head. “But no, Thatch is strong but he’s nowhere near as powerful as Marco or Vista. But still the girl is really young to be able to keep up with him that well.”

“But Thatch is one of the strongest on the crew. Right?”

He shrugged again. “Sure compared to you and me but he’s still got nothing on Pops.”

_ Thatch can’t even compete with Whitebeard? He isn’t even the strongest commander? And Ari can’t beat Thatch? But… _

_ I still can’t beat Ari in a fight. So where does that leave me? _

_ Idiot... _

_ That means you’re worthless. Obviously… _

The random pirate had apparently kept talking while I was thinking and I just caught the tail end of what he was saying. “-but she still has an advantage on Thatch that she doesn’t have on anyone else since he trained her so much over the years. So the kid is still decades away from being as strong as the rest of the commanders.”

_ Which means I will never be able to beat Whitebeard… _

I just shook my head to clear the thought and turned to leave the room. 

* * *

I just wandered aimlessly after leaving the training room. I was hoping to find a place to think but wasn’t trying all that hard. But I finally found a quiet spot down in the cargo hold where I didn’t think that I would be disterbed. It was near the bow of the ship and was a small spot surrounded by boxes. I actually had to climb over a good number of crates to find this spot. So, feeling marginally safe in my hidey hole I pulled my knees up, rested my head back on the crate behind me and stared up at the ceiling.

_ What the fuck is going on? _

_ How did I get here?  _

_ What am I supposed to even do now?  _

_ I let everyone down… I was supposed to be the strong one. I was supposed to be the one to make it to the top.  _

_ Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that everything blew up in my face… _

_ Like everything always does… _

I let my head fall and my chin caught on my necklace. I brought a hand to it and ran my fingers over the smooth beads. 

_ Oh yea I let her down too... _

_ Dadan may have been a real bitch but she was still the closest thing I had to a mom after… _

_ Mom _

I was suddenly reminded of one of the last times I had seen her. It had been around my 5th birthday and I remember it was near sunset on a windy day. She was standing on the cliff overlooking the sea near our house. I still recall how her long hair and skirt blew in the wind but no matter how windy it got her flower never fell from her hair. She had walked out there after getting the morning paper that day.

“What are you doing out here mom?” I had asked after running up to her.

She rested her hand on my head while her other fist crinkled the paper. “Just thinking sweetheart.”

“Are you ok? Do you want a hug?”

“I always want your hugs.” She said trying to force a smile before picking me up and holding me close.

She had carried me inside and we had gone about our regular evening routine. It wasn’t until she was tucking me in did she bring up what was in the paper.

“Ace, do you know who Gol D. Roger is?” She had asked.

My brow had furrowed. “Yea he’s the meanie that left us here and made you sad!”

“No sweetie. I loved your father very, very much. And he-” She gasped as she started to cry. “And he died today.”

She stopped talking and covered her face as she cried.

“Mommy…” I crawled up to her and hugged her as tight as I could. 

She hugged me back so tight I could barely breath as she whispered. “I love you Ace. I love you so much. Please don’t forget that!”

After that night she had only lived for one more week. 

Exactly one day after my mother died Garp showed up. 

“You doing alright there kid? Your parents asked me to take care of you should anything happen to them.” He had said when he found me alone on the cliff near our house.

I scrubbed my hand against my face to wipe my tears. “Did they tell you that she died of a broken heart?”

“They said something like that.”

“That bastard killed her! She waited for him for so long and he never came back! I hate him!” I yelled as more tears streamed down my face.

“I know kid but it wasn't all Roger’s fault. Rouge… she had a lot of health problems. The pregnancy was real hard on her.”

“Wha- what does that mean?”

“It means when she had you it was really hard on her body. It made her weak and she never got better. She couldn’t.”

“I- I made mom sick?” 

Forcing the memory from my mind I let my hand fall from my beads and I looked up at the ceiling again.

_ Of course I was the one to kill mom. The only person who actually gave a shit about me… _

_ And I killed her. _

_ What the fuck was even the point of this? I should have- no. _

_I_ ** _knew_** _that it would end up like this. What the fuck was I thinking…_

_ Me? Someone important? Someone powerful? _

_ What a joke. _

_ I should just end this bullshit now. I should- _

**_Ace promise me you won’t die!_ **

Luffy’s voice ran through my head and I gasped at the force of the memory.

_ Right… Luffy’s waiting for me. _

_ He’s waiting for me to become someone important. Someone powerful…  _

_ I can’t- no. I  _ **_WON’T_ ** _ let my little brother down. _

_ No. It doesn’t matter who I am or what I am. It’s  _ **_his_ ** _ fault that everything is fucked up.  _

_ I am going to kill that old man even if it’s the last thing I do. _

With my mind made up I stood and climbed out of where I was hiding. 

_ I have an old man to kill. _

It was only a matter of minutes to grab the massive axe I had found laying around and to run up to the deck. Once I got there I didn’t even pause and just rushed the old man from behind. I jumped up as high as I could and swung down the axe towards his head. But just like every other time the old fart was faster and smacked me over the side of the ship. I landed with a splash and immediately started to sink.

_ Fuck. _

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that I was back on board the ship. Again. I was in the infirmary. Again. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” I turned to see Deuce standing next to me.

He was in a lab coat and was looking over a clip board. 

“You know if you keep getting the shit kicked out of you for no reason I’m going to stop treating you.” He continued without looking up from his clipboard.

I rubbed at my eyes and said. “It’s not for no reason. I need-”

“To beat Whitebeard yea I know. Believe it or not I have heard that one before a time or two. But that-” He was interrupted by a flurry of nurses rushing in the room.

“Oh doctor!” One of them said as she came to drape herself over him.

_ What the hell? _

“I told you not to call me that. I dropped out of medical school.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “Oh don’t worry about that. We aren’t picky. Your strong hands know what to do and that’s what counts.” She winked before turning to walk away.

_ Oh great another of my crew is already one of the “family”. _

I rolled my eyes as he watched her walk away. “Well you certainly made yourself at home here.”

He turned to glare at me. “Oh don’t start with me. You’re the one who dragged us into this mess. So don’t blame me for doing what I have too in order to earn my keep.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I asked while struggling to sit up.

_ Damn that old man hits harder than Garp... _

“Have you not seen the others?”

“What, the rest of the crew? I’ve only seen you and Ari and you’re both looking very comfortable here-”

“Shut up.” He cut me off by throwing his clipboard on the bed. “Yes I mean the rest of the crew but if you want to bring up Ariadne then you should know that she hates it here. I’ve talked to her a bit when you were still out of it. She’s just waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and figure out what you’re going to do so we can get the hell off this ship.”

“I know what I’m doing! I’m going to kill Whitebeard!” I shouted.

He shook his head and crossed his arms. “You know the medical team here is one of the best I’ve ever seen. Sure a lot of the staff don’t have licenses and yea the nurses are a bit questionable. But the equipment? And the doctors? They are top tier and they know what they are doing.”

_ Umm what? _

I blinked at him in confusion. “Ok? Good for them. I don’t give a shit.”

“Yes, I know you don’t but you need to. This entire set up is here solely for Whitebeard.”

  
“So what? Is he sick or something?”

“Everyone’s health goes down as we age.”

_ Why did I have to get stuck will all the people who talk in nothing but fucking riddles. Just say what you want to say damn it! _

I rolled my eyes. “I still don’t see why I am supposed to give a shit.”

“I mean that Whitebeard is past his prime. He wouldn’t even have a chance against Roger in his condition.” He said as he let me finish his statement. 

_ And neither would you... _

I forced myself out of the bed and stared him straight in the eye. “So you’re saying I should just give up because I’m so damn weak I can’t even beat an old man.”

_ Don’t forget who the captain is here Deuce. _

He didn’t even flinch as he stared back at me. “I’m saying that you need to stop thinking about just yourself and actually consider the effect you actions have on the rest of the world. We all followed you here because we believed in you and we still want to. But ever since you lost to Whitebeard you’ve been behaving like a petulant child. The rest of the crew is working to earn what we eat, but you just pout and take whatever you want. You need to grow up Ace.” 

I leaned back a bit and before I could respond he said. “I thought you were better than this. We all did.”

He shook his head and turned to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Standard Ace angst through out the chapter


	27. Ariadne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! Happy Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! And happy Thursday to those of you who don't! So here is the final chapter of The Siren! Thanks for reading and thanks for giving it a chance! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it!
> 
> 1/25/21 This chapter has been edited by WyrdFyre! No major changes but it is a bit more polished now.  
> .----------------------  
> Set List:
> 
> You Don't Know, Katelyn Tarver
> 
> I Scare Myself, Beth Crowley
> 
> Home, Catie Turner  
> .----------------------  
> Warnings at end of chapter
> 
> No seriously go check. If anything in the earlier chapters has bothered you then this chapter might be a bit rough.  
> .----------------------  
> But I would once again like to state that no one should ever blame themselves or others for being victims of assault. YOU did nothing wrong and you do still have worth as a person. I have no desire to spread victim shaming ideology, I am simply attempting to depict the psyche of a very damaged and hurt person who has never had help in coping with her traumatic past. Nothing shown here should be taken as a healthy coping mechanisms or advice on how people with mental health problems should feel or think about themselves.

* * *

THE NEW WORLD

* * *

The wind blowing across the sea and onto the deck was frigid. My cheeks began to burn with the sting of it as I let my hand trail along the railing, gently trailing through the salt that had gathered there. As I walked along the deck, my eyes were on the black sea surrounding it.

“I'm so tired of sitting here waiting. If I hear one more ‘just be patient’. It’s always gonna stay the same.” I sang softly under my breath.

I paused at the back of the ship, watching the hint of white in the wake of the ship as the wind whipped around me. “So let me just give up. So let me just let go. If this isn’t good for me, well I don’t want to know. Let me just stop trying, let me just stop fighting. I don’t want your good advice or reasons why I’m alright. You don’t know what it’s like.”

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The air was rough in my lungs just like the salt on the railing. I opened my eyes once more and looked out on the never ending blackness of the sea and the night. I couldn’t make out where the sea ended and the sky began, it was almost like the entire world had been transformed into a never ending sea. Entirely dark, entirely cold, entirely unforgiving.

_ But hasn’t it? When has the world ever been anything more than cold and cruel to me? _

I closed my eyes again and let my head droop.

_ When have I ever been anything else in return? Why should I expect any kindness or care from the world when I am incapable of putting anything beyond misery into it? _

I looked down at the harsh wake.

_ I wonder if it would be possible for me to drown? I mean if I didn’t use my fruit then surely it would be.  _

_ Right?  _

I shook my head and stepped back from the railing.

_ No. Even if it were, Ace still needs me.  _

_ So long as he needs me I need to keep fighting. _

_ I can’t rest yet… _

I turned my back on the sea and walked towards the rest of the ship.

“When everything I touch will break, loving you is my escape…”

* * *

“Hey Adne, you mind washing those dishes?” Thatch called from the other side of the bustling kitchen.

I tried to ignore him as I sat on my stool in the corner of the kitchen. But he wasn’t deterred and just kept calling my name repeatedly. With a dramatic sigh I looked up from the journal I had been flipping through and moved my gaze over to the overflowing sink and then to him. “I do actually.”

“What the fuck Adne?” He said while walking over. He handed me a dirty spoon. “You could at least try and look like you’re here for a reason.”

“Yes I could.” I put the spoon in his pocket. “But these hands don’t do dishes.”

“Yea yea, I knew it was a long shot. But hey can you go refill the ship’s water reserves at least?”

_ He doesn’t mean-? _

I froze. “Down in the hold?”

“Where else would they be?” He asked with a laugh. “After all that devil fruit of your has to be good for something, right?”

He walked away to get back to work making dinner and I turned to walk out of the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind me, I turned my back to it and took a deep breath. I had to clench my fists to stop them from shaking.

_ Ok, it’ll be fine. Just run down there quick, get it done, and get out of there. _

_ Easy. No need to freak out. _

_ Don’t freak out. _

_ STOP FREAKING OUT! _

I rubbed my suddenly sweaty palms on my pants and started to walk as briskly as I could to the stairs that would lead down into the hold. 

_ Ok, maybe you could stop running and just walk normally, but it’s fine. _

_ This is fine. _

I stood at the top of the stairs and stared down into the darkness below. My body broke out in a cold sweat and there was no way for me to stop my body from shaking. 

_ No. _

_ Nonononononono- _

_ STOP IT! _

_ Ok calm down. You’re fine. This is a massive ship and so there is no way he is down  _ **_there_ ** _ of all places. You’ve managed to avoid him so far so why would this be any different? _

_ STOP BEING WEAK!  _

_ Ok, just grow up and take the first fuck step. Come on we’ve been over this a million times. You decided to be weak and now you have to deal with the consequences. So just go down there do what you have to and get it over with. Just stop- _

“Boo!” 

I screamed and whipped around to see Haruta laughing behind me.

“Oh man I did not think that would actually work!” He said while laughing harder.

“Yea… You got me.” I said shakily.

_ FUCKING STOP FREAKING OUT! DON’T YOU DARE LET HIM SEE YOU LIKE THIS! _

_ You are such a fucking weakling but don’t you fucking dare let him see you like this. _

He wiped his eyes and was still chuckling slightly when he asked. “Sorry about that Adne. But what are you up too? I don’t think I’ve seen you without Thatch since you got back.”

I ran my still shaking hands through my hair and tried to look calmer than I felt. “O-oh nothing much-” I paused.

_ Wait…  _

_ Haruta isn’t one of the ones that was always making fun of me. _

_ He isn’t actually a dick. One of the few. _

_ He wasn’t friends with  _ **_him_ ** _ … _

_ Maybe he could... _

I started again. “A-actually I need to run down to refill the water reserves. Devil fruit and all, you know. But I don’t… remember exactly where they are. Would you mind going with me?”

_ Oh wow Adne such amazing acting. Yea your voice didn’t shake at all. Why don’t you just scream that you’re on the verge of a panic attack next time and save yourself some time? _

“Oh sure, no worries.” He said as he started walking down the stairs. 

_ But apparently it worked? _

I took a deep breath and followed closely behind him.

He kept talking as we walked through the hold as well. “Yea we rearranged a lot of stuff down here. But we haven’t moved the reserve tanks. That would be a massive job that I don’t think Blamenco cares to do.”

“Y-yea I’m sure.” I said while keeping close by him and looking around.

_ Ok it doesn’t look like anyone else is down here. So just get to the tank, fill it up, and get out. _

_ Easy. _

“Well here we are.” Haruta said as we walked up to a massive tank that was meant to hold fresh water. “I have some stuff I have to take care of so I’ll see you later!”

_ NO! Don’t leave me down here! _

As he started to walk away I grabbed his sleeve and said. “Wait! I haven’t had a chance to talk to you yet since I got back.” 

_ Please don’t leave me alone down here… _

_ Please! _

He paused and a slightly confused look came over his face. “Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about? I know you aren’t usually the most talkative person.”

_ Well that’s because you don’t know me. _

_ Whatever. Doesn’t matter. Just bring up something random. _

“I noticed that you’re a commander now.” I said with an awkward laugh. “When did that happen?”

_ Guys like bragging about stuff like that right? Right? _

_ Just please don’t leave me here. _

“Oh right! You were already gone when that happened weren’t you?” Haruta said with a smile growing on his face as he started to talk about how he was chosen to lead the 12th division.

_ Ok good he’s rambling now. So just get this bullshit task done already. _

As he talked I opened the massive tank and began to use my devil fruit to fill it. Creating pure water was a task that barely even required thought for me anymore so it was only a matter of minutes before I had created enough water to fill the massive tank. Once I had finished with that, Haruta had somehow drifted into a story about a honeycomb and a brothel that I just could not be bothered to follow. I turned to walk with him out of the hold.

_ Ok nearly done. Just keep walking and you can get out of here no worries.  _

_ Relax you’re with a commander no one is going to bother you. _

_ But then again  _ **_he_ ** _ is friends with all the commanders and is even one of the Old Man’s favorites... _

We finally reached the stairs that led back out onto the deck and started to climb the stairs out of the hold. I could already hear the seagulls above. We were nearly to the top of the stairs when a figure stepped into our path on their way down the stairs. I glanced up to see who it was and my mind immediately shut down when I met his eyes. Every muscle in my body froze and I felt my throat begin to close. I tried to gasp for breath but all that came out was a muffled whimper.

_ No. _

_ Not him. _

_ Oh please no anyone but him. _

**_NO!_ **

Haruta was the first to react as the man stared me down. “Oh hey man how’s it going?”

_ No Haruta please! _

_ Nonononononono! _

The monster smiled as he looked down on us. “Just fine Commander. I was just looking for our little Ariadne here. I’ve been meaning to talk to her since she got on board but she just  **keeps avoiding me.** Don’t you?” He said with a sadistic smirk and pure hatred in his eyes.

“I-I-I” I tried to speak. Tried to get anything to escape my petrified throat but it was in vain. My body was completely unresponsive and my vision began to narrow.

_ No… _

_ Please… _

_ Just go away... _

It continued. “But you’re here now so why don’t we go have a little  **chat** ? Unless you still need her for anything Commander. Wouldn’t want to get in your way.”

Haruta smiled, indifferent to my terror. “Nope we were just catching up but I need to go do some things so she’s all yours. I’ll see you later Adne!” He smiled and jogged up the rest of the stairs.

“Well then. Now that he’s-” The man started to say as he reached out a hand towards me.

**_NO!_ **

“NO!” I screamed finally breaking free from my frozen body. “No.”

“What do you mean no?” He sneered, finally dropping his false smile.

My hand shook, I clenched them into fists. “I mean I am no longer a child for you to use and abuse anymore. I am-”

Faster than I could even blink his hand lashed out and grabbed me by my throat. I clawed at his hand and arm but he simply laughed as he lifted me up to his face. 

“Did you forget our little  _ agreement? _ You don’t get to tell me no.” He laughed again. “Besides, you should really watch your back better now little bird. You’ve brought me an even  _ softer  _ target to use against you. Do you really think that little fire brat could stop me?”

Everything in me burned. My blood boiled and my skin raged against where his touched mine. I kicked and clawed at him with every ounce of strength in my body.

**_I WILL KILL YOU!!!!_ **

**_I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!!!_ **

But even still…

It wasn’t enough…

He simply laughed on and on as I thrashed in his hold. Then he leaned in closer to me and with the most sadistic smile to ever haunt this planet firmly on his face he said. “You can fight me all you want Ariadne. But just don’t forget that you belong to me. You will never escape me.”

_ no… _

My hands fell to my sides as my blood suddenly ran cold. He laughed again and released his hold on my throat. He kept laughing as I fell to the floor and down the rest of the stairs into the darkness of the hold once more. As I laid there on the floor staring up at him all I could see was the glint of his teeth. All I could hear was his laugh. All I could feel was cold.

“I think I’m going to let you think about how you should respond to me next time I come see you. Just don’t forget how fragile you are Ariadne.” He turned and walked up the stairs.

As the door to the hold slammed shut I forced my body to roll onto my stomach. I felt my stomach heave as I vomited onto the floor.

_ I’m too weak… _

_ After everything. I’m still too weak. _

I couldn’t tell where the heaves ended and the sobs began as I laid the floor of the hold that had been my own personal hell for years. I was trapped here once again by my own incompetence and weakness.

_ I’ll never be enough... _

* * *

I kept my eyes down as I walked through the hallway while on my way to the galley. I heard someone coming towards me and drifted to the side in order to avoid them. But it wasn’t enough apparently as the person still ran into me. I looked over my shoulder as they walked past, uncaring of how I had been pushed into the wall.

“Skull?” I called out softly.

He stopped. “You’ve got some nerve don’t you?”

My lip quivered and I sniffled softly before asking. “What do you mean?”

He turned to look at me over his shoulder. “All it took was a split second for you to betray us didn’t it? You know people always said that you were disloyal, but that really doesn’t do you justice.”

_ No… _

_ Not him too… _

_ Please… _

_ Just let me rest…  _

I opened my mouth to try and say something but he just shook his head. “I actually believed that you gave a shit about our crew. That all those rumors about you were bullshit. But all you care about is yourself. You’d really betray anyone just to save your own skin wouldn’t you?”

I shook my head harshly as tears welled up in my eyes. “No! You know that’s not true!”

_ Skull please! _

He turned to stalk towards me as he ripped off his mask to look me straight in the eye. “The one thing I know is that Ace trusted you. Despite your reputation of being a backstabbing bitch, he trusted you. And you betrayed him. You betrayed him just like you betrayed everyone else who ever made the mistake of trusting you. You disgust me.”

He put his mask back on and turned to walk away.

_ That’s not true… _

_ I was trying to save you all… _

_ But that doesn’t matter. It never has and it never will. _

I turned and walked the other way as my tears streamed down my face. 

* * *

After my… meeting, with Skull I had made my way down to the aft casting deck as I knew there would be no one around at this time of day. After climbing down the latter to the tiny deck at the back of the ship that was near water level I took a seat with my feet dangling off the edge. I took a deep breath and looked out over the ocean.

_ I wish I had been born a fish- no, a yagara. Those little guys are always so happy with their carefree lives of just swimming around and eating water water meat all day. And they’re super adorable as well.  _

I chuckled lightly before my smile faded and I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. I wiped my face lightly before I ran my hand over the worn leather and stared into the depths of the sea.

_ But even if I had been born a yagara it’s not like anything would have been different for me now would it? I just attract trouble and misery don’t I? _

_ It’s all I deserve... _

I went to put my hands in my jacket pockets and felt a small book in one of them. I pulled the old journal out of my pocket and started flipping through it absently.

_ This brings back so many memories… _

This journal held so many memories for me. Years of happiness, excitement, pure joy. Such that was only possible for a young naive child. But then on the same pages it showed a world of so much pain and suffering that one could mistake it for the writings of an elder who had known a long and hard life. I paused in my flipping through the pages when the title of a song caught my eye.

“Home.” I whispered softly as my fingers traced the letters. 

I clenched my eyes shut tightly in an attempt to stop the flood of memories this song brought on. But even still I could still remember my childish voice singing it softly to Sera as she choked on her sobs.

.

And I won't let you go

I won't let you go

'Cause wherever you are is home

Home

Wherever you are is home

Home

I miss you when I least expect it

I miss the way you feel in my arms

And I don't know when I'll see you again

.

So won't you please come home

Home

Won't you please come home, home

Home

.

As the last word had been cut short by a gasp for breath as tears streamed down my face Sera had whispered. “Admi he can’t really be gone. He can’t be. He said he’s come back home. He promised!” 

“He promised.” I had echoed. 

The two of us had held each other and sobbed for hours with all the force our ten year old bodies could muster in the wake of news of our father’s death. That was the first and only time I had ever sang that song. I had originally written it in a fit of loneliness brought on by my adoptive father being forced to leave for a mission. But after his death the song had been transformed into a desperate plea for death to return a loved one, taken cruelly and far too early.

_ Daddy why didn’t you come home? _

_ Why did you leave? _

I still remember, in perfect detail, the last time I had seen Rosinante, the only man who had ever loved me as a parent should. It had been early morning, just before sunrise. Sera and I had known that he was leaving that day and had decided to try and sneak onto his ship and force him to take us with him. Of course that hadn’t worked. Two eight year olds were no match for a master spy after all, even if he was a clumsy one. But he hadn’t been angry when he had found us. Instead he had taken each of us aside and told us goodbye.

“Ariadne. My little Admiral.” He had said as he knelt in front of me. 

“Why can’t I come with you? I’ve been training hard with Uncle Garp just like you told me to!” I had said in a determined voice.

“I know you have sweetheart. But this is a job for grownups. Besides if you came with me then who would keep Sera company?”

I had stared straight into his eyes as I felt tears well up in my own. “But you’ll come back right?”

He hesitated. “I promise that I will try with every bone in my body to return.”

“A promise to try isn’t a promise to do.” 

He chuckled. “Quoting grandpa Sengoku now?”

“He’s not wrong.”

“No he isn’t. But Admi, you know just as well as I do that we can’t always control what happens in life.”

“But you have to come back.”

“And if I can’t?”

I bit my lip. “Then I’ll sing. You always say that you can’t stand to miss one of my songs. So I’ll sing so much and so loud that you’ll be able to hear me no matter where you are and you’ll be able to find your way home.”

“You keep singing sweetheart. You sing your little heart out.” He had pressed a kiss to my forehead as his fingers trembled on my thin shoulders. “I promise that I’ll be listening.”

_ But he didn’t listen. I sang and I sang and I sang… _

_ And he never came back… _

I slammed the journal shut and harshly wiped my face of tratorious tears. 

_ Now isn’t the time to be crying over a dead man and forsaken promises. I have other things to worry about right now. _

I held the journal out over the water as my hand trembled around it.

_ I should just get rid of this thing. Memories of that time are only good for bringing pain and distraction. _

But just as I was about to let the journal slip through my fingers a flash of a memory ran through my mind.

Sera and I running laughing through a living room with a tall blond man chasing us. His foot catches on the leg of a table and he goes sprawling to the floor. Sera and I creep up to him and he grabs us in his long arms and hugs us close as we shriek in laughter.

The memory fades and I hug the journal to my chest.

_ But there are also so many memories of Daddy in here…  _

_ The only person to ever truly love me… _

I tucked the journal safely back into my pocket and stood.

_ I need to go find Ace. _

_ It’s time to end this. _

* * *

I found Ace sitting in a rarely used hallway and went to stand with my back against the opposite wall in front of him. 

“How you holdin up?” I asked. He didn’t reply and just pulled his knees closer to his chest and left his head down. “Ace we need to talk about what we’re going to do.”

He lifted his head at that before saying, “We?”

“Yes. You, me, and the rest of the Spades. Whitebeard will let us leave if you ask him. So we need to figure out if we’re going or not. Ace, you can’t beat him. You must know that by now. But maybe if-”

“The only thing I know is that if you had done your job as my first mate then we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place.”

_ What? _

I hesitated. “What are you talking about?” 

_ Oh please not you too. I can handle the entire world turning on me but Ace… _

_ Not you too. Please. _

_ I love you. _

He jumped up and stared me in the eye. “You sailed with these assholes for years so I know that you know more about them than you let on. But you refused to tell me anything. You choose them over me.”

_ No. Ace no... _

“Ace we talked about that back when we left Fishman island! I told you why I couldn't give you any information about them. You said that it was fine because you wanted to defeat him with your own strength!” I said.

“Yea that’s another thing. You’re the reason we’re on this fucking ship in the first place! You asked that old fart to abduct us!” He shouted.

“Because you would have gotten yourself killed trying to fight him!”   
  


“YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!”

“YES I DO! YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON ANY OF THE EMPERORS AND ESPECIALLY NOT THE STRONGEST!” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” He said while stepping back with a glare on his face.

I rubbed my hands over my face and said. “Fine, but that isn’t what is important right now. What is, is deciding where our crew goes from here.”

A confused look came over his face as he said. “Our crew? No, the Spade pirates are MY crew.”

“What are you saying?”

_ Ace don’t do this. Don’t you fucking DARE do this. _

_ Please… _

_ I love you... _

_ I need you... _

But he wasn’t finished. His glare hardened as he snarled. “I’m saying that I should have left your ass back on Sixis. Would have saved myself a world of trouble. So from now on just stay the hell away from me and MY crew.”

“Ace, stop. You don’t mean that.” I said as my voice shook.

_ Stop it. No please not like this... _

“You think I don’t? WAKE UP ARIADNE! THE WORLD DOESN’T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!”

_ Stop it please… _

“Did you ever think that maybe the reason you could never find a place to belong was because  **you** were the problem?”

_ Ace, no... _

“Fuck! You think you are so perfect when really you are just a pathetic little bitch who can’t make it on her own. That’s why you really came to find me isn’t it? You knew that I would be successful and thought you could get a free ride. Well your ride ends here. So just leave already.”

“I-”

“Don’t bother. I don’t want to hear it.” He said while turning his back to walk away from me.

My breaths started to come in gasps and I leaned heavily on the wall behind me. When I pressed my hands to my mouth I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. My legs couldn’t support me anymore and I slid down the wall. My breaths kept coming faster and faster as I choked on my tears.

_ I can’t breathe. _

_ I can’t breathe! _

**_I CAN’T BREATHE!_ **

_ It can't end like this! _

_ NO!  _

_ I can’t lose him like this! _

I clawed my way up the wall until I stood on shaky legs and was about to attempt my first step when something occurred to me.

_ He made himself clear didn’t he?  _

_ I’m the problem here. _

_ All I’m good for is causing problems. It doesn’t matter what I want because that’s the reality. I can’t be with him.  _

_ I’ll only drag him down… _

Suddenly I felt my breathing even out and the tears stopped. My hand fell limp at my sides and I turned to walk the opposite way that Ace had gone.

_ I really am worthless aren’t I? _

_ Everyone I care about tells me so... _

_ So it must be true right?  _

_ It’s about time I really started to accept that. _

_ Ace is right after all... _

I let my feet carry me through the ship that I had once called home and prison until I came to a railing on deck. I watched as the waves crashed against the hull of the ship.

_ There’s no point in staying here... _

_ Might as well see if she’ll be kind to me. Just this once. _

I calmly climbed over the railing and stared down into the waves.

“Sorry.”

I jumped.

* * *

End Volume Two

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Ariadne is suicidal and her desire to die is mentioned multiple times through out the chapter. She is also dealing with the effects of depression, self loathing, panic attacks, as well as being confronted with the man who sexual abused her when she was a child. Unfortunately if these topics are triggering for you then it would be best to skip this chapter as they are mentioned in some capacity in every scene.
> 
> Oops it's a series? But yes this is only one part of Ari's story and I already have the rest of it planned out. Volume One most likely won't be written for quite some time but that is just going to be Ari's life from childhood until she met Ace. But the prologue for Volume Three is already up if you would like to check it out! I am working on that one but I am taking a bit of a break from the Siren for now. But as soon as I say "don't expect vol. 3 any time soon" I'm gonna post it in like 2 days. But if I give myself a deadline then I'll smile and wave as it sprints past me soooooooooo. I'm working on it? XD
> 
> Thanks again for sticking around and I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
